The Dragon Has Landed
by Max Knight
Summary: FINISHED.Thanks for everyone that helped and reviewed this. I enjoyed writing this and hope you give your support to the next book and my other fics.BOWS DEEPLYThe final Chapter is here entitled : Is this the end ? Side story included. Story might change
1. I Wish

The Dragon Has Landed.  
  
Disclaimer : After a LOT of thinking I finally came up on this Re-Re-Write.  
  
"Blah" :Words.  
  
#Thoughts#  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Sorry Naruto-kun but I can't die yet."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your future is...death!!!"  
  
#Splat!!#  
  
Blood...blood and pain was felt through my body....my body that saved the only person that excepts me.My master ,my mentor...my precious person.It's not enough...the time I spent with him...I wish I got another chance with him.Pain was all I felt....agonising pain but it doesn't compare the hurt in my heart that I have to leave him..leave... Zabusa....I wish I have a nother chance....  
  
"ZaBuSaSan...." Haku caughed out blood and died smiling up at the shocked Kakashi.  
  
The sky was snowing that day as Zabusa lay down beside Haku's body.Gatou was dead and the Village of the Wave country was free of Gatou's power.The bridge of 'Hope' will be finished because of the deed Naruto and his team did.  
  
"I wish I could go to the same place as you too...Haku.."  
  
"Wish Granted" said a figure and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Another time another place.....  
  
"Ranma no Baka!!"  
  
"Airen bring Shampoo on Date yes?"  
  
"Ranchan I've come for the date you promised !!"  
  
"Ohhoohohohoho..Come with me Ranma-sama and we shall live happily ever after away from these lowborns"  
  
"Ranma !! How dare you go two timing Akane? Prepare to DIEEE."  
  
"Un-hand the red haired pig tail goddess Saotome you evil cur !!"  
  
"Saotome !! How dare you seduced my Shampoo !!"  
  
"Boy you must unite the Schools !!"  
  
"Ranma-kun you still owe me 5,000 yen."  
  
Just another typical day in Nerima? NO,this time it's a little different.  
  
"AAARRRRGGHHHHH I have had it with you all !! " screamed Ranma as he leaped away from the crazy crowd.#This is crazy,day in day out all the same fucking assholes are after me.I wish it was all different.# He came accross a shop and decided to go in because the sky was getting dark and clouds were gathering around the horrizon.  
  
#Cling# the sound of the bell startled the old shop keeper from a nice nap.  
  
"How can I help you young man?" said the shop keeper.  
  
"Oh nothing sorry,I was just trying to take some cover away from some people." said Ranma.  
  
"Oh in that case why don't you come in a little closer,it will get a little cold from time to time in a weather like this."  
  
"Huh?" then a sound of thunder could be heard as the rain poured heaveily outside.  
  
"Yup it's raining bad alright."  
  
"Yeah...I guess so...."  
  
"Say you are that Ranma guy right? The most powerful guy in Nerima? I've heard alot about you...you are one lucky guy to have so many cute girls following you." said the old man.  
  
"Well you can keep the girls.I hate my life here.I....I need a change."said Ranma.  
  
"Hmm...you seemed troubled.Care to tell this old man?"  
  
Ranma told the old man everything from the trainning of the Neko-ken,Jusenkyo,The Amazons,Ukyo and the stolen Yettai,Akane and her father..from the fights at Mount Pheonix to the failed wedding attempt.The Old man listened quitly shaking his head at Ranma's misfortune.  
  
"And...and I think I'm not sure if I loved her anymore.They treat me like an object , not a person....And I have to hide from my own mother because of this fucking curse." finally he gave out a long sight."I think I'm loosing it...I just can't keep it together anymore."  
  
"C'mere young man,I'll show you something." then Ranma followed the shop keeper to an old Mirror.  
  
"This is the mirror of change.Only the truly worthy can have the answer of the Goddess that controls the time." said the old man.  
  
"Time?Goddess? Sorry I'm affraid I've sworn off magic and Gods."said Ranma and started to turn back.But then he have this feeling...this gut feeling telling him to trust the legend,trust the mirror.He looked hard into the mirror and took a deep breath.  
  
"I wish I could have a new beginning.One where I can make my own dicisions and make my own life.One without all the curses and fear of.c-c-c-felines."  
  
Suddenly he saw a girl smiling at him. "Wish Granted." then he was blinded by the light.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Earth...um...the real Earth.  
  
"You are a shame to our family.A curse upon us.Damn you,if I could I would disown you.Get out of my sight!!" screamed a man in his fifties at a teenager.  
  
"Yeah...whatever." then he walked out the door.  
  
#Damn pricks.Even my own dad don't trust me now.Those mother fuckers better watch out before I kick their ass.#  
  
He bumped into a group of kids about his age and fell on his rear.  
  
"Hey it's the geek.Get up you fucker." said the tall one and he holds Max by the coller.  
  
"What the fuck you want asshole.Because of you guys I don't HAVE a home." spat Max at the guy holding him and kicked his groin.  
  
"OWWWCCHH Fuck him...get him boys." cried the leader.  
  
"Comon I'm letting out some steam here."  
  
10 minutes later all was left on the ground was Max's beaten form .They punched and kicked him until he can't even feel his own hands or body.The pain was numbing his body as he slowly slips into La-la land.  
  
The skies thundered as the hard rain poured down on the figure lying there on the streets.His battered from unmoving until a beeping sound startled him.Max took out his cellphone by his pocket.Surprised that it was still working.  
  
#A Message?# he pressed the recieve button and read the message from...huh? Unknown? whatever.  
  
'Dear Max, you have been picked to win a trip to somewhere unexpected if you reply this message in 2 minutes.Happy Life.'  
  
#A trip? Yeah like that's gonna happen...oh well might as well do it since I have no home.# he pressed the write box and replied.  
  
'Who ever you are, I hope this is worth it.Yeah I accept your trip.' then pressed send.  
  
He dropped his cellphone on the puddle because the pain was coming back at him."Arrggh my arm...they fucking bruised it..." he tried to get up but slumped down again ,his ankle was twisted.  
  
Then the puddle glowed and all he heard was a sof voice called out."Wish Granted." then Max passed out from the pain.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Huh? Where am I? This...oh no not this place..." Haku was clad in a rug with a cain tied around his neck.Not this place...this is the same place where I..I killed daddy...  
  
Haku found out that he was in his young body when he was five years old.  
  
Then he heard a mumble from behind him and turned around to find...two boys waking up.One was wearing a red chinese shirt and wore black kun fu pants with a pig tail tied to his head.He was cute as he looked at him cluelessly with those beautiful blue eyes...those eyes are like Naruto's.  
  
The other was abit older than him it seems...wearing a dark blue T-shirt and wearing long Khaki pants.His hair was untidy as it covered his eyes.He saw him and his mouth gapped open.  
  
"No way." said the second boy.  
  
"Huh? What the hell am I doing in this body? AARrgghh I am shrunk again !!" cried the younger boy.  
  
"Um...excuse me but who are you two? I don't remember you two in my memory." said Haku as he asked the two boys.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome....sorry 'bout this." said Ranma and put his hand behind his head scratching with his clueless face and bowed a little.  
  
"Just call me Max." said the second boy.  
  
"I'm Haku please to meet you." then he started to stand but was pulled down by the cain on his neck.  
  
"Holy cow who did this to ya? " asked Ranma as he tried to break the cains but to no avail.  
  
"It's no use Ranma,you are only six or five.We seemed to be back in our younger bodies ...or at least it's you and me."said Max.  
  
"Huh? How..how did you know? " asked Ranma.  
  
"Well the last thing that heppened to me was me trying to save Zabusa and then I appeared here."  
  
"I was in a shop,I made a wish to a mirror and I woke up here." said Ranma.  
  
"I...I was beaten up and nearly died but I recieved a message about going on a trip and I appeared here." said Max.  
  
"So you two almost died and appeared here huh? Well I wished to live a new life but I didn't expect this."  
  
"Me too." said Max.  
  
"I wished about being able to see Zabusa-san again and this is the place where I first meet him." said Haku.  
  
Then they heard foot steps coming closer to them.Ranma went to a stance and Max took a piece of wood to defend himself.Haku just waited patiently as he knew who the footsteps belonged to.  
  
A man in Jounin uniform,a large sword tied behind him,he have bandages coveing his lower face as he stared at the trio."Humph...pitiful kids.No one wants you anymore and you are left to die here alone."  
  
"Yeah well who asked you 'ya half dead freak." shouted Ranma in a threatening voice...only it sounded cute because he was young and chibi.  
  
"You...the Demon Zabusa eh?" growled Max under his breath low enough not to be heard by Zabusa but loud enough to be heard by Ranma and Haku.  
  
"You're eyes are like mine mister.." said Haku and smiled at Zabusa.  
  
"Humph...I think I have something do after all." said Zabusa to himself as he approached the three.He took out his sword and slashed Haku's cain off the wall.Ranma taught he was going to kill HAku and leaped towards Zabusa with a kick ,surprising everyone.Unfortunately because of his smmall frame he was knocked away by the handle of Zabusa's sword and slammed on Max.  
  
"Che...if I was bigger ....." chidded Ranma as he wiped the blood from his lips.Max helped Ranma up and glared at Zabusa.  
  
"Hands off my friends or else...." said Max #Or else what? We'll get killed...at least not Haku since he have that Bloodline thing.#  
  
"Hah as if you three can do anything in that pathetic atempt at attacking.But you have guts kid.Hmm...you," Zabusa pointed at Haku "You have a bloodline do you not? How about being my tool.Being a ninja?"   
  
"Yes I would like that..." smiled Haku and he ran at Zabusa's side."Hey guys come on he will train us to be Shinobis and we can be...be...a family." the finally part was said in a low shy voice but was heard nonetheless.  
  
Ranma stood up straight and said proudly "I am the heir of The Saotome Ryu of The Anything Goes Martial Arts.I am a Martial Artist not a ninja.Protect the weak not kill like you ninjas.Besides,I fought ninjas back home and they are soooo LAME !!!"  
  
Max boinked Ranma's head and whispered in his ears "Oy, but that was when you are older not in this body you baka." Ranma wraps his hands on his head, that hit actually hurt."I...I guess you're right,but I know all the things I need to train back to my old self." replied Ranma.  
  
"Martial Artists? Hah,well I gotta admit that kick was pretty good but it's not good enough.Those ninjas you faught must've be drop outs from the academy or something.Why not join me and I shall train you.You two may not have the blood limit like this one but I see potential in you."  
  
"Ofcourse I have potential,I am the best in Nerima..umff" before Ranma could say anything more Max covered his mouth and whispered in his ears."What the hell you're talking baka? He offered to train us.The way of the Ninja here is different than Nerima. Plus,you still need to remember that it was all in the pass...um..future that you are the best.You can't even last this place in our current state.I say we join him."  
  
"But...." then he saw the look Max gave him and let out his breath.."Alright...but I'm doing my own Kata."  
  
And so the four left the broken house and started their journey as Shinobis,the shadow warriors.The fighters of the night the NINJA.  
  
TBC.....  
  
(A/N: How's that? I locked my Victor-Ko account and tried to put this up.Please give me your precious reviews.If anyone wants to read 'The Dragon Has Landed' of the original one then please go to the Ranma Category.It's labeled as 'A Dragon From Above') 


	2. New Life,New Destiny and New Jutsus?

The Dragon Has Landed.

Chapter 1:New Life,New Destiny,New Jutsu?

Disclaimer : Don't look at me.I don't own Naruto or Ranma....I just own the Fic and Max.Oh and some jutsus.  
  
To my readers a BIG thank you.  
  
Daneil : Great to have your review.RSR? Oh Rune Soldier Ranma....yeah something like that.  
  
Wolfen Man : Thanks.It's good to know that I have one reader like you   
  
Cooool : Thanks and I will do something on this fic.No super techniques and no too powerful-character/SI. Got my fic cleaned out.Actually my previous fic was an experiment.So here is chap two hope you like it.  
  
"Blah" :Words.  
  
#Thoughts#  
  
--------------------  
  
The four figures were walking on a dirt road leading to the Hidden Mist Village.A tall man with an enormous sword tied on his back.A small boy walking close to him with a ragged clothing and bare footed.If you look close enough you would think he was a girl and he was pale and beauiful.The third figure was a little boy wearing a silk chinese shirt and black Kung Fu pants with a cute pig tail tied on his head.He was jumping and doing quick jabs in the air as if hitting an invisible opponent.The last one was a little bit older.A boy about six years old and had spiky and untidy hair.He wore a dark blue T-shirt with long Khaki pants and he was holding a wooden pole that rested on his right shoulder.  
  
"We will reach my Village in two days.In the mean time I would like you to tell me about yourselfs.No not all that crap about your likes or dislikes.I want to know about your specialties and if you have or not,a talent.I will not tolerate any disloyalties and no squirming like a baby." said Zabusa at the three children under his care....scratch that under his trainning....He will train them into the perfect killing machines.He had already known their abilities by the way they talk and act.#Haku will be loyal to me no doubt and he have the Bloodline of a secret clan,he will be my best tool yet.#The other one,the loud pig tailed boy who claims to be the heir of some Martial Arts school which he never heard of.Maybe he was the only survivor of the school? #He will be good in Taijutsu and speed techniques,his school was good in aerial attacks from the way he jumped at my arm.# Then he looked at the last one which was looking back at him with the same gaze.He was holding a wooden pole on his shoulder,a determinded look on his face.#He must've lost someone of something precious to him and is feeling alot of pain from it...Heh, he will do well on Genjutsu and Ninjutsus.His hunger for revenge in his eyes...yes deffinate torturer for the mind...hehe this day is getting better and better.#  
  
Haku looked up at Zabusa and smiled "I will be your tool,please use me as fully as you can."  
  
Ranma has this shocked look on his face and shouted " What the hell are you saying Haku? Do you know what he will do to you? How can you be so damn sure about that? You are giving away your freedom !" then he looked down at his feet and said in a low voice "Just like I was when pops took me on that fucking trainning trip..". Haku look at his new friend and said "Ranma-kun I know that I will be safe with Zabusa-san.You would too if you just trust him." Zabusa smirked at the scene in front of him and looked at Max "Well?"  
  
Max looked up at Zabusa while doing an I-know-something-you-don't look and grinned "Why not? I just want to be strong and able to protect myself in this new world.You look like the one to teach."  
  
"After all that and you all haven't answer my question."said Zabusa as he crossed his arms by his chest.  
  
"I have a Blood line limit on Ice and Water based jutsu.My speed is my specialty." said Haku as he smiled at Zabusa.  
  
"Martial Arts,Speed and some Ki based attacks.I don't know about any jutsus." said Ranma proudly.Then everyone turned to Max,who put down his stick and said with a grin.  
  
"Just teach me all you got and you'll be surprised.My specialty.......is a secret." then he gave them a wink.  
  
Zabusa lifted an eye brow (If he had any) and said "Good now follow me,I've wasted my time on this trip so I'll just explain the basics of the Jutsus and the trainning you three will be doing on the way." then he started lecturing them on the histories of the five famous Hidden Villages and Kages plus the things they needed to do under his tutor.  
  
That night it was Max and Ranma's turn to collect fire wood for the camp site.As they wondered around Ranma tried to pick up some info on his 'friend'.  
  
"So Max what were you in your 'previous' life?"  
  
"I was a student." was the reply.  
  
"Of what Martial Arts school?"  
  
"Just a normal High School."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And it's the best high school in the state on the outside.But in the inside it's the same fucking place as a prison."  
  
"So you were bullied?"  
  
"No I was worshiped." said Max in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Ranma noded and picked up another branch from the ground "No wonder you are determind to learn stuff.Well you know what,I could teach you Martial Arts of my school and you won't be bullied anymore.It's Martial Artist's job to protect the weak." then he suddenly stoped because Max was glaring back at him "What? You don't want my help?Fine."  
  
Max sighed,sure he was weak and alone....."Sorry Ranma,it's just that I hate it when people says I'm weak."  
  
"Oh that,but admit it you are weak that's why I wanted to help you."  
  
"Yeah you're right.Then teach me oh mighty sensei.Teach me the Chest nut fist or the Rising Dragon fist."  
  
"Huh? How the heck do you know that?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Let's just say that I know you more than anyone else in this world.So you gonna tach me that?"  
  
"No,we must do the basics first.Although I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time." Ranma has learned to keep his ego in check after the fight at Pheonix Mountain but he was still trying.  
  
Max offered his hands to Ranma and he shoke it."Friends and Rivals !" then the two boys headed back to the camp,Neither of them knew that they were being watched by a figure from a tree high above them.  
  
----------------------------  
  
They did chores and grunt work on the trip and by the time they reached the Village Zabusa had tutored them about all the basic things they need to know.He was surprised that each of them understood his teachings.Haku knew all this because he was living this all over again and he was treasuring every moment of this.Ranma for his fast learning and Max for he knew almost all the works that Zabusa taught,who knew that this was all in a simple manga he had at home?  
  
They stayed with Zabusa and learned simple Taijutsu and trained to increase their chakra.Ranma and Max was having problems on it.In Ranma's case it was because he was introduced to a new skill and Max because he never did any of this in his after life before.  
  
"But isn't Ki and Chakra the same?" asked Ranma as he did a horse stance and tried to maintain it for 1 hour.He noticed that even though he was in prime fighting mode he still wasn't good in this new body,all his techniques were useless in this state so he need to tune up his five year old body.  
  
Zabusa answered him "No it's not.That is outer or external energy while chakra is from within.I thought you knew that."  
  
"But what I know is that you can gather ki from your surroundings.Inner Ki and outer Ki are the same just the way you gather them." said Ranma.  
  
"Just do what I say and shut up.In two weeks you are all enroled in the Ninja Academy from this Village and I have opted the position to be your guardian so be thankful of that.Repay me by not letting me down and graduate the final exams as Genin and I will personally train you into your full potential.Now train !!" with that he left with a puff of smoke.  
  
"But it's the ...damn I hate it when he just 'puff' outa here." pouted Ranma.  
  
They continued their trainning until it was dark and Haku started to make dinner and they waited until Zabusa came back from his mission and ate with him.  
  
"Tomorrow I'm gonna get you guys a gift." said Zabusa.  
  
Max took the plates and washed them while Ranma took out the trash.They have made a full duty schedule and that's that."What is it? The gifts I mean."  
  
If Ranma could see under Zabusa's mask he would've cringe from the wicked smile he made."Weighted vest and shoes."  
  
Even Haku groaned from his answer ,yup it's deffinately good to be back.  
  
----------------------  
  
The three children woke up from their dream screaming loudly as the cold water hits their skin early in the morning.  
  
"HOLY SHIT !! THAT WAS COLD !!! " screamed Ranma as he jumped out from the pond at the back yard.#Luckily I didn't turn back into a girl.#  
  
"F...f..FUCKING BASTARD !! THAT WAS SO FUCKING COLD I CAN'T EVEN FEEL MY TOES !! " Max shouted and he too came out of the water shivering.  
  
"This...this is a little chilly...." stuttered Haku as he calmly climb out of the pool.The two boys shouted again "A LITTLE? IT'S FREEZING HELL !!!"  
  
"The mist aren't even gone yet." said Max while Ranma noded beside him.  
  
"Well,nothing to make the body alert enough than a nice quick dip in the cold waters eh ?" chuckled Zabusa behind them.  
  
The two boys glared at him "YOU !!!" then they jumped at him and tried to tackle him down the pool but all they get was another splash by freezing water as the 'Zabusa' turned into water.  
  
"AARRRGGGHH THIS AGAIN !!" screamed Ranma.  
  
"Water Clone Jutsu , I should have known." cursed Max under his breath # I think I can see my breath by the fog.#  
  
"Go dry up and be ready for breakfast.I've took the liberty to make it this time.Don't make me disappointed by your training today.I'm off to a mission.I expect aleast a small amount of chakra from each of you." then he vanished again.  
  
"I have GOT to learn that." said Ranma then he dashed to the room.  
  
They ate their breakfast and put on the weights Zabusa bought them on the table each.Then they started a quick morning kata and trained on creating chakra.Haku have no problem on this as he did the excersise before ,he only need to take control over it.Ranma was getting tangled up with his ki and chakra while Max was angered because he couldn't even feel anything.  
  
But each of them had one thing on their minds.They must do this.  
  
#Must not be weak,must prevent Zabusa dying.#  
  
#Must not fail this time...must be stronger to protect myself and my friends.#  
  
#AARRRGGH I'll show that Ninja freak that a Martial Artist is better than a Ninja.#   
  
That day Ranma and Max refused to eat launch and trainned all day long until Max passed out and Ranma following him.Haku told them that Chakra will be filled when you eat and it's in the body of everyone.  
  
"Why didn't you say so? " asked Ranma as he digged on his 6th servings.  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"....."  
  
".....o...kaay..."  
  
That night Zabusa was looking at his new 'students' they did well for a non shinobi.Haku was perfect on his chakra ,molding and control.Ranma showed some signs of MASSIVE chakra supply and Max have a good control over it once he got the hang of it.  
  
"Good job,rest and tomorrow you all get to have some fun.....climbing trees." then he went to bed.  
  
#Oh the tree climbing thing,I thought Naruto did it when he was only 12.#thought Max as he washed the plates.  
  
"Well Zabusa intends to go far in the trainning part." sayd Haku beside him drying the plates.  
  
"What will climbing trees help us?" asked Ranma.  
  
"You'll see." said the two then they laughed at Ranma's clueless face.  
  
The Next day ....  
  
Thump !!  
  
Thump !!  
  
Oh ....  
  
Thump !!  
  
...and another  
  
Thump !!  
  
"AARRRGHHH !!!!" cried Ranma as he falls down the tree and another loud Thump !!  
  
"I...almost...oops..AARRRHGGHHH !!!" that was Max as he and Ranma fell for the 36th time that morning.  
  
"Ouch...my head hurts..." said Ranma as a small trickle or tear came out from the corner of his eyes.(SO CUTE )  
  
"I have bruises ON my bruises..." cried Max as Haku helped bandage his two friends.Strangely Ranma was healling very quickly as the cuts and bruises dissappear on the next day.  
  
Thump !!  
  
Thump !!  
  
Finall on their 450th try they manage to climb up to the higest point on the tree tops.Haku congratulated them and they fell asleep after they took their midnight snack.It was 3 in the morning.  
  
"So you brats finally finished the excersise eh? Not bad.You'll have a day off for today but you will add these slabs of metal in your vests." then Zabusa did what he ment and gave them 300 yen each to spend.  
  
"Man...the life of a ninja is also as crazy as a Martial Artist.I never learned about Ki or Chakra when I was this young." said Ranma as they walked out of Zabusa' house.  
  
"Hey you had it easy.You KNEW what Ki is.But Haku here was the lucky one.He did this before and he was a Hunter Nin." said Max as he pointed at Haku who inturn gigled.  
  
They went to the market place and Max bought a bag full of chesnuts along with Ranma and Haku.They went back home and started a fire in the yard with Haku taking out a pail of water just incase.  
  
"Now we all know this right? Fill your arms and hands with ki and start picking out the chesnuts after 10 minutes." they waited until the chesnuts turned brown and then everyone shouted together "KATCHUUU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN !!" then...  
  
"YYAAAHHHHHH !!"  
  
"AAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCHHHHEEEE HOT HOT PAIN PAIN !!"  
  
"AAARRRRRHHHH Burn !! WATER WATER !!" Ranma went straigh away to the pond and jumped in the waters while Max and Haku bumped their heads together when they darted for the pail of water at the same time.  
  
After a few minutes....  
  
"Okay, concerntrate this time.Remember we can do this !!" said Ranma and they noded.  
  
"KATCHUUU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN !!" the three shouted together and screamed out again as the fire burned their hands.  
  
"WATER WATER !!!"  
  
"GREAT FUCKING BALLS OF FIRE !!! "  
  
"AAHH BURN BURN !!!"  
  
And another....  
  
"KATCHUUU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN !!"   
  
"AARRGGGG I'm ON FIRE !!!" screamed Max.  
  
"HOLY FUCK THAT HURTS !!! " shouted Ranma.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH !!" Haku was too burned by the fire he didn't have time to say anything.  
  
Few hours later the three kids where having second degree burn all over their hands.  
  
"Let's do this one last time guys.I think I got the hang of it now." said Ranma.  
  
"You said that two tries ago." said Haku.  
  
"Anyway, no pain to gain right?" said Max.  
  
They sighed...  
  
"KATCHUUU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN !! AAAAAHHHHHHWWWWWW !!" well let's just say that they learned a good lesson that day.  
  
(Kids Never play with fire.Especially using it while picking up chestnuts from it.Use a pincer instead,it's much safer.)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE???" shouted Zabusa on top of his lungs at the three currently bandaged kids.  
  
"Well...um..we decided to er...learn a new technique see..and um...well...we kinda burned our hands in the process?" said Ranma while moving back at the enraged Zabusa.#Wow I bet he could defeat Mr Tendo with that look.#  
  
"What kind of technique? Katon Jutsus? You can't even make the proper handseals." asked Zabusa.  
  
"Um...that's why we burned ourselves." said Max.  
  
"Whatever you are all going to the hospital.I don't want you to slack in the next few days so you all will wear twice the weights on you vest and do chakra molding while standing on water." with that he took the kids to the hospital at the Village.  
  
Next day....  
  
"Oww...I can't move my fingers.." said Ranma as he wiped his body clear of the ice cold water.Zabusa just use his special wake up call treatment to them again.  
  
"Hey I think I can feel my thumb." said Max.  
  
"My fingers hurt when I move them." said Haku.  
  
"Well I did it when the Old Ghoul used the Cat's Tounge thing on me and I mastered it in a month so this is just the begining." said Ranma as he put on his vest.His weighted 90 pounds and Haku's was 80 pounds while Max's was 100 pounds.  
  
"Since you guys are so into training you will first do the Standing On The Water Training.Push the chakra out of your feet like so and float on it.I expect improvements when your hands are healed." then he teaches them on a more advance chakra molding plus a few simple hands signs for the Hange no Jutsu.They were told to make them while standing on the water.The hand seals must be done within 5 seconds or no dinner.They quickly did it after a few tries but the hard part was doing it on water.They need to concerntrate on their handseals and the chakra on their feet,the fact that their fingers was burned didn't help too.....it was wet.  
  
"It's times like this that I'm glad my curse was off me." said Ranma as he tried to float again.  
  
"Curse?" asked Haku,he was also having a little trouble, because of his body he didn't have the same amount of chakra like last time and he was doing it all from the start.  
  
"It's a loooooong story Haku." said Max as he suddenly lost focus and dropped into the water.  
  
Few days later.....  
  
"Hah !! We did it !!" shouted Ranma as he jumped on the water surface only to land on the water like it was solid ground.  
  
"I did ....I did it !! " shouted Max as he and Ranma did a victory dance on the water surface while Haku joined them.  
  
"We got the Touch !! We got the POWEEERRR !! YEAAAAHHH !!! " they sang and did their dance until a shuriken was thrown at them.It took them by surprise and everyone fell in the water again.  
  
"PUU," Ranma spat out the water in his mouth and glared at the attacker...#Oh it's Zabusa.# Zabusa had managed to teach Ranma some manners in his stay and Ranma knew not to cross his guardian whether he like it or not.....it was rude.  
  
"So you got the 'touch' yes but you're not even near the 'power'.Try to practice your aim from now on.Chakra trainning will be for next week." he gave them each two dozen Shurikens and Kunais each for target prctice.He make them build their own target with some wood and straw and taught them how to throw it.  
  
Ranma didn't want to use any weapons because it's considered a handicap and weak.He remembered how Mousse ,Kuno and Shampoo uses their weapons and failed to defeat him back then....but that was back then and this was Zabusa...holding a large sword pointing at his neck....#gulp#...  
  
#Here we go again.# thought Max as Ranma argued with Zabusa on the usage of weapons.They seemed to start off every time Zabusa wants them to make a new trainning with weapons.It looks like Zabusa likes to torture Ranma on his 'behavier' towards him and always find ways to anoy him.So it's more like a debating than nothing else.Max took out some chesnuts and handed some to Haku while they sat on the side porch and watch the 'program'.  
  
"So who do you think will win this time?" asked Max.  
  
"Zabusa-san."  
  
Sure enough Ranma has thrown to the pond and was forced to dodge all Zabusa's Shurikens,Kunais and Senbons.  
  
"Wow I didn't know he could jump that high with his weights on." said Max and he poped a chestnut to his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, he barely evaded that last one there." replied Haku as he took another bite on his chesnut.  
  
Finally Ranma ran out of chakra and fell in the water.When he didn't came out of the surface Zabusa went in the water himself to carry him out.  
  
#What the hell? He was jumping around with all this weight?# thought Zabusa as he carried Ranma out of the pond.  
  
"Alright since you two enjoyed the show,you two are needed to practice your aims on the target.200 bulls eye or no dinner." said Zabusa.  
  
The two buys sighed,Ranma escaped the training alright......  
  
A week later, the three kids were on their way to the Ninja Academy Of The Hidden Mist.They wore almost the same clothing except Haku which wore the same outfit he had in the manga.Ranma and Max was in their usual attire custom made.Strangely, Haku was the youngest there ...okay they were all the youngest there.Everyone was either seven or eight and they were doing 'kids stuff' as Max put it.Some were playing tag and some were making loud noises.The three teenager turned kids sat infront of the class to hear what the teacher said.The teachers were informed about the three 'gifted' children and allowed them to stay there.  
  
Strangely Ranma didn't dose off as usual.#Hmm...maybe because the topic was about the controlling of chakra?#  
  
Recess.....  
  
Max,Ranma and Haku was found sitting under a tree eating a bento made by themselves.Ranma prefered rice prawns,sausage and eggs.Max made himself a Bristish diet with eggs, bacon,orange juice and three Ham sandwichs.Haku ate rice ,eggs,a sausage and a salad.  
  
"You guys should eat some vegetables you know." said Haku as he ate his salad.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I know it's just that I love this." said Ranma as he ate his sausage.  
  
"Besides we have Zabusa's broccoli at dinner today." said Max as he stuffed his mouth with bacon.  
  
They were finishing up then a group of kids walk over.The one in the middle walk out and said to them rudely.  
  
"Oy you three,so you're the 'Special' ones eh? All I see is some snot nosed punks who thinks that they could handle themselves.You think you can be a Shinobi? I don't even think you have finished drinking your mother's milk." then they laughed .  
  
Ranma stood up and lashed out a punch at the kids face.Blood spreaded everywere on his shirt while he kid lost his two front teeth and was crying,his friends were scared at the fact that there was blood everywhere and their 'Leader' was defeated so quickly.One of them went to call the Chunin teacher while the rest ran away.That day Zabusa was called in for a parents meeting by the spoiled brat's parents.  
  
"Do you have any idea what your son did to my poor Shinji-kun? " shouted the mother of the child.  
  
"Yes,the kid probably lost his front teeth." said Zabusa quitely.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it? " asked the father.  
  
"I'm going to ask Ranma to wear more weights..." said Zabusa.  
  
"Good.But that's not enough..."  
  
"For not knocking that brat senseless.He should have be stronger than just knocking out a tooth or two." said Zabusa.  
  
The two parent screamed at him and the teacher.Zabusa gave the teacher a nod and the teacher sighed,he pulled out some documents and handed the parents the file.  
  
"What's this?" asked the father.Then he paled at the report.  
  
"What is that darling?" asked the mother and she took a look at the paper.She too paled at the report.  
  
"I...I'm shocked at this....I'm sorry Momochi-san this won't happen again." said the father as he took off.  
  
"Yes,we're going to have a talk to our little Shinji-kun." then they bowed and left the office.  
  
"Thanks for the report Daisuke." said Zabusa as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
  
The report was about the acts of the boy Shinji and his gang while bullying at school and threatening for other kid's lunch money.It was taken by the school teachers but they feared the kid's parents wouldn't take it as an answer.Apparently they took it as a 'YES' to punish their son.They were one of the blood limit clans in the Mist.  
  
"Ranma you will be wearing an added extra 20 pounds to your weights.That goes for you two also." said Zabusa and gave them two slabs each of the matel material.Then he told them about the meeting.  
  
"Alright, since you have class in the mornings don't think that you'll be free from the trainings I'm going to give you, get down and give me 200 push ups and start making those hand seals I gave you yesterday night on the water GO GO GO !!!" comanded Zabusa.  
  
The three gave him a loud "YES SIR ZABUSA SIR !!" and dashed away doing the push ups.After that Ranma was the first to finish the push ups while Haku and max finished together.They took out the scrolls and memorized the handseals then they went on the water surface to practice them.  
  
The three children have learned some basic jutsus that all Genin should know.Such are the Henge Jutsu,the Kawarimi Jutsu and the Bunshin Jutsu.They haven't mastered them yet though,they didn't have enough Chakra to manage a Henge for 30 minutes ,the fact that they even managed to make a complete copy of each other and Zabusa was surprising to their guardian.Today they will be learning basic counter jutsu to Genjutsu.  
  
"Let's see....Snake-Horse-Ram-Tiger, easy...KAI !!" shouted Ranma.Max and Haku made the same handseals and shouted "KAI !!"  
  
then the image of the rather large dragon disappeared leaving a grinning Zabusa."Good job,but that was a small dose of Genjutsu I used and there will be more advanced ones I'm going to teach you but first rest your mind and we'll start on another one."  
  
The following week was almost a nightmare as Zabusa unleashed hundreds of Genjutsu to the three kids everytime they were unawere of their surounddings whether alone or together.Their studies were almost top in the class and going neck to neck on the Taijutsu area as Ranma introduced his version of the Anything Goes to them.Zabusa smirked at them and let them train by their own since he gave them the Sundays and Saturdays off so they can do whatever they liked....including burning themselves again.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING WITH FIRE ???"  
  
"....They hurt?"  
  
Eye Twitch  
  
"....They burn?"  
  
Twitch and a vein was visible  
  
"....We are s-sorry?"  
  
"AARRRGGGHHHH THAT'S IT.THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST TIME I'M TAKING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL.NEXT TIME DO IT YOURSELVES !!"  
  
The three kids made a mental victory dance in their minds.  
  
Mist Wrecking Crew 2 and Zabusa 0  
  
There was a test today and everyone was needed to score a hit on the bulls eye at the Academy Target Dummies from three tries.Needless to say that the three passed with an A.They did bother to show it to Zabusa since he knew that they would pass without any problems.  
  
"Say Haku when's your birthday?" asked Max as they headed home.  
  
"Um...I don't now why?"   
  
"We wanted to celebrate it.Why not we make it the day that we appeared on this place?" said Ranma.  
  
"Yeah let's see...mine is 3rd Feb and Ranma is 24th July (Just making this up,if anyone know this please tell me).The day we arrived here is April 7th so we'll make 7th April ok?" said Max.  
  
"Okay thanks guys."   
  
They arrived home to find Zabusa talking to a tall guy with a big 'something' on his back.  
  
"Hmm...who could that be Haku?" asked Max.  
  
Haku shrugged his shoulders ,something he got from living with Ranma and Max "I don't know,we almost never got any visitors from anybody."  
  
"Let's find out." said Ranma as they made a handseal and vanished in a puff of ninja smoke.  
  
"And so,as I was saying the...what the hell?" a large 'Boom' was heard and a large cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the living room, the guest took out his thing on his back and slammed it onto something which broke.  
  
"Hah, let's see who the hell is it that interupts me...huh? " the smoke cleared revealing three broken logs lying there.  
  
"Alright you three enough.Clean the mess up before I add another 40 pounds." said Zabusa but he was grinning the whole time...under his mask ofcourse.  
  
"Alright sir." said three individual voices from above.The guest looked up and saw three grining kids standing upside down from the ceiling.A boy with long black hair with pale skin,another one with a pig tail grining and one with spiky hair smirking.  
  
"Who are they Zabusa?" the 'guest' was appearantly angered at the fact that he was fooled not only by kids but by two easy jutsu meant for GENINS !!  
  
"Kisame,meet my students." said Zabusa proudly.He have stopped calling them tools when Ranma and Max wetted his bed on purpose.When he came back from a mission he didn't bother to check on the bad and slept on the bed straight away.Needless to say we bolted right up and hit his head on the ceiling from the cold.Oh did I mention they hid some ice there too?  
  
"Ranma Saotome," said Ranma as he landed skillfuly on the floor and bowed at Kisame #Why does everyone here have big things tied on their backs ?#  
  
"Haku," replied Haku as he landed softly beside Ranma and gave a deep bow. #I bet Zabusa-san could kick his ass.#  
  
"Max Knight," answered Max and he appeared beside Ranma.#So this is Kisame eh?#  
  
"My what arrogant smiles you have." said Kisame in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Kisame here will be incharge of teaching you some Hidden Mist Jutsus when I'm not around for the next few weeks so listen up.He is your new sensei until I return." said Zabusa to the stunned kids infront of him.  
  
"What? He just got tricked by the oldest trick in the book and you want him to teach us? He looks like a damn shark if you ask me." said Ranma.  
  
"Hey I wasn't on guard okay.Anyone could fell for that." retorded Kisame.  
  
"Why do you leave us Zabusa-san? Do you intend to abondon us? " said Haku in a small kawaii voice then look at Zabusa.  
  
"No, I'm not doing that.I'll just be away for a mission that's all." said Zabusa as he suddenly felt quit attracted to the left side of the wall.  
  
"Then you mean we have to be stuck here with fish face for one whole month? Then you must promise us that he'll teach us something useful." said Max while looking at Kisame's sword.  
  
"Why you, so you wanna learn big jutsus huh? You'll get what you want.Garnted you could perform anything more than a kawarimi or a henge.Heh I don't even think you three can make a decent bunshin." WRONG !!  
  
"As I was saying.." said Max behind Kisame.He turned around to find Max there smirking back at him.  
  
"We would like..." replied Ranma as he walked out from the kitchen with a tray of rice in his hands.  
  
"To learn some powerful jutsus.Lunch is ready Zabusa-san." said Haku behind Ranma and holding a pot of miso soup.  
  
Max disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared behind Haku with a plate of dryed pork they bought on the way home.  
  
"What? That means...they..." Kisame turned to find the three 'kids' infront of him puffed away.# Bunshin? Interesting Zabusa.....#  
  
"Kids these days,alright I'll leave tommorow morning so Kisame will come at around afternoon so be ready for him ok? Kisame wanna join us for lunch?" asked Zabusa.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
After lunch Zabusa told Kisame about their training routine and what they have learned from him.Kisame was shocked the progress they made.A jutsu in less than a week was a great feat even for a Genin.Heck sometimes it takes years to even master a technique.The kids have just pulled a teleportation,although in a short distance but he never sensed their chakra coming because of the small amount they gave out from their small frame ; a Kawarimi in less than two seconds,although he could do it without making those handseals ; and three...no four complete Bunshin and he never even notice it.These kids were something....he was certain with one thing though.They will be quite the ninja when he's through with them.  
  
The following day Kisame made them show him their mastery on each techniques and Jutsus.Haku was amazing with his Bloodline limit and made many water based jutsus and his speed was fast for a kid his age.Ranma was an enigma with powerful Taijutsu and he have the biggest chakra amount from the three.Max was good in controling chakra and use them flawlessly because of his age and he can devide chakra to each of his bunshins perfectly,his weakness though is his lack of chakra.  
  
"Okay since I know about all your specialties I will drill you on your weaknesses.Haku will be learning to use special Jutsus since he is the only one with full control on his jutsus.Max you have the conrol but you lack the chakra,I'll train you on increasing your reserves.As for Ranma, you will be trainned on chakra contol.Once you learn how to control them you can make offensing Jutsus.Haku will be trainned on his bloodline technique and also boost up his speed." said Kisame.  
  
They all noded because they were also aware about their weaknesses and so with a new teacher and new weights added on their vests they started their day of insane training with one of the best swordsman of the Hidden Mist.  
  
TBC....  
  
(A/N :Thanks for the reviews....hmm..I said that before right? Anyway this was my second chap hope you all like it.Reviews and Flames accepted.) 


	3. Swimming with Sharks

The Dragon Has Landed.  
  
Chapter 2 : Swimming with Sharks  
  
Disclaimers : Huh? You're not gonna catch me since I don't own Naruto and Ranma . Disappear in Ninja Smoke  
  
"Blah" :Speech  
  
#Thoughts#  
  
(A/N: Okay thanks for the review...huh? Only one? Oh well one is better than nothing right?.Okay I'll try and do what you said.There's only one thing...you said about us learning a Konoha Secret technique...when did I wrote that? Anyway Thanks For the review and the support.Hope you'll review this one too.)  
  
-----------  
  
Kisame was teaching the three kids a new Jutsu at their back yard,it was 5 in the morning and it was freezing.Ranma was half asleep when he slammed in the pond and sneezed a few times.Max didn't say anything but the look he was giving Kisame was enough to say how he felt...cold..very cold hatred.Haku was just shivering by their side.  
  
"Heh, that's for tricking me at the first place.Now listen up,Zabusa asked me to show you some stealth jutsus before you do your own 'special' training.You guys probably don't have the chakra to do this right now but you must practice the handseals everyday until you are capable to create more chakra.Remember this is a Mist Jutsu and it's B-ranked jutsu,The Hidden Mist no Jutsu.Used in covering up yourselfs while doing assasination attemps.The seals are like so..."  
  
They memorized the seals and went to do their morning excercise.Ranma was forced to stand on the water for one hour before he ate breakfast and prepare for school.Haku will be gathering water molecules and read his clans jutsu while Max started on building up his chakra reserves.  
  
School was exciting at first because they were taught the ways to handle some situation that Zabusa didn't teach them.But later it was begining to be boring since Kunai throwing and Chakra molding was all they did at home.The hard part was the history,science and logic behind jutsus and genjutsu.Oh and don't forget the Maths and other school knowlage.Max was and Haku was breezing through the stuffs but Ranma was having some trouble on the history part.Strangely Ranma was a master in Maths and logic,maybe it was all the Martial Arts trainning he did.Max was great in science and Chakra control since his chakra reserves were low and so he could control them easily.Haku did all his subjects nicely and was top of the class in every courses.  
  
They arrived home and did their homework from school in under an hour then they ate lunch.Then they headed out in the forest to wait for Kisame.He arrived via Teleportation and they started their trainning on jutsus.They did the same routine until one day.....  
  
Kisame sneeked in the three children's room and picked them up with his sword then threw them out from the window.  
  
"Hehe...to think that they would learn to be alert and evade my sneek attacks by now." said Kisame as he put his sword on his back.He was surprise to find Haku sleeping on the water pond,Ranma came up from the otherside with his boxers on and a log floats beside Haku.#Huh? Ranma was using a henge while sleeping? That Haku using chakra while sleeping and Max did a Kawarimi?# he turned around to find Max snoring by the stairs.They were tired by training vigorously last night because they were forced to make as many Bunshins as posible.Max was able to make 10 bunshins,Haku made 20 while Ranma made 25 and 3 Bunshin that was half dead.Then they have to maintain the Bunshin for over 30 minutes and apply a henge to each and every one of the Bunshins.  
  
"That was very impressive the way you guys manage to do that.Tomorrow I will be expecting something similar.Now do the warm ups and go to school." then Kisame went out the door.They noded and dosed off again.  
  
The Next morning Kisame was greeted by a minor Ganjutsu by Max and Haku combined and Ranma using Bunshins of them flying out the window.The Genjutsu was easily countered and Ranma's Bunshin disappeared when it made contact with Kisame's Chakra sucking sword.Needless to say that they were given extra weights that day.  
  
They trainned in the forest with Kisame and he taught them the usage of sword techniques, he found out that Max was absorbing his styles like a spunge.Haku took on Senbon's like a fish to water and Ranma uses the Bo staff.  
  
Zabusa came back from his mission and he went straight to bed never coming out form his room for two days.The kids never bother to wake him up and continued their trainning.Kisame visited sometimes and gave them lessons on other big jutsus and techniques.They learned all the powerful jutsus but wasn't able to perform them because of their low reserves of chakra and control, so all they did was memorise the handseals and the method and logics behind the Jutsu.They spent hours increasing their reserves and stamina for the larger scale jutsus.  
  
Hours become days......  
  
"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu ! "  
  
"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu !"  
  
"Sui Senbon No Jutsu !"  
  
Days become weeks......  
  
"Alright guys,we can do this...." said Ranma and they made a deep breath..  
  
"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN !!!"  
  
Weeks become months....  
  
"MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !!" Cried the three kids,it was an amazing feat because an elemental Bunshin was considered a Chunin level Jutsu,but the kids were able to pull it off even though their Bunshin only lasted for 5 minutes.  
  
Months become even more months.....  
  
"Happy birthday Ranma !!" sang the other two kids.They didn't invite the rest of the class because everyone was affraid of Zabusa and his rep about killing.Ranma recieved 5 new Kunais from Max and a new bracelet from Haku.Zabusa gave him a new pair of shoes while Kisame gave him a vest....that holds more weights than usual.  
  
Many months became a year......  
  
"This is it....ready guys?" asked Ranma ,his friends gave him a nod and they shouted "KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN !!! "   
  
This time their hands didn't burn like before and they actually got a few chesnuts out of the flames.Haku got 2,Ranma 4 while Max got 6 because of the size of his palms.They were a small quantity but it was improvement.  
  
Max was interested in the material of Kisame's sword and learned the sword techniques of the mist under Zabusa and Kisame's tutoring.Ranma on the other hand could do a Hidden Mist Jutsu for a range of 20 meters in diameter that lasted for 10 minutes and Haku's aim with the senbon and human structure was the best among the three.  
  
A month passed and it was Max's birthday...  
  
He recieved a fingerless glove by Ranma and Haku,a vest same as Ranma that caries more weights by Kisame and a pair of shoes from Zabusa.It seems like the two Jounin didn't know what a birthday gift was suppose to be but the kids understand taht and Max gladly accepted the gifts.  
  
Haku's birthday was similar only he recieved something when he was in his bedroom by Max and Ranma.  
  
"Um...are you sure we're allowed to do this?" asked Haku as he look at his 'present'.  
  
Max noded "Yes, me and Ranma notice that you don't have any of this while we're staying with Zabusa so we though that we could atleast give you some...um..experience with one."  
  
"Try it,come on no one will know this, we promise." said Ranma as he gave Haku his 'gift'  
  
"Oh well....ok. " Haku opened his mouth an inserted the long stick,he gave it a lick first and then finally he gave it a suck.Max and Ranma smiled at this and asked "So you like it?"  
  
Haku took out the 'gift' and replied while licking the liquid by his lips and noded "Yes, it's sweet.Here you guys can have some too." They smiled and ate the other lolipops in the bag. ()  
  
Two years went by and Max's skill in the Hidden Mist Sword technique was getting better and better.Haku was the first to get the Chesnut fist right followed by Ranma and lastly Max.Ranma's skill in Chakra control has improved and the Bunshin he created rarely appeared half dead.Haku was able to create 30 senbons with only water while Max could do a full Kage Bunshin that lasts for 10 minutes.  
  
Zabusa was clenching his teeth and hands one day as he came back from a mission.The kids noticed this and asked him about it.  
  
"The Mizukage that's what.Someday he'll pay for saying that my killing method was too uncalled for.To kill an enemy one must make sure he is down for good." said Zabusa in an angered voice.The three kids returned to their room that night and asked Haku about his.  
  
"Well that was when my trainning became even more intense because Zabusa's plan to take over the Mizukage will be even worse, he intended to assasinate him but failed in doing so.I think we could make him feel better by keeping up the trainning.Next year we will be Genins and I was picked to be trainned as a Hunter-nin.I don't know about you guys but I'm all to serve Zabusa and prevent him from being killed." said Haku to the other two boys accross the floor.They slept on futons on the floor.  
  
Max gave a thoought and said to Haku finally "Why don't we prevent the whole thing together? We can make him to stop killing the Mizukage and prevent all that crap."   
  
"I don't know about this but killing is wrong.I agree with Max and we should prevent all this from happening because this is our second chance in life." said Ranma.  
  
Haku was quiet for a moment then he smiled at the two boys "I agree with you too ,we can stop all that from happening."  
  
The next day was what Haku had predicted,Zabusa pushed the three into a more intense trainning routine and made them remember complex handseals for other jutsus.Kisame visited often to teach Max on the swords skills and Zabusa tutored Haku on his speed and Bloodline technique while Ranma was needed to sharpen his control over his chakra.  
  
Another year passed and Max recieved something he didn't expected from Zabusa and Kisame.It was a gigantic sword like Kisame's and Zabusa gave him a wind blocker.Ranma gave Max a pair of arms guards and Haku gave him a pair of knees pads.  
  
The sword was covered in hard leather and some animal hide.The rim was tough and the blade was sharp like the one on Zabusa's sword only it was covered along the blade by the same gills on Kisame's sword.The sword was 50 pounds in weight and it was 3.5 feet long.Max was told not to use this until he was big enough to control it.The sword was capable of sucking out chakra and sealing it in the blade for the user to use it against the enemy.Zabusa said that if Max was unable to control it properly it could suck his Chakra instead.The sword was made especially for Max because of his lack in Chakra so Max was able to use high powered Jutsu if he sucked out the chakra from his enemies.He kept the sword beside Zabusa's sword and it was named Arainami (Raging Wave)because whenever it struck it will be more stronger than the first blow,like the waves by the sea and the sound it made by the gills are like the sound of the waves by the sea shore.  
  
The wind breaker was able to even resist fire and it's also water proof.The thing weighted 30 pounds though.Zabusa told them that everyone will get a wind breaker because of the coming trainning he was going to give them.  
  
The trainning was on the mountains on their school winter holiday.The snow was thick and beautiful but they were ignored by the four figures in the middle.Waking up in a cold pond every morning sort of do that to you.Zabusa wanted each one of them to hunt down a winter rabbit for dinner and the one without it will have to watch them eat.They set off at Zabusa's signal in three different paths after their initial workout.  
  
Max status...  
  
Max was running through the woods as he picked up a trail of rabbit dung.He followed the trail and spotted a hole a few meters later.He took out a piece of carrot and placed it a few feet away from the entrance and inserted a little bit of chakra in the carrot to enhance to smell of the carrot and he guided the smell in the hole then he waited on top a tree hidden from sight.True enough,the smell from the carrot lured a big white rabbit out of the hole.It sniffed the air around him but all the rabbit got was the sweet smell of the carrot.Then Max remembered what Zabusa told him while teaching him a certain Genjutsu.  
  
#Flash Back#  
  
"This is a simple Genjutsu but it is hard to do while in battle.The user is to generate the image of the surrounding in the enemies mind to cover up any trace of the user and it could also work by making the image to repeat itself.It is useful while hidding or ambushing but the target must be slow or unmovable.It is the lower version of the Gold Binding Jutsu.For the time being you should just focus on doing it on small animals like dogs,cats or even insects.The hard part is to insert your chakra in the enemies mind.Try ants first since they are weak minded and small.The tricky part is to let them stay still in one place."  
  
Max spent one whole week to actually capture a worker ant he kept in a jar and two weeks to capture one in the back yard.He finally grasped the trick by unleashing a ball of chakra to a group of ants,he got them all.  
  
#End Of Flash Back#  
  
He made the handseal on the tree and the rabbit was seen looking blankly at the carrot.He grabbed the rabbit by the ear and tied the legs together.  
  
"Heh rabbit soup it is."  
  
Ranma's status....  
  
Rabbit catching was a normal thing for him since he did all the hunting when he was on the road with that good for nothing Genma.He caught trail of some rabbit tracks and followed them.A wolf was seen chasing a white rabbit around the field.The rabbit was zigzaging around the place and it was confusing the wolf but it's stamina finally ran out and the wolf bit the neck of the rabbit,snapping it and walked away.Ranma saw this an smiled #This is great,I didn't have to do   
  
anything.Well...just kill the wolf that is.# He took out his kunai and appeared on top of the wolf stabbing it on the neck.The wolf was startled and houled in pain as it shook it's head trying to knock down Ranma.The blood came spreading around the white snow as Ranma keep stabing it on the neck.At this the wolf died from the masive lost of blood and the wound from the neck,it gave a last roar and died on the snow.Ranma appeared from behind the tree he was hiding and carried the dead wolf and the rabbit back to the camp site.  
  
Haku's status....  
  
It was too easy as he did this type of trainning before and he knew where the rabbits usually hide in this time of season.He found another cave and made a handseal.He made a handseal and a snake clone appeared.The snake went in the hole to intercept the rabbits.The rabbits was startled and escaped through the back hole were Haku was waiting for it. He returned with not one but two white rabbits in his arms.  
  
Zabusa was waiting at the camp site when he spotted Haku walking towards him with two rabbits in wach hand.He gave Haku a nod and proceded to prepare dinner and wait for his two other students.Max appeared singing a tune to himself.They waited for Ranma and Zabusa to make their meal.Suddenly Max saw a grey figure among the snow and tensed as it was getting closer and closer to them.Haku also notice it and prepared to strike.  
  
"Shit it's a grey wolf." said Max as he took out his Kunai and made a stance but then he was stopped bu Haku.They looked closely again and found out that it was only Ranma carrying the wolf.Max helped Ranma to carry the wold and Haku took the rabbit from his hand and gave it to Zabusa.  
  
That night everyone ate a good nights dinner and Ranma got himself a warm blanket made of wolf skin.  
  
The next day....  
  
Zabusa trained them on how to collect the water molecules around them.Since the snow was everywhere they have no problem doing so.Then they have to mold the snow into other things like Kunai,Shuriken or even a Bunshin.It was hard at first but once they know the secret behind it they ended up in a snow fight until one of Ranma's BIG snow ball hit Zabusa on the head.500 push ups for them....  
  
After that Max created a snowman like Zabusa and Kisame squaring off in a sword fight.Ranam made an Ice sculpture of himself on a horse while Haku made a miniature dragon.Zabsua scolded them for wasting their training time and made them do another 500 push ups.It seems that they were trying to solften up Zabusa so that he would forget about assasinating the Mizukage.They failed resulting them another 500 push ups and 100 laps around the camp site without stopping for breath.  
  
The school semester started and it was bustling with new students and older students coming back from their tuition courses.They were asked to write a 10 page essay on what they did on their holidays and what training they did.The three under Zabusa's guard wrote all their training routine....only it was not as bad as the real thing.Zabusa told them not to tell anyone except Kisame about their trainning on the moutains.Even though they had toned down the events on the training in the essay ,the Chunin teacher still couldn't belive that a child their age could do 500 push ups in one day.So they showed the whole class and other excercise that the teacher didn't belive.They did the wall clinging and chakra molding until the teacher stoped them and gave them each an A for their efford.  
  
The following year includes Max's training on his sword with Kisame and Zabusa.Haku with his Flying Thousand Needles and Ranma's mastery to make a complete Kage Bunshin.  
  
The three kids also tried to make other trainings on themselves such as the Umisenken and Yamasenken but was forbided by Zabusa as he complained about the mess they made in the house.  
  
They skiped the fourth year and joined the last batch that are supposed to be Genin and passed by creating five perfect Bunshins accross the classroom.Ranma made 10 Bunshins and one came through the door from the Canteen.Haku made his clinging on the ceiling while Max made his do a royal rumble at the front stage.They passed of course.  
  
Haku joined the Hunter-nin and decovered a liking in herbal medicines and pressure points.Ranma joined the Anbu as did Max.They were taught all the special killing techniques and vital points on the human body plus a list of criminal missing nins.  
  
"Hmm...what the heck is this? Pe..nis..Penis? Strange, I can't find any part of me that looks like that.Oy Max do you know what it is?" asked Ranma as he shoved the picture of the Human reproductive organs to Max.  
  
"Yeah it's your..." then he whispered in Ranma's ears until Ranma turned beed red.  
  
"No fucking way !! So that's how we make babies." repied Ranma.  
  
Max and Haku have big sweat drops on their heads as they heard this.  
  
"You...you mean that you didn't know anything about sex until recently?" asked Haku at Ranma who shook his head.  
  
"But...you were 16 before you arrive here right? How can you don't know anything about it?" asked Haku trying to fight the blush coming at his face.  
  
"No one told me.All I did was train train train and eat and sleep." said Ranma as he turn the page and looked at Max.  
  
"Yo Max this..um ..Ovum..what's that? And this...um..Virginia? Isn't that a state somewhere? " then he pointed at the picture.  
  
"Ranma, we have to talk." said Max and dragged him to a corner and told him about the...ahem...birds and the bess.  
  
"No WAY !! You mean that we actually need to...um...push it in? Won't it hurt? Doesn't it hurts when the baby came out of the ...you know..." asked Max who unfortunately gave him a nod.Ranma fainted at the sight and images that came to his mind.Max just made a Genjutsu in his head and projected the image of two person having sexual intercourse and some scenes about birth giving he remembered while watching Discovery Channel back home in Ranma's mind.Haku gave a questioned look and shrugged it off when he saw Max gave him a reasuring look and continued their studies.  
  
That night...  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
no answer...  
  
Haku gave him a poke in the arms.Ranma hasn't woke up from the Genjutsu Max gave him and it's starting to worry Haku but Max told him that everything will be just fine and it'll work out when Ranma found out the truth.  
  
#Poke, Poke#  
  
Still no answer...  
  
#Poke,Poke, Pinch and a Slap to the right cheek.#  
  
Nope,he's still down....  
  
Suddenly he woke up screaming loudly that startled Haku.  
  
Ranma grabbed Haku's arms and sweated as he gasped for air.  
  
"That....that was the worse experience that I ever had in my life." whispered Ranma as a tear appeared by the corner of his eyes.  
  
"What? What did Max did to you Ranma-kun?" asked Haku as he patted Ranma's back.  
  
"It was horrible...HORRIBLE !!! The Screamings and the SHOUTING AND THE BLOOD !!!!It was EVERYWERE !!! " screamed Ranma as he nearly cried on Haku's shoulder.  
  
#What did Max do to Ranma that made him like this?# thought Haku as he help get Ranma to sleep again.Haku went to find Max leaning at the stairs trying not to burst out laughing his head off.  
  
"Max,what type of Genjutsu you did on Ranma? He was frightened.I never seen him like that before." said Haku.  
  
After a few agonising minutes of laughing Max wiped off his tears and grined a prediatory smile and told Haku.  
  
"I gave him a 101 version of my Karma Sutra."  
  
"Karma What?"  
  
"Karma Sutra.Wanna try?"  
  
"Um...is it that bad?" asked Haku.  
  
"Nah...I don't think that you'll end up like Ranma over there." then Max made his hand seal and focused it on Haku's mind.Needless to say Haku turned beed red and made a counter seal."KAI !!!" and panted as he hold on the rails of the stairs then glared at Max.  
  
"So...you like it?"   
  
Kapowee!!  
  
The Next day Ranma jumped at Max and tried to kill him with his Kunai.  
  
"Take that you pervert !!"  
  
"Huh? Hey take it easy.Your mind is like what....over 18 and I figured that you should know about these things." said Max as he dodged another strike from Ranma.Zabusa came out and scolded them for fighting in the house.When he asked what happened Max told him EVERYTHING.Zabusa shrugged it of and told them not to fight in the house next time.  
  
"Hey Ranma....I'm sorry ok..." apologised Max as they walked to the Anbu training grounds.  
  
"...."  
  
"C'mon Haku ,you agree with me right?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Sheesh..alright,alright Ramen is on me...."  
  
"You're forgiven." replied Haku and Ranma then they laughed together.  
  
The class for Anbu was tough...and Boring.They kept telling you to remember all the names and things about each country and the missing nins and traps and the list goes on and on and on....  
  
"When are they going to teach us cool tricks or give us an instructor? Last I heard Haku got in a team and was taught on Human Body disposal.Here we're doing nothing than memorizing some stuff about Ninjas that are probably dead anyways." said Ranma as he gave a yawn.  
  
Max looked up at his Missing-Nin Hand book tittle :'Know Your Target Before You BE the Target.' and replied to his sleepy friend "Ranma,we are Anbu and we need to get all the training we can by knowing our foe and enemy before we go killing them.What will you do if you don't know what the enemy is capable of?"  
  
Ranma shrugged " I dunno...do what I do best.The Anything Goes is specialised in Adaption.We adapt the situation and counter it.Besides I still have the Saotome Ultimate Secret Technique if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Whatever." then Max continued reading.  
  
That night Zabusa came back with a few scrolls in his arms.He aligned them neatly on the table and called the three kids down.  
  
"Alright listen up, you all know that being on a special elite team is different than being on a Genin Team.Ranma and Max I'm told that you guys wanted some action huh?Well tough luck because you guys arent assigned to a team yet because of the lact of Missions you did.Haku was lucky enough to be on a rookie team but they are also not going on any missions.Therefor me and Kisame have asked the Mizukage to give up Genin and Chunin based missions for you guys.You will first do 10 D rank missions and 20 C rank missions,I know that they suck but only then you guys can take on Chunin missions.You will be accompanied by an instructor and he will NOT interfier with the mission unless he thinks it's necessary.Here are the mission scrolls pick one each of you from these ten and report at the gates early in the morning." he then continued on the lecture about the difference between the Anbu and Hunter Nins.He aslo told them the all the Missing Nins that are active around these parts but one can't be too careful.  
  
The next few weeks consist on boring D ranked missions like painting houses,finding lost animals or baby sitting for some Jounins.They used water Bunshin on the paints and place them all over the house then release the jutsu to splat the whole house.The mission was done in a record time of 20 minutes.The animals were also easy to find since they were trained by Zabusa about tracking and capturing enemies.The worse part was the baby sitting.The kids (Twins) were VERY active and asked them questions about LIFE !! The fact that they were from a big clan make it even harder with the bratty attitudes.  
  
"Where the hell are the maids?" asked Ranma.  
  
"They were on a holiday you low born,now make me an apple pie or I'll tell daddy about how lazy you are and how dumb you are that you can't even make a simple juice." said one of the twins.  
  
"Oh yeah? Why don't you make it yourself?"  
  
"I can't if I want because daddy paid GOOD money for you to SERVE us."  
  
"Why you...."   
  
"Stop it Ranma he's just a Kid that's all." said Haku.  
  
"I think I got a solution to this.Come here guys I have a present for you two since you're soooo cute and clever." said Max.  
  
The two kids stood infront of Max and watch him made a quick handseal to do a Genjutsu on them.After that the two kids fell asleep straight away.Ranma and Haku took them up to bed and Max made his Bunshin to clean up the house.  
  
After that they go on C ranked missions with their instructor,a dark haired Jounin named Takeshi...something like that.The C ranked missions were better than the D ranked ones because they were asked to do guarding treasures for a week or escorts or even defeating some bandits.Then came the B ranks that Zabusa gave them to test their team work.On one such mission...  
  
"Today we are going to hunt down a couple of missing nins by the border of our village.They are Chunin level Ninjas and you must not underestimate them.You will do 5 B ranked missions and complete the training we gave you at the Anbu HQ.Then you'll be entering an exam to make you an oficial Anbu.Haku you will not be joining them after that since you are Hunter Nin and your training will be different." then Zabusa gave them the mission scroll and ordered them to wait at the gate with Takeshi.  
  
They arrived at the gates and started on their journey to find the missing nins.Takeshi rarely spoke to them and that suited them quite well."I know that you guys are capable to take on a chunin together but this is a gang of four chunin so I will be helping you guys with one of them and the rest will be yours to handle.I will only interfier when one of you are injured is that clear? " they noded and that was all they heard from their instructor.  
  
The trip to the hideout was two hours and when they reached there it was already mid afternoon.They each took a soldier pill and started a plan.It was an easy plan,Ranma will go straight up with his Bunshin and attack them while the rest of the team will ambush them from behind.  
  
Ranma made a handseal and said "Bunshin no Jutsu." then he calmly walked near the camp site.Needless to say they attacked him and was surprised when one of them can't move.  
  
#Gotcha...# thought Max as he captured the one in the corner within his Gold Binding Jutsu.  
  
"What the? Yoshi,what the hell are you standing there for? Huh? Damn it's a Genjutsu." said one of the Missing Nins and he performed a hand seal to try and cancel the genjutsu by Max but was stoped when Takeshi appeared behind him with a Kunai pointing at his spinal cord."One move and you're dead." whispered Takeshi.  
  
"These are just kids !! Suiton : Suigeki (Water element: Water Hammer) no Jutsu!!" he spits out water from his mouth and it shaped into a gaint hammer slamming into Ranma who vanished into a puff of smoke.  
  
"That was neat,care to do it again?" asked Ranma as he appeared behind the stunned Chunin.  
  
"Go to hell, Suiton : Suigeki no Jutsu !!!" he missed again.  
  
"Almost got it,care to do it a little bit slower?" asked Ranma on top of the tree.  
  
"Aaarrghh stand still.Perfect Suigeki !!" the chunin used up alot of chakra creating a gigantic hammer and directed it vertically to the tree Ranma was on.The tree was smashed apart leaving the Chunin gasping for breath."That..he couldn't have dodged that."  
  
"Well you're right I didn't dodge that fully.It hit me on my left hand and it actually hurt as bad as Zabusa's punches.But luckily I learned a new jutsu today.Suiton : Suigeki !!" shouted Ranma and a small hammer was gathered right above the chunins head and slammed it to his fore head.  
  
"That was hard." gasped Ranma and he looked side ways for any left over chunin.He spoted Haku throwing his senbon at the chunins vital points.The Chunin blocked the senbons with his pair of Sais and return the attack with a few Shurikens with Haku dodged the ninja stars and made a quick handseal."Bunshin no Jutsu." and ten Haku surrounded the Chunin.  
  
"Hah you think this jutsu will be enough to defeat me? Let me show you a real Ninjutsu.Suiton : Sui Yari(Water Spear) no Jutsu." he spits out a large amount of water made by chakra and it headed straight to the real Haku in the middle.The fake Haku's disappeared in Ninja smoke while the real Haku appeared behind the Chunin and slammed his senbon at the chunins ankle puncturing his tendons and preventing him from going anywhere.  
  
"What the hell happened? I killed you with my spear ! " shouted the enraged Chunin then he pulled out the senbons and fell from Haku's punch to his face.He lifted his head and saw a pile of wood spreaded around where Haku was before.  
  
"So...it was a Kawarimi...I'm shocked to found out that my team was defeated by basic Jutsus.I...am defeated by a Kid....heh..hehehehe ahhahahhahahha....." then the Chunin stabbed himself with his sai and died.Zabusa only taught them basic jutsus and told them that the easiest way is sometimes the best way.You can fool your enemies by letting them underestimate you and they won't suspect such a basic Jutsu from you.Master all the basics and build up your Chakra levels.They obayed him and won their first battle with a Chunin each.  
  
The mission ended when Takeshi tied the three other Chunin and took them back to the Hidden Mist Village to be executed.  
  
Takeshi was pleased by their performance and requested to take them under his teachings for Anbu.Ranma and Max accepted and they were to meet him at HQ after they finished the other four missions.  
  
Time flies and they were sorted into teams in the Anbu.They put Max and Ranma in a team together with another two back up Anbu.That suited them nicely that is until they meet their new team members.They were two years older than them and looked down on Max and Ranma for becoming an Anbu on such young ages,typical.  
  
"Just don't get in our way punk and you'll live to see tomorrow." said one of the two,his name is Touji from a clan famous for making great Anbus and Hunter Nins.He wore the basic Anbu coat and had his Mist fore head protector tied on his left arm.  
  
"Yeah try to keep up coz we're not gonna baby sit you guys forever.I wonder how did you do 5 B ranked missions anyway,must be Takeshi sensei helping you guys all the way." said the second one,Hitoshi.He was from a family of medic nins and Jounins and first of his line to be an Anbu.He wore the same style as Touji only his Head Protector was hung around his neck.  
  
Max was trying to hold down Ranma before he made those two eat their words.Takeshi arrive just intime and told them to prepare some basic Anbu requirements.Each Anbu memeber must have a mask to cover their face and a limited amount of kunais and only can carry shurikens or senbons.Other than that is that they can't carry any large weapons around because it will reduce their speed and stealth.The meeting was just an intro and stuff about the upcoming exams three months ahead.  
  
Back home.....  
  
"If it wasn't for Max holding me back I would wipe off their smiles from their faces." shouted Ranma.  
  
"Well Zabusa-san did told us not to attract attention." replied Haku.  
  
"So hows your day Haku?" asked Max.The three was currently standing on the pond gathering water molecules to creat Water Bunshins.Haku was able to creat two Bunshins and Ranma one.Max created two Bunshins but they were unable to stay there for not more than 5 minutes.  
  
"I made a few friends and my instructor was kind enough to teach me how to kill a person without him knowing about my presence."  
  
"Great ! I should have sign up as Hunter Nin like you but no.....I was too impatient they say.Too unpredictable they say.."and Ranma went on ranting about making a mask.Max was unhappy about not being able to bring his new sword on missions.Zabusa told him not to worry because he was still not old enough to even use the sword properly.Haku helped them made a mask.Ranma made one that looked like a dog and Max made one that looked like Spiderman.He used reflective plastic for the eyes and drew webbings all over the face.Ranma used the same material for his horse eyes as well and they carved the mist symbol on the fore head.The eyes could be turned on or off and acted like sun glasses.The reflective plastic guards their eyes from small particles like dust or the rays of the Sun and could be dark as night or bright white.They also had asked Zabusa about customizing it with two small canisters of oxygen for them if they were ever to encounter any smoke bombs with poison.Max wanted to add in a night vision but it would be too heavy so he gave up the idea on it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with that weird mask?" asked Touji ,he wore a cat mask and was laughing at Max and Ranma's choice for their new masks.  
  
"Yeah, you guys look weird." sneered Hitoshi,he got himself a mask with wind signs on them.  
  
"Enough, you are given permission to customize your own masks.Let's see...Touji and Hitoshi your masks passed because of they were standard size and handy.Ranma and Max your masks passed too with your idea of having the sun glass and oxygen canisters attached but I assure you we won't be handling any A ranked missions until you passed being a real Anbu.Today we are going to learn how to make smoke bombs.Follow me." they followed Takeshi to an opening at trainning field 10 and there was a Chunin waiting for them with four bags under a tree.  
  
Takeshi pointed to the bags "Inside you will find the things needed to make a normal smoke bomb.However,it also contains ingredients on many tear bombs,poison /stun grenades and your own kunai bomb.Then we will start on making flash bangs.There will be a manual on how to make one and I will be here guiding you.I expect each of you to have atleast two of the items on the list ready and working."  
  
They started to make the bombs right away.They stopped for lunch and continued on till evening.Surprisingly Touji made 4 smoke bombs , 2 tear bombs, 1 stun grenade and a kunai bomb.Hitoshi was able to make 3 smoke bombs 5 tear bombs,1 stun grenade and a poison grenade while his Kunai bomb was a big ball sitting beside him.Ranma made 2 of each kind and Max made 2 3 smoke bombs,3 tear bombs,two stun grenade and a kunai bomb while neglecting the poison grenade.  
  
"I see that you all succeeded.Good,now to test them." said Takeshi and he called the rookies one by one.Everyones items worked and they we congratulated.The Chunin started to keep the left overs and bid them goodbye.Takeshi told them to get some sleep and they could keep the remaining items they made for themselves.  
  
When Ranma and Max returned Haku told them about the traps he made and they told him about the gadgets they made.Zabusa gave them a nod and said that he will let them do what they wanted before they become real Anbu....then the real training will start.It was true though since they only mastered the basics of Ninjutsu.  
  
Haku learned most water elemental Jutsu and he could make two of them.He had mastered the Kawarimi,Henge,Teleportation for 20 meters and the flying senbons.Haku's speed was the fastest among the three and the training from the chesnut fist helped him to give out twice the senbons he could throw which make him a very dangerous foe from medium ranged attacks.  
  
Ranma also mastered the Kawarimi,Henge,Teleportation for 30 meters and a suiton he copied by the chunin.The Suigeki jutsu and he is trying to perfect it.He could make two Hammers already and it is the same size as his body.His Taijutsu and Chakra was the best among the three and his talent for learning jutsus and finding the flaw in every technique also made people think he has a bloodline similar to the legendary Sharingan.His ability to land uncountable blows with such power from his chesnut training made him a fearsome ninja for close range attacks.  
  
Max on the other hand still lacks the chakra he needs to perform any hard core Jutsu like the Suigeki.He could only create three Hammers the size of his arms.His taijutsu and speed are average but he has the best control on chakra and can hold on to his jutsu far longer than anyone because of the control he had.His main specialty was his skill with a Kunai or bladed weapon.Then there is the talent for Genjutsu and interogating victims.His method of torturing people with simple Genjutsu has placed him in the record for long range Genjutsu user.He once even manage to project an image of Touji and Hitoshi making out in the open through their minds and they didn't speak to each other for a week.His favourite genjutsu was the Golden Bind Jutsu and the Time Reverse Jutsu a.k.a The Repeating Image Jutsu.  
  
Strangely though, their team mates sees them in a different light after a few occations and respected their talents as Ninjas of the Mist.After they passed the exams they were each given a month off to train and then go on real life situations like guarding the Mizukage's office and going on patrol for enemy Ninjas.  
  
The relation between the three friends were making them closer than ever and they were like brothers than friends.Haku was the youngest and purest of them all.They loved him and protected him but not always since they knew that he could square against a Jounin if he went all out.Ranma was the second brother and the most loudest with his cockyness and confident aura plus his weird way of training.He taught them some Anything Goes Fighting styles and gave them training on Ki.Max was the oldest brother and the smartest of the three.Although not as powerful as Ranma of as quick as Haku,they all know not to cross him and they respected him for his way of strategy and his skill on swords play.Ranma knew that Max had surpassed Kuno on the skill with a sword.  
  
Max's POV....  
  
I sat at the balcony and looked down at my two 'brothers' as they spar together.I smiled at Ranma went he was hit by Haku's water senbon.They were getting better and better everyday.What will I do? I must not be weak but I can't seem to make much chakra even if I wear twice the amount of Ranma's weights.I do not want to be like my last life, betrayed by my friends and my own parents.I need to be stronger.As the oldest I must find a way to protect my loved ones.I will find a way....I will find....The Mist Seven Swords Men and ask them to train me.  
  
I leaped of the balcony and made two bunshin and joined in the spar.It was turned to a free-for-all brawl as Haku used his thousand Senbon on Ranma and me.I dodged most of them by filling my feet with chakra and jumped high in the air.Ranma didn't even need to use chakra since he could already jump that high,the Saotome Arts were truely amazing.I will need to ask Ranma about that later.I threw a Kunai at Haku to distract him and made my hand seal to bind him in one place but Ranma attacked me from behind with his insane speed of punches.I return the favour but a few punches escaped my defense and knocked the wind out of me.  
  
Haku came to my rescue and unleashed a barage of plastic senbons at Ranma who deflected them with his Kunai.And He said that weapons are a handicap,heh I guess having being force to learn to use a kunai have made some changes in the former Martial Artist of Nerima.Opps here he comes charging at me again,better use my bunshin to confuse him.  
  
Ranma's POV....  
  
I charged at Max who created five Bunshins, heh no way I'm gonna fall for that one I'll just hit all five of them .I hate to admit it but these few years in this new world was the best thing that happened to me.I had the family that I always wanted,Zabusa may be a jerk sometimes but he is better than Genma.Max as my big brother and Haku as my younger brother made my life full with challenges.Max tried his best to be better than me but he didn't know that no one can beat the great Ranma Saotome...no..Ranma..just Ranma will be nice.I don't want to have anything to do with the pass anymore.Since last year I have abandoned my family name and unsealed the two forbiden techniques by my former father,it was the only useful technique he gave me so far.Haku was too pure and innocent that I have this urge to protect him,he always look at Zabusa as his precious person and he obayed everything Zabusa said without question.Max and me had tried to teach him to be independent but he told us to trust Zabusa ,he also said that his hopes and wishes was to become Zabusa's 'perfect' ninja tool.That was shocking for me when I heard it, a tool? He said it was all his purpose for and he would die and even if it's to save Zabusa.I wonder what he sees in Zabusa that make him so...um...likable.I need to have another talk to Haku about that.Max was great on his Genjutsu and was always getting back on me whenver I ate his food (They did the traditional Saotome food fight ) and he also taught me the facts of life.I must say that being called a pervert from my previous life had been a fluke.That un-cute tomboy could be soooo wrong.Max gave me the full course from his version of the Karma Sutra and I couldn't get the image of my mind.Sometimes I even doubt myself and question silently...am I a pervert?  
  
Haku's POV....  
  
Ranma-nichan had this dazed look on his face and was blushing badly,hehe he must've be affected by Max-nichan's Genjutsu.This was very unespected when I came to this new timeline.Zabusa was ....different.He didn't show any cold moments like last time,infact he even made our training harder and earlier.Kisame never visited us when I was in my previous life.Maybe it's because it's a different version like Max said.I'm happy in this one and hope that we will be a family like I always wanted.Max and Ranma-nichan has also become my precious person and I will do anything I can to protect them.They always lecture me about being Zabusa's tool...I wonder what's so bad about it?Opps looks like Max-nichan is going to do his Golden Bind Genjutsu on me...I better prepare for it.  
  
I gave out a " Kai." and ran around so that he couldn't pin point my movements until he ran out of chakra.I appeared behind him to find that it was a Bunshin.Where on earth did he went? Looked around trying to find him but I only spoted Ranma looking like he was about to faint from the bloodloss by his nose then I heard a sound behind me.I quickly made a Kawarimi and escaped a barrage of plastic Kunais and hid on top of a tree brance.So...Max-nichan was hiding in the pond all along...perfect. I commanded my water senbons to attack him,it surprised the hell out of him and he gave up since he was considered 'dead'.He released the Genjutsu on Ranma and they went knocking each other out again...well looks like it's my turn to make dinner..again.  
  
TBC...  
  
(A/N: There's the second chap.Review and comment please.) 


	4. The Change

The Dragon Has Landed.  
  
Chapter 3 : The Change

Disclaimers : Huh? You're not gonna catch me since I don't own Naruto and Ranma . Disappear in Ninja Smoke  
  
REPLIES FOR REVIEWERS:  
  
Arachnid : T.T I alreaady made the re-write for A Dragon From Above so....it's still that bad? Okay so another re-write then....But thanks for the review, I think I'll focus on this one then.  
  
None : Sorry I found out about that hehehe...... anyway I was lazy to change them so please forgive my lazyness.The rest of the Chap will be Zabuza ....I promise.  
  
I can't use Italics since I use wordpad and notepad to write my fics and I saved them in txt format.  
  
Asphixia : Wow thanks, I happy to have a fan like you.I'll reply three times then.  
  
Asphixia :Yeah many like the chestnut training.  
  
Asphixia :Family thing? Maybe it's because they are slowly becoming one? The next chap will be on Haku and Zabuza after they left the Mist.  
  
Daniel de los Santos :My favourite reviewer other than Zysch(Wonder were is he) !! It's gonna be an AU since I have changed some of the things with the appearing of Ranma and Max.Tune in the next chap ok?.  
  
"Blah" :Speech  
  
#Thoughts#  
  
---------------------  
  
One day Kisame brought a man clad in black to Zabuza's house for cover.It was raining outside and the three Kids were training on their Ki control at the fire place while Zabuza was filling out a report of a mission.Kisame arrived and the kids was told to go ups stairs.Max saw the man and shuddered when he looked at him, those eyes...those cold lifeless eyes were scary and it sends shivers through Max's spine.They went ups stairs and landed their ears on the floor in hope to hear the meeting downstairs.  
  
"Zabuza, this is the one I told you about.The one that killed his clan.Uchiha Itachi." said Kisame in a low enough voice but was heard by the three from their Ki enhanced hearing and the help of a glass cup by the ears.  
  
"So you're the last of the Uchiha clan then." said Zabuza.  
  
"Yes, I must say as the Demon of the Mist you sure are soft enough to have three kids running around the house.It looks like they are your...own children?" said Itachi in an emotionless voice but a little hint of mocking could be heard.  
  
Zabuza glared at the missing nin in front of him and replied " They are the best Ninjas their age in this whole village and they could surpass me in a few years.What do you want with me?"   
  
"I must ask of a place to stay for the time being because I am considered a missing nin in most Village and I need to lay low.Kisame told me that no one would bother looking here since you are...." he left the sentence hanging and Zabuza noded.  
  
"In return we would offer you money.My clan is rich and ..." but Zabuza lifted his hands and called out.  
  
"Come down you three!! I know what tricks you are pulling."   
  
The three teleported down stairs and bowed in front of the guests.Zabuza smirked and gestured at the three.  
  
"In return I want you to train them. I know you are a powerful fighter in Ninjutsu ,Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Unfortunately I can't teach them all they need to know since I will be busy on a three months Mission by the Mizukage." said Zabuza,the three kids were startled to hear this and stared at Itachi.  
  
Kisame winced when Itachi activated his Sharingan and glared at Zabuza."You expect ME to baby-sit your children? Ask Kisame here to do it.I will only pay money."  
  
"That or I'll call off the deal." said Zabuza and he crossed his arms around his chest.  
  
Itachi was quiet for a moment then he sighed while deactivating his Sharingan "Very well,I am tired from running all the way from the Leaf to here all night so I will need to rest.Tomorrow I will start teaching them."  
  
"Good.It's a deal then,I must remind you not to underestimate them." said Zabuza then he told the three to prepare two futons and heat the furo for their 'Guests'.Kisame asked Zabuza about joining their new group,the Akatsuki but Zabuza declined the offer and said that he have bigger fish to catch.  
  
The next day Itachi told them to wait for him at the mountains after their mission.They learned about creating their own explosion wards and the many usage of the soldier pill, mercenary pill and worker pills.The soldier pills give you the protein you need to stay alert for 3 days while mercenary pill lets you stay for 5 days and worker pill stays up to a week but the after affect of the last pill is high metabolism and considering the amount of food Ranma could eat it was very...um...unadvisable for him to take it.They each took one soldier pill and skipped lunch to wait for Itachi in the mountains.  
  
Once they entered they could feel that someone was watching them and they fill their senses with Ki to sense the one watching them.Suddenly their eye sight was filled with Technicolor images then the world around them went spinning around like a disco ball and they started to feel dizzy. They knew it was a Genjutsu but they couldn't break it even though they were trained to break almost every Genjutsu known in the mist.This one was different, it had a mixture of a killing intent so thick and deadly that even the calm Haku throw up.Max and Ranma tried to break the Jutsu with Ki and meditation but they failed because the lights was making them loose concentration. Ranma also threw up.Max was angry about his situation, he was not going to give up.He pumped more chakra into his counter spell but the more chakra he inserted the faster the world spins and finally he passed out after throwing up beside his brothers.  
  
Itachi appeared behind them and smiled for the first time.They won't disappoint him after all.The three awoke to the splashing of water by Itachi.Ranma glared at him and shouted "You, you're the one that made that damn Genjutsu on us.Why did you?"  
  
Itachi vanished and held Ranma by the neck and replied him in the same emotionless tone "I do what I need to do to make you strong. Remember that Zabuza told me to teach you but he didn't say anything about not hurting you.Do what I say and you will be stronger than any Genin your age."  
  
Ranma spatted despite the hands around his neck "We are already STRONGER than Genins our AGE !! Katchu Tenshin Amaguri Ken!"then he unleashed a barrage of punches to Itachi's face but then Itachi disappeared with a puff of ninja smoke.  
  
"Fucking Bunshin...wait..it's a Kage Bunshin? How? I never sensed that." said Ranma then he was hit over the head from behind and fell flat on his face.He turned and glared at Itachi."If I were to be detected by the likes of you I wouldn't be here ALIVE." Ranma charged at Itachi again and threw his kunai at his chest but he was kicked in the chest by Itachi,sending him backwards towards Haku who caught him but was also forced a few feet behind from the force of the kick.  
  
"Damn....you're fast..." said Ranma as he wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up into a stance.Itachi lifeted an eyebrow surprised that Ranma could still stand after his kick.Sure he reduced his strengh behind that kick but a kid this size shouldn't be able stand up from it.Then he heard a shout "Kuchiyose (Summoning) no Jutsu !!" and a gaint Dragon appeared hovering above him breathing hot flames at him.Itachi lifeted his hands to block the fire but then he was attacked from all sides by water needles.  
  
#_This is a Genjutsu....._# thought Itachi, then he jumped up to the dragon and countered the image of the dragon and find Max hiding behind a tree with a handseal he know all too well,the Gold Binding Jutsu.  
  
#_Looks like I got my work cut out for me......one uses Taijutsu,the younger one has a Blood line limit even though it's a weak one but he knows how to use it and the last one with Genjutsu.........what a cute team._#  
  
Itachi somersaulted in the air and threw three Kunais at Max's direction and watch him block it with a Kunai therefore canceling his Jutsu.Then he dodged a few Senbons heading his way by tilting his head and a roll to the left.........only to be attacked by a shout "Suiton : Suigeki no Jutsu !!" a medium sized hammer made of water slammed on his shoulder.He chided himself for being so careless but shrugged it off, all the hammer did was just forced him back a few feet which was not a normal feat to do considering the one doing it was a 10 year old. He made a handseal lazily without his super fast speed and blew a gout of flames at the incoming Ranma "Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu ."   
  
"Whoa ! A fire Jutsu, I never get to do that before." Said Ranma as he tried to dodge the hot flames, he was used to the heat courtesy of the Chestnut fist. Then he tried to mimic the jutsu but was unable to do it because it required a different type of chakra molding.Itachi saw this and was amused by Ranma's ability of copying his handseal.He give out another two Gokakyuu at Ranma and Haku just to test out Ranma's memory and he blocked the combined attacks from Haku and Max from behind.  
  
Ranma was standing there thinking about this new technique he learned."Damn...I got the handseals correct but I still couldn't get it,this is different with all my water jutsu,fire...I got it !!" he made the handseals and ran to help his two brothers.  
  
Max used his two kunais and slashed Itachi with Chestnut speed while Haku give him back up by throwing senbons in order to distract Itachi.Suddenly a loud shout of "Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu !!" filled their ears and a huge gout of flame headed towards Itachi's way from behind.Haku leaped away and Max choose this opportunity to throw his kunais at Itachi when he was looking back at the source of the shout.Itachi was busy blocking the Kunais that Max threw and made a quick hand seal to summon up a Kawarimi.All was left of Itachi was a burned log which turned into ash after Ranma's flames burned through.  
  
Itachi appeared right in front of Ranma when he finished his jutsu and slammed his knee at Ranma's chest sending him backwards smashing to the tree.The air from Ranma's lungs were almost finished when he did the fire attack but the kick from Itachi made him gasping for air and he almost fainted from the lack of air and the pain in his chest.Max and Haku made their hand seals and attacked together.  
  
"Suiton : Suigeki no Jutsu !"   
  
"Suiton : Sui Senbon No Jutsu !"   
  
The water hammer and needles were outmatched by Itachi's Karyuu Endan and the whole place was filled with water vapors and the hard breathing sound of Max and Haku.They never used this much Jutsu in their missions.All they did was the basic jutsus and occasionally some big jutsus but this time they were out matched by a Fire elemental user.Haku still have some chakra in him and he made his last jutsu.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !!" it was a Leaf secret Jutsu that Zabuza taught them when he was in the Leaf last time. Instead of creating an illusion like the normal Bunshin,The Kage Bunshin creates real life copies that could attack. Five Bunshins of Haku surrounded Itachi.Max nodded and made three Kage Bunshin to help out and they each took out a Kunai to make Itachi a human pincushion.Each Bunshin used Chestnut speed to stab,slash,cut,strike and poke Itachi but he dodged every strike and when he stopped at the last two, which was the original, what they saw shocked them......the Sharingan was activated and every Bunshin turned back into ninja smoke....they didn't even see how he killed all the Bunshin.Max had only one thought in his mind #Shit...he's fast.#Then everything when black......again.  
  
"Ow......anyone got the number of that Star Destroyer?"  
  
"Damn Tomboy must be back......"  
  
"Zabuza-san...where are you?"  
  
Itachi gave out a sigh as his new student woke up from his 'treatment' he was surprised that they managed to actually get him to use his Sharingan and the fact that they woke up about two hours from his knock out was also alarming to him.He taught them about the stealthy tricks to attacking and how to mask your chakra when using Genjutsu and some Katon Jutsus plus a few Earth and lighting Jutsus he copied over the years. He was amazed by Ranma when he mastered the Gokakyuu after a few pushes to the correct way of using the Katon technique. They have mastered the three Katon jutsus he taught them.The Gokakyuu,the Housenka and the Kasen (Fire Arrow) Jutsu.He also told them about summons and summon combo attacks.Ranma and Max asked about the method to acquire a Summon but he said that it was either passed down by a clan,master to pupil or if you meet an animal spirit and actually get it to have a contract with you.In short it's based on one's luck.They asked if he had any summons and he told them that he rarely used it.He fought a Salamander user and used the animal to make a contract or he'll kill it's master.He used the Salamander once to test it's usage and never used it again.The excuse was that they didn't obey him for he had threatened their master before.The kids asked him to let them try the summons but he told them that they must complete his training first of they'll never be able to control a summon.Ranma said that he will be able to control a stupid lizard better than Itachi and that earned him another whack on the head and a free trip to la-la land.   
  
Max was trying his best to do the Gokakyuu but all he did was level a bush of low growth.Itachi told him that because of his lack in Chakra he will need to be patient and so he learned the Genjutsu Itachi taught him.Ranma was able to make a Gokakyuu similar to the one Itachi made the day that he used against the Max and Haku while Haku preferred the Katon Kasen Jutsu which is like miniature fire senbons......only it's made of fire and it's more powerful and bigger to make.The lightning jutsu Itachi taught them was a hybrid of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu where the user converts his chakra into electricity and slammed it into the body part of the enemy and paralyzing the enemy. Then he taught them some Earth Element (Doton) Jutsus that could help them in emergency situations.A shield of earth from the ground would come to their aid and block off any Physical or Water based attacks.Lightning and Fire attacks will also be rendered useless to this shield and the only weakness is that if the Physical attack is strong enough or if the enemy is a Taijutsu master then they will not be able to make the shield quick enough.Itachi also rarely use this Jutsu because his enemies often died before they could use any powerful attacks.Ranma told them about the Baksai Tenketsu training and asked Itachi if he could help them train in it.  
  
"This is the most idiotic training method I have ever heard in my entire life and you expect me to help you do it? What if you broke your spinal cord?" asked Itachi but the kids were determined to learn this."Fine,but I will only allow you to do this after you guys finish my training." with that the three tripled their efforts on the training Itachi gave them.  
  
Even though they tried their best to finish the training which Itachi secretly added some of his own ideas in them they were left with only two weeks for themselves and they knew that the Breaking Point Training wouldn't be finished in that short time so they gave up and did some practice on their own weaker techniques.For some reasons unknown, Ranma seems to be attracted to Fire and Lightning elemental Jutsus so Itachi gave him the handseals on the most powerful Katon Jutsus known,The Karyuu Endan .Since Ranma was occupied with that Jutsu Haku focused on his Bloodline limit. Max didn't learn the Karyuu Endan because of the massive usage of Chakra needed for the technique so he asked Itachi about Genjutsu.He learned a weakened version of the Menge Sharingan and was ecstatic in learning it,when they asked about why Itachi taught them all these special techniques to some unknown Genins,his reply was that they were his payment and that he will fulfill his word on that.The second thing was that they were better than his brother Sasuke and from the times he secretly spied on him, he found out that Sasuke was a weakling compared to the three.This made Ranma overconfident again and therefore earned him a lesson on ego over boost by Max and Itachi's Genjutsu.  
  
Zabuza came back and he was pleased by the result Itachi made and said that he would let him train them whenever he like but Itachi told him that he would only be here for another month then he and Kisame will be away for a long long time in the Akatsuki .Max asked Zabuza and Kisame about the other five of the Greatest swords Ninja of the mist and would like them to teach him the art of swordsmanship. They laughed at this and said that the other three were missing nins and if he was lucky enough he could get some lessons by the other two.  
  
Zabuza introduced Max to one of the two. A Ninja named Takedakeshii Shiro from the Takedakeshii clan.He was in his mid fifties but looked as though he was at Zabuza's age (Which he refused to tell the three) and has that knowledgeable look in his eyes that screamed 'I have killed over a thousand man and loved it'.Max gulped the first time he saw him and bowed all the way down never tried to look up to his face until he was asked to stand up and test his skill with a sword. Needless to say Max was 'Killed' over ten times and they finally stopped for a break.  
  
"Your skills in the Art (Swordsmanship) is considered good for your age.I must say that Zabuza and Kisame did a good job on you.I would like you to bring me the sword I made for you."  
  
Max was blinking in surprise when he heard this. Takedakeshii made my sword? I thought Kisame made it.  
  
"Kisame helped me made it by sacrificing the secrets in his sword.The gills were interesting to remake and I promised him not to make one for anyone else.I will teach you the technique on using the sword although I know that Kisame already taught you the method.I doubt that Zabuza knew anything about guiding Chakra into the sword and reusing it." Said Takedakeshii, all Max could do was nod dumbly at the reply. Six months later, Max was skilled enough to bring his sword around the village and he tried sucking Ranma and Haku's Chakra while sparing with them.He could do the Gokakyuu and even the Karyuu Endan easily with the added Chakra from his sword.They continued like that until Ranma and Haku finally get him to stop using his sword because it was considered 'cheating'.He learned the art of swordsmanship and countering from Takedakeshii.Soon he was allowed to call him Shiro-sensei since he passed the test to learn the Takedakeshii style. Takedakeshii means ferocious and the style is exactly like what the name described attack fast and quick.The defense is almost nonexistent because from the way Max use is sword the enemy would need to rely on his/her self defense otherwise Max would either suck up their Chakra and use a jutsu to attack them with his combo or use his Genjutsu along with the Sword technique.He could do a Genjutsu while fighting with his sword because it acted like a medium like a handseal and the Jutsu will be activated whenever he puts chakra in it but he could only do minor Genjutsu at the moment since larger scale jutsu will cause him to be affected as well if not controlled properly.  
  
Six months later Shiro brought him to see the second sword ninja in the Mist. Tsumeato Ookami was known as the 'Scared Wolf' when he was in his Anbu days and he uses his Seven Star Blade to cut of his opponents vital points and muscle tissue to see them suffer a slow and agonizing death.Max was frightened the whole time he was training with Ookami. He never felt such a strong killing intent from just a sparring match. He was taught about using his killing intent on his opponents to immobilize their movement. The training was a staring contest.At first he thought that it was a Genjutsu but when he tried to counter it he noticed that all Ookami-sensei was doing was only looking at him.His breathing and heart rate went sky high and he finally vomited from the strain.Even Zabuza or Shiro sensei's killing wasn't this strong.The only time he felt this was when Itachi used his Sharingan Genjutsu combo on him...but that was a Genjutsu...this was plain killing intent.  
  
He went on a one trip mission with Ookami to kill some bandits. Whenever Max and his brother's went on a Hunting mission they only wounded the enemy bad enough and tied them back to HQ but this time Max was ordered to KILL a bandit.Needless to say Max failed until the bandit attacked him from behind. Max uses his reflexes to defend himself only to be splattered by the blood from the bandit.His Arainami spilled the first blood that day and Max was returned home. Ranma and Haku tried to comfort him but he locked himself in the room until Ranma broke down the door and found him passed out from hunger.   
  
Soon Ookami asked him to kill other bandits and some missing nins to give him the killing experients. Then came the hardest part.The training to increase his own killing intent,he was not allowed to live with his brothers for 3 whole months and only allowed to do simple C ranked missions solo or accompanied by Ookami himself.The final day of the three months came and Max was completely different from his former self.They could see the death in his eyes and he had killed almost twenty person on his missions. A true ninja is to never show their true feelings outside or inside of battle and he tried to find back his humanity. Ranma and Haku told him that they also received a similar training from Zabuza when he was not around.   
  
One day they heard the news of Kisame defecting while trying to kill a Water Country Ambassador.They were told that he was listed as a S-class missing nin now and was ordered to be killed on sight. Zabuza was quiet that day and the three children was shocked when they heard this. Max looked thoughtful for a moment and told them that maybe Kisame joined that Akatsuki or something.Shiro and Ookami-sensei told him that the Seven Swords of the Mist are going to be known as he Seven Missing Swords if this goes on.He told them that he and Ookami will always be loyal to the Mist and they must also do the same.   
  
The day the three dreaded finally came when Zabuza wanted to assassinate the Mizukage.The three tried to stop him but they failed when Zabuza suddenly slammed his sword handle on Ranma and Max's head while leaving Haku standing there looking at him with a pleading look. He snorted and said that they were useless tools and should kill them before they wake up and cause more trouble. He raised his large sword over their heads when Haku's needles stopped him. Haku cried and told him that he could use him as a ninja tool only if he spared the life of his two brothers. Zabuza nodded and they went to continue his plan.  
  
When Ranma and Max woke up they were in a hospital surrounded by Anbus and Jounins. They told them that Zabuza and Haku has become Missing nins and the two were to be put on house arrest because they feared that they would become like their master and turn on the Mist. The two kids were too shocked to say anything and were striped from their Anbu ranks and be put into normal Genin.The house arrest was for a month and when Zabuza or Haku didn't contact them they were released but was not allowed to be Anbu or Hunter nin forever.Shiro sensei took them in and asked them to be in his clan for he sees high potential in both Max and Ranma for his kind of style. They agreed and soon started their training.That was what happened two years ago and each day they prayed for the safety of Haku and Zabuza...well mostly Haku since they blamed Zabuza for his foolish way of thinking but because he had raised them they seemed to be unable to forget him somehow .  
  
Present day...  
  
"Alright Ranma-kun show me the staff technique I taught you last week." Said Shiro as he and Max watched form the side.  
  
Ranma stood up and gave them a bow then he took out his staff and wielded it gracefully. The staff skill of the Takedakeshii clan was in par with the sword style and it includes the ferociousness of both style and grace. Ranma even combined it into his own School of Anything Goes and Shiro was stunned by the beauty of the flow.It was like a dance...a deadly dance and he countered every strike the other clan members throw at him, only Shiro himself or other elders of the clan could defeat Ranma in skill but the numbers were getting lower and lower since Shiro had taught Ranma the Ultimate Technique of the Takedakeshii clan , Takedakeshii Ryu : Ousatsu Sa Ti Mu ( Ferocious Clan : 36 dead strike).This is a hybrid of the Hake strike of the Hyuuga and the Ying Yang Dao technique of the Kawariyaku Subeta clan which excels in knife and katana techniques. Max learned the Takedakeshii Ryu : Chanbara no Kenbu (Sword fight Dance) and some Heijin (Sword Blade) techniques. He combined it with the teachings of Ookami,Zabuza, Itachi and Kiasme's plus a little Anything Goes to make it swift and powerful enough to fend of any Ninjutsu or Taijutsu user.  
  
A year later...  
  
The two became young stars of the Mist and many Jounin instructors wanted them in their team. Some even volunteered to teach them personally and be their seisei for free since they could also get a glimpse of the new Anything Goes style that Ranma and Max uses. Shiro asked Ranma to show him some style and Ranma gave him some pointers on the Anything Goes which Shiro make it the third most powerful style of the Clan. Many clans were envious of Shiro and some says that he knew this all along and wanted the style for his own until he was forced to make Ranma and Max out of his care.He even burned the original copy of the Anything Goes that Ranma gave him and forbid anyone to use it to proove his rights. The two said that they understand and went to Ookami who gladly accepted them. He didn't want anything for return and no one bothered Ookami since he had retired from the Anbu after he took in the two. Max was glad that Ranma learned some lessons to be polite by Shiro sensei or else Ookami would slice of Ranma's head if he had known the Ranma before that. Shiro visits them sometimes but he didn't stay long enough...he only left them some pocket money and some daily requirements for them to survive but they didn't complain. Finally after the reports that Mizukage received from the Takedakeshii clan he made the two temporary Chunins and gave them some missions.On one such mission is the journey to the Sand...  
  
The two was under orders to go the Sand to collect information on a band of Missings Nins. The two was accompanied by fife other Chunins and two Jounins. They would receive some back up three days later by a squad of Anbu and one Hunter nin by the Mizukage. The Kazekage agreed to give them shelter and some help if the trouble gets too out of hand. The group arrived late at night and was very tired by the long journey so they slept in the nice hotel the Kazekage offered.  
  
"What the hell? This place is called a hotel? " asked a Chunin from the corner. He was from a rich clan and would probably be angered by such small detail. The rest of the team ignored him since he would complain about minor stuff from time to time.  
  
#_I wonder why he even bothered to become a Ninja in the first place._# though Max as he placed his Arainame beside him and fell into deep slumber.  
  
That night he was awoken by the snoring sound of the Chunin earlier.  
  
"Damn...I wonder how Ranma and the other's were able to stand that noise? Oh well..." Max started meditating to recover his lost sleep.He found out that Ookami sensei also uses meditation to rest his body and it required minimal amount of time.A few hours of meditating could refresh and rest his body like a full nights sleep. Ranma had also taught him on using ki to heal himself and use Ki as projectiles ...yes he had learned the Mokou Takabisha. He took out his outfit and Arainami and jump out the window for a late night stroll.   
  
The nights in the Sand country was cold but not as cold as the Mist but he wore his Wind Blocker to keep himself warm and clear from the small sands that the wind sends his way. Then he saw a young boy almost Haku's age by now walking lonely at the streets.He was puzzled and went after the boy.  
  
"Hey kid you lost? " asked Max quietly.  
  
The kid turned and faced him teary eyed and back off as though he was some sort of monster.  
  
"Go...GO AWAY. Don't hurt me I didn't do anything!!"  
  
Max was dumb founded and stared at the boy,then he remembered about his large sword behind him. "Don't worry kid.I won't hurt you. I'm new here and I was puzzled at why a young kid such as yourself would walk around here alone."  
  
"You...you're not gonna hurt me?" asked the young boy.  
  
"No...why would I do that to a kid? I have a brother just like you and you kinda reminded me of him.What's your name? I'm Max." and he took out his hand for a shake.  
  
The boy looked at Max and reluctantly shook it. "I...I'm Gaara......Gaara of the Sand." Then he closed his eyes waiting for the screaming and hated glare he got from the villagers...just like everybody else.But strangely all he got was Max asking him about if his eyes were hurt because he shut his eyes like that.  
  
"Aren't you gonna hit me?"  
  
"Now for the last time why would I...Hey..." then the name finally clicked in his head.He pictured the one infront of him a little grown up with a 'Love' tattooed on his forehead then a Big gourd behind him...the is the Gaara in Naruto...  
  
When the young Gaara notices the stunned feature on Max's face he took a few steps back. #_Oh no...he knew about the...thing inside of me._#  
  
"So, Gaara want me to walk ya home?" asked Max while he scratched his head like Ranma.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean ...um...want me to walk you home?"  
  
"But...you also knew the thing inside of me right?"  
  
"Yeah so? I know another guy like you but he didn't give up.His name is Naruto."  
  
"Huh? Another like me? Then you are not afraid?"  
  
"Nope.It's not your fault at all."  
  
Gaara was shocked another person like Yashamaru who cared for him...  
  
"Thank you...yes I would like you to meet Yashamaru !! I'm sure he would be happy to meet you."  
  
"Yasha...maru?Oh you mean your care taker huh?" #_Hmm... that means that this is before Gaara become the 'Monster' everyone hated._#  
  
"Sure."  
  
Gaara introduced Max to Yashamaru and they talked about Gaara and his life then Max excused himself for he wasn't allowed to leave the hotel this long.  
  
When he arrived Ranma was already up on the roof doing his Kata. Max grinned and joined him for a light spar,no weapons of course.  
  
The few days consisted on the team having patrols and small encounters of bandits of the sand. Max and Ranma visited Gaara as much as they can and Max told Ranma about Gaara's case they played with Gaara.They made Kaga bunshins and played soccer with him.It was the most happiest days of Gaara's life and they were also joined by some of the kids when Ranma and Max performed some Ki moves.   
  
One day Max and Ranma was called from their game with Gaara that they spotted the Hideout of the Missing Nins from the mist. They promised Gaara that they would continue the game some other day after they finished the mission and gave him their address if he would like to contact them by letter.   
  
They encountered the Missinag nins and made short work out of them.There were about twenty Chunins and five jounins all together.Max took out his Arainami and focused his chakra in it then he used a powerful Genjutsu that binds the ones guarding the entrance to the cave. The two Jounins sliced their throats and entered.The battle was longer than expected because there was a new batch of Sand nins waiting inside the cave.  
  
Ranma took out his staff that Shiro sensei made for him, it could extend to a maximum length of five feet and shrink to one foot with the input of chakra. Ranma slammed his staff in the gut of an unsuspected Chunin and gave a Housenka in his chest them knocked him on the wall. He turned to avoid a barrage of Kunais from a Sand Missing nin and launched his chestnut fist in the Chunin's body. The two Jounins and Anbu were squaring of with the five missing Jounins while the rest of the team plus a Hunter nin were busy killing of wounding the other Missing Nins. Max took out Arainami and sucked all off the chakra in the enemy chunins body then he left the Chunin in the mercy of his team mates.He still couldn't get the hang of killing someone that is weak and defenseless. He preferred killing when it is needed and as a last resort. Ranma only knocked the Chunin to la-la land or dislocates their bones.  
  
"Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu." A huge gout of flames burned three Chunins that came from the hallway. Max used his sword and slashed the Chunin he was facing, the cut from the gills plus the razor sharp blade made the poor chunin screamed out in pain then with a hard kick was sent through the ceiling and finally fell down unconscious. After that, Max and Ranma went to help out the Jounins who were having their hands full. One of the Jounin on their team was bleeding badly from a sword wound. Max took him to Ranma and faced the Jounin with the katana.  
  
"So you use a sword too eh? Have you ever heard of my Arainami?" then Max an the Jounin clashed their swords together.The Jounin was shocked when he felt his chakra slowly decreased.Then Max smirked at him "Obviously you haven't."  
  
The Jounin was furious and used something Max never seen before. "Don't be too cocky boy, Himitsu : Dance Of The Vines !!"  
  
The enraged Jounin started to move in a strange way but the attacks from his sword were getting stronger and stronger. All Max could do was dodge and block with the broad surface of Arainami and waited for the Jounin's Chakra to be sucked dry.  
  
#_Huh? Some things not right...I can't suck his Chakra anymore.What gives?_# thought Max as his left arm was slashed by the wind pressure from the Dance.  
  
"Hah, finally noticed that you can't get my chakra anymore eh? This is my bloodline technique. The Spinning Vines will protect me from any Genjutsu or Ninjutsu my opponents throw at me.You were great with using that cheating sword of your and ninjutsu but I doubt it that you could handle real swordsmanship." Laughed the Jounin as he charged at Max again...  
  
#_So, he wants to play skills?_# thought Max and he smirked.  
  
"Alright buster,the kids gloves are off now. Takedakeshii Ryu......" he made a stance with his sword.  
  
"WHAT? Takedakeshii ? You mean that you are from the Takedakeshii ?" shouted the Jounin but it was too late for him to back out. "I don't bloody care.Himisu : Ultimate Vine Dance." Vines appeared from the Jounin's hands and covered his arms and blade as the spikes from the vines produced purple fluids that Max assumed it was poison.  
  
"Let's Dance. Takedakeshii Ryu : Chanbara no Kenbu !!" the two swords wielding ninjas attacked each other with various blows and styles.The poison from the Jounin's sword was splattered on Max's arm but because it was protected by his arm guard so he wasn't harmed. The Jounin was feeling the strain of the battle as he wasn't used to the long fight. He was a great swordsman but now he was facing a clan member of one of the greatest swords clan from his native village.  
  
#_But he is just a mere boy. I could kill him when he feels tired from the fight._# thought the Jounin as he made another dance "Poison Vines Senbon." The spikes from the vines suddenly burst out as small mini senbons at Max who dodged easily. The sparring sections with Haku paid off and the Jounin was getting sloppier by the minute. Although some of the poison spikes did hit Max's legs he was protected by his shin and knee guards by Shiro sensei.It was made of pure Mythril   
  
(Which is some sort of Silver like Mattel) and it provides good heat resistance. Ranma had the same thing and he was hitting a Jounin over the head with his staff combined with the Lightning Jutsu Hybrid that Itachi taught him, therefore paralyzing his opponents. After a few minutes the Jounin attacking Max was showing some holes in his attack and Max could see through his attack patterns. He made a hand seal and shouted "Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu !" and burned the vines around the Jounins hands allowing him to slash his blade away from him. Max stepped on the Jounins knee and gave a hard kick to the Jounins face then did a full body back flip from the Jounins chest and hit his chin sending the Jounin crashing through some crates behind him. Max twisted in the air and let loose three shurikens that embedded themselves on the Jounins body.  
  
By that time the missing nins were losing the battle and some of them used forbidden jutsus but was easily overwhelmed by the surviving Chunin and Jounins plus the help of Max and Ranma. The fact that some forbidden Jutsus require massive chakrac amount helped defeated them.  
  
Ranma gave an open palm strike to a Chunin who stupidly used a forbidden technique that allowed the user to have a great boost of Chakra , unfortunately the poor Chunin didn't have the training that allows him to contain that much chakra and his speed slowed him down.This allowed Ranma to have a few free strikes to his body.  
  
"Huh, that'll teach 'ya to never use forbidden jutsus again. Didn't you gave a thought about why it was a Forbidden Jutsu in the first place?" laughed Ranma as he gave the Chunin a taste of his chestnut fist.  
  
Three Jounin and a Hunter Nin cornered the last Missing Nin Jounin. Finally he threw a smoke bomb and vanished from sight but was stopped by Max by the entrance. The Jounin was surprised to see that a mere Chunin stopped him.  
  
"How the heck did you manage to get me?" asked the Jounin.  
  
"Since it was a long battle I assumed that you are low on chakra and you couldn't teleport away from this cave fully so I placed a field Genjutsu around the entrance with my Sword Arainami.It eats Chakra and it will give you the illusion of the outside and you would appear here." Said Max as he released his Genjutsu and took out Arainami from the ground,he pointed the tip of the sword towards the Jounin and said "Give up now." The jounin had no choice and made a last Jutsu .Max recognized the jutsu as a suicide forbidden Jutsu and shouted for everyone to take cover and summoned a thick wall or earth to protect himself from the blast.Unfortunately five Chunin was unable to react in time and suffered major wounds but luckily no one died that day.Max released his earth shield and helped the rest to the hospital at the Sand.  
  
Max and Ranma went to find Gaara and found him crying on a cliff.  
  
"Hey Gaara-kun, what happened? " asked Max but he knew what had happened from the tattoo on Gaara's forehead.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME !!! YOU ARE ALL THE SAME !!!" screamed Gaara as he remembered what Yashamaru told him a few minutes ago.  
  
"No, Gaara I won't do anything to hurt you.I wanna be your friend. Honest." said Max.  
  
Gaara didn't trust him and sand rushed up to cover Max.Ranma tensed and leaped away from the incoming sand and called out for Max to come but he just stood there looking at Gaara.The Sand was going up until Max's neck then it suddenly fell apart as Gaara held his head and screamed in agony.Max and Ranma inserted some Ki in him to help battle the Demon inside him.Then Gaara stopped shaking and cried on Max's shirt.  
  
Gaara told them about Yashamaru and asked if he could stay with them but they told him that it was complicated and hard for them since he is the son of the Kazekage. The next day Gaara told them that he would be living with his siblings and a Jounin called Baki.He would be trained to be a Shinobi like them and he would try to visit them in the Mist some day. Max and Ranma gave him a picture of themselves and said that everything will be fine and to keep in touch.Because of the injuries from the recent fight, some Chunins and the Jounin will need to stay at the Sand Hospital so Max and Ranma are able to see Gaara and his siblings often. There was a boy with dark and even spikier hair than Max named Kankuro and he is Gaara's elder brother by a year. He seems to be afraid by Gaara somehow . Then there was a girl with a dark blond hair named Temari as Kankuro and Gaara's big sister.She seems to care more about Gaara than Kankuro. Baki was never around whenever Max and Ranma visits and that suited them well enough. Max and Ranma would teach Gaara to have inner peace with his demon by meditating and he could get enough rest by doing the technique Max and Ranma uses. Gaara's black circles from his eys were slowly disappearing and he was becoming more open and happy. Kankuro didn't seemed to be quite afraid of his younger sibling anymore and he was invited to play soccer with them. Max talked to Temari often when Gaara and Ranma were sparing together with Kankuro and his puppets. She told him about her life in Sand and her feelings about Gaara. She was shocked at first when Max knew about the 'thing' inside Gaara and still wants to be friends with him. For the first time in Max's life he felt full whenever Temari was with him...little did he know that Temari was feeling the same too. When Ranma, being the observing guy he was noticed about Max's behavior when talking to Temari he shouted and laughed at him.  
  
"Max and Temari sitting under the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G !!!" Gaara and Kankuro joined in and they made fun about the two blushing kids.  
  
"Max-nichan had a crush !"  
  
"Max-nichan likes Temari-neechan!"  
  
Then Max stood up with his Arainami and Temari took out her fan and chased them around the block.When they lost the other three they sat down at a stall and ordered some drinks and talk about their feelings.  
  
"Um...Temari-chan...I...um...well...it's just that I..." and for the first time in his life here Max was unable to make a full sentence.  
  
#_What the hell man. Calm down...Soul Of Ice, Soul Of Ice...breathe in, breathe out..._# Then he continued.  
  
"Temari-chan I wanted to say that I..." but before he could finish his sentence Temari beat him to it and said that she likes him and then she blushed a cute red shed on her cheeks. Max was stunned at the turn of events and couldn't say anything until Temari looked teary eyed at him and ask him if he thinks the same about her. At that Max snapped out of his crazy state and told her that he likes her ever since he saw her.He didn't tell her that he already likes her in his home wolrd in the manga though, that would be crazy. Temari smiled and they hold hands together then suddenly Ranma and the rest appeared behind them and made wolf whistles and then the chase was on again.  
  
Finally Max and Ranma had to leave and Temari cried when he left. He gave her a small pendant with his picture in it and she gave him a small fan. Gaara was sad that they had to leave but they promised him that they could still keep in touch together.He promised them that he would become a great Shinobi like them and he would be able to visit them some day.Kankuro made three dolls indentical like the three Sand siblings and gave it to Max and Ranma so that they would be remembered.Before that they also took a picture together in a picture booth and each saved one picture for themselves.Temari gave Max a small peck on his cheek and she ran away with unshed tears.She just had this feeling that she would never see the two again for a long time...she was right......  
  
As soon as the two brothers arrived at the Mist they started training on various Amazonian training. The Baksai Tenketsu was a painful training and Ookima would have to bring them to the Hospital every time they broken some bones on their body.They received letters from Gaara and his siblings every week and told them about their trainings. Max received a separate letter from Temari of course and Ranma would use that and get a rise out of him whenever they trained on the Hiryu Shoten Ha.  
  
"Hahahaha look I'm gonna tell Temari about how many times you wrote her name on this note pad!!"  
  
"Ohh, Temari-chan your Max was injured from a training and he couldn't get his 'member' to get up fully.I suggest you find another guy who can give you some..."  
  
"Arrrggggghhhh RAAAAAANNNNMMMMAAAAA COME BACK HERE !!!!!"  
  
Days become weeks...  
  
"Baksai Tenketsu !!!"   
  
"Max you are supposed to focus and clear your mind." Said Ranam.  
  
"But I have cleared my mind." Replied Max that was tied on a tree with only his right arm and his index finger pointing out.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why do I see you making holes around the boulder that spells Te-ma-ri?"  
  
"......"  
  
Weeks become months...  
  
"Ohh... Max look I have a picture of Temari with another guy making out in the... !!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"GOTCHA !! Mokou Takabisha !!!"  
  
"AARRRGGGHHHH DAMN YOU RANMA !!!"  
  
Months become ...even more months...  
  
"Baksai Tenketsu !!" screamed Max as he made another boulder explode with his finger tip. Ranma clapped his hands at his brother's attempt at the technique.  
  
"Hey I guess I should tell Temari that you never think about her anymore on your trainings eh?"  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU!!"  
  
A year passed and Ookima was surprised at the two brother's increase in skill. The two had grown a lot since their arrival and was stronger. He must admit that their training was a bit loud but the results were terrifying. Shiro sensei was happy about his two former students and helps to upgrade their weapons. Ranma's bo staff was more stable and harder that it could even stand a full charged Ki blast. Max's Arainami was now four and a half feet long and it was thicker and enforced with Mythril and those special gills that Shiro duplicate from Kisame's sword. The sword could hold more Chakra and even some amount of Ki in it. Max could access his Chakra in the sword much faster and smoother now with his training with Ookima to increase his Chakra supply.  
  
Ranma was called the Wild Horse Of The Mist because of his unorthodox method of fighting style and great adapting abilities in battle that even in dangerous situation he could still complete the mission and surprise the enemy with his unique skills with Ki blasts and insane speed. The girls of the village followed him wherever he goes and formed a kind of Fan club (Sasuke was sneezing for a whole week) because of his fine looks and lean body,plus his cute pig tail made him looked 'cuter'. The name Wild Horse also showed his stamina on missions and sparing competitions .He could do laps around the village for 20 rounds and never break a sweat, this made him even more chased after and the girls wonder how wild can this horse get on their...ahem... 'Wedding Night' while riding him. (Don't ask me why coz these are hormone crazy girls.The fact that girls mature earlier than boys proved my point).   
  
Max earned the title as The Eighth Swordsman of the Mist since he was taught by four of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and he created his own swords skills.It was a combined hybrid of Zabuza's skills on wielding large swords, Kisame's special sword technique and insane strong sword skills ,the Takedekeshii clan's quick and swift strikes and Ookima's talent on killing intent and vital points recognition.He added them up with the help of the Anything Goes theory and it became one of the most feared sword skills ever created from the mist.However they were still the rank of a temporary Chunin and therefore must take the Chunin exam that was being held at the leaf a few months later to become a true Chunin. Shiro and Ookima told the Mizukage that the two brother's skill may have reached Jounin rank and they pleaded him to give them the rank of Chunin right away so that they could take the Jounin exam or at least enter the Anbu team again but the answer was still negative.The Mizukage was afraid that the two would flee like their guardian Zabuza and their brother Haku so they were kept from entering any exams until recently when they saved his daughter from a group of renegade Shinobis from the Cloud.   
  
It was the day that Max was waiting for...the day Zabuza and Haku attacks Kakashi and Naruto. He didn't know the right date but sources say that the bridge builder Tazuna was working on a bridge to connect the mainland and the Wave country.The two took leave from the mist and went to the Wave Country in order to stop Kakashi from killing the two persons that were precious to them.The deal was that if they didn't return within two months they would be known as Missing Nins.  
  
TBC...  
  
(A/N : Thanks for the great reviews guys.I will do my best to continue the fic. This some sort of AU because Max and Ranma was two Nexus and they created some changes to the main story line.Hope you guys like it.If you read my PI then you'll know that I hate Yaoi/Yuri so don't worry.I know what you all are thinking,Itachi let Sasuke live right? But he didn't tell Kisame about it in the Manga and Zabuza also didn't know about it until he faught Sasuke remember Haku didn't have any visits from Kisame or Itachi in the Canon version I just made this all up.This chap is the longest so far so please give me a longe review.Strange thing happened, I wrote more than 7000 words but FF.Net I only wrote 4000 words.....weird. ) 


	5. Songs and Moments to Remember Song Fic

The Dragon Has Landed.  
  
Chapter 4: Songs and Moments to Remember....  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto,Ranma 1/2 or Disney's songs and Cliff's songs here accept some changes I made to them.The rest aren't mine but I do OWN Max.Now for the replies:  
  
Asphixia : Dude I'm so glad you reviewed ! You're gonna be one of my favourite reviewers from now on .My plan for Max and his brothers is....a secret but you'll find out soon.I do have many things up my sleeves.Thanks for you r reviews and I do like Temari in the manga I hope it's real too.Zabuza and Haku? You'll have to wait on .....hehehehe I'm doing it tomorrow and update quickly.  
  
SilverKnight7 : Thanks for your support.  
  
laZy hyuuGa : Yeah I just finished reviewing yours. .  
  
cooool : You are right about the techniques they learn.They teach each other but there are some stuff they can't learn.Haku have his bloodline limit so they can't learn his style.Ranma have massive amounts of Chakra and he can do them easily.He got a liking to fire based attacks and Lightning attacks.Max uses his sword to give him extra chakra for major jutsus but he's building up his reserves quickly and he could do the Gokakyuu in two seconds.Haku uses Senbons,Ranma uses his staff and Max uses his Arainami.  
  
Arachnid : Thanks for the reviews.Considering that Ranma is living for the second time.He needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut.He got his ass kicked by Zabuza when he's small and was taught manners by Haku,Max and Zabuza.Not to mention Shiro and Ookima sensei.Well glad you like my story.Team seven will be on the next chap and yes....there will be major butt kicking.Hope you guys like this chapter.PS: I LOVE HER , REALLY !!!  
  
"Blah" : Songs/Words  
  
#Blah# : Song  
  
--------------------  
  
Dear Readers, this is a sort of a side story and where I fill in the gap between the time Max and Ranma spent with Haku,Gaara and other things that happened in my story.I listened to some songs a while ago and I couldn't help myself about writing the songs in my fic. I wish to share these songs with my readers and hopefully you all will like it. as usual feel fee to flame,comment or review me.  
  
This happened when Itachi was training the three kids...  
  
Song Title : I'll Make A Ninja Out Of You   
  
Original : Disney's Mulan "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" .  
  
(Music Starts)  
  
Itachi and his new students were making handseals with weights on them and standing on a water while he puts a Genjutsu on them to distract their concentration.   
  
Itachi :# Let's get down to business --to be trained Ninjas#  
  
The three fell in the water and shivered at the cold liquid surrounding them.  
  
Itachi :# Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?#  
  
Ranma stood up to hit Itachi for saying he's a girl but was swatted like a fly to the cold water.On his way he knocked Max and Haku down with him.  
  
Itachi :# You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through....#  
  
Itachi pulled the three out of the water before they drowned from the weights on them and stared at the three in the eyes with the Sharingan.  
  
Itachi :# Mister, I'll make a man out of you.#  
  
Few days later he was hitting them with sand bags while they made a horse stance.  
  
Itachi :# Tranquil as a forest...#  
  
Then he blew a Gokakyuu at Ranma who tried to put out the fire as it caught his shirt.  
  
Itachi :# But on fire within#  
  
Max tried to balance on the thin rope across the trees with a pail of water on his head.... but he fell when Ranma accidentally slammed the tree while running from the fire behind him.  
  
Itachi :# Once you find your center#  
  
Max turned his body and landed softly on the ground and smirked at Itachi but the pail of water fell and drenched the two brothers.  
  
Itachi grined :# You are sure to win.#  
  
A week passed and they still can't stand the full force of the Genjutsu and fell in the water again.  
  
Itachi shook his head and sighed :# You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot ,and you haven't got a clue....#  
  
Haku put on a sad face while Ranma and Max tried to attack Itachi who in turn made a wall of earth to block their path and sending them to la la land with a quick hit through the shield.  
  
Itachi :# Somehow I'll make a man out of you!#  
  
A month passed....  
  
Haku was running at his top speed while Itachi threw shurikens,Kunais and explosive wards at him.  
  
Haku :# I'm never gonna catch my breath.#  
  
Ranma was slammed in his chest by an open palm strike and a swift kick in his abdomen by Itachi Kage Bunshins.  
  
Ranma grunted:# Say good-bye to those who knew me#  
  
Max was doing laps around the mountain for 30 times to increase his stamina while four Itachi clone threw weapons at him from behind whenever he slowed down.  
  
Max :# Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym#  
  
That night everybody was aching all around.  
  
Ranma :# This guy's got us worked to death#  
  
Haku : #Hope he doesn't add weights to me.#  
  
Max : #Now I really wish that I had more chakra to win.#  
  
Another week....  
  
Everyone:# (Be a man)#  
  
The three kids was standing their ground as the harsh and rough river currents slammed at their body.  
  
Haku : #We must be swift as the coursing river #  
  
Everyone:# (Be a man)#  
  
They sparred in the raging wind storm while making complex handseals.  
  
Ranma: #With all the force of a great typhoon#  
  
Everyone:# (Be a man)#  
  
They blocked a Karyuu Endan with a water wall Jutsu and returned the attack with a fire elemental jutsu by themselves at Itachi.  
  
Max :# With all the strength of a raging fire#  
  
Then they were seen making handseals disappearing with a teleportation jutsu and appeared at home scaring Kisame while he was reading the newspaper.  
  
Everyone:# Mysterious as the dark side of the moon....#  
  
Another Month...  
  
Itachi was teaching them new jutsus now...  
  
Itachi :#Time is racing toward us, till Zabuza arrive.#  
  
Ranma and Max were circling Itachi while Haku used his senbons to distract him.  
  
Itachi :#Heed my every order and you might survive.#  
  
Itachi had a kunai to his neck as the twenty Kage Bunshins surrounded him.  
  
Itachi grined:# You're now suited for the rage of war.#  
  
The group was startled when the Itachi in front of them puffed away replaced by a log and suddenly fifty Itachis surround them.  
  
Itachi : #So pack up, go home, you're through ,now that I've.... made a man out of you....#  
  
Following days....  
  
Everyone : #Be a Man. #  
  
Haku : #We must be swift as the coursing river#  
  
Haku finished his handseal and the water dragon jutsu was completed but the dragon was a small one.Itachi nodded at this and countered with his own water jutsu.  
  
Showing Max uses his Arainami to create a wind jutsu and summonded a giant wind filled with chakra and blew the trees away.  
  
Everyine : #Be a Man#  
  
Max : #With all the force of a great typhoon#  
  
Everyone : #Be a Man#  
  
Ranma made a handseal and blew a HUGE gout of flames from his mouth as he shouted his Karyuu Endan and the few trees infront of him was turned in to ash.  
  
Ranma : #With all the strength of a raging fire#  
  
The three jumped up and clashed their weapons together sending small fire sparks everywhere.  
  
Everyone : # Mysterious as the dark side of the moon#  
  
Here was the scene were the kids were seperated.  
  
Scene showing Haku training hid Demonic mirrors against Zabuza's Water Dragon Jutsu.  
  
Haku : #We must be swift as the coursing river#  
  
Eveyone : #Be a Man#  
  
Max threw up his hand and performed the Hiryu Shoten Ha.The tornado blew away a wide area off the field.  
  
Max : #With all the force of a great typhoon#  
  
Everyone : #Be a Man#  
  
Ranma thrusted out his hands and made a large Mokou Takabisha and it swept away the flames infront of him.  
  
Ranma : #With all the strength of a raging fire#  
  
Everyone : #Be a Man#  
  
Scene spreads into three parts and showing the faces of our three young Heroes with sweat and eyes filled with determination. They looked up at the moon and jumped to so that their shadows are the only thing visible as they took out their weapons and made a pose.Haku landed near the river and took out his mask to wash his face as the water dripped down his pale face.Max landed near the cliff side and let the cool breeze blow away his sweat and put his sword beside him.Ranma landed on the branch of the tree and shrunk his staff and smelled the air as the fresh night air filled his lungs.The look of worry showed on their face.  
  
Everyone : #Mysterious as the dark side of the moon#  
  
------------------------------  
  
In the Sand Country....  
  
Song : When You Are The Best Of Friends.  
  
Original :Disney's "The Fox and The Hound".  
  
Gaara and his new friends (Max and Ranma) was playing soccer across the field.  
  
#When you're the best of friends,  
  
Having so much fun together,  
  
You're not even aware you're such a funny pair,  
  
You're the best of friends.#  
  
Max and Ranma was called away for a mission leaving Gaara alone in the field.  
  
#Life's a happy game,  
  
You could clown around forever,  
  
Neither one of you sees your natural boundaries,  
  
Life's one happy game.#  
  
A few kids arrived and Gaara wants to play with them but they ran away calling him a monster.  
  
#If only the world wouldn't get in your way,  
  
If only people would just let you play,#  
  
Gaara tried to chase after them but was halted by a grown man glaring down at him.  
  
#They'd say you're both being fools,  
  
You're breaking all the rules,#  
  
Gaara sighed and walked slowly away hearing the man cursing him.Gaara took a last look at the field were he just scored a goal...it was the best moments of his life.  
  
#They can't understand,  
  
The magic of your wonderland.#  
  
Max and Ranma arrived to see Gaara crying at Yashamaru's corpse. They tried to comford him but was attacked instead.Then Gaara broke down crying at Max's shirt.  
  
#When you're the best of friends,  
  
Sharing all that you discover,#  
  
The two brothers gave him a picture of themselves for him to remember them.Gaara held it close to his heat and nodded at them.  
  
#When these moments have passed,  
  
Will that friendship last?#  
  
Gaara introduced them his other siblings and they played together.  
  
#Who can't say there's a way?  
  
Oh I hope,  
  
I hope it never ends,#  
  
Max and Ranma finally bid farewell to the Sand Siblings and return back to their home.  
  
#Cause you're the best of friends......#  
  
-------------------------------  
  
At the Mist...  
  
Song : The Day I Met Temari.  
  
Original : The Day I Met Marie by Cliff Richard and The Shadows.  
  
Max was sleeping under a tree after he finished his training of the Baksai Tenketsu and Ranma was away getting ready for his Hiryu Shoten Ha training. He dreams about the girl he liked.... or maybe even love.  
  
# Imagine a still summer's day  
  
When nothing is moving,  
  
Least of all me.  
  
I lay on my back in the hay,  
  
The warm sun was soothing.  
  
It made me feel good ...#  
  
He was introduced to her by Gaara.Her eyes were semi aqua and her hair was braided by her side.She looked at him nervously and had a small fan tied behind her back.He smiled at her and then the five kids played together.  
  
#The day I met Temari....  
  
The sound of her whisper "hello"  
  
Came tiptoeing softly into my head.  
  
I opened my eyes kinda slow,  
  
And there she was smiling.  
  
It made me feel good ...#  
  
He was talking to her about all the things he did in the Mist.She listened and laughed at his jokes.Then she told him about all the hardships she had to endure when their mother died,leaving Gaara and staying away from him.He held her shoulder and comforted her as he looked into her eyes....oh those beautiful eyes that looked deep down in his heart.....  
  
#The day I met Temari.  
  
With laughing eyes,  
  
She'd toss her hair and tantalize.  
  
She came to touch me then she's gone,  
  
Just like a summer breeze.#  
  
He remembered when Temari gave him the kiss when they were about to leave the Sand,her unshed tears glistened in the Sun and his voice calling out her name that he promised to return to her....one day.Then Max woke up to Ranma's call.  
  
#I remember her kiss,  
  
So soft on my brow,  
  
And the way that she said,  
  
"Promise That You'll Be Back.  
  
Promise That You'll Be Back."#  
  
#I woke with the chill in the air,  
  
The warm sun no longer hung in the sky.  
  
I reached out but she was not there.  
  
She'd gone where she came from,  
  
But I still feel good,#  
  
Ranma explained about the technique while Max yawned and nodded at his brother but his mind was else where...  
  
#To think I've known Temari.  
  
With laughing eyes,  
  
She'd toss her hair and tantalize.  
  
She came to touch me then she's gone,  
  
Just like a summer breeze. #  
  
That day Max didn't learn the technique....  
  
------------------------  
  
The Sand .......  
  
When Max and Ranma gone back to the Mist Temari was walking alone down at the local fountain. The Moon that day was bright and it reminds her when Max and her was walking down the ally while talking about her pass.She sighed and remembered all the other guys that she met.They broke her heart and left her whenever they knew about Gaara is her brother.She sometimes cursed her own brother but soon forgives him whenever she sees Gaara bullied by the other kids.Yes,she was near by but she wasn't allowed to go near him....a tear fell and dropped in the fountain. The water surface rippled by the disturbance and the gods and goddesses of love came and tried to comfort to girl.  
  
Song : I won't Say I'm in Love.  
  
Original : Disney's Hercules "I Won't Say I'm in Love" by Meg.  
  
Temari remembered all the dates she had and each and every one of them ran away because of Gaara and making lame excuse about it , some even said that she was a sister of a Monster.  
  
Temari sighed :# If there's a price for rotten judgment, guess I've already won that.#  
  
She remembered the pain and hate that she saw through their eyes as they ran away not even looking back at her.  
  
Temari : #no man is worth the aggravation that ancient history, been there done that.#  
  
Then the image of Max laughing with Gaara and Ranma appeared over the field. She saw how happy her brother was and she knew that the boys were never going to betray her brother.(Women's Gut Instinct)She remembered how she was introduced to Max by her young brother and that smile that greeted her for the first time.She smiled back.  
  
Back Up Singers (Don't ask me where they came from...I think the Muses sang it.) :  
  
#Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
  
Try to keep it hidden  
  
Honey, we can see right through you  
  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
  
We know how ya feel and  
  
Who you're thinking of#  
  
Temari shook her head to clear the images :#Oh... No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no.#  
  
B.U.S.(Back Up Singers):#You swoon, you sigh ,why deny it, uh-oh.#  
  
She heard the jokes Max told her echoing in her ears and gigled as the funny part kick in.  
  
Temari sighed again as she mentally scolded herself : #It's too cliché won't say I'm in love....#(shoo woop shoo woop)  
  
Image of Max making excuse to go and make his return report to his senior and left her standing alone in the park float in her head.  
  
Temari :# I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out#  
  
Then Max always returned to her with a gift on his way and scratched head (something he got from staying with Ranma so long) while apologizing his early mistake. She pretend to be mad at him until he pouted and said he's sorry then only she laughed at him for being such an easy teaser.  
  
Teamri gripped her head as she tried to forget the look he gave her when she laughed, he looked hurt but then smiled at her while holding her hand and they continued their walk in the park:  
  
#My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
  
Oh..... #  
  
B.U.S. :  
  
#You keep on denying  
  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
  
Baby, we're not buying  
  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
  
Face it like a grown-up  
  
When ya gonna own up  
  
That ya got, got, got it bad#  
  
She turned around to walk home but the laughter of a couple reached her ear and she stared at the two happy couples as they went home.  
  
Temari :# No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no#  
  
B.U.S :  
  
#Give up, give in.  
  
Check the grin you're in love #  
  
She pictured the boy as Max and the girl as herself walking along holding hands.  
  
Temari : #This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love#  
  
B.U.S :  
  
#You're doin flips read our lips  
  
You're in love.....#  
  
Temari ran away from the scene in front of her towards her home.  
  
Temari :#You're way off base ,I won't say it.#  
  
She passed the shop Max and her took a drink that day and she continued running.  
  
Temari :#Get off my case,I won't say it.#  
  
B.U.S. :  
  
#Girl, don't be proud  
  
It's O.K. you're in love#  
  
Temari arrived home finding Gaara and Kankuro waiting for her return and smiled as they hugged her and walked in the house.She stayed behind for a while as to breath the cold dessert air and followed in the house.She paused as she saw the picture of her brothers and herself making a pose with Max and Ranma on their last day before returning to the Mist hanging on the wall.Then she touched Max's forehead as she remembered the kiss she gave him. She smiled sadly and wiped the tear in her eyes.  
  
Temari : #Oh.....At least out loud,I won't say I'm in love .....#  
  
(shoo woop shoo woop,Shala la la la la haa....)  
  
#Music Fades# That night Temari dreamed of her and Max on a date near the fountain.....Little did she know that Max was tied on a tree with a giant boulder slamming to him.  
  
A few months after Haku left with Zabuza.....  
  
Song : Somewhere Out There.  
  
Original : Disney's An American Tail  
  
(Music starts)  
  
Haku looked at the big bright moon out his window and think of his two brothers at home...well his former home in the Mist.He prayed that the Mizukage won't kill them and that Zabuza didn't hit them on the head too hard.  
  
Haku : #Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight, someone's thinking of me,and loving me tonight.#  
  
Back in the Mist....Ranma and Max was also staring at the moon on the roof of Shiro sensei's mansion.  
  
Max : #Somewhere out there,someone's saying a prayer,#  
  
Ranma : #That we'll find one another,in that big somewhere out there.#  
  
Haku fought many battles as Zabuza took missions from his clients.He had to be strong enough to protect Zabuza and himself.He must survive the encounter with Naruto if he is to ever find his two brothers.  
  
Haku : #And even though I know how very far apart we are,#  
  
Ranma : #It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star,#  
  
Max : #And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,#  
  
Together : #It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky!#  
  
Scene Shows The Three Kids fighting fiercely in their missions and their trials as they train in various ways.Max and Ranma learning the Amazonian technique and Haku learning to use the Demonic Mirrors.Then it shows Zabuza,Shiro,Ookami each teaching them the ways of being a ninja and the skills of their own styles.Then swifs back to when their young and slept together in the futon.It then changed to when their playing in the snows back in the mountains while training under Zabuza.  
  
Together :   
  
#Somewhere out there,  
  
If love can see us through,  
  
Then we'll be together,  
  
Somewhere out there,  
  
Out where dreams  
  
Come true... #  
  
Ranma and Max was called back in the mansion to prepare for tomorrow. Haku closed his window and waited for Zabuza to give him his mission.  
  
I wanted to put up a song for Gaara but I can't seem to find the right one for him so I guess this will have to do.It's also a Disney song.  
  
Song : That's What Friends Are For.  
  
Original: Disney's Jungle Book.  
  
Max and Ranma sang this together for Gaara.  
  
Max : #We're your friends#  
  
Ranma : #We're your friends#  
  
Together : #We're your friends to the bitter end#  
  
Max :#When you're alone ,who comes around to pluck you up?#  
  
Ranma : #When you are down,and when you're outside, looking in...#  
  
Together :#Who's there to open the door? That's what friends are for!#  
  
#we're always eager to extend ,a friendly hand.That's what friends are for!#  
  
Gaara joined in : #And when you're lost in dire need ,who's at your side at lightning speed?#  
  
Max smiled as he carried Gaara on his back and headed towards to field : We're friends of every creature comin' down the pike   
  
Ranma : #In fact we never met an animal ,we didn't like (Max and Gaara: Didn't like)#  
  
Together they sang as Max and Ranma created Kage Bunshins to play soccer:   
  
Max :#So you can see we're friends in need.#  
  
Ranma : #And friends in need, are friends indeed.#  
  
Together : #We'll keep you safe, In this world forevermore.#  
  
Everyone : #That's what friends are for! #   
  
(That one is bad I know......gimme a song to replace it or if you have any other comments on that one just tell me)  
  
Here's something what I would be putting for their songs to sing if I were making a movie of Naruto...well some crazy Ideas.  
  
Song : Stand Out.  
  
Original : Disney's A Goofy Movie 'Stand Out' (The Character Singing this is MAX, Goofy's Son !! But in my story Naruto's singing it.)  
  
Naruto walked out of the open with his head protector proudly on his head.He just got it from Iruka the other day after doing a cool Jutsu,the Kage Bunshin. He is a true Ninja now and he's gonna show it to the world that he will be the Next Hokage of Konoha !!  
  
#Back Ground Music Starts#  
  
#Open up your eyes, take a look at me   
  
Get the picture fixed in your memory   
  
I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart   
  
And I won't stop until I start   
  
To stand out   
  
To stand out #  
  
The villagers looked at him in a not-so-friendly gaze but he keep on strolling down the street to training field 7.On to his team.  
  
#Some people settle for the typical thing   
  
Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings  
  
It ain't a question of "if", just a matter of time   
  
Before I move to the front of the line #  
  
He made his special move ,the Naruto Rendan and Kicked Kiba's ass at the Chunin Preliminary Exam. Everyone claps their hands as the No.1 Loudest Ninja won the match.  
  
#Once you're watching every move that I make   
  
You gotta believe that I got what it takes   
  
To stand out, above the crowd   
  
Even if I gotta shout out loud   
  
'Til mine is the only face you'll see   
  
Gonna stand out ... #  
  
He flashed his smile at Sakura.  
  
#'Til ya notice me#   
  
He saw Hinata being beaten by Neji and dashed down at the Arena and swore to kick Neji's ass.He defeated Neji with his undying spirit and with the help of Kyubi.He told him about how he would help change the Hyuuga whne he is Hokage.  
  
#If the sqeeky wheel's always gettin' the grease   
  
I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace   
  
And I'll do it all again, when I get done   
  
Until I become your number one   
  
No method to the madness, and no means of escape   
  
Gonna break every rule or bend them all outta shape   
  
It ain't a question of "how", just a matter of when   
  
You get the message that I'm tryin' to send   
  
I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head   
  
And you know I'm going all the way to the end   
  
To stand out, above the crowd   
  
Even if I gotta shout out loud   
  
'Til mine is the only face you see   
  
Gonna stand out ...   
  
'Til ya notice me#   
  
Scene of Naruto made a hundred clones and attacked Gaara.  
  
Scene of Naruto Summoning Gamabunta and square off with the Raccoon demon.  
  
#If I could make you stop and take a look at me   
  
instead of just, walkin' by  
  
There's nothin that   
  
I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice   
  
I'm alive   
  
All I need is half a chance,   
  
a second thought, a second glance   
  
To prove, I got whatever it takes #  
  
He finally knocked Gaara off the top and told Gaara about his story.Then he passed out after Sasuke told him that Saura was okay.  
  
#It's a piece of cake #  
  
Learning the Rasengan with Jiraya and encountering Tsunande but was swatted away with her finger.  
  
#To stand out, above the crowd   
  
Even if I gotta shout out loud   
  
'Til mine is the only face you'll see   
  
Gonna, stand out, staaaand out #  
  
He did the Rasengan and slammed it in Kabuto's chest.  
  
#Stand out! #  
  
Tsunande gave him her necklace and kissed him on the forehead. He made a promise to be Hokage.  
  
#Stand out! #  
  
Scene of the fight on the Hospital Roof.  
  
#'Til mine is the only face you'll see   
  
Gonna stand out #  
  
Naruto made his nice-man pose to Sakura and promised her to bring Sasuke back.  
  
#'Til ya notice me#   
  
(Weird eh?)  
  
Okay so I admit I'm no George Lucas but I can't get this scene off my head so I want to put it here.  
  
The Fight scene between the Hokage against Orochimaru.  
  
Song : You're Only Second Rate.  
  
Original : Disney's Return Of Jafar   
  
Orochimaru : #I must admit,your parlor tricks are amusing, I bet you've got a kunai under your hat!#  
  
Hokage made a handseal to do a Kage Shuriken Jutsu.Orochimaru took out two coffins and smiled at him.  
  
Orochimaru : #Now here's your chance to get the best of me,hope your hand is hot! C'mon, clown,Let's see what you've got!#  
  
Hokage threw his jutsus at the former Hokage's   
  
Orochimaru : #You try to slam me with your hardest stuff, but your double whammy isn't up to snuff.#  
  
#I'll set the record straight  
  
You're simply out of date  
  
You're only second rate!#  
  
Hokage made his summoning to summon the monkey King.  
  
Orochimaru:  
  
#You think your summons a meanine,  
  
But your monkey's tame  
  
You've got a lot to learn  
  
About the Ninja game#  
  
Hokage missed the attack to Orochimaru and get kicked in the stomach.  
  
Orochimaru:  
  
#Severe education,  
  
I'll reiterate  
  
You're only second rate!#  
  
The first and second Hokage's legs exploded but regenerated again.  
  
Orochimaru:  
  
#Men cower at the power  
  
In my Jutsu...  
  
My Name is number one  
  
On every list#  
  
Hokage made his final handseal.The last Handseal of his life.  
  
Orochimaru shrugged:  
  
#But if you're not convinced  
  
That I'm invincible,  
  
Put me to the test!  
  
I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!  
  
Go ahead and zap me  
  
With the big surprise  
  
Snap me in a trap,  
  
Cut me down to size  
  
I'll make a great escape  
  
It's just a piece of cake  
  
You're only second rate!#  
  
Hokage finished the Jutsu and the God of Death appeared behind him.  
  
Orochimaru:  
  
#You know, your hocus-pocus  
  
Isn't tough enough  
  
And your mumbo-jumbo  
  
Doesn't measure up  
  
Let me pontificate  
  
Upon your sorry state  
  
You're only second rate!#  
  
Hokage made two Kage Bunshins and waited for the opportunity to strike.  
  
Orochimaru:  
  
#Zaba-caba-dabra!#  
  
Hokage grabbed the first's shirt,  
  
#Grandpa's gonna grab ya!#  
  
Then he pulled in his spirit and sealed it in his Bunshin.The Bunshin disappeared as the vessel for the first turn into dust.  
  
Orochimaru:  
  
#Alakazam-da-mus  
  
And this thing's bigger than the both of us!#  
  
Hokage finished off the second and was panting ,then he glared at Orochimaru.  
  
Orochimaru:  
  
#So spare me your tremendous scare!  
  
You look horrendous in your underwear!  
  
And I can hardly wait  
  
To discombobulate  
  
I'll send ya back and packing   
  
In a shipping crate  
  
You'll make a better living  
  
With a spinning plate  
  
You're only second rate!#  
  
But Orochimaru couldn't say anything else because his hands were cut off and sealed inside the Fourth.He screamed in rage and retreated back to his Village.  
  
-----------  
  
Here's what I hope will happen in my fic in the Future coz it's gonna be a Naruto/Hinata fic.It's a scene where Naruto and Hinata was sitting together in a love boat in a carnival. Both teens were quite and wasn't looking at each other.They have known the feelings they had for together but they wanted to make sure....Max and his brothers and the Sand Siblings wanted to help out so.....um..I wrote this little chappie for the heck of it.  
  
Song : Kiss The Girl  
  
Original : Disney's Little Mermaid.  
  
Max :(spoken)  
  
Eef you want somet'in done, you gotta do eet yoaself  
  
Percussion,(Gaara took out his drums)   
  
Strings,(Kankuro and Ranma took out their guitars and Bass)  
  
Winds,(Temari used her flute)  
  
Words(Max winks at the duo)  
  
Max: #There you see her,sitting there across the way#  
  
Naruto peaked at Hinata then turned around when she looked at his way blushing.Hinata sighed and looked at her side.Naruto took another peak at the girl beside him.  
  
Max: #She don't got a lot to say,but there's something about her.#  
  
Hinata turned suddenly but Naruto was looking at her then the two blushed madly and bowed their heads embarrassed. Then Naruto lifted his head to find Hinata looking the same way at him.Max shone a pale head light at their way as he sang.  
  
Max: # And you don't know why,but you're dying to try, you wanna,Kiss the girl#  
  
Naruto stared at those pearl white eyes.It was beautiful as they glistened silvery at the lights.Her cute smile and pink cheeks made her looked so...so ...breath taking....  
  
Max,Kankuro, Gaara and Ranma : # Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do. Possible she wants you too,there is one way to ask her.#  
  
Naruto tried to say something to Hinata but he stopped half way, forgetting the words and scared that he might say the wrong words.Hinata noticed this and smiled gently at him.  
  
Max,Kankuro, Gaara and Ranma : #It don't take a word,Not a single word, go on and Kiss the Girl (sing wit' me now)#  
  
Everyone: #Sha la la la la la#  
  
#My oh my  
  
Look like the boy too shy  
  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl#  
  
Naruto and Hinata blushed at the song and tried to find the source of the music but they failed and blushed again because they were so close to each other and pulled back their heads to look side ways...while blushing madly.  
  
Kankuro, Gaara and Ranma : #Sha la la la la la#  
  
#Ain't that sad  
  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
  
You're gonna miss the girl,#  
  
Naruto : So...um Hinata....I was wonderin.....um...  
  
Hinata noticed Naruto was talking to her and turned around but the force was to strong that the small love boat rocked through and fro. She found her head in Naruto's chest and blushed again while looking back up at Naruto.  
  
The whole gang a.k.a. B.U.S.(Including Sakura,Ino and Tenten as backup singers )sang :  
  
Max,Kankuro, Gaara and Ranma :#Now's your moment#  
  
B.U.S. (ya ya)  
  
Max,Kankuro, Gaara and Ranma : #Floating in a blue lagoon#  
  
B.U.S.(ya ya ya)  
  
Max,Kankuro, Gaara and Ranma : #Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better#  
  
B.U.S.(ya ya ya ya ya)  
  
Max,Kankuro, Gaara and Ranma : #She don't say a word ,and she won't say a word until you, kiss the girl#  
  
Naruto and Hinata looked at each other's eyes and leaned closer.  
  
Max,Kankuro, Gaara and Ranma :  
  
#Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't be scared  
  
You've got the mood prepared  
  
Go on and kiss the girl#  
  
Hinata closed her eyes and moved closer than before...  
  
Everyone:  
  
#Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't stop now  
  
Don't try to hide it how, you wanna  
  
Kiss the girl (woah-woah!)#  
  
Naruto hesitated at first but he finally found courage in him and also closed his eyes.  
  
Everyone:  
  
#Sha la la la la la  
  
Float along, and listen to the song  
  
The song say, kiss the girl#  
  
The mood was just too perfect!! They were soooo close.....  
  
Everyone:  
  
#Sha la la la la  
  
The music play  
  
Do what the music says  
  
You gotta, kiss the girl#  
  
You Gotta.....Kiss the girl...  
  
(KISS HER)  
  
You Gotta.....Kiss the girl...  
  
(GO ON AND KISS HER)   
  
You Gotta.....Kiss the girl...  
  
Hinata placed her lips on Naruto's and they finally kissed at that night.It was pure bliss for the two young lovers and everyone was happy for them.  
  
Max smiled as he looked at the scene below him and walked to Temari :# You gotta ( to fade) # then he went and kiss his girlfriend who returned the deep and passionate kiss.Sakura and Ino was dreaming if Sasuke would kiss them like this...  
  
(A/N : I like to share this song with all of you and to the Naruto world.)  
  
Song : Someday.  
  
Original : Disney's Hunchback Of Notredam  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Someday  
  
When we are wiser  
  
When the world's older  
  
When we have learned  
  
I pray  
  
Someday we may yet live  
  
To live and let live  
  
Someday  
  
Life will be fairer  
  
Need will be rarer  
  
And greed will not pay  
  
God speed  
  
This bright millennium  
  
On its way  
  
Let it come  
  
Someday   
  
Someday  
  
Our fight will be won then  
  
We'll stand in the sun then  
  
That bright afternoon  
  
'Till then  
  
On days when the sun is gone  
  
We'll hang on  
  
Wish upon the moon   
  
There are some days dark and bitter  
  
Seems we haven't got a prayer  
  
But a prayer for something better  
  
Is the one thing we all share   
  
(Chorus)x 1  
  
Some day soon...  
  
Some day soon...  
  
Some day soon...  
  
(A/N : Another song I would put if Kyubi protects Naruto like it's son.Warning : Kyubi OOC.)  
  
Song : You'll Be In My Heart  
  
Original : Disney's Tarzan.  
  
Naruto cried when he knew that he has the Kyubi in him and that the villagers hate him because of that.In his sleep Kyubi(Female Kyubi though) sang to him......  
  
Kyubi :  
  
#Come stop your crying  
  
It will be all right  
  
Just take my hand  
  
Hold it tight#  
  
#I will protect you from all   
  
around you  
  
I will be here   
  
Don't you cry#  
  
#For one so small, you seem  
  
so strong  
  
My arms will hold you   
  
keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us   
  
can't be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry#  
  
Naruto :#'Cause you'll be in my heart .Yes, you'll be in my heart .From this day on now and forever more#  
  
Together : #You'll be in my heart,No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always..... Always #  
  
(Told you it's OOC )  
  
(A/N : I keep havin strange things to write in my song fic.Hope it doesn't turn out bad.....Another song I love and liked to share with you all.)  
  
This will happen (Maybe) When Max and Ranma teaches Naruto some of their techniques .  
  
Song : Strangers Like Me (Techniques like these)  
  
Original : Disney's Tarzan.  
  
(Music starts)  
  
Ranma burned the Chestnuts and showed Naruto the Chestnut fist.He saw how hot it felt when he got near the fire but then he noticed Max doing the same and they showed him their hands filled with burn marks.He nodded at them and started his own training...  
  
#Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
  
Show me everything and tell me how  
  
It all means something  
  
And yet nothing to me#  
  
Naruto was screaming as the fires burnt his arms.Days later even though it still hurts he continued on without making a grunt.Max and Ranma asked him to rest and let the wound heal but Kyubi's power healed all his wounds.  
  
#I can see there's so much to learn  
  
It's all so close and yet so far  
  
I see myself as people see me  
  
Oh, I just know there's something  
  
bigger out there#  
  
He finished the chestnut fist earlier than they exspected and they teached him the Hiryu Shoten Ha.  
  
#I wanna know, can you show me  
  
I wanna know about these  
  
strangers like me#  
  
Naruto was chasing them as they made fun of him and his new girlfriend (Hinata)  
  
#Tell me more, please show me  
  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me#  
  
Naruto told Max about his feelings towards Hinata.  
  
#Every gestrue, every move that she makes  
  
Makes me feel like never before  
  
Why do I have  
  
This growing need to be beside her#  
  
Max explained the truth behind the Birds and the Bees (Without the help of his Genjutsu though)  
  
#Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
  
Of some other world far beyond this place#  
  
Then came the last part of the Hiryu Shoten Ha and he created a huge tornado that almost took out the training field 14.  
  
#Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
  
I see before me a new horizon#  
  
Ranma showed him the Mokou Takabisha.  
  
#I wanna know, can you show me  
  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
  
Tell me more, please show me  
  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me#  
  
Max told him stories about his old world and techniques that they came up with.  
  
#Come with me now to see my world  
  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
  
Can you feel the things I feel  
  
Right now, with you  
  
Take my hand  
  
There's a world I need to know#  
  
They continued to train the other techniques (I won't tell now)as the song played in the back ground.  
  
#I wanna know, can you show me  
  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
  
Tell me more, please show me  
  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me#  
  
Naruto :I wanna know.....  
  
Max : Oy, quiet !!  
  
Ranma : Yeah can't you see we're meditating?  
  
Max : Yeah, and I think our readers are going away now that this is a song fic.  
  
Ranma and Naruto : ?? Huh ??   
  
Max Shrugged : Nothing just talking my thoughts aloud.  
  
Ranma : Max, even when I live with you all this time I can't seem to figure out what you say.  
  
Naruto : You keep talking about readers and Animes...what's that?  
  
Max gave them a wink : That....is a secret.  
  
----------------  
  
AAHHHH Something came up at me today and I thought of putting this in Konohamaru's life.  
  
Song : I Just can't wait to Be Hokage.  
  
Original : Disney's Lion King."I Just Can't Wait To Be King"  
  
For me Ebisu is like Zazzu and Konohamaru is just like Simba.  
  
[Konohamaru] I'm gonna be a mighty Kage,  
  
So enemies beware!  
  
[Ebisu] Well, I've never seen a Leader of Ninjas  
  
With quite so little hair!  
  
[Konohamaru] I'm gonna be the mane event  
  
Like no Kage was before  
  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
  
I'm working on my Jutsu!(Shouts sexy No Jutsu)  
  
[Ebisu] And thus far, a rather...uninspiring thing  
  
[Konohamaru] Oh, I just can't wait to be Hokage!  
  
[Ebisu] You've got rather a long ways to go, young master, if you think-  
  
[Konohamaru]: No one saying do this  
  
{Ebisu: Now when I said that, I--}  
  
[Konohamaru]: No one saying be there  
  
{Ebisu: What I meant was...}  
  
Konohamaru: No one saying stop that  
  
{Ebisu: Look, what you don't realize...}  
  
Konohamaru and friends: No one saying see here  
  
{Ebisu: Now see here!}  
  
[Konohamaru] free to run around all day (Ebisu:Well, definitely Not)  
  
free to do it all my way!  
  
[Ebisu] I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart.  
  
[Konohamaru] Kage's don't need advice from closet perverts for a start  
  
[Ebisu] If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!  
  
Out of service, out of Konoha, I wouldn't hang about!...aagh  
  
This child is getting wildly out of wing!  
  
[Konohamaru] Oh, I just can't wait to be Hokage!  
  
Konohamaru Commands the Villagers:  
  
everybody look left  
  
everybody look right  
  
everywhere you look im  
  
standin in the spotlight  
  
[Ebisu]NOT YET!!!  
  
[Villagers] Let every villagers go for broke and sing!  
  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
  
It's gonna be Konohamaru's finest fling!  
  
Oh, I just can't wait to be Hokage!  
  
Oh, I just can't wait to be Hokage!  
  
Oh, I just can't waaaaaaaait... to be Hokage!   
  
(Just don't look at me like that........Huh? Alright review.....)  
  
-------------------------  
  
Nauto's song IF he ever leaves The Leaf Village.  
  
Song : I Can Go The Distance.  
  
Original : Disney's Hercules.  
  
This song was a last minute attempt so I don't bother to write anything coz the lyrics say it all.  
  
#I have often dreamed  
  
Of a far off place  
  
Where a heroes welcome  
  
Would be waiting for me  
  
Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face  
  
And a voice keeps sayin'  
  
This is where I'm meant to be#  
  
#I will find my way  
  
I can go the distance  
  
I'll be there some day  
  
If I can be strong.  
  
I know every mile  
  
Will be worth my while  
  
I would go most anywhere  
  
To feel like I belong#  
  
#I am on my way  
  
I can go the distance  
  
I don't care how far  
  
Somehow I'll be strong  
  
I know every mile  
  
Will be worth my while  
  
I will go most anywhere  
  
To find where I belong #  
  
TBC....  
  
(A/N:Okay,I want to have a ratinf system just for this fic to see if the songs I chose worked out.)  
  
The scores are:  
  
5/5 = Perfect Song for the scene/character.  
  
4/5 = It's Okay,not to shabby.  
  
3/5 = Just right but could improve.(If so please suggest your songs)  
  
2/5 = Don't have the song but the lyrics are okay.  
  
1/5 = Crap.Don't suit the fic and shouldn't continue making song fics.  
  
The Songs are.  
  
1. I'll Make a Ninja Out Of You.(Itachi Training Song)  
  
2. When you're the Best of Friends.(Max,Ranma and Gaara Song One)  
  
3. The Day I Met Temari.(Max dreaming of Temari Song)  
  
4. I won't Say I'm in Love.(Temari Thinking Of Max Song)  
  
5. Somewhere Out There.(Max,Ranma and Haku thinking of each other Song)  
  
6. That's What Friends Are For.(Max,Ranma and Gaara Song 2 )  
  
7. Stand Out.(Naruto Image Song One)  
  
8. You're Only Second Rate (Orochimaru and Third Hokage Fighting Song)  
  
9. Kiss The Girl.(Song When Naruto and Hinata dating on a Love Boat)  
  
10. Someday (Special Song For the People of Hidden Leaf)  
  
11. You'll Be In My Heart (Kyubi and Naruto Song)  
  
12. Strangers Like Me (Max ,Ranma teaching Naruto Techniques)  
  
13. I Just can't wait to Be Hokage.(Konohamaru and Ebisu's Song )  
  
14. I can Go The Distance (Naruto Image Song Two)  
  
Yeehaw Finally Finished the list.Yup those are the Top 14 songs in The Disney Favourite list in my PC.There are more but I'll read your votes first..  
  
Hope to get a good review this time and the next chap will be out in a few days since I'm gonna be PA manager for a Dinner function for my College Alumni Dinner in a Five Star Hotel. 


	6. Brothers Reunited

The Dragon Has Landed.  
  
Chapter 5: Brothers United  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2 here accept some changes I made to them.The rest aren't mine but I do OWN Max.Now for the replies:  
  
The Ganhara : Thanks for the review.Can you point out my faults for me? Um...well it's kinda hard since Hinata likes Naruto and Gaara is well....not suitable for her.TenTen is older than Gaara plus she likes Neji(I think) but I'll try to put some weird Pairings here.  
  
Daniel : Wahoo !! Thanks For The Review again.  
  
Ryu-Dragon : Thanks For The Review.  
  
Asphixia : Thank you !! Thank You !! SO MUCH !! Well I did warn you that it was a song fic....hehehe.Continue on if you wanna find out.  
  
"Blah" speech.  
  
#Thoughts#  
  
---------------------  
  
Haku left with Zabuza and waited for him to return at the tree house.Years has gone by and he misses his new brothers.Sure they were weird,hungry and loud but they made his stay in this new world filled with colours and it made him strong.His skills were far better than he was in his last life and he was confident that he could defeat Naruto this time.He won't hold back ......but he won't kill them too.  
  
Haku sighed as he spotted the shadows of the Demon brothers following behind Zabuza.They were weak but their determination were like Ranma and Max's.They were good fighters though.Gatou was ranting about how bad they were and Zabuza promised to get rid of Tazuna for him while taking out his Zanbatou adn pointed at him.Here it goes again.Zabuza ordered him to hide near the place to monitor the enimes moves and find out their weaknesses and save him whenver things look bad.  
  
_#What was it that Max always say when he sees a cat?...Ah yes...De ja vu.....#_ thought Haku and they headed out to intercept Kakashi and his Genins.  
  
---------------------  
  
Max and Ranma was rushing to the battle field when they heard the news about the attack on Tazuna.  
  
"You sure they are there?" asked Ranma as he leaped from tree to tree with Max beside him.  
  
Max replied in a worried tone "Yes I'm sure.I just hpe we're not too late."  
  
They never spoke until they reached the borders of the Wave country adn stopped at the river bank.Max made a handseal and focused his chakra into his eyes to enhance the view and range then he took a wide sweep of the area.He stopped and pointed at a direction mentioning Ranma to head there.They did a teleportation Jutsu and appeared near a booth filled with cement and other tools.They heard a chattering sound similiar to many birds and spotted a figure moving towards....Zabuza !!!  
  
----------------------  
  
Few Minutes ago in Haku's Demonic Mirror....  
  
Sasuke was down for the count and he didn't even had the chance to see Haku's movement with his Sharingan.Naruto was furious as the demonic red chakra of the Kyubi appeared around him and healed up all the wounds he had.  
  
_#Here it comes,even though I'm stronger....I still feels that I'm going to loose to him again.#_ then Haku braced himself for the charge as his senbon was deflected by the Kyubi's chakra.  
  
Strangely Naruto was quick enough to catch Haku off guard and punched him through his mirrors.The time slowed down as Haku's mask cracked open reveling his beautiful face.He stood up facing the angered Naruto charging at him.  
  
_#This....this is unfortunate.Am I not strong enough? I'm sorry Zabuza...Ranma...Max...I have failed again...this time I don't think I'am going to live again.#_ He was punched again and told Naruto about his life.This time he added that he have two other people he cared for.His brother's.Then he made a handseal to be infront of Zabuza as the powerful CHidori was in his view.He smiled for the last time in his life and waited for the familiar feeling of pain....but all he heard was someone shouting.  
  
"MOKOU TAKABISHA !!!"   
  
Then a bright flash blinded his view and he felt someone took his waist and landed somewhere solftly.He opened his eyes to see his reflection in two curved eyes.The face of....Spiderman?  
  
Kakashi was shocked as a ball of Chakra (It's actually ki though) slammed his body sending him away but he wasn't hurt though,strange.  
  
_#What the heck happened? This energy is......different.#_ thought Kakashi then winced at his side.The fall had bruised a few of his ribs while landed him a few feet away from Zabuza.  
  
Ranma ran to Zabuza and punched him in the face.  
  
"You bastard !! I knew you were an ass before but hitting me on the head like that was cheap !!" shouted Ranma at Zabuza's fallen form but soon helped him up to his feet "But I'm sure glad you're alright."  
  
Zabuza chuckled as he rubbed his cheek "I guess I needed that but why did you come back?"  
  
"Because I want a payback for that hit on the head that's why you can't die yet.Plus Haku would kill me if you're dead." then he tensed "Looks like we got company old man."  
  
Zabuza also sensed something and nodded at the direction "Indeed we have."  
  
Haku was speechless when he was recued by Max and hugged his long seperated brother tightly.  
  
"I thought I'll never see you again Max-onichan !!"  
  
"Um...yeah just don't get killed again okay?"  
  
"Yes...I won't."  
  
"Now to kick Gatou's ass." said Max then he helped Haku up his feet.  
  
"Huh?What do you mean?"  
  
"When you died,Gatou will come and attack Zabuza while he's weak and he died because of that."  
  
Haku was shocked at this "Why didn't you tell me before? I could've killed him the time I had the chance."  
  
"If I did that then I won't know that you will be here.Plus ....it's a secret."  
  
Haku pouted "I hate it everytime you do that you know?"  
  
"Yup I can tell." They headed to Zabuza's side and readied themselves.  
  
Kakashi stood up and glared at the four.  
  
"I see you brought some help again.....Huh? It's Ranma the 'Wild Horse' and Max Knight the Eighth Swordsman of the Mist.I thought that you guys were still in the Mist.How is this posible?" asked Kakashi.  
  
"Um...we're on leave?" said Ranma.  
  
"Kakashi-san.We don't want any trouble because...." before Max could finish ,Gatou appeared with his anoying voice and his dumb excuse of using Zabuza.Haku steped up to challenge him but was stopped by Max's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You had your fun.It's me and Ranma's turn."  
  
"Yeah, running all the way here is sure boring." said Ranma then he handed Zabuza to Haku and he took out his staff and made it stretch up to it's full leight of five feet.Max took out his Arainami and smirked at the group infront of him.  
  
"The one with the most kills gets free Ramen." said Ranma.  
  
"Okay you're going broke brother." said Max as the two dashed at the group.  
  
Naruto was still shocked at the turn of events until he heard Sakura asking about Sasuke.Then he turned his attention to the two new ninjas attacking Gatou's men.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei ! Who are those two? "  
  
Kakashi pulled down his Hai-ate to cover his left eyes and crouched on the ground."They are our allies ....hopefully.I ain't going up against those two given my current chakra level."  
  
"Are they that strong?"  
  
"Trust me.Remember when I said that they are kids younger then you but are stronger than me? They come close to that theory.A Ten Demon Brothers wouldn't last an hour with them."  
  
"But...."  
  
"Just watch Naruto...just watch..."  
  
Ranma used his staff to block the bladed weapons of the assasins and warriors coming his way and leaped high to make his handseal.  
  
"KATON : GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU !!!"   
  
The huge sea of flames washed the remaining warriors his way leaving them with three degree burns all over their bodies.  
  
"I count....1,2,3....7,8,9....12.So that's twelve for me." then he charged at the ones on his left knocking down two more and added them to his killed list.  
  
Max stood there with his eyes closed as the group surrounded him.Suddenly he opened his eyes and Chakra from Arainami burst to life encircling him.The group was scared beyond their lifes and some even wetted themselves from the killing intent from Max.They stood there rooted to the ground and dropped their weapons as they stared at Max.He raised his sword and killed each and evey one of them.  
  
"That's 14 idiots down for the count ...wonder how Ranma's doing...huh?" a shadow loomed over Max and he rolled to the side as a giant war hammer struck the place he was on preiously.The guy was huge...he was three times larger than Max and he was using a big war hammer around like it was a toy.Max ran behind him and slammed his sword at the large man's spinal cord,breaking it on contact.  
  
Ranma saw this and shouted " THAT STILL COUNTS AS ONE MAN !!" (I just need to add this in here)  
  
The two continued to gush out their attacks at the group.Sasuke woke up to the weight of Sakura on him and stared at the carnage near the bridge.  
  
"That was a Karyuu Endan for heaven's sake ! That Gokayuu was even bigger than mine....who are those two?"  
  
Max slammed his Arainami on the ground and made a complex handseal as he gathered the Chakra from his sword.  
  
"Suiton : Baizou Ryu No Jutsu (Double Dragon)!!"  
  
The waters from the river formed two dragon heads above the crowd and slammed the whole pavement.Ranma continued his attack and was happy that his curse was no longer with him.There were a few warriors left guarding Gatou.Ranma made his Water hammer appear and swatted the rest away leaving a shaking Gatou who was trying to run for his life but slipped by the waters around him.  
  
Max and Ranma's shadow appeared ,covering his own since he was short.  
  
"Please don't kill me !! I'll give you money if you spare me !"   
  
Max and Ranma had this thoughtful looks on their faces then said "No." together and was about to kill him but then two Senbons flew from behind them and pierced Gatou's heart.They turned to look at Haku with anger in his eyes.It was the first time they've ever seen Haku this angry before and they shuddered together from the way Haku was looking at the now deceased Gatou.That day,Max and Ranma vowed to never ever make their youngest brother mad.  
  
They explained about their arrival to Kakashi and asked him not to reveal this in his report.He agreed and they went on after saying good bye to the group.Naruto was estatic when he found out that Haku didn't even want to kill them and that Haku's brother's could sweep the floor with him given if they needed to.  
  
"So the score is Max 43 and Ranma 44.I win." said Ranma.  
  
"Humph,I heard you said Kills.Not knock outs.I can still feel that the ones you hit were alive.I killed them all." said Max.  
  
"What? How could you?" asked Ranma.Although he was trained to kill he still has this feeling that killing wasn't neccessary in these situation.  
  
"I did what I was taught by Ookima sensei.Kill or be killed." replied Max as he went to help bandage Zabuza's arm.  
  
"That was harsh don't you think Max -onichan." said Haku.  
  
"I need to put it to his brain that a Ninja isn't a Martial Artist.Do you think that I like killing?"  
  
"No...what you did was right." replied Haku.  
  
"Will you too quiet down? Now I will need to find another place to hide." spatted Zabuza but he was sillenced by the rough bandaging from Max.  
  
"Do you know what Ranma and I had to go through because of your stupid act? We were stripped off our Rank and need to take the CHunin exam at the Leaf ! The Clans were giving trouble to Shiro sensei for keeping us and Ookima sensei resigned as Anbu Captain so that he could keep us." shouted Max.Haku could see that he was holding the tears in his eyes all the way.  
  
Zabuza was quiet for a while then sighed "I know...I'm sorry...for what I done.I will return as your captive then."  
  
Haku was shocked at the reply and looked at Max who shook his head."I would but Haku might kill me if I did.We'll be going to the Sand then.Haku can still be with the Mist if we give a suitable reason for them to think that you died here and your body couldn't be found.You'll have to lay low and diguis yourself in order to live in the Mist though.Our Jutsu and you Zanbatou will give you off so I suggest not being a Ninja for at least three months.I have money from Shiro sensei with me and it will last for sometime.We will send you money and a I think that Gatou have some money with him in his appartment."  
  
They killed the guards at Gatou's appartment and took all the money there including some valueble items there.Ranma was complaining the whole way but when he think about all the things he did on his home world he kept quiet and they continued the journey to the Sand Village.  
  
"Oy Max,I think I know why you wanted to go to the Sand so much...it's Temari right?" smirled Ranma.  
  
If they could see through his mask they would see Max blushing at that.He nodded and Ranma told Zabuza and Haku about their inccident at the Sand.Zabuza grinned and Haku kept asking about how Max felt about Temari.  
  
The dessert was hot and....full of sand.They were walking for a week and still haven't spot any sign of the Sand Village.  
  
"Maybe it's because it's called the HIDDEN VILLAGE OF THE SAND !!" cried the four.  
  
Um...sorry bout that.As I was saying they were walking...walking....walking....and still...  
  
"CUT IT OUT YA MORON !!"  
  
Alright, they spotted a cliff and Max darted towards it.There happy now?  
  
"Hey guys I think you better see this." shouted Max to his brothers.Ranma ,Zabuza and Haku arrived to see the bodies of three ninjas decaying.  
  
"Hmm...they've been dead for quite sometime.Wait..it's the sign of the Kage's.This is the body of the Kazekage." said Zabuza to his students.  
  
"Who in the world is powerful enough to kill a kage?" asked Ranma.  
  
"There are many though..." said Max in a low voice_.#Orochimaru for one .....and the Akatsuki.....#.  
_  
"What do you mean?" asked Haku, he heard what Max said and was puzzled.There were many that could kill a Kage ranked Shinobi?  
  
"Nothing...just...maybe it's someone from the group of Itachi and Kisame?" said Max.  
  
Zabuza was in a deep thoought then replied "This is a big secret and we must do something." he jumped down and took a look at the Kage's body guards."They were killed by a snake bite on their necks and ankle.The only one I know that uses this technique in that girl from Hidden Leaf named Anko It think and one of the legendary three...."  
  
"Orochimaru." said Max finally.  
  
"Right." then Zabuza took out his Zanbatou and sliced off the two body guards head and wrap it up in ther clothes.  
  
"We must inform the hidden sand about this." said Max.Zabuza nodded and they headed to the Hidden Sand as quickly as possible.  
  
They arrived and Zabuza gave Max the heads and said to meet him at the caves of the missings nins at night fall then vanished.Max,Ranma and Haku went to Temari's house and tell her the news of her father.  
  
When they came to the door steps,Max knocked on the door.Kankuro opened to door face to face with a guy wearing amask of a dog and another one with a webbed face,the last one was a beautiful girl with a pale face.  
  
"Long time no see Kuro-chan." said the one in the Dog mask.  
  
"R...Ranma? Then this must be...."  
  
"Kankuro who is it?" came a feminine voice from behind.Max winced at the sound of the voice then he nodded at Kankuro's questioned look.  
  
"Onee-chan....you gotta see this...and call Gaara too." shouted Kankuro at his sister.  
  
"What is it?" said a boy with red hair and a tatoo that reads Love in Kanji on his fore head appeared cross armed.A girl with dark blond hair with a fan in her hands followed the redhead and came to the door step to meet their guests.  
  
"Guess who are they." smirked Kankuro.  
  
"You are beautiful Temari-san.No wonder my brother likes you." said Haku for the first time.  
  
"Huh? Your brother? I'm sorry but I'm seing someone else." came the reply.Sure she had grown beautiful over the years but...  
  
"I missed you Temari chan." said the figure in the Spideman mask.  
  
Temari and Gaara stared at the webbed figure and said together " MAX?" then they turned to the Dog Masked figure " Then you must be..." Ranma took out his mask and grinned like at them. "Yup it's me."  
  
Temari hugged the two until they begged for air.Gaara gave them his hug after that.Kankuro gave them a light hud and invited them in the house.  
  
"So what brings you guys here?And for heaven't sake,take out that mask Max.It's weird." said Temari.  
  
"But I thought it looks cool." pouted Max then he removed his mask to recieve a kiss on his cheek by Temari.  
  
"Well if you put it that way.I'm gonna burn it." then eveyone laughed.  
  
Max was asked about the life in the Mist by Gaara and they introduced Haku to them.Kankuro was shocked when he found out that Haku was actually a guy.  
  
"I have something to ask you guys and you all must promise me to keep quiet about this." said Max as he took out the heads from his back pack.  
  
"What is that? It stinks." said Temari.  
  
"It smells like blood." said Gaara.  
  
"Have you seen your father the Kazekage often?"  
  
"Well...not after he came back from the meeting with the Sound Village.He was in his office all day long and Baki sensei is with him too.He told us to train hard for the next Chunin exam though." said Kankuro.  
  
"Can you tell us were can we meet Baki sensei? It's important." said Ranma.  
  
The three siblings looked at each other and shrugged "Well if you insist, we have a training session at three o'cloack at the training field and he will be there." said Temari.  
  
"Good.You see.....your father is dead." said Max.  
  
Sillence......  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
----------------------  
  
They met with Baki at the training field and showed him the heads.It turns out that they were close friends of him and he was furious.He told them that he knew that something was different about the Kazekage because he was showing too much interest in attacking the Leaf.He rallied the other Jounins and told them about this.Max told them his plan.  
  
"Listen, I'm guessing the attacker is Orochimaru...."  
  
"What? The Snake Sennin?" gasped one of the Jounin present.  
  
Baki glared at him and asked Max to continue.  
  
"As I was saying...it must be Orochimaru.One, he is a sennin that could perhaps rival the strengh of a Kage.Two,he has a grudge to the Leaf thus explaining the attack on them.Three, he wanted all the five great Villages to attack each other and making them weak so he could attack you all when you're at your weakest state."  
  
They nodded and Max continued.  
  
"My plan is that you do what he says until you arrive at the Leaf and then Baki sensei could tell the Hokage about this."  
  
They agreed to this and they vanished in ninja smoke leaving Baki and Max standing there.  
  
"Why are you helping us ...Max-san?"  
  
"Because causing a war is a bad thing and Orochimaru will pay for killing a Kage."  
  
Baki chuckled at this "I think it's more than that....I knew that you liked Temari and you are doing this to avenge her right?"  
  
Max blushed and nodded.Then they went home and tell their plan and told Baki to pardon their leave.The three brother's went to the missing nin's cave and met Zabuza there.They told him about the plan and spent the night there.The next day they bid their farewell to the Sand siblings because they need to report back to the mist otherwise they were to be considered as missing nins.Gaara told him about his cravings for blood whenever he fights and that his 'mother' wants blood.Max told him it's okay to kill but if only it's a last minute resort.They showed him an advance meditation technique and left that day.  
  
Temari was angry at Max for leaving so soon but she loosened up after Max told her that he will meet her in the Leaf for the exam then he gave her a kiss....this time on the lips and vanished in a puff of ninja smoke, leaving Gaara,Kankuro and Baki laughing at her face which was red like a ripe tomato.  
  
"Geez that was rushed man..." smirked Ranma at his brother's boldness.  
  
"Max-onichan I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Um..yeah..We are gonna train you when we get home Haku so you must be prepared." replied Max while fighting the tingling feeling in his stomach and the blush on his face_.#Where did that kiss came from?#  
_  
"Hey Max...I just want to ask you something.It's been bugging me since the day you came." said Ranma.  
  
Max turned his head and look at him.  
  
"You never told us anything about why the hell you knew so much about us.I mean..you knew stuff about me and Haku and whenever we asked you,you keep doing that anoying face and said it's a secret."  
  
"Well..that..."  
  
"No ! NO MORE SECRETS." even Haku was in it.  
  
Max gave them a sigh and they stopped "Well if you really want to know.."  
  
"YES !!"  
  
"You guys are also in my world."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yo guys are in my world but not in my world."  
  
"Like that's gonna help out much." said Ranma as he crossed his arms.  
  
"This is weird ...hhmm...Okay it's like this.You two are characters in two different comic books in my world and I know about you guys because I read them.Ranma is from a Manga called Ranma 1/2 and it tells the story about your life from the first time you meet the Tendos until you defeated Safron.Haku.....I'm sorry but you were a character in a manga called Naruto and you died by Kakashi's Chidori,You were sort of a minor character there but they remembered you and you two have fans all over the world.Ranma was also in a TV anime and was famous in the 80's while Haku's stage was in the manga of book 2-book 4.I haven't seen the anime but I was told it was good."  
  
The two brothers were looking at Max like he had grown a second head then they laughed at him.  
  
"Good that was rich."  
  
"You almost made me belief you onichan."  
  
"I'm telling you the truth but you don't have to belive me." said Max.  
  
"Fine...hm...tell me this.What is Ryoga's favourite technique?" asked Ranma as if testing Max.  
  
"It was the Baksai Tenketsu and latter it was the Shi Shi Hokoudan."  
  
"HOW ? I never told you that." said Ranma.  
  
"I told you already.I read the whole Ranma 1/2 episode and it was one of my favourite Anime."  
  
Haku was looking at the scene in front of him an dfinally asked his brother "Um...so what happens next?"  
  
"Actually I can't tell for sure since it's different in this world.In my world you were dead and it didn't mension about Kisame and Itachi coming to visit you.That's why I was reluctant to say anything more."  
  
They were quiet for the rest of the day ...well except Ranma kept asking Max random question about his world and Max answering them all correct.  
  
They arrived at the Mist and told the Mizukage that Zabuza was dead and begged to let Haku join them.Shiro and Ookima also begged the Mizukage abd even his own daughter begged him.He agreed finally but Haku's Hunter Nin Rank was turned into Genin rank so he must also enter the Chunin exams with his two brothers.They gave Haku the training they did and other things they learning.Haku didn't learn the Breaking Point or the Hiryu Shoten Ha because it takes a long time to master it.So they teached him the method of drawing Ki from the surrounding.  
  
Haku developed his first Ki ball one day and it's white in color.  
  
"Why is mine colored white?" asked Haku.  
  
"The color of Ki blasts are different to each person.Their aura's are not the same.My color is Blue for my confidence and Max uses his killing intent plus his courage and made it a purple ball.You are pure in heart ,that's way it's white." replied Ranma as he creates his own ki ball and let it hover on his palm.  
  
"It's kinda hard for me to do it since focusing killing intent is a vary rare thing for me to do 'cause I don't kill very often." said Max and a small ball of purple ki appeared above Max's palm.  
  
Ookima taught them the wonders of sealling jutsus because most jutsus Haku uses were Water based and there weren't any large water sources nearby when there's in the Leaf.Ookima taught them how to seal a large quantity of Water from the river in the scrolls he gave them.Haku sealed ten small scrolls ,each have enough water to perform Water Bunshin and Water Senbons jutsu and medium Scrolls for her Demonic Mirrors jutsu.Then two larger scrolls that could let him make a Water Dragon Jutsu or a Water Fall Explosion Jutsu.Max have five small scrolls and five medium scrolls with him.He also made two dozen explosive wards for himselve with two dozon kunais and shurikens.He also made two extra scrolls to seal his extra Kunais with him.Ranma packed all his weapons in his scroll just to travel light but considering he was carrying a back pack that weighted his own weight.....um..I'll stop here.  
  
They continued to help Haku up to their strengh and tune up their own jutsus.One day Max asked Ookami about the other Swordsman of the Mist.  
  
"Hmm...how should I start...It all started when I was just a Genin.I was teamed up with Shiro and the fourth Swordsman of The Mist.His name is Hishou Hagetake, the name of his sword is called the Hasaki.It's made of a kind of heavy invincible metal that could stand even 100 times of the Karyu Endan and wouldn't melt.The sword was chirpled and blunt because he didn't have the heart to kill anyone but with the weight of the sword smashing on any body part would make you a criple whether you like it or not."  
  
Max and his brothers gave a nod to let Ookima sensei continue.  
  
"We were the best of our generation and became Chunin in our first try.We met the other sword user of the mist.Although she was titled as a 'swordsman' but she is a female.Her name is Kitana Kaichou which means Melody and her voice...." Ookami sensei seems to zone out at the mention of the name...but he gave a sigh and continued his story.  
  
"Well she uses two curved and bladed metalic swords which turned into a deadly fan when it unfolds.She named the two Yin and Yang because one was made of silver and the other Gold.Her team mates were.....I kinda forgot their names because they were dead anyway.She was an Anbu captain and Hishou fell on love with her the first time he saw her.Well...I was also entranced by her beauty and skill but duty comes first and both of us didn't make our move.The news of the Demon child Zabuza was a great change in the history of our village and so the theme of the Genin exam was changed.Shiro was an honourable man his word is as good as Gold.We went on missions more dangerous than the ones you three have in your Anbu days.You can bet the tension between me and Hishou.Finally after the great Ninja war Hishou proposed to her....and she accepted.They were a perfect match except their parents didn't approve their marriage so they eloped and became two missing nins.Rumor has it that they were seperated one day in a massive crowd and was searching for each other ever since that day..." then Ookima gave another sigh and look at the three kids infront of him.  
  
"Man...that's so ironic." said Ranma.  
  
"So what happened to them?" asked Haku,he was so in the story that he had small tear marks at his eyes when he heard that the two lovers where seperated.  
  
Ookima closed his eyes and continued his story "Shiro became the next captain after that and our new team mate was a normal Anbu who died after our next mission because of his arrogants.Shiro quited the Anbu and became Jounin.Zabuza and Kisame joined me for a few years and we seperated because me and Zabuza was promoted to become Jounin.I declined and continue my role as Anbu captain until recently.Kisame went with Zabuza on his team and became Jounin too."   
  
"So who is the first Swordsman of the Mist?" asked Max."I counted only Six.Shiro Sensei as the third,Ookima Sensei as the fifth,Kitana sempai as the second,Hishou sempai as the fourth,Zabuza sensei as the Sixth and Kisame sensei as the Seventh.Who's the first?"  
  
Ookima winced when he heard the name Kitana and Hishou but kept his cool and answered Max "That's a very good question Max-kun.He was a legend in the Mist.Have you ever heard of the name 'Akki Kenkaku no Higashi'(Demon Swordsman Of The East) ?"  
  
The three shook their heads and Ookima sensei continued " No one has ever defeated him in Swords play before.He was a great swordsman and even the six of us couldn't make him broke a sweat with our skills.He had countered each and every swords technique known in Mist history and some say he even defeated other famous swordsman from other countries.He didn't even uses any jutsu except the teleportation and other basic jutsus.I heard that the only people he could feared was the Kages and Sennins but I doubt that they would survive a few minutes with him given that they don't use their jutsus."  
  
"Wow..." was all Ranma could say at the discription given to him.Living here in the world half full with Ninjas,Ranma has learned that there were better fighters besides him and to never underestimate his opponents .......even if his opponent is a girl.(Yes Temari almost kicked his ass last time,ALMOST though)  
  
"Hmm...you said he WAS the best...what happened?" asked Max.Haku just listened quietly to the story,it wasn't everytime that you hear such things and the school didn't say anything about the Seven Swordsman Of The Mist,the only clue he had was the names on the Hunter Nins guide book of known Missing Nins.  
  
"His enemies tricked him to belive that there was another great swordsman from the South that could sweep the floor with him and that his skills were far better than him.He was so filled with rage that he left the Mist one day vowing to return with the Swordsman's head..." Ookima gave another sigh and continued "The truth was that there was an ambush by the location and over one hundred swordsman ,warriors,bounty hunters,pirates and some renegade ninjas plus a handful of Missing Nins from all over the country who seeks his blood were waiting for him."  
  
"So he kicked their ass right?" asked Ranma hopefully.  
  
"Allas....even though he was great,he didn't use any ninjutsu or genjutsu.He used his sword The Fungeki(Fury) and killed everyone."  
  
The kids were wide eyed.Even Ranma was hanging his jaw wide open as he himself couldn't have killed that much enemies given his insane ki amounts.  
  
"He killed each and every one of the attackers but his sword....which was rumoured almost as indestructible as Hishou's Hasaki turned blunt at the final opponent so he wasn't dead.Higashi was tired and his senses were weak that time so he didn't sense the last missing nin threw the kunai at his back until the last minute,he turned around and thrusted his sword at the missing nins throat and died from massive blood lost on the battle field...covered by almost two hundred bodies....the strange thing was that they never did found his body.Some say that the Gods were angry that he killed all of them without mercy and caused blood shed across the Sacred mountain top so they banished him to the deepest part of hell and made him burn forever."  
  
The three brothers were quiet from the story and Ookima gave a small chuckle at their reaction (Which is Oo ) and called them in for the night.Ookami sensei didn't sleep that night though...he drank sake and sat on the roof tops of his old house thinking about his past...  
  
_#Kitana-chan......#_  
  
The three kids were aware of this and they didn't enough sleep the next day and woke up late for training but Ookami didn't complain anything and let them take their time since it was their day off.  
  
The day to set off to the Hidden Leaf for the Chunin exam and Ookima volunteered to be their instructor.  
  
"Man I hope that there will be some powerful opponents at the exam.I need to test out my skills at other opponents other than Mist of Sand nins." exclaimed Ranma as they hiked through the forest near the Leaf Border.  
  
"You'll be surprised...." said Max.  
  
"Hey I bet Gaara could give me a run for my money." said Ranma as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Sure sure...just make sure you never get killed by his Dessert Graveyard." joked Max.  
  
"Hah,you just say that 'cause your affraid of facing Temari right?" Ranma retorded.  
  
"Quiet you two.We're nearing the Gates." said Ookima.The two grinned and made a mad dash infront of the group,Haku shrugged his shoulders and followed them while Ookami sighed "I wonder why I took this job?" then he ran towards tthe three brothers.  
  
They handed their passports and ID to the guards guarding the Gates and they let them enter.Ookima told them to meet up with him in the following hotel for them at the evening and said that they could take a walk to see the sights of the Leaf but don't cause any trouble here.They nodded and ran off towards the Hokage monument.  
  
"I've always wanted to see it upclose." said Max and he took out his digital camera (He got it for his birthday from Shiro) to take a few snap shots at it.Then they made a pose and took a few dozen pictures of the monument before they headed for the other side of the village.  
  
They heard a shout near the West Gate when they bought themselves some Takoyaki and went to investigate the source of the noise.It was Naruto and bunch of kids running away from a pink haired girl which looks like a demon from the seventh depths of hell.  
  
"Uh....I think that's Sakura." said Max and his two brother's shrugged but soon laughed as the two boys (Naruto and Konohamaru) was bashed by her.They said something and Sakura must have over heard them and took off chasing them again.This time Konohamaru bumped head first into a familiar figure with a bandaged 'Thing' tied behind him.He wore something Max called a Batman costume with face paints on his face.It was Kankuro and Temari !!  
  
Kankuro lifted Konohamaru up to his nose and said that he hates little brats like these.Naruto charged at him but fell down when Kakuro did something with his Chakra lines and tripped Naruto.  
  
"Oy Kankuro !! You forget that you were once young as him though." shouted Ranma as he landed beside his friend.Kakuro wasn't shocked by Ranma's loud arrival and let Konohamaru down and smired at Ranma.  
  
"So? At least I wasn't weak as him."  
  
"Yeah , you're right.You could kick ass when you were his age." said Ranma and they laughed.  
  
Naruto was furious that he was being ignored but when he saw Haku and Max landing behind Ranma he stopped what he was about to say (Which was Black PIG) and steped back a few steps instead.  
  
"Hello Temari-chan.I told you we would soon meet each other." said Max and he smiled at his childhood friend (Girlfriend though)  
  
Temari chuckled when Haku elbowed him and asked about where is Gaara?   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" said a voice from above a tree,it was Sasuke.He was clearly glaring at Haku who defeated him at the Wave country.  
  
"We came to take the Chunin exams." said a voice behind him.It was Gaara.  
  
Gaara teleported beside Max and they gave each other a nod while Ranma shook his hands with him.Haku hugged Gaara and they started to walk away when Sakura asked about the Chunin exams and Temari explained it to them but she was angered when Naruto ignored her.Max put his hands on her shoulder to calm her down and they went away.Gaara never bothered to ask Sasuke's name when he heard that even Haku could defeat him but deep inside he knew that Sasuke was an Avenger and Naruto was the vessel of the Kyubi since Max told him the story about the inccident at the Wave country.  
  
They spotted Baki talking to Ookima at the Ichiraku Ramen stall and ate dinner with them.Ookima left to get some Sake for the night and Baki told Max about the plans of the Fake Kazekage that the attack would be done at the final exams.Baki and Max went with the other Sand Jounins to see the Hokage and told him about Oochimaru.Hokage the Third was shocked when he heard the name of his old pupil and agreed to add guards around the Village after the preliminary.Max told him that the posibility of Orochimaru himself entering the exams was high and that each student must be checked to see their identities are real.Baki informed the Hokage that the Sound was also in the attack and that he must becareful about his safety.The Hokage agreed and thanked them for the info.  
  
Max said good bye to Baki and headed towards the hotel that he was currently living in and told them about the situation.Ookima told them to becareful in the exams as he feared the Snake sennins power and told them about some of Orochimaru's famous attacks and jutsus.This includs the snake kage bunshin and various Snake summonings plus some strange forbidden jutsus that even Ookima sensei himself didn't know.He just told them to stay alert every minute.The three kids obeyed their sensei and slept for the night.  
  
The next day......  
  
The three brother's arrived at the exam hall way,which was packed with many Genins from all over the country.  
  
"Genjutsu....a very weak one though.The range was from the first set of stairs up here.Ignore them." said Max and his brothers followed him.A girl in pink was hit on the face and she fell from the Genin guarding the door to the fake entrance.Ranma saw this and dashed to the Genin and slammed his body on the door.All everybody could see was a red blur and the cocky genin was left hanging by the colar in the hands of a Genin.  
  
"Never hit a girl in my presence you bastard." spatted Ranma as he let go of his grip and the fake (and surprised) Genin fell down on his knees gasping for breath.Ranma spotted the pink shirted girl and ask if she was alright.Once done he started to leave but was halted by a white eyed guy.  
  
"You...you're a second grader are you not? What's your name?" asked the white eyed genin.  
  
_#What the heck is wrong with this guy? No pupils? Weird...#_ thought Ranma as he smirked "I'm Ranma, what's your's?"   
  
"Hyuuga Neji." then the two turned to head back to their team.  
  
Max shook his head and continued their journey to the real room 301.  
  
Once they entered they were greeted by many gazes of the various Genins from over-seas in the room.The three decided to give off a little something to the whole room and charged up their auras.Max made his killing intent loose and the room shuddered from it.Then Ranma let his battle aura flare into sight which made the other genins staring at him.Haku made the air around them heavy and the room was filled with whispers about the new addition to their group.  
  
They sat near the entrance and heard Naruto's speech that means declaring a war with the whole room.Then Kabuto appeared and  
  
showed them his nin info cards.Sasuke asked about Gaara,Rock Lee and strangely the three brothers from the Mist.  
  
"Hmm...okay here it is.Gaara of the Sand.Completed 11 C ranked missions and 3 B ranked missions.Wow 3 B ranks by a Genin.What a guy.He's a new Ninja in the Sand and rumour has it that he never recieved a single scratch back from his missions." Kabuto paused and then continued. "It seems that he is good at Ninjutsu and some Taijutsu."  
  
"Rock Lee, second year Genin.Older than you guys for a year.His taijutsu has shown great improvements this year."  
  
"Ranma Saotome of the Mist, he's called the Wild Horse of The Mist for his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.Holy cow,he did 20 D ranked missions,15 C ranked missions and 6 B ranked missions.How could a Genin get that ? Hmm..it says that he was an Anbu before his master became a Missing Nin and he was stripped his rank so he must be in this exam.Second brother of Haku and Max Knight of the Mist.I don't wanna fight with him for all I know."  
  
Sasuke just nodded as he knew Ranma was at least Chunin level ninja when he saw those Ninjutsu at the bridge at the Wave Country.Ranma was grinning like an idiot when he heard his info.  
  
"Max Knight,rumoured as the Eighth Swordsman of the Mist.His sword the Arainami is rumoured to be able to eat Chakra.Wow he have the same missions as Ranma, and he's a master of Genjutsu,his Taijutsu and and Ninjutsu isn't a thing to look over either.He is the eldest of the three and also an former Anbu."  
  
Sasuke was shocked.What kind of fighters are they?Max was unhappy when his Arainami's secret was revealed.  
  
"Lastly is Haku,former missing nin and Hunter Nin.20 D ranked missions,10 C ranked missions and 3 B ranked missions.Senbon user and has a bloodline limit that is unknown to my cards.His mentor is the missing nin known as Demon Zabuza of the mist.Normal Genjutsu and Taijutsu but his speed is sure fast.Youngest brother of the three Mist Nins."  
  
After that,the three Sound nins attacked Kabuto and his spects cracked at the attack by Dosu.Ranma smirked at the attack,he could sensed the air around Dosu and the presure emitted by his gauntlet.Max shifted his own hand guards and shin guards just to make sure their tight as he felt a presence coming from the door.Sure enough a huge blast of smoke appeared in the middle of the room and a vioce boomed out.A man in a black jacket named Ibiki gave a warning to the Sound nins and anounced that he will be the main Exam Jounin for the first test of the Chunin exam.He told them about the rules for the exam and that every team have to take a number for their seats and the paper test.Max chcukled at the reaction on Naruto's face and nearly burst out laughing at Ranma's own reaction.Sweat was pouring out from every sweat glens known to mankind.Haku shrugged at this since he was top student at his class.  
  
The test were hard...for the other's.Max was doing it swiftly since he studied all this in his Anbu trainings and tutourings from Shiro sensei and Ookima sensei.Ranma was lucky too as he too was lectured on the subject on code breakings and assumptions while Haku finished his seventh question of the paper.Soon the whole room was filled with different feelings such as fright and stress.Then it was filled with some chakra as they noticed that the goal of the test was for them to cheat.Many were disqualified and many left the room while the others did their methods to get the answers from other genins.Gaara used his third eye technique and Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy of the ninja infront of him(Which is a Chunin in disguised).Ranma was puzzled when he saw a guy with a dog on him gave answers through it's bark to his master.The fact that another guy get's his answer with the help of a bee was beyond Ranma's meter of total weirdness.  
  
Max was thinking how in the world could Dosu know what he was writing just by the noise made by his hand writing....weird.Then Kankuro asked to go to the toilet with a Jounin (It's his puppet though).After watching the only entertainment in the room(Naruto's special expression change) Ibiki started to anounce the last and final question.Kankuro arrived just in time with his puppet and gave the answer to Temari.The last question was the one that determines their fate as Genins.(I'll skip all this since you guys probably knew what happens after that.)  
  
Before Naruto gave out his speech, Max gave his own aura of depression to make the stress level in the room increase until you could cut it with a knife.More Genins gave up and raised their hands to leave the room.Ibiki smirked at Max for his 'Show' and asked the room one more time.Finally Naruo gave his speech and a wave of comfort washed through the room as Max's aura was replaced by new hope.Then Ibiki anounced that those still in the room passed the test.The rest of the Genin was asking questions and groaning at the comment.Ibiki told them about the whole reason behind the test and removed his scarf to reveal various toture burns and signs on his head.Suddenly the windows broke and in come a figure unwrapping it self to show......a well figured Kunoichi shouting out the location to the next Chunin Test.She was impressed by the number left in the class room.They followed Anko (Which reminds Saura about Naruto ) to the Forest of Death.  
  
They recieved another lecture from Anko about signing death forms.Before that Max noticed the insane killing intent from a group of Grass Genins.  
  
_#Hmm.....If I remembered correctly,I'd say that that Grass Nin is Orochi...but I can't remember...it's been...how many years?#_thought Max as he rubbed his head.Haku and Ranma noticed this and asked what's wrong but he shrugged it off.They recieved the heaven scroll and Max hid it in his robe.They were given 30 minutes to prepare themselves for the next test.Max and his brothers went over to meet Gaara and his team.  
  
"So,how did the first test go?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Not bad.I actually felt your brother's threat." replied Gaara.  
  
"Damn, and I was hoping for you guys to quite and spare me the time to fight your team." joked Max and they laughed.  
  
"Try spending time with Gaara and you'll see that your Killing Intent is a walk in the park." said Kankuro as Gaara glared at him.  
  
"Gaara did you did the excersise we showed you?" asked Max.  
  
Gaara nodded "Yeah,I must say it really helped to calm down my mom.It also helped increase the speed of my Sand Shield without the blood from my victims.My Taijutsu isn't that good though.."  
  
Max smiled "It's ok man.You can't win everything.Heck,I even don't have the crazy amount of Chakra you and Ranma have.As for your Taijutsu,I think Temari could give me a good spar."  
  
Temari giggled and elbowed Max "Hah, spar? I'll show you who's better.I'll make sure you write long letters next time." though they both knew that Max was the better fighter,still it couldn't hurt to tell a few jokes.They continued to joke until they were given last five minutes warning and they headed to their gates.Max's team 18 gate was gate 36 while Gaara's team was gate 27(I think).  
  
The Genins readied themselves at the gates and when the signal of the Second Test for the Chunin Exam went off......they too went off like a couple of loose cannon balls (Pardon the Pun)  
  
TBC....?  
  
---------------------------  
  
(A/N : Hows that for this one? The next chap is gonna be exciting review please.) 


	7. Who's In ?

The Dragon Has Landed.  
  
Chapter 6: Who's In?   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2 here accept some changes I made to them.The rest aren't mine but I do OWN Max.Now for the replies:  
  
SilverKnight7 : Thanks for your Review !!  
  
Daniel : So I have made an Update.  
  
Asphixia : I've checked the chapter and was ashamed by my mistakes.Thanks for reviewing and pointing out my mistakes.I've made the changes of spelling.  
  
Hn : Thanks for your review.  
  
Gorunnoca : Anbu and Hunter Nins are different.Anbu are the guys in Animal masks while Hunter Nins are the ones in the mask like Haku in the Manga.Hunter Nins hunt down Missings nins while Anbu do secret missions like being body guards fro the Kages or sometime assasination.They go on patrols and their ranks are Chunin and Jounin level.  
  
Andy :Sorry.I fixed the chap already.  
  
laZy hyuuGa : Thanks for the review !!  
  
"Blah" speeech  
  
#Blah# thoughts  
  
---------------------  
  
The Three Mist brothers were heading straight to the tower.Max had this worried look on his face and he seems deep in thought.Ranma,being the first to notice this asked him if there's anything wrong.  
  
Max was quiet for a while then he spoke "I don't know....I feel like I'm forgetting something.I haven't read the Manga in over 8 years.I'm sure something is gonna happen here...but I just can't remember.Anyway,we need to find some ninjas that have the Earth Scroll so that we could enter the tower."  
  
Ranma and Haku nodded.  
  
After a few hours,they reached a river and Max told them to set up a few traps around the campsite they're staying to spent the night.Haku made traps on the trees while Ranma used the Baksai Tenketsu to dug up the ground for other traps protecting them from any unwanted guests.Finally Max strapped some strings around them and fitted the strings with some explosive notes,after that he made a handseal to cover their presence with a Genjutsu.Haku made fire and boild the water from the river while Ranma and Max catches the fishes that inhabited the river.They ate quickly and went to sleep as they planned to attack at nightfall.  
  
That night......  
  
The three kids cleared up the whole campsite and noticed that nobody had come near their site so they continued to head towards the tower.Suddenly Ranma stopped in mid jump and the three ducked underneath the tree branch as ten dozen Shurikens,Senbons and Kunais striked the tree branch they were standing.Then the whole area went dark.  
  
"Max !! I can't see through this Genjutsu,it's your call." shouted Ranma as he tried to sense his enemies but it was no use.It seems the Genjutsu was a double layered Jutsu,the first one made the whole surrounding dark and the second one covers the Chakra source of the Jutsu user.  
  
_#Hmm......I can't use my senses as good as Ranma or Haku's but I can do this.#_ thought Max as he took out his Arainami and made a stance while weilding the sword in a strange seal like state.Then he landed the sword in front of him as he finished the handseals."Chakra Seeker No Jutsu." The Chakra that gave the Genjutsu it's effect were all sucked in the Arainami thus cancelling the Jutsu.  
  
The whole area went a little brighter as the shine from the moon lit the place revealing the three brothers scattered around in a defensive pattern.Ranma's senses flared to life and he thrusted his hands at a location near the bushes "Mokou Takabisha !" while Haku threw his senbons at the top of the tree branch.The bushes exploded as the Ki ball made contact with something while Haku's senbons were reflected down to the ground.That made his assumption clear as Haku teleported behind the figure on the tree and gave a super fast Amaguriken to his/her back then a swift kick to the spine sending the enemy down towards Max who just finished his jutsu and shouted " Katon : Kasen (Fire Arrow) no Jutsu !!" and a few dozen fire arrows emerged from his mouth to attack the figure falling down.  
  
Suddenly the fire arrows were evaded as another shadow recued the fallen enemy and landed on another tree branch.Max and Haku turned their heads to find Ranma squaring off with another ninja wearing dark traditional Shinibi uniform and he was using a Katana to slash at a grinning Ranma.  
  
" Tanko, you alraight?" shouted the figure who recued Max and Haku's target.The one named Tanko who was fighting Ranma gave a grunt and he retreated to his teammates while favouring his left arm.Ranma made his handseal and shouted "Katon : Housenka Revised !!" and a gaint ball of fire headed staright towards the tree wounded ninjas and stopped at their feet.  
  
"Damn, I can't belive that didn't work." spatted Ranma as he tried to make another jutsu.The enemy ninja laughed at the fire ball infront of him and made a handseal " Such lame jutsu, let me show you a real fire jutsu.Katon : Housen....aarggh"  
  
The fire ball infront of him started to spin and exploded,sending small balls of fire with shurikens and mini kunais hidden in them.It embeded themselves in the legs and various body parts of the enemy ninjas.  
  
"Hah, that's why I said it was a revised technique.I made it myself." taunted Ranma as he blew out another burst of flames from his mouth with a shout of a Gokakyuu followed by Haku's Kasen Jutsu.  
  
The angry leader tried to leap away but then Tanko suddenly wrapped his arms around him preventing him to evade the incoming flames.He turned to see a grinning Max rewrapping his sword onto his back.Then everything was hot and black.  
  
The three ninjas awoke to find themselves tied to a tree and a note infront of them saying that their scrolls were taken and their wounds will heal in a few days since it was bandaged for them.Tanko said that all he rememberd was that the leader was Ranma and he tried to stop him from killing them by holding him down.The leader sighed as his team had failed,they were able to escape from the ropes and started to hunt down other teams.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
"I swear I didn't know that she was a girl !!" defended Ranma as Haku and Max were laughing at his reaction last night.  
  
FlashBack that night...  
  
After Ranma and Haku's fire engulfed the trio of ninjas.They seached their bodies for the scrolls and thanked their lucky stars that it was an Earth scroll.The Haku and Max tried to bandage the burned ninjas while Ranma bandages the one in the leader's arms(The one that fell from the tree).Ranma gave a 'Gaaaaah' sound and backed away from the ninja and pointed at the fallen enemy.  
  
"What's wrong Ranma?" asked Max and Haku went to look at the ninja...which turned out to a SHE.  
  
"It's a girl ! " shouted Ranma.His two brothers laughed at Ranma's face when he tried to explain that he didn;t do anything to her.  
  
"Calm down Ranma,look you can change with me okay?" offered Haku."Since I'm the one who hit her,you can take care of the one you blasted.His arm took the damage from the Ki impact and I think it's fractured."  
  
Max had to explain the whole birds and the bees to Ranma again to ensure him that the girl won't be pragnent from Ranma's 'touch' .  
  
End Of Flash Back  
  
Present time......  
  
"Anyway,we were very lucky to get the Earth scroll that easy." said Haku.  
  
"Yeah,and we didn't even meet any other teams that night." said Ranma as the took a giant leap for the next branch.Max just nodded and then a Kunai was flinged their way.The three halted and seach for the source,they found Neji standing beside TenTen and Lee in the openning ahead of them with his arms by his waist.  
  
Max and his brothers landed a few feet infront of them and stared at the Leaf team.Ranma spotted Neji and grinend.  
  
"Hey ,you're the guy at the entrance...um..what's your name again?" asked Ranma and he made a thinking face with his head tilted to the side.  
  
TenTen tried not to giggle because Neji was shaking in rage,how dare he forgot the Hyuuga name "The name is Hyuuga Neji.Remember it Ranma Saotome."  
  
Ranma slammed his right fist in his left palm then waved his right arms in a wide fashion while pointing at Neji with his left hand "Oh yeah.Hyuuga Neji.I knew that.I'm just making the act up to make sure."  
  
Max and Haku was trying not to laugh their heads off at Neji's angry expression.Finally Max asked "Well? What do you want?"  
  
Neji smirked "I want your scroll.I can see through your clothes that you have two scrolls and I seem to need the Heaven scroll."  
  
Ranma snorted "Huh? You think that I'll give you just like that? You must be kidding me."  
  
Neji made a standard Hyuuga stance and activated his Byakugan "I knew it will have to come to this.Let me see what you are capable of Ranma Saotome."  
  
Lee cracked his knuckles while TenTen took out two Kunais and prepared for battle.  
  
Max sighed at this and said "Look,we don't wnt any trouble so why don't we make a match for three huh? Two wins will get the scroll.Double Knockouts will be decided on the final decision of a coin toss."  
  
Everyone stared wide eyed at Max's reply while they think it over.Ranma and Haku was happy with the decision as they also wanted to get to the tower before Gaara did,it was a bet after all.  
  
Finally Neji sighed at Lee's Gai talk.Lee said that Gai sensei also told him that luck is also a part of a Ninjas strengh.  
  
"You still remember the fight Gai sensei had with his rival Kakashi right?" asked Lee.  
  
"Yeah...yeah...alright so who goes first?" asked Neji giving up.  
  
"I remember a story my father once told me.It's about an Emperor who likes to race his horses.One day he called a race with his minister to three races.A race between First Class horses,Second Class horses and Third Class horses.The winner is the one with two wins.In the end the minister won by using Third Class horses against the Emperor's First Class horses,Second Class horse against Third Class horses and finally his First Class horses against the Emperor's Second Class horse." said TenTen.  
  
Neji and Lee nodded and made the desicion.TenTen was the weakest here so she will be the Third Class fighter going against Ranma since he looks like the strongest there.Lee will go against Haku who looks like the youngest and weakest among Max's team while Neji fights with Max since he looks like who relys solely on his weapons.  
  
"So you guys mae up your minds?" asked Ranma.Neji nodded and asked who will they be sending first.  
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles and stepped up front.Neji nodded at TenTen as she readied her Kunais in her hands.  
  
"What? My opponent's a Girl? I thought the white eyed guy was suppose to fight me." shouted Ranma.  
  
Haku nodded as Ranma look at him."I shall fight with her Ranma-onichan." then he took out eight Senbons between his fingers.Neji was about to call off the fight when TenTen suddenly attacked Haku with her Kunais.The rest of the gang backed up for the two ninjas infront.Neji cursed at his luck but then he reminded himself that he and Lee could take out Ranma or Max...maybe TenTen could even win this since Haku was a year younger than her.  
  
TenTen blocked the barrage of Senbons heading her way with he Kunais and jumped in mid air to avoid a stab from Haku's Kage Bunshin behind her.Finally Haku appeared infront of her and stabbed her with his Senbon only to be blocked by the handles of TenTen's Kunai.Haku increased his pressure on his arm to make TenTen use both of her hands to block the Senbon from piercing her heart.  
  
"You..you are strong for one so young." said TenTen through gritted teeth.  
  
"I have good teachers and great brothers.You are not bad yourself." the he added more pressure to his arm.TenTen was using all her strengh to avoid the senbon from her chest.  
  
_#If only his wrist could be a little shorter I could cut it with the blades of my Kunai.#_ thought TenTen as beeds of sweat was forming at her forehead.  
  
"Sorry but you're have to lose this fight." said Haku.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? We are currently at a stalemate." said TenTen.  
  
"You used both hands to block my senbon.I have one hand free to make a jutsu." said Haku then he used his left hand to make a complex handseal.Everyone except Max and Ranma was shocked at the display since they never seen anyone who do single hand jutsus before.  
  
"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." whispered Haku as five Hakus appeared around TenTen with their senbons pointed at various vital points on TenTen's body.Neji sighed as he heard Max declare Haku as the winner.  
  
"Looks like it's my turn,good job Haku-chan." said Ranma as he patted Haku's shuolder and grinned at Neji.TenTen said sorry to her team for losing the battle and jumping to the fight earlier.Neji shrugged it off and Lee stepped up front to face a grinning Ranma.  
  
"I thought I was gonna fight with white eyes over there?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I am Rock Lee,the beautiful Green Beast of Konohakagure.You will have to fight me though." said Lee as he made a stance with a hand behind his back and his right hand making a come-here sign.  
  
Ranma turn to look at Max "Is this guy for real?" Max nodded and Ranma took his stance...  
  
Lee was puzzled at the strange stance Ranma made."What is this? I never see any stance like this before."  
  
Ranma smirked "This is the standard Anything Goes Stance."  
  
Max shouted the start of the fight and the two fighters burst a large amount of ki together and fought in the middle of the circle.  
  
Neji activated his Byakugan as he watched stunned at the display.He admits that Lee was a good Taijutsu fighter but this Ranma was something else.His reflexes to Lee's attack was astounding.Ranma evaded,blcoked and even manage to give a few punches through Lee's defenses even though Lee shrugged it off like it was nothing.Another strange thing was that Ranma wasn't using any chakra to speed up his speed to fight Lee...it's as though he was using pure Taijutsu to fight Lee.  
  
"Don't tell me that he can't use any Jutsu like Lee." said TenTen beside Neji.  
  
The Hyuuga branch shook his head "No...he's using only Taijutsu because he knew somehow that Lee can't use any jutsu so he only did what seems fair to the fight...what an idiot.Lee is the better Taijutsu fighter of the two."  
  
"But can't you see that Lee can't land a single punch on him?" asked TenTen then she kept quiet when Neji glared at her with his white eyes.  
  
"I can SEE that."  
  
Lee was starting to be angry at himself.Here he was,hitting a guy...no make that TRYING to hit a guy who also uses Taijutsu to fight.The fact that Ranma didn't use any special attacks added the insult to him,plus the occasional jab or punches to his back were starting to irritate the thick browed fighter.  
  
"Leaf Spinning Wind !!"   
  
Evaded.  
  
"Leaf Voilent Wind !!"  
  
Also evaded.  
  
Ranma was playing with Lee as the attacks keep coming the same way over and over.  
  
_#This guy is just like Ryoga who uses the same thing again and again.He is as strong as Ryoga though...but I think his speed is getting faster and faster.I can't let him hit me with those punches,the force behind them are a scary.It's strange that I can't sense any Chakra in him ,maybe he's also a Martial Artist turned Ninja like me? Cool.#  
_  
"Oy don't you have any other techniques to fight with? It's getting boring with the same tricks over and over again."shouted Ranma as he avoided a Leaf Spinning Kick to his mid section.  
  
_#I will have to break a promise to Gai sensei then...but this is an emergency.#_ thought Lee as he leaped away from the battle field to take out the bandages from his hands.  
  
"I have one.....forbidden technique." said Lee as he unwrapped the bandages.  
  
Ranma tilted his head at Lee "Huh? Forbidden Technique? Why is everyone using them if it's forbidden?"   
  
"You'll see." then suddenly Lee vanished from Ranma's sight and appeared under him to give a hard kick sending Ranma in the air.  
  
"Urrghh !! What the Fuc..?" Ranma was lucky to block the kick with his hands crossed but his hands were numb from the force_.#He's really like Ryoga...such ...powerful kick...#_  
  
The Lee came under Ranma's body and cling to him like a Shadow.  
  
"This is a Leaf Forbidden Technique ment for me to protect my precious person...Leaf Shadow Dance." whispered Lee into Ranma's ears as he started to wrap his bandage around Ranma to prevent him to make any Kawarimi jutsus.  
  
Ranma was shocked beyond anything as he felt the crazy increase of Ki in Lee's body as Lee opened his First and Second Heavenly Gates.The bandage wrapping him was tight and he couldn't do any jutsu to escape them.Only one word was in Ranma's head right know as Lee shouted his attack "Fuck."  
  
"Initial Lotus !!"  
  
Lee wrapped Ranma and started to spin very quickly and they slammed together in the ground.A shadow escaped before the contact and the whole place was filled with dust and dirt.Neji and TenTen had to hide behind a tree to avoid the dirt and earth plus some rocks that burts away from the impact.  
  
The shadow turned out to be Lee and he was panting from the attack he did then he did a victory pose."I won."Lee turned to look at Max and Haku to find them watching the scene with a worried exspression on their face."You better help your brother if you want him alive."  
  
Max and Haku had a wall of wind shielding them from anything heading their way.Haku started to run towards Ranma but Max stopped him as he released his Jutsu.  
  
"Don't worry Haku.Belive me ,this little bump won't hurt much from the training Ranma and me went through."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Haku.  
  
"Remember the Baksai Tenketsu training?"  
  
Haku nodded as Max continued "The real thing behind the training is the after effect.While being slammed by a boulder your body's defense will go up until it don't hurt anymore."  
  
"But that's ...crazy."  
  
"Watch."  
  
Lee was starting to worry when Max and Haku didn't help Ranma up from the crater."Hey aren't you guys worried about your teammate?"  
  
The the ground under him exploded apart to reveal a battered Ranma...well aside from a various scratch on his shirt he looks to be okay.  
  
"Holy shit that hurts !" screamed Ranma as he patted the dirt off his body.  
  
Lee landed a few feet from Ranma and gapped at the sight infront of him. "How...how can you still be standing? You get hit by my Lotus and...all you said was that it hurts?"  
  
"What? You mean it wasn't suppose to do that? I think getting slammed a few feet down the ground high speed will do that to you.Try doing that again to yourself why don't 'cha?" asked Ranma as he cracked neck again.  
  
"How can you SURVIVE that? " shouted Lee,his special attack was shrugged of just like that infront of his eyes.Ranma looked just the same while his whole body was aching from the usage of the Lotus.  
  
"I told you...why use a technique if it's said to be FORBIDDEN? There's always a catch to it,trust me I know." then Ranma made a mad dash towards Lee and planted a punch to his gut,then a swift kick to his chest sending him bodily to a tree.Lee stood up while gasping for air.The kick has forced all the air in his lungs to come out and the tree behind added the paint to his body.  
  
"See? Normal kicks can do much more damage to you.It saves time, strengh and you don't get tired from doing them." said Ranma as he waits for Lee to stand on his feet.  
  
"I see....I was a fool then.Let's do this Ranma-san.From now on it's plain Taijutsu." said Lee as he wiped the blood from his lips.  
  
Ranma nodded and the two charged at each other throwing punches and kicks.Ranma was having the spar of his life,no one,not even Max could last his kicks or punches for this long,this Lee guy was a great sparring partner for him.Lee was also happy fighting Ranma,although he could spar with Gai sensei,no one could ever go one on one with him for this long.In short,the two ninja's found their personal sparring partners.  
  
"This is my favourite technique.Katchu Ten Shin Amaguri Ken !!" shouted Ranma then he unleashed punches after punches at Lee's stomach.The last punch was aimed at Lee's solar plexus and then a final sweep kick made Lee fell over but Ranma wasn't gonna let it end here...no siree.He quickly raised and gave an open palm strike to Lee's side sending the bow cutted boy flying away landing a few feet infront of him.(Picture the whole thing in low motion and you'll get something like Niobi hitting an Agent in The Matrix Game using the Bullet time button,kick and punch button combo.I always use that to get rid of those damn Agents. )  
  
Then Ranma gave Lee a bow and return to his brothers.TenTen helped Lee to his feet and Neji was furious at the results."Sorry Neji,I guess I wasn't strong enough.I forgot to release my weights."  
  
Neji glared at Max who was also glaring at him in return.The two looked like they were in a staring contest until Neji sighed and said that they lost this fight.Max shrugged and told Neji that winning isn't everything.  
  
"Then what IS worthy?" asked Neji.  
  
"Winnig isn't everything .......as long as you get first place." smirked Max.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF AN INSANE LOGIC IS THAT??" shouted the Hyuuga while veins appeared beside his eyes ,Neji wasn't even using hus Byakugan this time.  
  
"I call it the win or win situation.Fight the good fight and win the good war." replied Max while grinning at the angry Hyuuga."I think you have the TUYA syndrome."  
  
"What is that?" asked TenTen.  
  
"The Thumbs Up Your Ass syndrome." replied the three brothers together then they disappeared in a cloud of ninja smoke leaving an angry Hyuuga, a battered and thick eye browed Taijutsu Specialist and a pink shirted Weapons Specialist.The latter two was trying their best not to laugh their heads off when the reply kicked in.  
  
-------------------  
  
The three brothers were laughing loudly as they remembered the facial espressions on Neji's face and the way his face turned from white to red so quickly.  
  
"I think he was gonna burst a vein or something after we said he got the TUYA syndrome." laughed Ranma as they were heading towards the tower.Haku kept laughing as he leaped from tree to tree.Max told them that Neji was actually a good fighter,he just have some personal issues to handle.Ranma acknowleged this because he also sensed some strange Ki signitures in Neji's eyes when he activated the Byakugan.  
  
"He have great Ki and Chakra control I can give him that" said Ranma.  
  
"TenTen and Lee-san seems to hold back too." replied Haku.  
  
Max nodded and smiled "Yup,you have no idea." they went for a few hours until Max spotted the same place on a branch that Haku struck with his senbon every thirdty steps.  
  
Suddenly Max stopped and threw three Kunais with explosive notes attached to them to the ground while Ranma and Haku each dissapeared to evade the various weapons headed their way.Max blocked the weapons with Arainami and prepared for battle as the ground exploded from the explosive notes on his kunai.The place revealed three Mist nins wearing oxygen tanks on their masks.  
  
"Do you think that lame Reversing Genjutsu will work on me? I learned that when I was seven." said Max as he glared at the Ninjas from his village.  
  
"Holy shit !! It's Max Knight,Eighth Swordsman of the Mist." said one of them.  
  
"If he's here...then that means...." the second ninja couldn't finish his sentense since Haku held his senbon between his spinal cord and neck base pressure point." Move and you're dead.This place is called the 'Kiss Of The Dragon' I'm sure you know pefectly well what will happen to you if I poke it with my Senbon." whispered Haku.The third ninja didn't have the chance to say anything since he was knocked down by Ranma's staff on the head.  
  
"Well? You letting us pass?" asked Max to the shaking Mist Genin infront of him.  
  
"S...sure...anything for a fellow Shinobi of The Mist." spouted the Ninja and he was also knocked down by Ranma's staff.Haku told the last one to carry the two and get lost before they change their minds and kill them instead.Well...he did just that.  
  
"Well I guess we lost the bet to Gaara." said Ranma.  
  
"Well...you just can't win them all." replied Max as he finished the knot on the trap he made.  
  
"I just don't get it...why do we need to make traps?" asked Haku.  
  
"So there'll be lest trouble of us getting into battles like yesterday." said Max then they headed off to the tower.  
  
The three were nearing the tower...until suddenly the air feeled as though it was full of terror ,anger and evil.Haku was shuddering from the effect while Max and Ranma searched the forest of the source.  
  
"I..It's the same feeling when I fought Naruto." said Haku.  
  
"What? Then it must be him then." said Max.  
  
"I'm getting a feeling that it's that way." said Ranma as he pointed to the west of the path way.  
  
"We need to check it out." said Max as he started towards the direction Ranma pointed.  
  
"Why should we? I mean we need to get to the tower ASAP." replied Ranma.  
  
"We've lost the bet anyway,might as well investigate.Besides,and I quote :' I have a baaad feeling about this'." said Max as he increased his speed.  
  
Few minutes later....  
  
"The strange Ki disappeared,but I think it's just a few miles ahead of us." said Ranma.  
  
Max nodded as he leaped another from tree branch_.#This is it !! I remember,the fight with Orochimaru were he gave Sasuke that fucking seal.#  
_  
The three arrived to see Sasuke screaming out as Ororchimaru bit his neck.The scene infront of them was too frightening that Haku and Ranma was unable to move from their position but Max knew he was too late and dashed for the retreating Snake Senin.  
  
"Bastard !!" screamed Max as he took out Arainami and focused a large amount of Chakra in it then he made his handseals and screamed "Katon : Karyuu Endan !! " he sprouted a tremendous ball of flames at the unexspected snake senin.  
  
Orochimaru's upper body was engulfed by Max's flames and his screams were heard throughout the area.After that the only thing left was a blackened hole symbolising the snake sennin's escape.Max was panting very hard because his reserve of chakra was almost gone but luckily he used some of the chakra stolen from other Shinobi's through Arainami and he was able to stand after the ordeal.  
  
"Oh my God !! That was the biggest Karyuu Endan I ever saw Max !! " shouted Ranma as he ran beside his brother. "Uh...Max?"  
  
"I let him escape....damn.I could avoid all this crap but I forgoten this chap of the story !! FUCKING HELL !!" Max screamed and the whole place shook from Max's big Chakra out burst.Ranma was blown off the tree from the combined power of Max and his sword.Haku and Ranma shuddered at this as they never seen the normally calm Max this angry.Max wabbled and smiled at his brothers."Sorry guys...shouldn't have did that." then he fainted.  
  
-------------  
  
Max woke to the blazing sound of a shout "ZAN KU HA!!"  
  
"Huh? What the hell happened...oh yeah...I failed." then he saw Ranma threw a sphere of Ki at the attacking Zaku which knocked the stunned Sound Nin out completely.  
  
"Idiots.When I say saty down you better be down." then he made another ki blast and hit Dosu from sneaking up behind him.Haku was protecting Sakura and the lying forms of Sasuke,Naruto and Max himself.Kin was trying to take down Ranma but the fact that her two supposingly strong team mates were taken down by only one Genin was shockingly impossible.  
  
"Now I hate to hit girls but I've gotten over that stupid code when Temari-neesan almost kicked my ass so give me your best shot." spatted Ranma as a new ball of Ki hovered over his palm.Dosu tried to get up from the close impact of the ki blast and saw Ranma aiming the ball at his face.  
  
"These were only 10% of my whole attack and if you wanna find out my full attack, be my guast." sneered Ranma,he knew that killing was bad but living in this new world taught him that sometimes killing is the only way to stay alive since some Ninjas would fight to the death.  
  
Dosu gulped and took out his scroll and put it at his feet then he picked up the fainted Zaku and retreated in the forest.After that the flaming ball of ki returned into Ranma's hands as he relexed.He turned to see Max starting to get up and ran to help his brother.  
  
"Max ! You're finally up." said Ranma as Haku came and gave him some water.  
  
Max drank the water offered to him and let the cold refreshing liquid wash away all the dizzyness he was feeling.  
  
"How are you feeling Max-onichan?" asked Haku.  
  
"Weak..."  
  
"Don't worry man.You said it yourself and I quote :'You can win anything'." joked Ranma.  
  
They laughed for awhile at Ranma's mimicking and turned towards the bushes again.Ranma tensed as he prepared for battle.Suddenly Lee appeared with a squirrel in his arms.  
  
"Huh? What happened? I thought I sensed something here...Oh hi Sakura-chan,Max-san,Ranma-san,Haku-san." Lee saluted them as he gave his greetings.  
  
Max and his team nodded at him while Haku gave Max a soldier pill to revive his chakra.Once he took a pill Max felt his strengh returning to him immediately and he stood up to move his arms and took out Arainami to input some chakra in it.Then he took out another soldier pill and repeat the act three times until he was satisfied of the Chakra amount in it.He told Lee about the inccident with Orochimaru and bid them farewell and headed towards the tower with his team leaving Lee and Sakura alone after reasuring them that no one will come near them again.  
  
The three arrived at the tower to be greeted by Ookima sensei through the summoning scroll they opened and he gave them the lecture about Heaven and Earth then they told him about the encounter at the forest.He nodded and say that he will tell Baki about this then he told them to go wait in the lounge and asked them to hurry because Temari is starting to freak the other teams out.  
  
When Max entered he saw Kankuro being hit on the head by Temari's fan and Gaara standing far away at the corner.Max made a coughing sound to attract their attension and imediately wished he didn't because he was introduced to something worse than an Amazonin glump.Ranma and Haku have big sweat drops on their heads and Ranma was secretly thanking his lucky stars that Shampoo wasn't here to do that to him.Kankuro asked what the hell happened to them since Ranma's shirt was all torn and they have dirt all over their body.Ranma told them the whole thing and Temari was glad that they were alright.Gaara was interested in Orochimaru since he survived the Karyuu Endan by Max.The attack could defeat Gaara's Sand Armor because they spared before and Max turned his sand into glass from the heat of the fire and punched through it.Max told them not to underestimate the snake senin and he was the one who killed the Kazekage.Gaara shrugged his shoulder since he didn't care much about his father.They kept quiet and meditated for a while to refill their already depleted Ki and chakra reserves.  
  
They saw Kiba's team there and Gaara told them that they were second to appear.Neji's team came fourth and then Ino's team the sixth.The sound nins came in next and Zaku glared at them but they kept quiet during the stay in the lounge.Finally Naruto and Kabuto's team arrived and the gates closed after that since it's the last minute.Naruto and Sakura thanked Max's team for saving them from the Sound and they went to the mass hall for the gathering by the orders of the Hogake.  
  
At The Hall...  
  
Gai was smirking to Kakashi "Your Team isn't so bad,maybe they were lucky.But as long as my team is around,getting any farther is impossible." .Then he continued "Since from now it's all about REAL ability.Well with youth,there are sweet times and there are sour tinmes eh Kakashi?"   
  
Kakashi looked back at Gai and asked cluelessly "Huh? You say something?"  
  
Gai made a pose and said sillently to himself _#Heh ,not bad my rival Kakashi....you're cool in that way and it really gets on my nerves...#_ Kakashi was still clueless.  
  
In the arena...TenTen was thinking on the lines of how Gai loses in terms of looks to Kakashi.Lee was making a pose like Gai's _#I knew it,amongs all the teachers ,Gai sensei is the coolest.He's sparkling!! Alright !! Watch me Sensei ,I'll sparkle too!!#  
_  
Anko and Hogake gave the speech of congrats to the teams that passed to test and since the teams that passed were too many,they will have a preliminary test to reduce the number of ninjas entering the third test.The Hokage told everyone the true meaning behind the Chuunin exam.He told them about each village's strengh is looked upon the village's Ninja.The more powerful the village,the more clients it will have.Kiba asked that why they must risk their lifes in this battle.The Hokage answered wisely "The strengh of the country is the strengh of the village,the strengh of the village is the strengh of the Shinobi.A true Shinobi's strengh is born only through life-risking battles.He continued until he was interupted by a Jounin.The Jounin calls himself the referee and his name is Gekkou Hayate.He looked like he haven't sleep in days with black rings around his eyes.  
  
He said that they are going to have a preliminary test because the first and second test was too easy and many of the teams had survived.So to cut down the numbers they are going to have that test.  
  
"So those who are not feeling well of wants to quit after the explainations please come out.This will be an individual test from now on." said Hayate.  
  
_#I promised Kabuto-sempai and Max-san that I will continue.#_ though Naruto.  
  
Kabuto lifted his hands and he say he quit.Naruto asked why and the answer was that he was weakened by the Sound Nins attack earlier on.Ranma felt a bad vibe from Kabuto but shrugged it off,maybe it was because the whole room was filled with so much mixed emotions that my senses are getting weird.  
  
---------------------------  
  
First match was Sasuke and a guy named Yoroi.  
  
(Blah blah blah....yadda yadda you all know what happened right?)  
  
Yoroi charged again this time much faster than before.He was mad, he intended to suck all of Sasuke's chakra but was meet by Sasuke's kick to his chin and was sent flying to the air.Sasuke jumped to him and stayed under him.  
  
"Uurrgghhh.....Leaf Shadow Dance ??!!" stuttered Yoroi as Sasuke pressed his finger at Yoroi's back.  
  
"From here it's original." whispered Sasuke.  
  
Everyone was shocked especially Lee,Gai and Kakashi.Sasuke actually copied Lee's attack....but this was his version.  
  
(I skipped the part were the seal broke loose and Sasuke making it go back)  
  
"It ends now." said Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke turned Yoroi's body to give him a kick to his arm,then another kick to his side,another hard punch to his stomach and then shouted "THERE'S MORE !! SHI SHI REN DAN !! (LION COMBO)" and gave the last drop kick towards his chest which made Yoroi's body embeded on the ground with a loud cracking sound.Sasuke jumped away and landed roughly.Hayate anounced the winner which is obviously Sasuke.  
  
Second match....  
  
Zaku Abumi vs Haku.  
  
Team hidden Mist and Team Hidden Sand plus Naruto's team gave their cheers for Haku as he appeared at the Arena via teleportation.  
  
"Start !"   
  
Zaku aimed his left at Haku to fire of his Air Cutters and readied his right hand for another Air Cutter at Haku's retreating form .The smoke revealed nothing there as Haku appeared behind him and gave him three kicks to his backside.Zaku turned and fire another blast only to let Haku dodge it again with his insane speed.  
  
"You're too slow,the only one that could catch me is Naruto ,Ranma or maybe even Max-onichan." then Haku planted his fist in Zaku's gut repeatedly with Chestnut Speed (Once again don't ask me how fast this is) and threw his senbons at Zaku's pressure points all around his arms and shoulders therefor preventing him from making anymore attacks with his arms.  
  
Haku stopped his attacks and waited for Zakuto give up but instead of that he lifted his arms with his bare will to aim it at Haku."EAT THIS YOU FUCKING FAG !! Dai Zan Kuu Hou !! (Big Air Cutter Canon)"  
  
Haku was surprised by the attack and leaped away but the attack range was too wide and he was slammed to the wall making a large thud.  
  
"Hahahaha eat that !!" laughed Zaku.  
  
Haku stood up from the wall dusting of the debris from his shirt.Zaku was shocked from the sight,how can one get up after a direct hit from his air cutter?  
  
"Ahem,I actually dodged your attack.It was the air pressure form the after blast that sucked me from my jump." then he took out a medium scroll from his back and oppened it to reveal the word 'Seal' in Kanji and started a handseal.  
  
Zaku tried to lift his arms again but the senbons in his arms were starting to numb his feelings and he couldn't feel his fingers anymore.All he could do was stare at Haku finishing his handseal and shouted "Water Unseal Jutsu." as he place the scroll on the floor infront of him.What happened next shocked the hell out of him as a huge water pillar erupted from the scroll.The Haku made another handseal to finish his combo move and shouted his jutsu "Suiton : Same Sui Dan no Jutsu(Water Shark explosion) !!" and the water formed into the shape of a large shark who opened it's mouth and charged at the stunned Zaku who was rooted to the ground at the sight of a great white headed towards him.With a giant splash Zaku was embeded in the wall,something Haku intended to do to get him back for hitting him on the wall earlier.  
  
The medic nins arrived to put Zaku on a stretcher and went away.Hayate didn't bother to check up on Zaku and anounced Haku the winner of the fight.  
  
Next match...  
  
Next Battle : Kankuro VS Tsurugi Misumi.  
  
Miumi was the one from Kabuto's team,he wore round eged specs and a clothe to cover his mouth like Yoroi.They jumped down at the arena.  
  
"Unlike Yoroi,I show no mercy even when I fight against little punks.If I use my technique on you it'll be over,give up immediately.I'll end this quickly." taunted Misumi.  
  
Kankuro started to take off his puppet at his back and said "Then I'll also will end this quickly." as he slammed his puppet on the ground.  
  
Before Kankuro could do anything,Misumi ran towards Kankuro and made a back fist slam at him but was blocked by Kankuro.Suddenly Misumi's hands twisted and curled around Kankuro's arms.Misumi's feet and other arm went spinning up Kankuro's body and binded him like a vine.  
  
"In order to gather information,my body was altered to be able to fit in any space." said Misumi as he continued to tightened his grip.Then he continued "So I can keep sqeezing until I break your bones.If you don't give up I'll sqeeze even harder." and Misumi strenghtened the grip on Kankuro.  
  
"I don't know what kind of ninja tools you use,but you can't do anything like this.Try anything funny and I won't wait until you give up.I'll break your neck immediately.So hurry up and give up." said Misumi.  
  
Kankuro gave a smirk "Heh....no way."  
  
Misumi was furious as he tightens his grip and shouted "DO YOU WANT TO DIE ?!"  
  
Kankuro retorded "Heh,you're the one who's gonna die.". Misumi tightened his grip again but this time a loud snap could be heard.Kankuro's body went limp,"his neck was broken." said Lee.  
  
Team Sand and Team Mist weren't worried since they knew his trick of puppeteering.Ranma smirked "Sucker fell for it." Max nodded at his brother's comment "Yup."  
  
Misumi said " Damn.... Idiot. You made me kill you."  
  
Suddenly Kankuro's head turned 180 degrees towards Misumi and his face were craked and his teeth weer sharp.He said in a creepy voice "Then is it my turn now?"  
  
"W..WHAT ??" finally the clothes of Kankuro revealed Korasu,Kankuro's Puppet.It wraps itself around Misuimi and traps him in it's grip.The package that was Kankuro's Ninja Tool unwraps itself to reveal Kankuro.  
  
"It's a puppet?" screamed Misuimi _#He's a puppeteer ??#.  
_  
"If I break your bones you'll be even even softer right? Though I'll go easy on your neck...." said Kankuro,his back facing the strangled Misumi.He was screaming as he give up the fight.  
  
Kankuro won the fight."2 on 1 is cheating !! Is that allowed Kakashi sensei?" shouted Naruto.Kakashi replied "That's not cheating,it's just a doll."   
  
Sakura explained "That's Puppet no Jutsu.It's using a doll and controlling it with chakra.It's the same as you using a kunai or shuriken."  
  
Hayate continued to anounce the begining of the 4th match.  
  
"Geez, this place is filled with a bunch of weirdo's." grumbled Naruto as he crossed his arms. " Like you're the one to talk." said Kakashi.Sakura laughed "Haha,good one."  
  
Kakashi patted her shoulder and said "This is no time for laughing Sakura..." then pointed his finger at the screen.  
  
4th Match : Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino  
  
The rest of the fight was like in the manga.The two Kunoichies knocked each other out cold with one last punch.(I copied this from my previous chapters of my other fic.Sorry I was lazy to type the whole thing again since you guys probably knew what happened next.)  
  
5th match.Temari VS Tenten.  
  
Max gave Temari a kiss on her cheek for luck as she flew down the arena via Fan espress.  
  
Temari told TenTen about her fan and the numbers of stars determines the power of her fan's wind.The fight was so one sided as TenTen's weapons were blown away dispite the effort she put into her attacks and the Double Dragon weapon technique.Ranma and his brothers lifted an eye brow at the attack though.Who would have thought that weapons could be fitted in scrolls? They could travel light next time and seal everything in a scroll.  
  
Hayate anounced the winner.....Temari.  
  
Temari landed TenTen on the floor as Max came down to congratulate her.Lee also came down to take TenTen back to the balcony.  
  
The next match......Nara Shikamaru VS Kin Tsuchi  
  
Yup, again Shikamaru finished his fight with his shadow binding skill."Check-mate." said Shikamaru as he gets up at his position.So the winner is obviously Shikamaru.  
  
7th match......Uzumaki Naruto VS Inuzuka Kiba.  
  
Nothing to say here since we all know that Naruto won the match.Naruto did his Naruto Ren Dan and kapowied Kiba's ass. (A/N:I'll jump to where our story come to a twist.Hinata's and Neji's fight will be skipped too since we all know the outcome.If you don't then buy the book and read it or download it.)  
  
Choji Akimichi VS Dosu Kinuta.....winner Dosu (Duh)  
  
Max Knight VS Aburame Shino.  
  
Shino gave Max his warning to quit and avoid the pain that was installed within his attacks.Max just snorted and closed his eyes.  
  
"Ready? Start !"   
  
Shino dashed forward to give Max a straight punch to his face.Max said in a low voice "I don't even need to use Arainami." then he opened his eyes to reveal his killing intent at Shino who stopped in mid way at the massive outburst.  
  
_#My Bugs are scared beyond anything I've met.The only time I felt this was when we spyed on the Sand Nins.#_ thought Shino as he willed himself to continue his charge at Max.  
  
"You sure are brave." said Max as he dodged the punch from Shiro and he returned a swift kick to Shiro's stomach but he blcoked it and leaped a few feet away from Max while rubbing his left arm.  
  
"You are...strong with that kick but I must warn you again to surrender this macth." said Shino.  
  
Max shook his head and replied "Sorry I can't stop here even though you are a strong guy."  
  
Shino nodded and sighed while his hands were in his pockets now " Then look behind you."  
  
Max turned to see a bunch of Bugs behind him.  
  
_#Eew bugs....something I hate other than Dogs.#_thought Max as he made his handseal.  
  
"Too bad for them I think.Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !!" then five Max appeared making a circle surrounding the real Max.  
  
"Hey that's MY jutsu !!" shouted Naruto as he saw his precious jutsu being used by others.Kakashi boinked his head and said that it wasn't a secret jutsu.  
  
"This will make it look uglier." said Shino in his emotionless voice then he started to order his bugs to advance towards Max.  
  
"Here's something I learned from a sensei of mine (Guess which one)" then the two Kage Bunshins behind Max ran towards the Bugs.  
  
"Sacrificing a Bunshin? Useless, they will attack the real one only and I can tell the real one from the bug on your collar a placed earlier." then he told Max about the male and females bugs that he controled but all Max did was continue to make his Bunshin charge at the bugs.  
  
The Bugs avoided the Bunshins and headed towards the real Max.The first Bunshin suddenly ran in the middle of the swarm and exploded by a handseal,destroying almost half the swarm.Shino was shocked at the sudden move and ordered his bugs to attack the second Bunshin before he made another explosion.The Bunshin's hands were covered by bugs and couldn't make his handseal to exploded but then his body started to shake and smoke appeared from his shirt.  
  
"Boom." said Max as his Second Bunshin goes up in glorious flames taking all the bugs with him to Kingdom Come.  
  
Shino was shocked again by this act and glared at Max through his shades.  
  
"Do you think that I have enough Chakra in that Bunshin to do an explosion Jutsu? It's the explosive wards in their body that did the job.Now as for you.." Max snapped his hands and the two Bunshin infront of him darted straight at Shino.  
  
Shino blocked the punch and kick from the Bunshin and braced for the explosion but he was rewarded by a kick from behind by another clone.The kick only made Shino even angrier and he ordered the remaining Bugs to attack the clones since he didn't detect any Explosive note one them.  
  
The Clones started to turn invisible as the Chakra was slowly being drained.Shino grinned under his collar but then he felt a great pain in his head as he woke up to the lights of the ceiling.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" asked Shino.He was on a bed in the hospital beside Kiba with Kurenai sensei looking worriedly at him.  
  
"I'm glad you are a wake Shino, he pressed a pressure point on your neck,it knocked you out straight away." said Kurenai and she sighed "Well...although my team failed I'm proud that you all gave your best."  
  
"Sensei...what happened? I was going to attack him but then I woke up here.Did he snuck up me while I wasn't looking?" asked Shino in one breath.It was so unreal and fast that he didn't even felt his bugs giving him the warning.His bugs have hightened senses and they are good at detecting threats as good as Akumaru.  
  
"What attack? He just went over with a finger and pressed on your neck.You stopped mid way through your punch."said Kurenai.  
  
"I stopped because he released this huge killing intent ..." said Shino.  
  
"I found out that you were under a Genjutsu and I countered it.It was a nice jutsu that I never seen before,I think he created it himself.It's a mixture of the Environmental change and Future mind jutsu." replied Kurenai.  
  
"Future mind?"  
  
"Only those with strong will of mind can use this.The user controls the scene in the victims mind tricking him to do something the user wants or make the victim see things that scares him.Such jutsu are useful to get rid of Ninjas with Phoebias.He used the environmental Jutsu to trick your mind when he came over you and pressed your neck.The twist he made was he let you see what HE wanted YOU to see."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
---------------------  
  
Gaara didn't need to fight since it was an odd number so he was to be pardoned and advance to the Third Test because of Lee and Ranma's toss of coins.  
  
"I'm looking forward to our fight again Ranma-kun." said Lee then he jumped down the arena followed by Ranma as they bowed to each other.  
  
"Me too." grinned Ranma.  
  
"Match Start!"  
  
The two figures dashed at each other like before and exchanged punches kicks and sweeps to the legs.Gai was shocked at the display.  
  
"I didn't think that any Genin could go one on one with Lee.He must be as hard working as Lee." said Gai.  
  
Kakashi was also interested in the match when he saw how Ranma dodged the kick from Lee's spinning back kick and he activated the Sharinagn .Neji activated his Byakugan to check for any chakra build and the result was the same,no chakra needed.Then when he noticed some glowing aura on Ranma's bracelets and ankles started to glow brighter.  
  
_#This isn't chakra...wonder what's that.Maybe it's his Bloodlimit to move in high speed?#_ thought Neji.  
  
A vicious kick to the stomach sends Lee a few feet back and he kept doing back flips to avoid the barrage of Ranma's punches even though it didn't hurt much.  
  
Gai made a pose and shouted "Take them off Lee !!"  
  
They exchanged a few words and Lee bend down to take off the clothing that covers his shin and untied the matel plates on his legs.Six people smirked at this,(guess who again)as Lee let go of the weights down the ground and sends a huge wall of dust exploding up wards.  
  
"You too huh?" said Ranma as he played with his bracelets.  
  
"What do you mean 'you too'?" asked Lee.  
  
"I used to do that too but the weights were too loud when I moved so I used Ki instead." replied Ranma as he grinned at Lee.  
  
"Ki?"  
  
"Ki is a wonderous thing that all martial artists know of,it can lighten your weight until you are as light as a feather or it can make you three times heavier.I input my Ki in my bracelets and shin guards everyday and even I don't know how much weight I'm carrying." said Ranma.  
  
"But if you're that heavy....how come you don't sink when you move?"  
  
"Like I said,Ki is a powerful thing.I made my self the same weight as my normal weight but my bracelets and Shin guards are actually heavier than my own body weight.So...since you're getting serious,I might as well join you.Limiter release 1/5." then a blue aura surounded Ranma as he felt some of his Ki from the bracelets returning to him.Lee grinned at Ranma and the two fighters suddenly dissapears from view.  
  
Kakashi and the rest of the Leaf were searching for the two but they could only hear the loud sounds of punching and kicking.They even felt the vibrations made by the impact and the ground cracked from the carnage.Then a loud boom was heard as two figures appeared in a cloud of dust panting.  
  
"You are strong....very strong." said Lee as he rubbed his left arm.  
  
"You too." said Ranma as he wiped the blood from his mouth and went into another stance.  
  
"I will have to use my other technique then." then Lee look at Gai who gave him a nod.  
  
"Other techniques? Don't tell me you're gonna use a forbidden one again.If so I will have to use my techniques too."  
  
"Be my guest.You can even use your jutsus.Second gate open,Heal Gate." the increase of power Ranma felt in Lee was shocking,the two continued to beat the hell out of each other.  
  
"I'm sure this is gonna be fun." replied Ranma and appeared behind Lee to give him a sweep kick but Lee leaped and smacked Ranma accross the face with a back kick.Ranma wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned. "Well this is really fun....bracelet limit off...2/5." Then with new strengh the two attackers was at it again.  
  
Lee found himself in trouble again so he released his third gate...Life Gate.The ground surrounding Lee was blown away and his body color turned red.Ranma was nervest for the first time as he felt the rapidly increased Ki levels on Lee.  
  
"Holy shit,your Ki levels are increasing !!" cried Ranma as he felt Lee's punches getting harder and harder.Ranma tried to dodge the next kick but Lee suddenly appeared under him and gave him another swift kick to the chin sending him high up with a series of kicks.  
  
_#This is like my school's ariel technique.#_ thought Ranma as he tried to block the incoming punch to his face again.  
  
"Kyaaaaa !!!" Ranma screamed as he used 1/2 of his ki and unleashed a giant ball of Ki around him forceing Lee back to the ground.  
  
Hogake-sama and the other Jounins were shocked at the display of power by only two Genins.If they were this powerful as Genin,think of how great they would be if they were Chunins or Jounins?  
  
Lee landed and was shocked to see Ranma glowing with a bluish aura."You know about the Heavenly gates too? Good,Fourth Gate Open...Harm Gate !!" the ground around Lee started to burst away by the power coming from Lee as his skin color turned into red and his veins started to show.  
  
Gai explained about the eight gates to the Genins and was surprised to see Ranma glowing an even brighter blue as he released 4/5 of his strengh.  
  
Ranma raised his hands and pointed at the charging Lee and let loose with three rapid ki blast which Lee dodged two of them but the last one impacted to Lee's left thigh and slowed his speed down a bit.Ranma smirked as he too disappeared and landed a jump kick behind Lee who turned to block it with his right hand and returned it with a left hook punch.  
  
Lee was anoyed by the fact that Ranma kept running circles around him and making cheap punches_.#Why can't he stand still? His speed is fast ...I must be faster.Fifth gate-Limit Gatwe open.#_ a red aura exploded around Lee again as his speed was increased.  
  
Ranma also released his ki power to full force and gave Lee his Chestnut fist to the gut and various body parts but Lee just shrugged it of and swatted Ranma away.  
  
"Aaarrghh !!! " cried Ranma as he almost felt his ribs were broken by the punch Lee gave him. _#Gotta finish my spiral....#  
_  
Ranam gritted his teeth and continued to complete his attack....The Hiryu Shoten Ha.  
  
Max gave Gaara a look and Gaara's sand started to come out incase all hell broke loose.  
  
Ranma was getting to beating of his life as Lee's hit gazed his shoulder_.#It's fighting Taro all over again....just a little bit more...Got it.#  
_  
Max and Haku braced themsleves behind Gaara's sand and said "Here it comes..."  
  
Ranma smirked as Lee dashed towards him "Eat this !! Hiryu Shoten Ha !!!" then he made a hey maker punch at the sky and the whole place shook as a tornado was formed around Ranma ...sucking Lee in it before Lee's punch connected to Ranma's face.Ranma wasn't feeling any better in the tornado, the last charge by Lee really freaked him out because of the speed Lee was coming at him and the fist nearly hitted him.Fortunately he was able to release his attack before the fist made any contact or else he knew he would lose this match.Ranma's body was tired and he was feeling the strain from maintaining the gaint tornado,he needs to hang on to the ground or else he would also be sucked into the giant dragon.  
  
Everybody was shocked beyond their wits when this giant tornado appeared out of nowhere and almost destroyed the whole arena.They were hanging on the rines of the balcony for their lives.Dirt,sand and concrete were flying everywhere cutting the walls and the Genins.Gaara used his Sand Shield to protect his friends.  
  
The tornado lasted for 30 seconds and Ranma was standing there with his fist in an upper cut motion and he was in a giant crater.His clothes were torn and his pants were tattered, bloodied cuts and slashes cause by the rocks could be seen clearly and his body and face shows bruises and his lips were torn from Lee's punches.He was nearly conscious but then he leaped high to grab something that falls from the sky.It was Lee and he was unconscious when Ranma caught him.  
  
Hayate went down to declare Ranma the winner and the medic team quickly come and took the two boys to the medic bay but Ranma said he was alright,the medics didn't take his answer and wrapped him in a towel and tied him on a stretcher.  
  
Everyone let out their breath and took a look at the whole arena.It was devastating.The last attack by Ranma trashed the whole place leaving only a small portion of the arena usable.Hayate loses no time to start the next match.The last match used up nearly all the time they have.  
  
Max and Haku went over to see Ranma and asked if he was alright.  
  
"I never felt this great in my whole life." was the only reply and he passed out.  
  
The Remaining Genins Are :  
  
Sasuke  
  
Max  
  
Ranma  
  
Haku  
  
Dosu  
  
Shikamaru  
  
Gaara  
  
Naruto  
  
Neji  
  
Temari  
  
Kankuro  
  
The Hokage gave his famous congratulating speech again and said that the final Chuunin test will take place one month from now to let them prepare special skills for their opponent.Then came the drawing of the numbers for the final tournament.  
  
TBC...  
  
-------------------  
  
(A/N : Okay....I need to say a BIG sorry for copying some of the parts from my old story here.I was lazy....Give the vote for the team match ups.The number of the Genins or their opponents.  
  
Example : Ranma VS Max or  
  
Ranma 1  
  
Max 2   
  
Sasuke 3 ect.  
  
Thanks a bunch.This is the longest chap ever,it's over 55kb and I did this while I'm still sick so I like it if you guys would give your reviews.) 


	8. Ass Kickin Time !

The Dragon Has Landed.  
  
Chapter 7: Ass Kickin Time !!   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own **Tekken Kid**, **Naruto** or **Ranma 1/2** here, except some changes I made to them.The rest aren't mine but I do **OWN** Max.The two techniques here are from the **Ranma 1/2** and **Tekken Kid(Iron Fist Kid).**The idea of the new pressure points and it's effect were inspired by reading **Jeffrey "OneShot " Wong's** _Just Won't Die Series_.I hope he don't kill me after this.The rest are all my imagination.The technique of the **Homing Attack** was inspired by reading **Hung's** _Fighting Blind_.  
  
Now for the replies:  
  
**laZy hyuuGa** : Thanks and I'm finally well.Sorry can't do that since I got the whole story figured out when I was taking a bath.  
  
**Bandit**:Thanks ! I'm happy that you like my fic.  
  
**Asphixia** : Ok,thanks too.I'll take your advice then...since no one else reviewed.I was kinda sad by that.Anyway on with the show.  
  
"Blah" speech  
  
_#Blah#_ Thoughts  
  
-----------------------  
  
(A/N: I decided to make the fights as close to the original as posible.Naruto will fight Neji and Gaara will fight with Sasuke.Shikamaru will fight Temari and the rest is....not a secret if you read this chap.)  
  
The three brothers decided to go on different paths while training for the final Test.Max borrowed one of the training fields they have in the Village.It is Training field 18 and he brought all the things he needed to train there until the final week.Haku prefered to stay near the pond and so he sets up his own tent there.Ranma and Lee recovered from their wounds a few days later and they went to the mountains to train.They met Kakashi there and he said that he was training Sasuke so they will have to find another mountain to train...and they found one.  
  
The Sand Siblings were also training hard as they knew that the final test will be harder than the preliminary matches.Seing Ranma go all out was frightening and Gaara wanted to see if Sasuke was worthy enough to become his opponent as Ranma and his brothers.Temari worked hard on her fan and even Taijutsu while Kankuro worked Korasu on several Taijutsu styles since Ranma taught them some Anything Goes stances.Gaara was practicing his Taijutsu without his Sand shield and did his Kata on dummies and wooden polls.Neji trained with TenTen on his Kaiten and Hake while Shikamaru was busy...watching the clouds...  
  
Max State......  
  
Max set up his tent and did the standard warm up of the Anything Goes plus Itachi and Zabuza's starting warm up.That includes 500 push ups and various body stretches.After taking a small breather he took his sword and practiced his sword styles and Chakra control on the wooden polls.Soon it was time for lunch and he went and took out his pan and cook some Sardin fish with fried rice.  
  
_#I could do all my stances without any problems,my jutsus are fine but Ranma and Haku knew all my tricks.I need to think of a new technique ...make that two techniques.I know Ranma could come up with a counter to every move his enemy makes.#_ thought Max as he finished his lunch and washed the dishes by the water tap near by.  
  
Then he look up at the trees and sighed "But what should I do? Genjutsu works well on Ranma....if I can catch him off guard.His speed is almost as fast as Haku.I can't suck his chakra freely because of his battle Aura protecting him but I can cut off his chakra suply to his jutsu...that won't do any difference since he knew my styles as well as I know his."  
  
Max walked in he centre of the field and took out Arainami to make some smoothing katas while he thinks of a way to counter his brother's style...which is almost imposible to counter.That night Max was tossing and turning in his sleep because he couldn't make up a move yet.  
  
The next day he decided to try and tune up his stamina and did double work outs and chakra control excersise then releases his Ki blasts and Taijutsu.He knew that Ranma would target his sword first so he tried to do his unarmed combat training on the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken to speed up his fist and reaction timing.After three days,Max couldn't take it anymore and he went to the town for some food and to take in the sights of Konoha village while thinking up the way to start his new move.  
  
As he was walking down the street he saw some kids playing a game of tag and he smiled when he remembered his childhood with Haku and Ranma,then he saw the second kid got tagged by the 'IT' and laughed at the kid's face when he got tagged the second he left his hand.Then an idea struck Max's head."That's it !! I finally got it." shouted Max out loud and he made a mad dash back to his camp after buying all the ramen he could carry.  
  
Max started to meditate under a tree as a blue aura flared around him then he opened his eyes and leaped high up a tree to fire off three Kunais to the air.He reared back his cupped hands and let loose with three Ki blast and shouted his new move "Homing Ki Blast!!" the three ball of Ki headed straight towards the Kunais and struck them in the air then they started to turn back to strike him.Max smiled as his move worked,he took out eight Kunais and threw them at the balls and watch in joy as the ki balls evaded the incoming objects and made contact with his body.The balls exploded and he fell down the tree while laughing as his body hurt all over.He found the way to fight with Ranma.  
  
If he could distract Ranma in a place to put his Genjutsu on him then Ranma will surely lose.His Homing Ki balls will keep him busy avoiding the blasts and he could make a seal to trap Ranma.The plan was perfect.That night Max slept peacefully knowing that he had accomplished one of the most challenging task ever.He knew that this trick won't work twice on Ranma so he need to practice everyday to perfect it.  
  
Ranma's State....  
  
After coming out of the Hospital with various bruised ribs and concusions plus a broken left arm,Ranma was lucky that he could use Ki to speed up his healing process and start his training dispite the bickerings of the doctors for him to take it easy.  
  
He went to the mountains Lee had selected and trained with Lee there to increase his speed.He knew that Max's usesage of Genjutsu was better than him,hell Max's Genjutsu was the best amongst the three brothers.He will have to be fast enough to avoid being cast by Max's Jutsus.Then there was that damn chakra stealing sword of his that always anoys the hell out of him.Luckily he knew to counter the sword techniques by using Ki to protect him.The only thing for him to do was to make a new move to counter Haku's speed attacks with those mirrors.Sure the Senbons are low in attack power but knowing Haku,his knowlage on pressure points are as good as Max and himself.Haku knew were to strike and that could bring down anyone...even the Wild Horse himself !   
  
Ranma taught Lee how to summon up his own Ki and to use them as projectiles while Lee taught Ranma about the Heavenly Gates.The thought about seing Haku's face when he destroys his mirrors kept Ranma awake the whole time.  
  
Ranma could open the first and second gate easily with his training on the Human body and his expirience with Ki.The thrid gate was a little bit hard because he needs to control the major out burst of Ki and Chakra in him.So he stopped learning them and started to focus on strenghtening his kI control and mental power to help control his own body.Only then that he would learn the third and fourth Gates.  
  
Ranma smirked at Lee's explaination on the gates "This is gonna be a challenge....and Ranma Saotome never losses to a challenge."  
  
Haku's State......  
  
Haku glanced at the pond infront of him and relaxed as the cool breeze blew through his long and silky hair.He thinks about all the stuff that happened in this new life with his two bothers.Zabuza was alive and he was stronger than ever,he also have his own family and precious persons to protect.This was the best thing that ever happened to him as he breathed in the air around him and stretched out his arms to throw his senbons at the tree leafs falling from the trees.They were strong and true as each of them was perfectly executed.  
  
Haku was a genius in manipulating water molecules to make shapes of Senbons and other things from water.His water jutsu might even be better than Zabuza himself so said the Demon of the Mist.Haku chuckled at seing the face of Ranma when his Karyu Endan turned into water vapors from Haku's Jutsu.Ranma he could handle...the only problem was Max's Genjutsu.  
  
He knew that Max's Genjutsu is best worked when the opponent is in one place.Haku's speed is fast but he mustn't over look the fact that Max's seals are effective against his Demonic Mirrors."I must use other jutsus to fight with him.My Mirrrors won't effect Max-onichan at all since I will be easily detected by his sword and then he could catch me from the mirrors.My illusion won't escape his eyes and I will be defeated.I must do something about that....  
  
Then Haku turned his attention back at the pond infront of him and smiled as he thought of a great plan to counter Max's Genjutsu.Ice elemental Jutsus.Haku could contol water and make them into ice particles to attack Max while he is concentrating on the mirrors.  
  
Haku leaped and stand on the pond while making his handseals to create a giant water dragon.Then he started to do the Soul Of Ice technique Ranma taught him the other day while learning the basics of the Hiryu Shoten Ha and tried to turn the water dragon into an Ice dragon.He failed and the water dragon disappeared in the pond.After a few more tries his chakra went out and he swam back to sore but was stunned when his body touched the water....it was cold.  
  
Soon Haku decided to try on smaller amount of water and tried the technique on his water senbons.They all turned into ice senbons and they were stronger than their water counter part.He made water lances and turn them into Ice Lances and he could even make Ice Bunshins given the right amount of water from his scrolls.  
  
---------------------  
  
Naruto was learning to summon a frog by Jiraya's tutor and manage to summon.....a little tadpole instead. (Blah, blah, blah,skip this part )  
  
---------------------  
  
Baki was informed by Kabuto on Orochimaru's plans and contacted the Hokage about this.The Hokage sends out Anbus and Jounins to guard the gates at the West and South border of the village and thanked the Sand Jounin for this info.  
  
Gaara could be seen sparing with Kankuro's puppet without his Sand Gourd while Temari made lunch for her brothers.Baki told them about the plans and trained with them.  
  
Sasuke was breathing hard at the mountains as he unleashed a Chidori at the boulder infront of him and slumped down at his knees while holding his shoulder.His curse seal wasn't acting up though but he always get this urge that by giving in to the power of the curse seal he will be able to defeat him,the one who murdered his whole family and clan,the who left him alive to be the avenger he is now,the one who will pay for all the sins he did,the one who will taste the warm blood in his hands,the one who....the one who..."AARRGGGHHHHHH!!!!! CHIDORI !!! " Sasuke screamed and he charged at the boulder again.This time he manage to go in a few inches more after passing out......the one who he once loved as his brother...the one who he will face and defeat...the one who will die in his hands as he takes his sweet revenge.That is what Uchiha Sasuke,the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.The genius of Konoha,the unbeatable number one Genin of his generation and team mate to Uzumaki Naruto the Loudest Ninja in Konoha and Haruno Sakura,the pink haired (And anoying) Kunoichi who is in love with him.  
  
Sasuke woke up with a start when a bucket of cold water was splashed on his battered body.He saw Kakashi there reading his perverted book and a pot of God-Knows-What boiling there_.#Hmm...must be dinner.#_ thought the Uchiha genius as he ate silently.Kakashi joined him after a few pages and talked about controling the Chidori.Tomorrow he must make his technique perfectly if he was to win the Third test.He saw what the others can do and was very disturbed when he heard what Kakashi told him.Naruto had won the match with Kiba (Which was almost unbelievable) and that the other teams from Team Sand and Team Mist were also in the next match.Lee was out while fighting with Ranma and Sasuke was shocked when he saw what was left at the tower Arena by the cameras hidden there.The fight between Genins was forbidden ofcourse but he was able to see know what happened by listening to Kakashi discribing the match.  
  
_#There are people stronger than me out there....and here I am in this village doing trainings at the last moment.I should be as strong as them while doing those stupid D rank missions but the only real battle I had was with Haku....and he kicked my ass the last time I remember.#_ thought Sasuke as he completed his hand seal and charged at the boulder once again.He was trained to increase his speed and stamina plus the usage of his Sharingan in battle.He copied Lee's technique when he fought Yaroi and Kakashi said that in order to defeat his opponent with the Chidori he must be good in also his Taijutsu and speed.A new fire within Sasuke burned when he knew that his first opponent was Gaara of the Sand,the one who never recieved any damage while returning from his missions.  
  
"Kuchiyose No Jutsu !!" screamed a certain blonde Shinobi as he slammed his blood stained palm on the ground while a puff of ninja smoke was created only to reveal.....another tadpole.  
  
Screams of 'You Are Useless !!' and 'Shut Up Perverted Senin !' could be heard across the vally.  
  
---------------------  
  
Two weeks had passed and Ranma completed his training and started opening the third gate flawlessly without any difficulty and Lee was leaping with joy because he had fired his first Ki blast.  
  
"Oh my God !! Now I have my own projectiles in Battle !!" cried Lee while he fires another Ki blast at a boulder which exploded when the ball of Ki made contact.  
  
Ranma smiled at Lee and released his own ki blast,which was twenty times bigger since he was still in his third gate state.Lee's eyes were wide eyed as he felt the heat from the Ki blast and the whole mountain glowed that night as Ranma continued his Ki blasts in his third Gate state.  
  
"Haku's gonna have a hard time keeping his mirrors intact when I gave him my dosage of Ki balls." said Ranma and he celebrated his accomplishment with Lee.  
  
Mean while Max was grining evily when he let loose with twenty Ki balls and let them fly around him like giant fire flies."Ranma...you won't out run me this time."  
  
Haku made a handseal and his Ice Dragon leveled the land on the sore. "Max-onichan is going to be surprised when he sees this new trick I made."  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Sabaku Kikanjuu!! (Dessert Machine Gun)" shouted Gaara as his Sand Shield spreaded sand bullets acroos the field between Kankuro and himself.The Sand bullets pierced the rocks and trees that was there a few minutes ago.Gaara's new jutsu was completed and no one could escape the firing of his deadly projectile_.#My sister's wind won't be able to blow away THESE babies....#_ smirked Gaara as Sand flowed back into his Gourd on his back.  
  
"Kaze Kyanon no Jutsu (Wind Canon) !!" screamed Temari as a horizonal pillar of wind headed towards the huge boulder infront of her.The focused wind pressure went through the boulder and made a hole through the middle.It was twenty inches thick and the wind was still going strong and destroyed the trees behind it,leaving a trail of destruction.# I love to see Gaara's face when his Sand Shield was torn away.# thought Temari as she folded her fan back on her back.  
  
Kankuro could command Korasu to do multiple attacks and made chestnut speed strikes with the gadgets in it,he still couldn't pierce through Gaara's Sand Shield though_.#This will make them busy while I attack from behind.#_ thought Kankuro as Korasu walked beside him.  
  
Neji performed his Kaiten and TenTen's weapons bounced off him like ping pong balls._#Ranma Saotome.....I will have the satisfaction of defeating you with my attack after I take care of that anoying Uzumaki Naruto.#  
_  
Shikamaru was still gazing at the clouds above....  
  
"CHIDORI !!!" cried Sasuke as he added another hole to the boulder infront of him.He spent the next few days sparring with Kakashi and increasing his stamina and speed while activating his Sharingan_.#I'll kill you Itachi.#_  
  
That Night Gaara was gazing at the bright moon on a roof but he was interupted by Dosu challenging him.  
  
"So you're here all along.I was busy finding you and I wanted to kill you while you're asleep but I seems that you never sleeps at all...I'll kill you now then." then Dosu prepared to attack Gaara but then he noticed that he couldn't move at all.Then he felt this sinking feeling in him again as he look down at his feet.He was stunned to find them covered in sand.The next thing he knew was the blood running down his arms as the sand bullets pierced his chest.  
  
----------------------  
  
Today was a day that Naruto would remember because this day was the day that he summoned Gamabunta,the Boss Toad all by his own...well..technically speaking.He summoned the Toad with the help of the Kyubi's chakra while falling down from the cliff Jiraiya pushed him.  
  
Naruto woke up with a start as he stood up from the bed he was given in the Hospital ward.The found Shikamaru there smirking at him and went to make fun of Choji while they're at it.Naruto told them about the things he did with Jiraiya but he didn't tell them his secret technique....the Summoning Of The Boss Toad.  
  
----------------------  
  
The last week.....  
  
Team Mist and Team Sand met together at the Ichiraku with Naruto,Shikamaru and surprisingly Ino and Sakura.They talked about the training they had and joked about the times they had together.  
  
"Haku,you are so gonna lose when I face you in my match." boasted Ranma as he took another slurp of his Ramen.The Leaf Genins were shocked at the amount of Ramen Ranma ate...and here they thought Naruto was a Ramen eating freak.  
  
"You better clear that thought brother coz yuo are going down at my blade." smirked Max.  
  
"Max-onichan,I think I can defeat your Genjutsu with my new Jutsu too." said Haku.  
  
"Well,looks like we all have a new skill these days." said Kankuro as he ate his miso Ramen.  
  
Temari shot a look at Max and blushed at the wink he gave her.They left afterwards headed to the Hokage Monument.  
  
"So...are they an item?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Of course they are, how blind can you get." grumbled Shikamaru as he tried to cover his ears from Sakura and Ino's girl talk about how they wished that Sasuke would be like that with them.Kankuro and Gaara sighed as they finished their meal and chatted with the rest of the Genins.  
  
"Damn...if I win the match with that girl I would be a target for her boyfriend then.How troublesome,I should quit." sighed Shikamaru .  
  
"Well...you wouldn't be if you actually trained during the three weeks !" shouted Ino at his ears.  
  
"Shut up woman!!"  
  
Naruto asked Ranma about his Hiryu Shoten Ha and his super fast punches he made.  
  
"Well...it's kinda hard.You'll need pure determination and hard work to learn that.Lee did it under a week though."replied Ranma.  
  
"I can do it too but I can't keep it up as long as Ranma-kun." said Gaara.(Yes..he is OOC coz ...coz...he met Max and yadda yadda..it's my fic...yadda yadda read the first few chaps)  
  
"What? Thick brows did that under a week? I'll do it under five days then....no make it three days." shouted Naruto.  
  
"Hmm....what will you trade it in return." said Ranma.Gaara and Kankuro look at Ranma in a strange way_,#what is Ranma talking about?#_ the two brothers thought.Ranma wasn't like this but he wanted to learn more techniques from everyone in order to win this match....he saw the trick Naruto did with his Kage Bunshins and also came up with his own version with his own Bunshins.  
  
"Um....howabout my Kage Bunshin jutsu?"  
  
"Nope.Learned that."  
  
"Um...I know my Sexy No Jutsu."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It is a Jutsu that even the Legendary Senin and Hokage couldn't resist.Watch..Sexy No Jutsu !" as a puff Ninja smoke covered his body....revealing...  
  
_#Hmm...must be a powerful technique then.#_ was the thought that went through every Genins mind.  
  
Revealing....a cute naked blonde with two pony tails.  
  
Gaara grunted and looked away.Kankuro nearly fainted while Shikamaru tried to control his nose from over flowing with his blood.Ino and Sakura fainted straight away while Ranma looked wide eyed at this....this..jutsu.  
  
"How's that?" said Naruto in female form seductively.  
  
"This is the jutsu that even the Hokage feared? You gotta be kiddin me." said Ranma as he turned around.  
  
"Stop this before I change my mind and kill you." said Gaara while hidding his blush under his Armor of Sand.  
  
Naruto cancled his jutsu and recieved his beatings from the two girls who had awoken.  
  
_#My cursed form is sexier...hmm...I think I can do something to get back at Max for his damn Genjutsu.#_ thought Ranma as he started to walk away.Gaara dragged Kankuro and followed Ranma away while Shikamaru walked wobbly back to his favourite spot to watch the clouds.  
  
------------------------  
  
Temari and Max was walking hand in hand at the town area talking about things they did and their plans for the Match.  
  
"Well...I have this jutsu that could even pierce a twenty inch thick boulder..."   
  
"WOW.That must be a powerful one."  
  
"Yeah...but I think you and Ranma could do better." said Temari.She was right though,with a single finger...Max and Ranma could break through any rock or boulder.  
  
"I developed my Ki to home on to any target I set it." said Max.  
  
"That's like a Chakra controled Kunai right? TenTen used that on me but it was useless."  
  
"Yeah,but I only controled it to seek out the Ki signiture I wanted.Everyone has a unique Ki sign and my blast will attack it no matter where he dodge.Your winds can't blow ki away though."  
  
"Well..looks like I don't have to worry about beating you then." smiled Temari at Max who blushed at the tease.  
  
Suddenly a red haired girl appeared around the corner and hugged Max tightly.  
  
"Max-sama !! I have search high and low for you,shall we continue were we left off?" asked the red headed beauty.  
  
"What the? Who are you?" shouted Temari.  
  
"Let go...hey. Teamri-chan ,this isn't what it looks like." explained Max while trying to get the girl away from his arm.Strangely the girl's grip was TIGHT.  
  
"You'd better explain this or else !!" shouted Temari as tears were starting to form in her eye.This couldn't be happening again...all those other dates ...all those excuses...no not again.  
  
"Alright Ranko...or should I say RANMA !!! Stop it or you'll get it." shouted Max as he lifted the red head and throw her on the floor.  
  
Puff and there stood a grining Ranma.  
  
"YOU !! Where are my brothers?" demanded Temari.  
  
"Um...look at the time...gotta go." then Ranma vanished in smoke_.#Gotta love this trick.#  
_  
"When I see him tonight he's gonna wish he had the curse." grumbled Max.  
  
"What did you mean?" asked Temari as she went red from embarrassment.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing...sorry about that Temari-chan.Ranma wasn't like that normally." apologized Max .  
  
"N..no.It's me..I should apologize for jumping on to conclusion."  
  
"Well..um..why don't we have a drink? My treat." offered Max and Temari nodded.The two lovers went to the near by stall for a drink.  
  
Ranma and Kankuro was laughing their heads out from the scene before and Gaara was holding in his laughter but soon gave in when Ranma made his jutsu again with Korasu as Max.  
  
Next day....  
  
Max went to the Konoha Library to look up on some way to increase his own Ki.Althoough he was good in it but he still feels that he was missing something.He look up on the various sections and found a book about pressure points and shrugged as it wasn't what he was looking for.He put the book back and spotted a worn out scroll hidden between the pressure point book and a Katon scroll.  
  
_#Hmm...what's this?Let's see..#_ thought Max as he carefully took out the scroll and open it.The scroll shows a diagram of a naked man and some arrows with signs on it.The wordings on it was the strengh release points.  
  
"Wow...never thought that I could find this here." said Max as he reads the title of the scroll which says that by hitting these four points by the colar bone and the upper shoulder,one could generate a huge amount of stamina and energy which can be converted to Chakra.The other part was an attack combo for this move called The Strike Of The Thunder God.  
  
"This is interesting..." then Max continued to study the move as he read all the warnings and tags available.Then he tried the move on himself and felt a great increase in Ki from his body,it was like his body was about to be exploded by a single movement...but strangely it wasn't chakra at all.  
  
_#Maybe they discovered Ki but didn't know how to use it.#_ thought Max then he let the huge ki subside as he let his body absorbs the Ki.  
  
The technique...The Strike Of The Thunder God or The Strike Of Thor was strangely a Ki attack instead.The user is to gather the strange energy that escapes from the body on the hands and strike three special places on the enemy.The 'Heaven' point,the 'Human' point and the 'Earth' point.In other words,the Heaven point is the forehead,the Human points is the throat and the Earth point is the middle chest part where the ribs met.By striking these three points with the strange energy gathered in ones hands,the enemy will endure a horrible death as if he was striked by actual Lightning.However,the user must train to be able to fully control this strange energy.This technique could be useful to Taijutsu users but it was less used because of the trainings and one would rather use the Lightning Jutsu than this.Thus this technique was used to help medic nins to heal their patients from healing since it was similar to Chakra and the patient would heal faster without the input of Chakra.  
  
Max saw the tag on the last part and found out that there was another scroll similar to this.He found the scroll and read it too.This is a great asset for Martial Artists that uses Ki like Ranma or Max.  
  
The next scroll also shows the picture of a naked man with signs on various parts.  
  
_#Hey...this looks familier...#_ thought Max as he read on.Strangely enough he was staring wide eyed at the description on the technique.It was also a pressure point skill,the user gathers the strange energy in the tips of the index finger ,thumbs and the middle finger and strike three areas under the left nipple of the enemy(Covering the heart).This will release ALL the energy and stamina of the opponent and disorientate him.He will feel weak for a moment and lower his guard as all energy surge through his body like electricity.This is a chance to kill him off with a kunai of a complex jutsu.  
  
The name of the technique is The Strike Of Venus.  
  
_#Hmm..wonder why? Anyway..better memorise this as it could be useful in fights with Ranma.Heheheh I'd love to see his face when my Ki increased.#_ thought Max as he copied the techniques and went to his camp near the training field.  
  
"My homing Ki blasts will be even more powerful with these." said Max as he went to sleep.  
  
---------------------  
  
The time of the third Chunin Exam finally came and the whole hall was filled with spectators from all over the continent and countries.Land Lords and other Ambassadors arrived to see the match between the last Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand.  
  
"Wow..this is different with the Prelimanary." stated Ranma as he stood infront of all the people watching him.  
  
Yenma(The one with the toothpick but I noticed that he was called Genma in some fics.His name is Yenma in my country though)told them to look proud because they were the stars of the show.  
  
The Kazekage sat beside Hokage-sama and they chatted a little until Hayate arrived (He wasn't killed by Baki here) with a piece of papper.  
  
"Okay...cough...this is the match you guys ....cough..are gonna have..cough.."  
  
"Huh? But what about that Sound guy?" asked Shikamaru.Hayate shrugged and anounced the start of the first match.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji.....  
  
(Blah,blah,blah ....press forward)  
  
Naruto surprised everyone with his performance as he released Kyubi's chakra and have complete control over it.He was knocked over by the Kaiten from Neji but gave Neji an Upper Cut to the chin from the ground.He dug a whole after he fell.  
  
The Winner....Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
Next Match....Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
Like in the manga Sasuke was late and the match was held back .  
  
Kankuro VS Haku.  
  
"Sorry Kankuro-kun.I will have to end this quickly." said Haku_.#I think Max-onichan will win even though Ranma-onichan is the better fighter since he always win with Genjutsu...luckily I have a counter for that.#_ thought Haku.  
  
"Ahh...vary well..." said Kankuro as he unwrapped his doll.  
  
"Start." said Yenma and the two Shinobis charged at each other...well...it's just Haku against Korasu and Kankuro jumping away from Haku as far as possible.  
  
Haku evaded the hand strike from the puppet's hands as a knife appeared under the wrists filled with poison.  
  
Haku leaped high and threw eight senbons at Korasu and sis five bunshins to attack Kankuro.  
  
Korasu dodged the senbons and shot two arms to defend Kankuro from the bunshin's senbons.  
  
"It seems that you could control it with much ease." stated Haku as he dodged the poison needles from Korasu's mouth and threw another senbon at the puppeteer who stopped the senbon with his chakra that surrounds him.  
  
"Heh,this is my defense.Although not perfect,it could block any weapons from my enemies by my chakra." said Kankuro,then he aimed the senbon at the retreating form of Haku.  
  
"Wow ! Nice." said Max as he sees Haku trying to dodge the senbon.It was ironic that Haku was dodging a senbon thrown by himself.Then Haku teleported on the wall and stuck there with his chakra.He took out a medium sized scroll and unsealed the waters inside.The senbon was not fast enough and Haku's Water Shark jutsu completely knocked Korasu and Kankuro out cold (Pardon the pun)  
  
Winner....Haku.  
  
Next Match Temari VS Nara Shikamaru   
  
Haku was congratulated when he got up to the balcony.  
  
"I didn't think you would do that jutsu this early on Haku." said Max.  
  
"Well...I wanted to end it quickly." replied Haku.Then Shikamaru grumbled that it was gonna be his turn then.Temari smirked at him and flew down the arena with her fan.Shikamaru was pushed down by Naruto and Ranma.  
  
"Match Start" yelled Yenma.  
  
Temari took out her fan and blasted the lazy ninja away with a mighty Kamaitachi Jutsu.  
  
Although I wold like to continue on but you guys probably wants some real action so.....I'll end it like the manga as Temari Won.She didn't do her new attack though.While hidden behind her fan,her shadow was caught.But Shikamaru surrendered because he said he don't have enough Chakra left in him.  
  
Winner...Temari.  
  
Next Match....Max Knight VS Saotome Ranma.  
  
Ookima sensei was sitting beside Baki "This should be interesting." said Baki.  
  
"Indeed" replied Ookima.  
  
Back in the balcony....  
  
"I don't feel good that I won." said Temari.  
  
Max went over to pat her on the shoulder "It's the feeling of guilt I think.Well it's my match against the Wild Horse then..." Max was unable to finish as Temari surprised him with a kiss on the cheek."Becareful." He smiled and jumped down to the waiting Ranma at the Arena.  
  
"Ready to lose to your younger brother Max?" asked Ranma as he bowed to Max.  
  
Max return the bow and entered his favourite stance with his Arainami by the side "I think I should teach you the meaning of the word respect some more." and the two grinned at each otehr.  
  
"Start"  
  
"I know all your tricks Max! I'm not gonna let you catch me." shouted Ranma as he ran circles around Max with high speed.  
  
_#Holy shit....his speed is begining to be as fast as Haku.Gotta do this fast.#_ thought Max as he jumped high in the air while making a familiar Jutsu with the help of the chakra from the sword "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu !!" and blew the flames in the center of the circle.  
  
Ranma stopped his circle and fire a Ki blast at Max in the air who used Arainami to block the attack.Max was shocked to find the force behind the ki blast was harder than before_.#Damn,trust Ranma to be able to grow that strong in a month.#  
_  
"Mouko Takabisha !!" shouted the pig tailed Ninja as he unleased a big blue ki blast at the falling Max.The audience was stunned at the attack since they never saw anything like this before.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" said Gai.  
  
Hokage was also shocked to see a ki blast.#_This IS interesting....Hidden Mist...is as strong as Sand....# _then he turn to look at the Kazekage beside him and smiled.#Luckily we are allies.#  
  
Max was hit by the Ki blast and Arainami was knocked out of his hands.He landed roughly and dodged a series of kicks and punches aimed for him.  
  
"I hate to do this but I have came up a plan to defeat Haku and I wanted to try it on him fast.I need to end this quick so why don't you surrender?" said Ranma_.#Gotta strike fast or he'll do those anying Genjutsu on me again.#  
_  
Max was trying his best not to scream out because the punches he was recieving was painful_.#Damn...so fast....#_ Max ignored to kick to his shoulder and gave out a ki blast at point break range at Ranma.  
  
Ranma took the hit head on and was shocked to find that it actually hurt.He leaped away from his brotehr and smirked at him "Yuo seem to have a powerful blast there,I didn't think that you could have a killing intent for me."  
  
Max grinned back "It's not purely my killing intent inside that...I inserted a larger amount of PURE ki inside.As you see...Pure ki eats less ki reserves than emotional charged Ki and it's more powerful.I still can't do a 100% pure ki attack though.That was 70% pure ki."  
  
"Hmm...I see,but it's still weak compared to my Ki blast.Take this...Mouko Takabisha !!!" Ranma screamed and he cuped his fist together to create a giant blue sphere of confidence ki and aim it at Max.  
  
"Uh-oh...this is bad.Sesshou Hougeki !!" shouted Max and he released a purple Ki a size of a basketball to counter the giant blue ki headed his way.The two ki blasts collided in the middle and forced each other,trying to out power the other.  
  
The two brotehrs were struggling to take control of the ki blasts for it would be a huge disadvantage if it was to hit any of them.  
  
"Hah,you think that small ki blast is gonna win?" taunted Ranma as he inputed more pressure in his blast.  
  
Max was too focused on his attack and didn't reply his brother.  
  
The audience were shocked(I think I used this word too much) to say anything.They could feel the power radiating from the attacks plus the strange feeling of confidense and killing intent in the two brother's attack.  
  
"What are these attacks? I never knew the mist could produce such powerful Shinobis." exclaimed Yenma and sillently thanked the Kami that Konoha was allied with them along with the Sand.If Genins were this powerful,think of all the Chunins and Jounins there,he shuddered at the raw power that was shown by the two Shinobis.  
  
Gaara was shaking with excitement when he felt the Killing intent in Max's attack.#I think my blast will be stronger than Max.# Temari was sweating bullets and worried about Max while Naruto was rooting on the two Shinobis " GO GO Max !! GO GO Ranma !! "  
  
Shikamaru grumbled beside him "Quiet idiot."  
  
Haku was thinking about his next fight _#If Max-onisan wins then I could show him my new technique,but if Ranma would win....I'm not sure about fighting him since his speed and strengh had increased.#  
_  
Lee was also rooting on the two fighters but mostly on Ranma.  
  
Finally Ranma smirked at his brother "Give up now brother."  
  
Max grinned dispite the numbing feeling he was getting in his arms for holding out this long "No way man."  
  
Ranma shrugged and opened his first gate.His Ki increased and the blue Ki ball ate the smaller counter part and headed straight towards a stunned Max who braced for the impact.  
  
**_#BOOOM#  
_**  
Ranma smirked and radied himself for a surprise attack by his brother.Although he got a hit on Max,Ranma knew that it would need something more to take him down.  
  
_#Ranma....you could open the first gate?#_ Ookima was surprised as well.  
  
A figure appeared from the crater created by the enormus ki blast.It was Max...a slightly charred Max though."Damn that hurts,but I should expect something like this." then he gathered ki on the tips of his finger and grinned at Ranma."This is what I learned the past few days,something that could help me against a genius of Ki.Heavenly Gift !" then Max striked the two spots on his neck and shoulder.Ranma was puzzled by this but braced himself for a powerful attack.  
  
Suddenly Max's ki tripled and Ranma was shocked beyond anything_.#Since when his Ki is bigger than mine? No matter since I could open all four of my gates...though the fourth is still hard to control.#  
_  
Max grinned at Ranma as his brother shouted the opening of the Second gate.Max dashed for his sword and slashed at Ranma who took out his staff just in time to avoid being riped appart by the scales on Arainami.  
  
The two performed their signiture techniques and their speed was getting faster and faster.  
  
"Takedakeshii Ryu :Chanbara no Kenbu !"   
  
"Takedakeshii Ryu :Ousatsu Sa Ti Mu !"  
  
"Hisaki No Heijin (Sword Blade Of Falmes)" the scales on Arainami burst into flames and burned Ranma's shirt but then Ranma counterd it with another technique.  
  
"Nami Zenshin (Wave Drive)" Ranma's staff bacame longer and strucked Max in the chest sending him a few feet away.He then took out a medium seal to release the water in it.Max landed skillfuly and took out his own seal....this is gonna be a Jutsu battle.  
  
Ranma finished his jutsu first and shouted "Suiton : Suigeki no Jutsu !" a giant War Hammer appeared above him and headed straight towards Max who also finished his own jutsu.  
  
"Suiton : Baizou Ryu No Jutsu !" and released a twin headed water dragon that slammed through the water Hammer.The two jutsus canceled each other out.  
  
Ranma wanted to take out a bigger seal but Max suddenly fired a ball of Ki towards him.  
  
"Heh,such a waste brother." then he dodged the ball of ki...but he was shocked to find it making a turn and continued to follow him around.  
  
"What the hell is this?" shouted Ranma as he gave off a Ki blast to counter it.Strangely it never connected since Max's blast evaded the incoming projectile and headed to him again.Ranma was forced to keep his scroll back in his poket and dodge the ki ball.Then he sensed another one coming at him again from above and he dodged it while giving off another ki blast.Still the two ki blasts twisted and turned to get at him.  
  
"Argghh this is anoying."  
  
"Homing Ki Blast."said Max and he released three more blast into the fray.Then he took out eight Kunais with strange notes on them and threw them on the ground surrounding Ranma for about twenty feet.He made a handseal and inserted all his chakra in the field to make an invisible barrier containing Ranma in it.  
  
"The hell?" screamed Ranma as the five Ki blasts tried to knock him out.  
  
"Don't get out of the field barrier Ranma or you'll get blasted by the explosion note attached to them." said Max as he gave off two more Ki blast at Ranma.  
  
"The Hell with it,Third Gate : Life Gate open!! Ki limiters 1/2 off!!" shouted Ranma and he stood there waiting for the seven ki blasts to strike him.  
  
Max was stunned to see this and knew that with all the ki surounding Ranma and the Life gate giving him extra protection,his normal blasts won't be able to take him down.  
  
"Chou Sesshou Hougeki !" shouted Max and gave it all his Ki in the blast and sends it soaring towards a burned Ranma.  
  
"Limiters Full Power !" shouted Ranma and he let the Ki gather at his arms and made a cross to block the incoming ki ball.Then suddenly it turned around to slam his back from behind in a blink of an eye.  
  
"AARRRGGHH !!" Ranma wasn't prepared for this and the Ki blast hit him head on....um..back on.  
  
Max was panting heavily at his last attack as the effect of the pressure points wore off.  
  
The place surrounding Ranma was filled with dust and smoke.Yenma was about to declare Max the winner but then all the smoke was pushed aside and a red figure dashed out of the barrier headed towards Max.It was Ranma with his fourth gate open.  
  
The barrier flicked and all the explosion tags circled around Ranma and a huge explosion took place but Ranma was unfazed as a layer of Ki was protecting him.  
  
Max took out Arainami and gave a Karyuu Endan at Ranma but he shrugged it off and sent a punch at him.Luckily it was blocked by the broad blade of Arainami.Ranma's fists were bloody from the scales on Arainami but he continued to attack Max.After a few seconds Max gave out a shout that he gave up the match.  
  
Winner .....Saotome Ranma.  
  
Max and Ranma was given treatment immediately after that.  
  
"I never thought that you could lose Max-onichan." said Haku beside Max.  
  
Ranma pouted "Hey,I never lost in a fight."  
  
Haku giggle and said that it was a joke.Teamri glared at Ranma for bruising her boyfriend but gave her attention to Max.  
  
"Heheh,yeah..I couldn't beat Ranma even with a new technique.He surprised me with the fourth gate.Good job." said Max.  
  
Ranma scratched his head and laughed "Well,it was my triump card.I could hold it for only one minute though."  
  
"Well,you defeated me...and I'm proud of it.Although you did hurt my pride as an older brother." replied Max.  
  
"Ah...Gaara-kun here had the smae problem.He is more powerful than both his siblings." said Haku.  
  
Naruto and Lee came to greet the teams."Hey that was soo cool !! Can you teach me how to do those techniques?"  
  
Lee made a pose "Alas,the mighty Wild Horse have won the battle.I feel great for you Ranma-san.I will defeat you one day."  
  
"Right,but let's check out the next match." said Ranma.Everybody nodded as the next match was the match between....  
  
Next match.....Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
Everybody was anxious about the next match since it was between the Sand's most powerful Genin against the last survivor of the Uchiha clan.Suddenly a huge pile of swirling leafs appeared in the middle of th earena and two dark figures came from it.  
  
Yenma asked "State your name."  
  
"Uchiha...Sasuke." said Sasuke flatly.Kakashi greeted his own team and joined the them on the balcony.  
  
Gaara walked down slowly at the hall way and met two man asking him to lose on purpose.Gaara swated and knocked them out.  
  
Sasuke glared at Gaara after Naruto said his "I also want to fight you" speech.  
  
Yenma yelled "Begin!"   
  
TBC...  
  
---------------------------  
  
(A/N : Ah...what a bad boy am I for doing this.. Okay so review please....School started so it could be one chap a week...or maybe two weeks.I will try and do the next chap as fast as I can.) 


	9. Ass Kickin Time Part II !

The Dragon Has Landed.  
  
Chapter 8: Ass Kickin Time Part II  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own **Tekken Kid**, **Naruto** or **Ranma 1/2** here, except some changes I made to them.The rest aren't mine but I do **OWN** Max.The two techniques here are from the **Ranma 1/2** and **Tekken Kid(Iron Fist Kid).**The idea of the new pressure points and it's effect were inspired by reading **Jeffrey "OneShot" Wong's** _Just Won't Die Series_.I hope he don't kill me after this.The rest are all my imagination.The technique of the **Homing Attack** was inspired by reading **Hung's** _Fighting Blind_.  
  
Now for the replies:  
  
**Night-Owl123 :** Here's Chap 2.

Daniel : Thanks Dude, you're right about the next chap.This is gonna be a blast.

NeedMore : Hokage smiled because it's a good thing that The Leaf had good Allies.Just imagine the face of Orochimaru when he found out he was double crossed?

Asphixia : Thanks pal.That really kept my mood up all day.I think my lecturers love to torture my class...by giving long and boring lectures.Then again...college is boring.Well thanks for the moral boost.You don't have to be sorry though.....On with The Show.

**laZy hyuuGa: **Thanks.I'll change it to Genma then.

"Blah" speech  
  
_#Blah#_ Thoughts  
  
-----------------------

"Begin!"   
  
The sand from Gaara's gourd spilled out to block the shurikens Sasuke thrown at him and became Sand Bunshins to return the Shurikens at the Uchiha survivor.Sasuke deflected the Shurikens and tried to kick the Gaara clone who blocked the kick.Sasuke did a combo attack and did a back fist to the clone's neck,the clone sucked the fist but was blasted by the closed palm strike.Then Sasuke dashed forward to attack Gaara,the sand tried to protect him but then suddenly Sasuke appeared behind Gaara and gave a hard kick to his face sending Gaara a few feet away but the sand kept him from any damage.  
  
Gaara's armor of Sand fell off revealing the true Gaara in it.Then Gaara undo his Armor of Sand and spoke for the first time.  
  
"Now I know your speed.It's fast I admit and your strengh is also powerful.I will not use my Armor of Sand for it will hinder my speed too....Let us continue." then he formed a shield of sand infront of him to block the incoming Sasuke but he turned at the last second to attack Gaara from the left opening but was blocked by Gaara's arm and then a swift kick to the Chin.  
  
"Urrghh..." Sasuke was thrusted back a few feet and leaped away from the Sand bunshins that Gaara released at him.  
  
"I didn't know that your Taijutsu is that good." spatted Sasuke then he made a handseal to blow a Gokakyuu at Gaara's Bunshin then appeared behind Gaara to attack him.Gaara's shield of sand tried to block the kick but Sasuke dodged to the right and slammed his fist in Gaara's guts...only to be blocked by his knee and a head but to his fore head.  
  
"You are fast....Uchiha but not good enough...Show me what you can REALLY do." said Gaara as the Sands gathered infront of him."Sabaku Kyuu !!"  
  
Sasuke dodged the Sand heading his way with super fast speed and gave Gaara a kick to his face dispite Gaara's sand shield and evaded the punch Gaara gave him.Gaara's reflexes had increase after Ranma and Max spared with him but he wasn't experience enough to go hand to hand with a fast opponent.Still,the sparing practices with Ranma had also increased his pain threshold and he was able to counter some of Sasuke's attacks, Anything Goes style.  
  
Everybody was excited as they watched the fight infront of them.Gaara didn't show his skills in the Prelimanary match so no one knew that his sand from the gourd was moving by it's own.Shukaku was also thrilled by this fight since he wasn't given any blood for a long long time.The speed of the sand shield was getting faster though as it lacked the blood to keep it moist so it could come in handy while blocking some critical parts when Sasuke launched punches and kicks one after another at Gaara.  
  
"Well...Gaara ain't doing half bad." stated Ranma from above.  
  
Max was only paying half his attention at the match as he was getting a strange feeling as if something was about to happen and nodded his head.Haku noticed his brother's behavier and alerted his senses incase someting did happen.  
  
Gaara crossed his arms to block the hard kick that Sasuke gave him but braced for the punch from behind him as Sasuke's speed brought him there.  
  
"Hey...it's like Lee without his weights." said Gai.  
  
Kakashi told him about the training he gave Sasuke and the two kept talking as they watched the battle.  
  
_#Sasuke-kun....do you know how long it took for me to gain that kind of speed?But no matter since I have learned a new technique that could even defeat my rival...maybe.#_ thought Lee.  
  
Gaara finally had enough so he leaped away from the incoming kick and landed some distance away from the charging Sasuke and summoned his Sand to make a wall surrounding him.Sasuke grined and gave a hard kick from above but then suddenly all the sand thrusted upwards and pillars threatening to stab the falling Uchiha.  
  
Sakura screamed at the rate this was going but then suddenly Gaara stopped his attack and held his head in pain.Sasuke was scared when the sharp pole of sand was almost at his face but then all the sand fell appart and Sasuke landed beside Gaara who is crutching his head in agonised pain.Sasuke was puzzled but he wasn't going to take a gift horse in a mouth so he charged and gave a strong punch to Gaara.  
  
Team Sand and Mist was shocked at the turn of event but they could not do anything but to hope Shukaku would stop fooling around.  
  
"AArrrrgghhhh NO !!! I CAN'T KILL AGAIN !!! AArrrrggg" screamed Gaara.Shukaku was threatening to Kill Sasuke that time but luckily Gaara stopped the pilars from making swiss cheese out of Sasuke.  
  
-----------------------  
  
In Gaara's Mind...  
  
"Damn you brat ! You haven't give me any blood yet.Kill the bastard or I'll let you see what I can do with what little control I have left."  
  
"NO !! I won't kill anyone here!! Just shut up !" then Gaara went into a meditative state to cover himself with Ki.Shukaku was unable to do anything so he kept quiet after that.  
  
------------------------  
  
Sasuke was asking himself weather to attack while Gaara was in pain or not but something inside of him told him to wait and see what happened.  
  
"You can do it Gaara-kun !!"   
  
"Yeah fight that racoon."  
  
"Kick His ASS."  
  
Shouts from the balcony snapped Gaara from his mind and he smiled at his team and friends.Shukaku was unable to do anything since the ki was blocking the demon from his mind.The sand gourd fell appart without the presence of the demon but Gaara could still control the sand with his chakra.Gaara commanded the sand to form a sand dome that covered him up then called out his third eye .Sasuke tried to punch through the dome but he was attacked by the spikes instead.  
  
Sasuke smirked at Gaara and leaped away to stick on the wall in a crouch.He made a handseal so form a chirping sound then his chakra formed a lightning state around his left hand.He dashed down the wall with high speed shouting his new attack "CHIDORI !!!"  
  
Gai explained the technique to the Genins there and waited to see what could happen next.  
  
What they saw was terrifying.The second Sasuke landed on the ground small bullets made of sand started to fire from the dome at the shout of another voice "Sabaku Kikanjuu !" The bullets gazed Sasuke's shoulders but he ignored the pain and planted his hands in the dome.The chidori ripped the dome as the sand dome fell appart to reveal......a hole?  
  
Gaara appeared behind Sasuke from the ground and said in a flat voice but there was a hint of amusement in it when he saw the shocked face of Sasuke since the sand was now all around the Uchiha genius "Sabaku....Kyuu" Gaara had used the hole that Naruto made from the first fight against Neji and made an exit near Sasuke from the other end.  
  
Sasuke tried to avoid the sand but it was too late as it already covered his feet therefore preventing him of even moving an inch from the state he was in.The sand covered his whole body eventhough he activated his second Chidori to slash off the remaining sand on his side.  
  
The audience was shocked at this and some even shouted that the Uchiha could die from that and to cancel the match before no more Uchihas were left.Sasuke was now a statue of sand and he stopped moving from all the sand on him.  
  
Kakashi was about to jump in when suddenly feathers started to fall from above_.#Genjutsu?#_ then he and Gai did the deflecting jutsu to cancel the effect of the sleeping jutsu.Sakura and some other Jounins also noticed this and did the canceling jutsu.Max and Haku knew something was up and sure enough they spotted the chakra flow from behind the audience and headed to the one who did the Jutsu.Temari and Kankuro wasn't knock out because of the plan but Ranma didn't notice this and was knocked out from the Genjutsu since he was also tired from the fight with Max.  
  
Hokage glanced at the Kazekage(Orochimaru) who also look at him then two jounins appeared from behind him to throw a smoke grenade.Hokage leaped high but was caught by surprise from the fast movements of Orochimaru and a Kunai at his neck.  
  
Hokage sillently cursed himself for being too careless.  
  
Anbu teams dashed in to help out and slashed the two Jounins who turned to be four figures headed for the roof.  
  
Gaara released his Sand hold on Sasuke when Baki arrived.Genma prepared for the upcoming battle since they were warned about this.Sound Nins came from every corner to intercept them but was shocked to find that the Sand nins started to attack them instead.Leaf Shinobis appeared from the various hidding place and trapped the shocked Sound nins.  
  
The three headed snake was destroyed instantly when Jiraiya summoned his own Warrior Frog and stepped on them.All in all the Leaf and Sand worked together to destroy the invading Sound Nins.The Sand Nins were fighting ferociously from the anger they held for so long since they knew the death of their Kazekage and showed no mercy to the Sound nins who was puzzled why their allies turned on them.  
  
Orochimaru was also stunned at the turn of tables under him and glared at the Anbu infront of him.Eventhough the Barrier was created by the Four Gates more and more Anbu's surrounded the barrier to try and cancel the jutsu.  
  
"I don't know what happened and how you knew my plans but your Anbus won't be able to take down this barrier." said Orochimaru who revealed himself.Hokage didn't seem to be shocked at this but smiled at his old student instead.  
  
"Well...let's just say that I have many allies with me." then he took off his robe to reveal himself in all his battle gear.  
  
Max found the fake Anbu and charged at him.Haku tried to block the way of the Anbu but then three Sound nins appeared from his left to attack him.Max pulled out Arainami but stopped his jutsu when he saw that there were people around him.The Anbu smirked and disappeared with a teleportation Jutsu.Haku killed all three Sound eassily and glanced at his brother.Max told Haku to help get rid of the remaining Sound Nins and he nodded.Max ran to Ranma's side and help cancel the sleeping jutsu on him.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" asked Ranma.  
  
"The attack started but you were knocked out by a high level Genjutsu." said Max.  
  
Ranma cursed his carelessnes and let out a ki blast at a Sound Nin behind him.Max guided Ranma near the center of the building and met up with Kakashi protecting Sakura.Then they passed Gai who gave a kick to a Sound Nins head,snapping it instantly.Finally Max could feel the Chakra above them and pointed his finger above.Ranma nodded and understood his plans,then he aimed his arms at the ceiling and shouted "Mouko Takabisha !!"   
  
---------------------------------  
  
Hokage threw his Shadow Shurikens at Orochimaru but it was blocked by two summoned coffins from his former student.Orochimaru tried to call the third coffin but he failed,he shrugged his shoulders and told the Hokage about how old he is and then the coffins revealed two figures.It was the First and Second Hokages of Konoha.He was about to put in his sealed Kunais but the ground under him exploded by a huge blue sphere of energy.Then another shout of "Sesshou Hougeki" followed and the two coffins were destroyed along with the corpse in it.The corpse revealed Kin and Zaku from the Sound.  
  
Orochimaru cursed loudly as his summons was destroyed infront of him.Hokage smiled and blew a Karyuu Endan at the Snake Senin.Orochimaru leaped to avoid the fire and spotted a figure above him and blocked the hard kick from a red shirted Ninja.  
  
Then he sensed something behind him and evaded the slash from Arainami by Max.Ranma and Max landed beside Hokage and glared at the obviously angry Snake Senin.  
  
"You two !! You're the ones that did this !! " shouted Orochimaru and he made his handseal.The Anbus outside was clearly glad that the Hokage was safe.Two of them went under the building to help the Ninjas fighting the Sound Nins.  
  
"Hokage-sama.Please leave this area.Ranma and I will try to hold him off." said Max as he too prepared his seal with the help of Arainami.Ranma released a ki blast at the Snake Senin who just finished his handseals.Hokage nodded and jumped down the whole while telling Max to escape as soon as possible.Max took out the water scroll and released a giant water dragon explosion Jutsu at the area Orochimaru was standing.The smoke cleared to reveal another coffin and a bleeding Orochimaru.The ki blast had striked Orochimaru but the senin managed to pull off his summon.The water dragon was small but it did the job to wash away the coffin but then Orochimaru carried the coffin away from the attack just in time.  
  
"You two will suffer for this...." said the raged Senin,his voice full with venom and hatred.The coffin opened to reveal a Shinobi in white battered clothing and long hair down by his ears.The man opened his eyes and the two brothers was shocked when they saw it....they were white.  
  
"Awaken Hyuuga...Hizashi."said Orochimaru then he inserted the kunai with an attached note on it in the head of the corpse.The corpse started to become alive as it saw the two brothers infront of him.  
  
"What the hell? Who is that? He looks like that Neji guy." said Ranma.  
  
Max nodded as he replied "He is a Hyuuga....and he is the father of Neji.This is bad."  
  
Hizashi stared at the boys with a puzzled face and twitched when he heard Ranma mention the name of his son."You...know my son?How is Neji?"  
  
"He is a strong fighter Mister Hyuuga.He would be happy to see you again." said Max.  
  
Hizashi nodded "I'm happy to hear that but I'm sorry because I will have to kill you two..it is in my soul.....although I am dead I cannot escape the fate to do what I hate and to be controled by others." then he activated his Byakugan and went to a Hyuuga stance.  
  
Ranma dashed forward with a flying kick and Max took Arainami and slashed at Hizashi.The Hyuuga dodged the kick and side stepped the slash then gave an open palm strike at Ranma's left.Ranma blocked and gave ahard punch at his face.Hizashi's head twisted in a 180 degree turn but he snapped his neck back again to avoid the following kick by Max.The Anbus outside was shocked when they saw the former Hyuuga fighting two Genins.The Four Sound Gates disabled their Jutsu and followed Orochimaru who headed for the Western gates.He knew that his plan failed since the Sand helped the invasion and that The Leaf was prepared for the attack.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Neji was looking at the skies when he saw the huge three headed snake appeared in the middle of townHe jumped out of the Window and headed for the Arena.Kakashi was killing the Sound Nins with his kunai while Baki use his Wind Sword to cut them in two.Gaara spotted the chakra on the roof too so he teleported up to check it out.  
  
Hinata was carried by Haku to a side and joined the battle on the roof since the Sound was getting killed one after another by Kankuro and Temari's attacks.Sakura helped Naruto from the Jutsu and he made one hundred Shadow Clones to help even the odds up.Neji came through the door when he sensed a familiar presence above him but was forced to block the incomming fists from the Sound nins heading his way.  
  
Hizashi was impressed by the two brother's attacks.Ranma was starting to tire down even with his great endurance because of his previous fight with Max.He also noticed the heavy breathing from his brother as he evaded a palm strike by the Hyuuga Branch member.  
  
"Max,get down.I'll handle this,you're getting tired." shouted Ranma and he did his Chestnut fist at the Hyuuga.  
  
"Kaiten !"   
  
Ranma's punches was deflected and he was forced away from the spinning Hizashi.  
  
Max saw this and use Arainami to suck some Chakra from the Kaiten.Hizashi noticed this and said in an emotionless voice "You are in my Hake..."  
  
"But you are a branch house Hyuuga.How?" asked Max.  
  
"I'm much better than my brother Hiashi....64 opening points attack !!"  
  
Max was too tired to evade the attack but all of a sudden a wall of sand appeared infront of him and blocked the attack.Max turned to see Gaara and Haku grinning at him.  
  
"Looks like you need help." said Gaara then he did his handseal adn shouted "Sabaku Kikanjuu !" the wall of sand fired hundreds of sand bullets at Hizashi who was too close to do anything and too surprised to see his attack blocked by a pile of sand.The bullets went through his body and he dropped down dead....or is he?  
  
-----------------------  
  
Neji finished the Sound nin infront of him and dashed to the roof tops only to witness his father getting killed by Gaara.He dash to his fathers body only to see it move again.The holes in his body started to heal and Hizashi look at his son.  
  
"Neji....how are you?"  
  
"F..father? But..how?"  
  
"It's a long story...but I have no choice but to kill everyone I see.I will kill you the last though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Neji,run away ! That's not your father !! It's a summon by Orochimaru !" shouted Max.  
  
Neji seemed to acknowlage this since he was sure that his father was dead and the dead could not be revived.He made a Hyuuga stance and activated his Byakugan.  
  
Hizashi smiled for the first time and dashed at his son.The father and son attacked each other with the same style but Neji was loosing because of his wounds from Naruto and the fight with the Sound earlier.Ranma couldn't stand this anymore and released a ki blast while calling Neji to step aside.  
  
Neji leaped away only to see his father being rip appart by the strange energy from behind.Although he knew this wasn't real he still felt that this might truely be his father.  
  
The corpse started to heal itself again and turn his head to Ranma.  
  
Ranma cursed "Damn,what does it take to kill this guy?"  
  
Max thought for a while and said " I may know an attack but I will need you and Haku's ki inserted to me."  
  
Ranma pondered (Which is a rare thing) and nodded as Haku put his hand on Max's back.Gaara and Neji saw this and tried to delay the charging Hyuuga.  
  
"Sabaku Kyuu !!"   
  
The Sand started to cover Hizashi but then he did a Kaiten and it blew away all his sand.The Kaiten was 5 times bigger than Neji's and is was more powerful.Neji appeared behind his father to strike the tenketsu behind him but was shocked to recieve an open palm strike to the chest by his father.  
  
"You forgot that I also have the Byakugan therefore I could see all around me....even if my Tenketsu points are blocked I can still use my jutsu since I'm already dead." stated Hizashi.  
  
Neji cursed his carelessnes and went in his stance again _#I can't beat him...my style don't work on him and I don't know any elemental jutsus...I'm screwed.#  
_  
Gaara smirked at this and commanded the sand to attack Hizashi from a distance.The sand twisted and turned to poke and pierce Hizashi but with a Kaiten his sand was useless.  
  
"Damn...Sabaku Kyanon!!" shouted Gaara,the sand formed in a big pile and fired itself like a cannon ball towards Hizashi.  
  
"Your Kaiten won't be able to deflect this..." said Gaara as he watched Hizazhi took the attack head on,tearing his body appart but Gaara knew that it was still fruitless when Hizashi instantly healed himself up.  
  
"Max...you better hurry"   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The whole village was attacking the incoming Sound Nins and was winning since the Sound was a weak village.Each clan was fighting their best and with the aid of the Sand ,it was a winning battle.  
  
Orochimaru ordered the retreat when he could not find the Hokage anymore.  
  
"You cowardly old man !!" shouted the snake senin but then he saw the Hokage waiting for him at the gates with Jiraiya by his side.  
  
"You were saying?" said the Sandaime.  
  
Orochimaru cursed and ran away with his ninjas.....defeated.  
  
(Enough of that,let's return to the REAL battle shall we?)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Max recieved the ki and pressed his pressure points to increase his reserves "Heavenly Gift!"  
  
Then he focused his ki in both hands,he dashed towards the battle leaving Ranma and Haku panting behind.  
  
Gaara stepped aside to rest since his chakra was getting low.He did not have the chakra from Shukaku to battle and was controlling the sand by his own.Neji was already leaning by the beam on the roof when he saw Max attacking his 'father'.  
  
Max used all his might to strike Hizashi _#All I need is three clear strikes...#  
_  
He dashed forward in a great boost of speed which surprised Hizashi.The Hyuuga side stepped and gave a palm strike to slow down the charge.Max dodged but he was hit on the shoulders _#I must sacrifice this hit.#_ He turned and aimed at two of the Vital points and shouted "Heaven ! Earth !"  
  
Hizashi was puzzled when he saw Max still coming after taking a direct hit in the shoulders,then through his Byakugan he could see a soft glowing energy on Max's hands aiming at hisforehead and chest "Foolish boy...I still have my right hand." then he gave Max a hard strike in the chest part before Max's palms made contact.The brother of Ranma and Haku was thrusted backwards but then he was pulled back again by Hizashi for another beating.  
  
Max's ribs were cracked by the strike and felt his chakra depleting.Hizashi caught his right hand and gave a kick to his left which Max ignored and gave a palm strike at Hizashi's chest.Hizashi was puzzled since the attack on his chest didn't hurt at all....it felt like a normal push.Then threw Max away but suddenly Max did a back flip and dashed forward again.Hizashi gave a low strike to cut off the chakra flow to Max's legs but Max jumped and twisted in mid air while thrusting his right hand to Hizashi's forehead.  
  
"You got him !!" shouted Ranma but frowned when the attack did nothing at all.He winced as Max was kicked again in the chest ,hurting him evenmore.  
  
"Arrghhh !!"   
  
"Your tenketsu points in your chest and left arm is cut off....What is this?" asked Hizashi as he notice the glowing part in his chest where Max hit.His Byakugan revealed the area was glowing with the same energy on Max's hands.  
  
Max tried to dash again but found that his speed was greatly reduced and every breath he took hurts like hell _#My ribs are worser than I thought...#_ Hizashi did the offence this time and attacked Max.  
  
The Mist Shinobi was too slow to dodge and his tenketsu all around him was closed until he fell on his face with his back to Hizashi.  
  
"I have sealed all your tenketsus in your body.You will lose."stated Hizashi but when he saw Max getting up he was anoyed _#Can't he stay down?#_ he didn't wait for Max to get up on his feet and attacked instead.  
  
By that time, Gaara tried to use his sand to block the attack but the speed of his sand was just too slow.Temari and Kakuro came from the hole and was shocked to see Ranma helping Haku on his feet and Gaara looking helplessly at the battered form of Max and the charging Hyuuga.  
  
"Watch out Max !!" screamed the eldest sibling of the Three Sand Ninjas.  
  
As the palm was nearing the half fallen body of Max he suddenly did a back flip and gave a strike at Hizahsi's throat upsidedown screaming out his final attack " Strike Of THOR !!" his palm made contact and he fell down on the roof tops while Gaara's sand finally guarded the kick from Hizashi.  
  
The Hyuuga was anoyed again when he failed to kill this Genin once again.Then he started to feel a strage feeling in his body.Neji used his Byakugan and was also puzzled when he saw the three glowing points on his 'father's' forehead,throat and chest starting to glow brighter and the area started to grow until it filled the entire body of Hizashi.  
  
Hizashi screamed suddenly when he felt as though he was striked by lightning.All the ki that was inserted by Max started to   
  
work against him as he gave off a spasm and fell on the roof.Max was carried by Temari and watched at the fallen corpse of the former Hyuuga.Then sudden the body started to move again.  
  
"Fuck,I wasted too much time on my attack..." cursed Max as he watch the fallen Hizashi stood up once again.  
  
"That was a good technique boy..I would've died by that if it wasn't for this body....now I must Kill you."said Hizashi.  
  
"Stop right there !" Hyuuga Hizashi turned to the sound and saw the Hokage and Hiashi standing there with Anbus around them.  
  
"Brother...."  
  
"Hizashi..."  
  
"I must say...I'm sorry..." said Hizashi sadly and look at Neji for the last time then he turned to Max again "But I must finish my orders !"  
  
Max braced himself and block infront of Temari but then he saw Hizashi's body stopped half way through the attack.Hokage sighed and appeared beside Max and took out the kunai embeded in HIzashi's head.The corpse turned into dust as soon as the kunai was out revealing.......Dosu.  
  
Then he saw what stopped Hizashi.A shadow binding jutsu by none other than the laziest Ninja in Konoha, Shikamaru "Pheh...how troublesome."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The Leaf Thanked the Sand for helping in defending the village from the Sound and they declared war on the Hidden Village Of the Sound for invading and murder.The Leaf was not badly damaged,the only thing was the battle between the three headed snake and Jiraiya's frog.The west side wall was destroyed but it could be fixed.  
  
The Hokage continued the Chunin exam after two days.Gaara won Sasuke and Temari forfited the match.  
  
The next match was between Haku and Ranma  
  
"Go for it Haku-chan !! Ranma you too !!"  
  
Genma smirked at the two and started the match "Begin !"  
  
Haku took out the large water scroll after creating ten kage bunshins to fight Ranma.He made the handseal and created his Demonic Mirrors to capture Ranma after he destroyed all ten bunshins without breaking a sweat.  
  
"Hehe...I worked hard and I will break your mirrors Haku.First Gate Open !!" Ranma PUNCHED the mirror on his left and it shattered on impact with his strong fist.  
  
Haku was shocked at that and continued to throw his senbons at Ranma who dodged all of it with his new speed.Then Ranma opened all three of his gates and made a massive Ki blast destroying everything including himself.  
  
The winner was Ranma since he protected himself with the Ki from his bracelets.Haku was unconscious and taken to the medic ward.  
  
The Next match was between Gaara and Naruto.  
  
"Begin !!"  
  
Naruto made twenty Bunshins and charged at Gaara who wore a bored look on his face.The bunshins were destroyed easily by Gaara's sand and the two Shinobis stared at each other.  
  
Naruto created another hundred kage bunshins which surprised everyone and they all attacked Gaara.The attack was too much as the shield of sand was straining it's all to hold back the damage.Gaara smirked and covered his body with sand and fired his sand bullets therefore killing all the bunshins.  
  
Naruto kept on doing this until he have no more chakra left.  
  
"KYAAAA Kuchiyose no jutsu !!" shouted Naruto and he slammed his blood stained palms on the floor.Jiraiya and Kakashi went wide eyed after hearing the jutsu.The whole Arena was nearly destroyed again by the frog Naruto summoned.It was not Gamabunta but it was nearly as big as him.The frog gazed down at Gaara who looked visibly shocked as well.  
  
"Hah,how's that !!" shouted Naruto on top of the frogs head.  
  
"I...." Gaara was thinking about letting Shukaku out but brushed the thought away since he was afraid thatit would kill everyone here so he choose the next thing that came to mind and sighed "I quit."  
  
Final Match.  
  
Naruto VS Ranma.  
  
"Naruto....I don't mean to do this but I can't allow you to use that technique again so....LOOK WALKING RAMEN !!" shouted Ranma as he pointed at the roof.  
  
Naruto strangely enough was hungry after the summoning and when he heard about ramen he turned at the pointed direction."Hey there's no ra.." then he was knocked out by a well placed chop by Ranma on the neck.  
  
The whole place was quiet at Naruto's reaction for about 10 whole seconds.Here they was,hopping to see how Ranma will defeat the giant frog Naruto could summon but he was tricked by a simple bluff.Jiraiya slaped his hand on his head while everyone facefaulted....even Haku..  
  
Ranma grinned sheepishly "Eh,works everytime."  
  
Genma get up from the floor and anounced Ranma the Winner.  
  
Although Shikamru lost his match he was promoted to Chunin for his great strategy.The rest including Gaara,Max,Ranma and Haku was also promoted to Chunin for rescuing the Hokage and defeating a strong apponent such as Hizashi.Temari was also Chunin because she also showed her intelligence in her fight with Shikamaru (Well...typically speaking).  
  
---------------------  
  
Two figures stood on top of the Leaf Gates looking at the village after the attack of the Sounds.  
  
"So...you still miss this place?" asked figure one.  
  
"No....not one bit." replied figure two.They disappeared.  
  
(I shall leave the next few scenes to you guys since you all know what happened.)  
  
--------------------  
  
After getting promoted to Chunin,Team Sand and Team Mist decided to journey back to their homes.They recieved better missions although it's still considered of B and A ranked missions with a Jounin or Anbu.They still couldn't be given their former rank back by the Mizukage and Ranma was getting angry about it.  
  
The Three Brothers now wore their Chunin vest proudly.I shall describe them here.  
  
Ranma still wears his red silk shirt under his vest and he still prefers his long kung fu pants instead of the standard Shinobi slacks.He tied his Kunai hoist on his right leg and filled his spare pouch with Soldier Pills and exploding notes.He also have three medium scrolls and three bing scrolls on his front scroll holder.He kept his staff in his left leg hoist together with a 3 meter long rope.His bracelets and arms guards are renewed by Shiro-sensei.  
  
Max wore his vest over his blue shirt and renewed his arm and shin guards since they were threatened to fall appart in his fight with Ranma.His pouch is filled with five soldier pills,two dozen explosive tags,two knock out gas and a smoke grenade.He tied a Kunai hoister on his right leg like Ranma.He also prefered his Khaki pants and cuztomised Ninja sandals.The front of his sandals were covered with light but hard weighted plastic for protection.He tied arainami on his back and have extra scrolls in his spare pouch.  
  
Haku wore a new green shirt given to him by Shiro-sensei and wears his vest over it since he couldn't wear his Kimono again.He wore the same type of Kung Fu silk slacks like Ranma for extra movement.He chose to wear elbow and knee guards instead.Then carries extra scrolls in his pouch with over fifty senbons on him.He wore the standard Ninja Sandals and tied his hair as usual.   
  
"Damn that stuborn oldman.Now I know why Zabuza wanted him dead." said Ranma.  
  
"Shut up Ranma.You don't want them to hear you talking like that." said Max.  
  
"Why don't we visit Zabuza-san then?" suggested Haku.  
  
They nodded and headed to tell Ookima about this.He wrote a letter to the Mizukage about the three Chunins taking a leave but was declined.He said that the Leaf was requesting help from their Villages and so he decided to send the three brothers to the Leaf and help out.  
  
"Hmm...ok.I think we could finish this mission first then." said Max.The other two nodded and packed for the mission.Nobody knew that it was a tough mission their heading to.  
  
--------------------  
  
They arrived at Hidden Leaf Village under a day with their speed.The Hokage introduced them to Tsunande and said that Sasuke was kipnaped by four Sound Nins and he had dispatched Shikamaru's team to persue him.Their mission is to backup and assist Shikamaru's team.The Sand Team should be on their way by now if they need any more help.The three brothers bowed and dashed out of the office from the Hokage tower through the window and headed for the instructed direction.  
  
-------------------  
  
They reached the team by Genma and he told them that Shikamaru's team just passed them and they should catch up in no time.After a few minutes they saw a the huge figure of Chouji slamming down on something then he was pushed upwards and shrunk to his normal size.Ranma and his brothers arrived to find Choji facing off with a weird guy who radiates a huge amount of Chakra.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" shouted Ranma at the weird guy (Which is Jiroubu)  
  
"I don't care who you are since you're all gonna die here." said Jiroubu and he dashed at Chouji.Max went and use Arainami to suck out Jiroubu's chakra with a shout of "Hijutsu: Chakra Seeker no Jutsu" Jiroubu's speed slowed down as his chakra was all sucked away into Arainami.Ranma blocked his path and gave a VERY hard punch in his guts,instantly knocking him out.  
  
"Where's the rest of your team?" asked Max.  
  
Chouji pointed at the tree and nearly fainted so Ranma gave him two soldier pills and let him rest under a tree.They followed the arrows on the tree to meet face to face with a giant spider attacking Neji with his Byakugan activated.  
  
"Damn,and I thought I looked wicked in my mask." said Max.  
  
Kidoumaru spotted the three new ninjas and ordered the spiders to attack them.  
  
"Look out ! The webs are filled with Chakra and it's impossible to cut through." shouted Neji.He was wounded by a kunai on his back.Haku dashed to him and carried him under a tree to look at his wound while his two brothers face the spider user.Ranma appeared near Kidoumaru and attacked him with his staff.Max took out Arainami and ripped the webs appart with ease since it sucked chakra so the webs are cutted easily.  
  
"Sleep tight pal." grinned Ranma and planted his fist on Kidoumaru's face without giving him the chance of changing to curse level two.  
  
Ranma gave Neji a soldier pill and headed towards their next stop.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kiba was facing off with Ukon while Shikamaru with Tayuya's summons.They could win but not in my story.Ranma arrived just in time as Kiba used his garouga at Udon who splited up into two persons.  
  
"What the hell?" shouted Kiba as the two brothers summoned a large gate to block the twin headed dog Kiba turned into.  
  
The usage of the Garouga was chakra taxing and Kiba couldn't hold on much longer.Sakon came to give him a nice kick but Akamaru twisted in mid air to piss on his eyes blinding him.  
  
Ukon was stunned but then he felt something nearing him and leaped in the air to avoid a barrage of senbons.He turned to the source of this unexpected attacker and saw a boy with achunin vest.....it as Haku.  
  
Kiba carried Akamaru in his arms and hid behind a rock.Haku threw two soldier pills at Kiba who caugth it and he took one while he gave one to Akamaru.Then Haku turned his attention to Ukon who was vissibly pissed off.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" demanded Ukon.Sakon yelled about the pain in his eyes and said that he will be near the river washing off the urine in them.  
  
Ukon smirked at Haku and charged at him with surprising speed.He shouted "March Punch" and gave a series of fists at Haku but then he was shocked to find his fists hitting thin air.He turned to find Haku standing behind him smiling.He gave another attack in which Haku dodged again with even higher speed.  
  
"You're fast but I'm faster.Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken !!"   
  
"March Punch !!"  
  
Although Ukon was fast but his technique requires the help of his twin brother to give him extra damage power.Ukon was pummeled towards something hard.....and cold?  
  
He stood up but then he found out that he was facing two..no three Hakus.He look up and saw another two floating above him.He turned around and there was Haku again,this time it was four.Ukon as confused.Even if this was a Bunshin I can't possibly float right? Or is this a Genjutsu?  
  
"You are in my Demonic Mirrors Trap.You won't be able to escape me." said Haku then he attacked with his deadly senbons.  
  
Kiba winced as he heard the terrifying sound of Ukon's screams.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Shikamaru was trying his best to dodge Tayuya's summons but they were too quick for him.One of them managed to suck out his chakra from his left arm and ate it.Then suddenly he heard a shout "Mouko Takabisha !!" and a blue sphere knocked a summon with claws from his hands away.  
  
Tayuya was surprised at this when she didn't sense that someone approaching _#I must be careless while fighting this guy.#  
  
_"Oy why must I fight a girl? And it's an ugly tomboy chick too.Damn,I must have some sort of attraction to tomboy types." said Ranma who landed not far near Tayuya.  
  
"What the fuck did you say you damn fucking prick?" screamed an angered Sound nin named Tayuya.  
  
"Eh,put your panties on 'ya tomboy and give up.I hate to hit girls but.." he paused and mockingly examine Tayuya's level one form,with curse seals and all "But you could be an exception coz I'm not sure if you ARE a girl anymore."  
  
Smoke could be seen on the enraged Tayuya's head as Ranma's word hit her like a ton of bricks.Never in her life she was insulted like this.She put her lips on her flute and blew a sickly tune.The summons took off without even glancing at Shikamaru and charged at Ranma who took out his staff and deflected their gigantic fists and sharp claws.  
  
"Heh,leave it to a GIRL to call for help." said Ranma,he slammed a blad zombie in the eye....but he was eyeless (Bwaahahahaha) and he gave a hard kick to one of the zombies chest,pushing it away from him so that he could do a chestnut fist on the othjer incomming zombie from behind.  
  
"Yup,never send a girl to do a MAN's job.They would just call in some lackies to do the job for them.This just prooven that girls can't do their job right." taunted Ranma again and he sends a ki blast to a zombie's chest in point break range.  
  
"I don't even think that you can fight properly.Must be that stuck up attitude of yours." and he continued to pummel the last zombie through a tree trunk with his powerful punch and kick combos.  
  
Tayuya was trying her best not to scream out in rage but she couldn't because she was controling her summons with her flute.Suddenly her fingers didn't move were she intended to.She tried to turn around but she couldn't,it was as if she was frozen still.The summoned zombies stopped in their attack and Ranma took this opportunatly to give them a large Ki blast to their chest each, sending them crashing loudly on the grassy ground,after a few hits by the tree branches that is.  
  
"Shadow Bind complite." said a smirking Shikamaru.  
  
"Y..you BASTARD !! You Sneaky fucking PRICK !!" screamed Tayuya and tried to escape the binding but to no avail.  
  
"You can't escape."replied Shikamaru _#Damn,she's strong.I don't think I can hold on much longer.#  
_  
"Oy,nice trick !! You don't look good by yourself, here." Ranma threw a soldier pill at Shikamaru who took it gladly.The nice boost of chakra stopped the escaping Tayuya and she glared at the smiling Mist in infront.  
  
"Damn you !!" then she started shaking and her chakra was starting to increase also.He body shape tranformed into something undescribable as horns came out of her head and her skin turned into a strange color.Shikamaru was struggling from the turn of events as his shadow bind was starting to wear off from the strain.  
  
"I can't hold on much longer.Try to knock her out when..." suddenly he was thrown over by a sharp felling in his guts."Arghhh...let me finish !! I said try to knock her out AFTER I RELEASED MY TECHNIQUE !!"  
  
"Opps sorry." said Ranma sheepishly.  
  
Tayuya was surprised by the speed Ranma showed and his punch was HARD.Could be even harder than Jiroubu.  
  
"Um..you must be a very very strong Tomboy to survive my punch.Even Max could faint in that." said Ranma but he was rewarded by a death glare.  
  
"I'm gonna release it now." said Shikamaru and his shadow returned to it's original state.  
  
"Sure thing." said Ranma and he pointed his palm at Tayuya's face and smirked "Try and survive this then."   
  
"Damn you.." was all Tayuya ever said again that day as a blue white glow swallowed her entire body.  
  
----------------------  
  
Few miles ahead......  
  
Kimimaru,one of Orochimaru's most faithful servant,formaer Five Gates of the Sound and soul survior of a famous blood thirsty clan with a powerful and deadly bloodline limit was surounded by almost a thousand Naruto Kage Bunshins.He looked around and said in an emosionless tone "How interesting....."  
  
"KYAAAAA !!!"  
  
"ATTACK !!"  
  
The sounds of Naruto's war cry filled the atmosphere and they charged at Kimimaru.He jumped and evaded their attacks and gave them a beating as bones came sprouting from his hands.  
  
They stopped as they watch some of the clones destroyed by the strange dance performed by Kimimaru.  
  
He paused and stared at Naruto "This is my dance,I have five dances....and my bloodline limit is to be able to control the amount of bones in my body."He took out a bone from his shoulder and used it like a sword "Dance of the Camelia."  
  
The Clones charged blindly again at him.Kimimaru continued his dance and 'killed' all the clones that stands in his way.  
  
Suddenly,the sealed jar that contained Sasuke started to gave out smoke.Then the lid came off and a figure covered in dark clothes appeared from it.Naruto as shocked as he sees Sasuke laughing out like a maniac and ran to the forest dispite his calling for his team mate to stop.  
  
"You have no time to worry about others as you are going to die.." said Kimimaru and he charged at the Naruto clones,killing each and everyone of them in his path.  
  
He was about to pierce the real Naruto with his bones but then he was kicked by the side from a green clad figure.  
  
"Konoha Sempuu!!"  
  
"Thick Brows !" shouted Naruto.  
  
"I am the beautiful Green Beast of Konoha." replied Lee and made a stance with a 'come here' pose.  
  
"Thick Brows,Sasuke just ran in the forest."  
  
"You go after him.I'll handle this guy in the mean time.I promise." said Lee as he made a thumbs up sign with his hand.  
  
"Alright,becareful of his bones.He uses them as weapons." shouted Naruto and left chasing after his teammate _#Sasuke...you'd better come back or else...#_ then he thought of Sakura and remembered his promised to her_.#Or else I'm gonna drag you back to Sakura.#  
_  
"This guy....is good." said Kimimaru then he took out the bone from his hands.  
  
The two attacked each other as the time goes by.Suddenly Lee asked Kimimaru to stop the battle to take his madicine from Tsunande to help heal some of his wounds from his last mission.(A/N :Remember that Lee wasn't hurt badly.He was on another mission with Gai so he was late and he was wounded in that.Tsunande gave him his medicine and asked him to help Shikamaru's team.)  
  
Lee took his bottle and found out that it was .....bitter.(Bwahahahaha tricked you eh?)  
  
"Ack, I hate medicine." then he continued to attack Kimimaru while he opened his first gate.  
  
Kimimaru was surprised by the new burst of speed shown by Lee and was taking a beating.He moved backwards to avoid the kick to the face but then was awarded by another kick from behind but Lee's kick conected with sharp shards of bones from Kimimaru's back.  
  
"Dance of the Pines."  
  
"Huh?" Lee was struck by the bones and was forced to retreat for some space.Kimimaru call back his bones and snapped his hands bak in place.Then bones came sprouting out of his hands and elbows as he licked at the blood.  
  
"Didn't that Shadow brat tod you that my weapons are my bones?"  
  
"Hmm...time for round two then....Second gate open !! " shouted Lee as he dashed in front of Kimimaru to land a hard kick in his chest.He tried to do the Lotus but his lef was halted by the bones coming out of Kimimaru's chest...it was his rib bones.  
  
"You are finished.." said the Sound Nin and he made a punch in Lee's face but then a pile of sand stopped his attack and forced Lee away.  
  
"Who?" said the stunned Sound Nin.He turned to see two figures standing side by side.One had a big sword in his hand with a Mist Head Protector and a CHunin Vest.The other looked bored and was crossed armed with this Big gourd tied behind him.   
  
"Gaara-san? Max-san?" said Lee in a bewildered state.  
  
"It's time to do some damage to Wolverine here...." said Max as he and Gaara thrusted oput their hands at Kimimaru.Lee nodded and aimed both his arms at the puzzled SOund Nin.  
  
"Sesshou Hougeki (Killing Bombardment)!!"  
  
"Shouten Bimu (Death Beam)!!"  
  
"Aoi Kemono Dageki(Green Beast Strike)!!"  
  
Kimimaru didn't want to find out what will happen if one of those strange attacks hit him so he dodged every one of them.Be it a Ki blast or a Ki beam filled with Killing Intent,the Sound Nin dodged the strange attacks skillfully.Suddenly he was surrounded by sand and he leaped away from the attack.Gaara mearly shrugged "Can I have him?"  
  
Max shrugged "Sure...I'll go get Naruto." then he did just that and left in search of Naruto's trail.  
  
Gaara didn't say anything and grinned at the Sound Nin infront of him "Sabaku Kyuu."  
  
Lee braced himself and the battle begin.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Haku killed Ukon dispite his thick skin and level two curse seal.Kiba as shocked as heard the final fatal cry of his former opponent and hugged the form of Akamaru.The he smelt something approaching and leaped to avoid a punch by Sakon.  
  
"I felt my brother here.How can you kill him?" shouted Sakon.  
  
"It wasn't me."  
  
"Then who the hell..." then he noticed the strange mirrors nearby and the blood on the ground.He made a straight dash to it.Haku undid his jutsu and landed on a nearby rock panting a little_.#That guy had strong chakra and stamina.#  
_  
Ukon found the dying body of his brother and screamed in rage as he glared at Haku."You will pay for this !!"  
  
"I only do my job." said Haku then he ran towards the river.  
  
Sakon chased Haku but stopped suddenly when Haku leaped on the water surface.He then noticed Haku's handseals and started to sweat bullets.  
  
"This is where it ends....Himitsu : Aisu Ryu Kyuuzou (Secret Jutsu : Ice Dragon Explosion) !" the water surrounding Haku risen and twirled and formed a large water dragon then it charged at a smirking Sakon.  
  
Sakon stared at the dragon "You think that Water Dragon can hurt me?"  
  
The dragon charged half way and turned into Ice,Sakon's eyes widened at this and tried to jump away but it was too late as the solid Ice Dragon went through Sakon's body like a full charged Garouga.He slammed onto a large rock which crumbled under the pressure.The resulting scene was a normal looking Sakon with a huge hole in his stomach.  
  
Haku went on sore and turned to a corner suddenly when he felt a movement near the bushes."Who's there?"  
  
The figure came walking out with his hands on his head while smirking all the way.It was Kankuro.Haku smiled at him and they went to check out on Kiba.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Ranma was pulling out the lying form of Tayuya from the rubble of trees and checked for some pulse.He jerked his head up to the trees behind Shikamaru as he sensed someone sneaking up on them.Shikamaru saw the look on Ranma's face and leaped away from his branch and took out his kunai and prepared for battle but then they heard a light chuckle."My my Ranma-kun I didn't know that you could hit a girl that hard."   
  
Ranma grinned at the voice,it was Temari.  
  
She saw the damage of the forest and frowned "I thought that you could do more damage with your attacks."  
  
Ranma scratched his head and smiled sheepishly "Well...I try to tone down my attacks here and there."  
  
Temari sighed "And here I was hoping to be fast enough to get some fun."  
  
"You can't out run the Wild Horse of The Mist."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Gaara was actually having fun.The truth was that after the Chunin exam he was angry at himself for quiting in the first place when he saw the large toad Naruto summoned.Now he could finally get a round with probably one of the most powerful fighters of the Sound.  
  
Suddenly Kimimaru threw his finger bones at Gaara who's shield of Sand protected him from it."I have a similiar attack...Sabaku Kikanjuu !!" The sand infront of Gaara fires off sand bullets at Kimimaru.The Sound Nin took the hits fully on his body and fell from the impact but he stood up right away.Gaara smirked at the attempt when he saw a huge pile of bones blocking all his bullets.Another defense like his? Not likey. "Sabaku Kyuu."   
  
The sand gathered around the occupied Kimimaru and then Gaara did his combo attack "Sabaku Sousou."   
  
The sand coffin,one of Gaara's favourite jutsu that kills almost anyone instantly....anyone but Kimimaru.A bloody hand came out from the coffin and followed by a tattooed figure.Kimimaru had activated his first curse level.  
  
Gaara slammed his hands together and gave out his next attack which shocked the other two Ninjas present "Ryuusa Bakuryu(Desert Avalanche)!!" and a huge tidal wave made of sand came crashing down behind Gaara on Kimimaru to cover him with sand.  
  
Lee was stunned at the devastating attack _#He is more powerful than the exam...#  
_  
------------------------------------  
  
Naruto chased Sasuke like no tomorrow as he passed the grassy fields of the Fire Country and ended up at a water fall with two large statue of the two former Hokage.  
  
"Sasuke !!! Stop Damnit!!" screamed the blone haired Shinobi at his teamate.  
  
Sasuke stopped to gave out a chuckle which made the Kyubi vessle's blood turn cold with disgust.  
  
The moment to reunion,what is Sasuke's reaction to Naruto's call? When will Max catch up with the two eternal rivals?  
  
TBC...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
(A/N:Oh...I'm such a bad boy.I love the cliffy don't you? Review please.I did this as I went to my college early in the morning before my class so well...give a long review for me.Suggestions are gladly accepted.) 


	10. The Return of Old Acquaintance

The Dragon Has Landed.  
  
Chapter 9: The Return of Old Acquaintance  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Tekken Kid, Naruto or Ranma 1/2 here, except some changes I made to them.The rest aren't mine but I do OWN Max.  
  
Now for the replies:  
  
**Daniel** : Ha,thanks for the review again man.Means alot to me.I have MAJOR MAJOR plans for this and have the ideas for another five or so chaps.Orochimaru is so pissed.  
  
**Arachnid**: Ho, long time no see pal.Glad you're still reading this.  
  
**HinataNaruto** : Another fan for me.Hurray !! Glad you like my fic.  
  
**Night-Owl123**: Here's the update man.  
  
**Asphixia** :Glad you reviewed. I didn't know you're a girl until now.Did you received my e-mail? Check this out coz it's gonna be a blast.On with the show.Oh and be warned coz Ranma will be blabbing about girls again.  
  
**Wolfen Man** : Thanks for the review on MSN dude.Did you enjoy the manga scan I gave you?  
  
"Blah" speech  
  
_#Blah#_ Thoughts  
  
-----------------------  
  
Gaara and Lee was resting under a tree and thinking about their fight a few minutes ago with the powerful Sound Nin, Kimimaru.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
After the huge Sand Avalanche Gaara sealed the ground with his chakra to harden the surface. Lee was glad that Gaara was on his side.  
  
"Is he dead?" asked Lee.  
  
"Unfortunately no..." replied Gaara and prepared himself as a strange creature erupted from the ground.It was Kimimaru in his cursed form number two.Gaara did his Desert Coffin Jutsu but Kimimaru pushed himself out of it and continued to charge at the two Ninjas.Gaara quickly summoned a wall of sand to block the incoming Sound nin but Kimimaru was too strong and he broke through the sand wall and slammed onto Gaara sending him a few feet away.Luckily Gaara had his armor of sand on him and he got up from the impact with little cracks on his face and body.He glared at Kimimaru and was shocked at his new form.  
  
Kimimaru said in a mocking voice "Is this the limit of your absolute defense? Of course you have sand covered all over you in the first place...." then Lee dashed beside him and gave a shout "He's not your only opponent !! Have you forgotten about me?" Then he gave a Konoha Sempuu to Kimimaru's head but then his tail came slamming against Lee's face.Luckily Gaara noticed this and his sand protected Lee from the strike.  
  
"This sand of yours is starting to annoy me...You will die first Gaara." said Kimimaru.Suddenly he took out his spine from his back and made a cross stance saying his technique "Tessenka No Mai (Dance Of The Clematis)"  
  
Lee was shocked at this as he saw the usage of bones could be a weapon in the hands of Kimimaru _#He used his spinal cord as a weapon?#  
_  
Kimimaru dashed at Gaara and wrapped his spinal cord around Gaara as the sand protected him from the spiky pile of bones.Kimimaru then covered his left hand with bones and formed some kind of drill."This is the strongest and hardest bone in my body.It will pierce through you and your pathetic sand."  
  
Gaara remained calm as he made his counter jutsu "Saikou Zettai Bougyo Shukaku No Tate (Supreme Absolute Defense, Shield Of Shukaku.) the sand morphed into a fat Racoon with a straw hat between Gaara and Kimimaru.  
  
Kimimaru ignored this and thrusted his drill into the Sand Raccoon.  
  
The bone surrounding Kimimaru's hand cracked and was destroyed by the impact.  
  
"It is solid ...indeed." said the Sound Nin.  
  
"From the ground I collected hard minerals and compressed them with my chakra.Your ability...is a bloodline limit am I right?" asked Gaara.  
  
"Yes...I'm from the Kaguya clan but now it's my ability alone."  
  
"Then you are the last one...Your clan will die today."  
  
"Heh,maybe because of my body's illness I cannot stay for long..."  
  
"Then you will lose now." said Gaara as he made a handseal.He gathered the sand around Kimimaru and formed a pond of Quick sand to suck Kimimaru down the earth.  
  
"This opponent..." cursed Kimimaru as the sand was near his chin."  
  
"You'll sink to the depth of 200 meters underground and be held there.With the pressure of the sand clinging to your body,you will immediately be unable to move even a finger."  
  
Lee slumped down to his knees and asked Gaara "It's finished...It's over isn't it?"  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice coming from the quick sand "Sawarabi No MAE !! (Dance Of The Seedling Ferns)"  
  
The ground was filled with sharp bones coming out of them heading towards Gaara and Lee (Think about the sunken colony in Star Craft)  
  
Gaara quickly used his sand to carry him and Lee away and hovered above the sharp pile of bones."You..you saved me.It's amazing that you could do something like this." said Lee.  
  
"It's nothing...I was always able to use sand to carry me.It's a simple task." replied Gaara slightly panting from the vast usage of chakra.  
  
After a few moments Gaara continued "He's a stubborn person but this is the end.He won't come back out."  
  
Suddenly Kimimaru emerged out of a bone spike while forming the same drill he used against Gaara earlier and charged at them "It's not brainwashing, it's all my own reasoning.WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW !!"  
  
Gaara and Lee was too shocked to do anything and they braced for the attack but it never came.They opened their eys to see blood dripping from Kimimaru as he hang in the air "I'm Dying..."  
  
That was the end of the Kaguya Clan.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ranma found the two resting under the tree a few minutes later followed by Kankuro,Temari,Haku and the rest of the Leaf Team including Kiba,Shikamaru and a slightly bandaged Neji and a thin Choji.  
  
They gave the two a soldier pill each and headed towards Naruto's trail.  
  
----------------------------  
  
(A/N:From here onwards it is my version of the fic and it will be AU.Hope you guys don't mind me.)  
  
Max found Naruto battling with Sasuke in his level one curse seal.Naruto created twenty shadow clones and charged at Sasuke who snorted in amusement " You always use the same lousy jutsu dobe.Katon: Housenka no Jutsu !!' he formed a handseal and started o spin as his fire balls destroyed every Naruto clone except one who's clothes were on fire.  
  
"Damn you Sasuke !! Did yo know how much trouble you did when you ran away? Sakura was heart broken and she loved you !!"  
  
"Huh, annoying girl...wonder what she is doing now. Probably thinking about how weak she is."  
  
"Fuck you Uchiha Sasuke !! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!" shouted the enraged blond Genin and he created about a hundred shadow clones despite that he just made a few hundred while facing Kimimaru.  
  
Max stopped not far from the fight as he waited for the two to continue. He has no intention to interfere this fight as he knew that only Naruto could snap the Uchiha out of this state.He will have to face the fact that getting power the easy way is not the way of a true ninja.  
  
Sasuke smirked at the massive amount of clones his team mate created and growled while making another handseal.Naruto didn't give Sasuke the chance to finish his jutsu as the made ten clones to kick Sasuke from underneath, sending him high in the air.He intended to do his Naruto rendan !  
  
Sasuke grunted as he received ten powerful kicks enough to knock any Genin off to La-La land.He braced himself for a kick above him and blocked the axe drop kick by three Naruto's.Then two came from his left and right to punch him in the ribs.Naruto was stunned that Sasuke took all his attacks and was still conscious. Then Sasuke started to feel his body change as he grew in power...he activated his second level of the cursed seal.Horns came out from his fore head and shoulders,his skin turned into a leathery hide as his body started to gain more muscles and a pair of bat like wings came out from his back ripping his clothes appart.He then found out that his Sharingan have three wheels in them and smirked as he saw three more Naruto's coming his way.He used his wings and flew to the side to avoid them.He turned to find two Naruto with a Rasengan in their hands charging at him.He dashed at them and was surprised at the speed he could fly and planted a fist in their guts and watch the Rasengan disappear along with their user.He glared at the ones still under him and laughed a maniacal laugh and blew a huge ball of fire to the Narutos under him, burning the whole lot and marveled at the power he has under his control.  
  
"See this Naruto? This is the power Orochimaru gave me !! I can never be this strong if I stayed with the weak Leaf Village!! My brother will die under my hands !!" shouted Sasuke at the Narutos that survived his attack.He didn't even need to make a handseal to create that fire ball.  
  
"Don't be too sure....brother." came a voice that startled the Cursed Uchiha.  
  
Max was surprised as well when he didn't detect his former sensei and smirked as he saw Kisame waving at him."Long time no see Kisame sensei,Itachi sensei."  
  
Kisame nodded "Looks like you're a Chunin.I swear that you could be Jounin in your current strength though."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
(A/N : Should I stop here? Nah...you guys would probably kill me.)  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ranma and company finally arrived at the scene and was shocked to find Max and a battered Naruto staring at a figure flying in the air.They were more stunned when they saw Itachi and Kisame.Ranma and Haku ran up to greet their former senseis and asked about the figure in the air.  
  
"That's Sasuke in his second level curse form I guess." said Max.  
  
"Whoa !! He looks like Saffron...only a lot weirder and I sensed a dark energy from him." said Ranma remembering the fight with the Phoenix God from his past life,there were some thing that he will not forget and it was his past battles against all his former enemies.  
  
"He looks scary." said Haku from behind him.  
  
The Sand Nins and Leaf Nins followed them and stared at the two cloaked figures beside Max and his brothers.Shikamaru decided to break the silence "Who are these two?"  
  
Sasuke charged at the group before Max could even reply."IIIIITTTAACCCHHHIIII!!!" Sasuke was dashing in a very fast speed with a chidori in his hand, all he could see was red and the image of his clan's murderer.  
  
Gaara created a Sand Shield and everybody leaped back as the sand shield was destroyed by the Chidori.Itachi stood proudly on a tree branch and stared at his brother "You have made a fool of yourself Sasuke,I didn't think that you could stay this low."then he activated his Sharingan.  
  
Sasuke glared at his brother in hatred as he too activated his newly developed Sharingan "I have the Sharingan too Itachi.Today is the day you Die for killing my clan !!"  
  
Itachi didn't move a muscle as he continued "You think that you can kill me with this curse seal given to you by that stupid snake? Let me tell you this brother,you are a fool for believing Orochimaru gave you this for free.Everything comes in a price and this price is your body."  
  
Sasuke didn't say anything for a few seconds but then he chuckled,the chuckle became an insane laughter as he return his stare at his brother "Orochimaru gave me this because he wants me as his student.You just say this because you are scared of me Itachi.YOU SHALL DIE TODAY !!! CHIDORI !!"  
  
Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of his brother and planted his full charged jutsu in his brother's heart.Itachi's eyes went wide at the sudden attack as he coughed up blood and fell down from the tree.He was bathed in his own pool of blood while his brother licked his remains from his hands.  
  
"HAAHAHAHAHHA I have made my revenge!! Itachi,you really disappointed me with your weak performance !!" then he was hit from he back by a ki blast from Haku.  
  
"YOU !! HOW DARE YOU KILL YOUR OWN BROTHER!!" screamed the normally calm Mist Nin.  
  
"What the hell do you know about it?" replied Sasuke as he recovered from the ki blast.  
  
_#He didn't even seem to care about the hit.This is bad.#_ thought Max as he made his hand seal.  
  
"All of you shall die for being here." screamed Sasuke and prepared to make a large fire ball but he was slammed from three sides by a water shark,two water dragons and a water Hammer from above.  
  
Sasuke was sent bodily to the waterfall and the last thing he saw was his brother completing his handseal and gave out a sigh "Mengkyo Sharingan." then everything turned black as he was found being hovered in the air on a cross.  
  
--------------------  
  
Menge world...  
  
"HAH, The Menge Sharingan is useless against me.Did you forget brother? I have the third wheel now." spat Sasuke.  
  
"True but you don't know how to use it like me. For 72 hours you will be stabbed by my kunai...What !!??" Itachi was shocked to find Sasuke break lose from the cross and gave him a hard punch in his gut.  
  
"Heh,I'm a genius remember?" replied a smirking Sasuke as he watched his brother gasping for breath.  
  
"What's wrong Itachi.Can't get used to the pain? I had copied your technique this time....MENGKYO SHARINGAN !!"   
  
A cross soon held Itachi similar to Sasuke's but this one was filled with spikes and a vine was tied to his wrist to prevent him from escaping.  
  
Sasuke appeared behind his brother and said in a mocking voice "Did you know how long I have waited for this moment? From now onwards you will be BURNED by my flames and the vines on your wrists will continue to tighten until I see fit.Enjoy....brother..." he said the last part with sarcasm and hate.The whole dimension was filled with the screams of Itachi and the insane laughter of his brother.  
  
--------------------  
  
Max saw what Itachi did and was surprised when he saw Itachi fainted suddenly and he dashed towards his former sensei.Ranma also noticed this and then he saw Sasuke turned around in mid air and charged at Itachi's fallen form with a newly formed Chidori.The Chidori was a dark smoky shape instead of the bright blue and lightning effect.Ranma inhaled and screamed out his lungs and sent a huge ki blast at the charging Uchiha.  
  
Sasuke was surprised by the attack and cursed his carelessness. The attack did hurt but it wasn't fatal, he continued but then another shout gets his attention.  
  
"SASUKE YOU BASTARD !! COME BACK WITH ME !!" Screamed the combined voices of another hundred Narutos from above and they were filled with Kyubi's chakra along with a rasengan in each hands.  
  
Sasuke was shocked for the first time since he had been in his second level.He return the attack by giving out a huge fire ball but the number of Narutos were too much and they continued to fall one after another. He was hit by a Rasengan on the shoulder by a falling Naruto clone and then another clone gave a kunai to his left.Max and Haku was shocked at the amount of clones naruto could create but focused on Itachi's wound.  
  
Haku couldn't find any wound on Itachi but he could be seen shivering and panting as he suddenly opened his eyes.Max inserted some Ki in him to stabilize Itachi.  
  
Haku was worried and asked, "What happened? How do you feel? Itachi sensei?"  
  
"Hot...need Ice...quick..." was all he could say and he fainted again.  
  
Haku made a handseal and made a bed of Ice to put Itachi on it.Then Kisame arrived with the rest of the Genin/Chunins.Temari asked Max about who is these two Shinobis and why did Sasuke turned into a monster.Max explained while Haku threw his senbons at Sasuke.  
  
"DAMN !! QUIT IT YOU DOBE!!" shouted Sasuke as he recieved another rasengan at his back.Although he had the sharingan but he couldn't see like Neji.The fact that he used the Mengkyo Sharingan used up most of his chakra.Sasuke did the only thing he could think of and flew away from the group of Narutos.  
  
Ranma saw this an released a Ki blast at Sasuke but he missed by an inch.Gaara and Lee also gave off their version of the Mouko Takabisha but Sasuke shrugged them off like it was nothing but in truth he was hurt, he didn't show his pain in his face since he was too prideful.Neji was surprised to see Lee use a technique he never seen before.  
  
Sasuke was almost at the end of the Water Fall when suddenly he was covered by a huge shadow.He looked up to see a giant Toad falling down from above.  
  
"Shit." was all Sasuke could say as the toad slammed onto his body and went under the water by the force of the element called gravity.  
  
Gamabunta was surprised when Naruto summoned him suddenly and he found that he was falling from the famous Hokage waterfall.  
  
"Hey brat!! What did you want from me again?" grumbled the huge boss toad.  
  
"Sorry Boss.This is an emergency. I can't hold on much longer too." replied Naruto on Gamabunta's head.True enough the huge toad disappeared a few seconds later and Naruto came falling in the water.Max and the teams followed him and saw Naruto carrying a passed out Sasuke on his shoulder out of the raging waters.Kisame made his jutsu and stopped the waters from swallowing him up while Temari and Kankuro helped him up shore.  
  
"Heh,you're a prick you know that Sasuke?" then he spotted Kisame and glared at him "It's you!! What's the shark face doing here?"  
  
"Calm down you brat.I'm not gonna kill you. I'll do that when Itachi wakes up." he added.  
  
Then Naruto shrugged and handed Sasuke's body to Kiba and Neji.  
  
The Teams were about to return with Sasuke but they were forced to swear never to reveal what they saw Itachi or Kisame today.Kisame said thathe will meet up the Team Mist in the Sand Country a month after this then Kisame took Itachi's body away via teleportation.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The teams arrived at Konoha gate and were surprised to see Hinata, Sakura, TenTen and Ino waiting for the teams to return.  
  
The medic nins arrived and took Sasuke,Neji and Kiba to the hospital ward while Naruto said he was alright.Hinata saw Neji and he gave her a nod then he followed the medic nins away.Hinata walked up to Naruto.  
  
"N..Naruto-kun.Are you all...alright?"  
  
"HUH? Hi Hinata-chan!! Sure I'm all right. Sasuke was a tough guy but I did kick his ass." said Naruto loudly while Hinata blushed at the 'chan' Naruto added to her name. No one had ever said that to her and now her crush was referring her as a friend.  
  
Ino hugged Shikamaru but soon bashed his head at coming too late,making her and Sakura worried. Speaking of the pink haired girl.Naruto turned to her and said "Sakura-chan !! I made my promise and got you Sasuke back." and he made a 'nice man' pose along with Lee.Sakura smiled sadly at her teammate and a tear fell from her face.Naruto was puzzled and asked her "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura buried her head in his chest and cried her heart out.The scent of Naruto was filled with sweat and a little bit of ramen.The hot body heat and the hard breathing made her feel...safe.Naruto was puzzled as hell and he waved his hands around like an idiot while calling out Sakura's name.  
  
"S..Sakura-chan !!! What are you doing ??"  
  
Hinata bowed her head at the scene sadly.How much she wished she was the one doing that to him.  
  
"I..I'm sorry for all the things I did to you all these years Naruto-kun." cried Sakura.  
  
"Tha...that's ok Sakura-chan.But you'd better go check on Sasuke since I kinda flattened him." everyone chuckled, oh how true was that.  
  
Sakura brought up her head and stared starry eyed at the Blond haired Genin and smiled "No...I should check on him latter. I want your forgiveness first."  
  
Naruto shook his head at that "Nah,you don't hafta do that.I know you love him since the day I begin school.Heck every girl in class loved him.I'll stay out of your way now." then he turn his head at Hinata "Hey Hinata-chan.Do you still have that bottle of medicine you gave me at the preliminaries? I'm kinda hurt here."  
  
Hinata was surprised that Naruto still remembered that and nodded slowly then she smiled at him.  
  
Everyone was shocked when Naruto said that,well all the Leaf genins though.Naruto's crush with Sakura was no news but his attention to Hinata was news to them.Max smirked at that and broke the awkward silence "So let's go to the Hokage first then and report our mission."  
  
They did just that.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The Hokage was talking to a blond haired women when he was informed about the Teams coming back.He called them in and introduced them to the woman,Tsunande.  
  
Tsunande was to be the next Hokage and Naruto seems to know her along with Shikamaru.Ranma was puzzled that a girl could be a Kage rank Ninja but he could feel the power radiating from the woman.  
  
They received the letter from their village that they were asked to remain in the Leaf for two months until they could return and that they are to be part of the Leaf for next two months. Needless to say that the two teams were shocked at this but they could comply since they are in familiar grounds with friends and allies.  
  
Tsunande noticed the look on Ranma's face and smirked "Well...aren't you a nice looking fella.Are you unhappy to live here?"  
  
Ranma gulped at the look Tsunande was giving him that reminds him about Shampoo and Kodachi.The fact that her breast was bigger than his former fiancées didn't help either.  
  
"Um...no.I'm glad to be staying here.It's just that I didn't think a girl could be a Kage level Ninja."   
  
Max slapped his hands on his face. Feet meet Ranma's mouth, Ranma meet death glare.  
  
Tsunande replied in a cool tone "So you think that a girl can't rule a Village is that it?"  
  
"Yeah.I admit that girls aren't weak," he look at Temari and remembered how he was almost sliced to paper shreds but then he remembered that he won that fight at last by a huge Ki blast then he continued "The thing is that I won every fight against a girl.The one I fought just now was a girl and boy was she weak.Using cheap summons and all that..." Max and Haku covered his mouth before they were kicked out of the office but it seems that it was too late.They could sense the increase of Ki on Tsunande and felt the room temperature going way down.  
  
"So...you are saying that I'm weak?" Tsunande was trying her best not to bash in Ranma's head.Hokage and the Jiraiya hurriedly waved their hands and hide themselves under the table.The rest of the Genins also stepped back from the cold gaze Tsunande had on Ranma.Even Gaara was a bit scared at this....a little though.  
  
Ranma broke loose from the hands and continued oblivious from the glare "Not that you are weak.It's just that I think a girl isn't suppose to rule.It's not in their ability." Max and Haku both sweat dropped and ran away _#You're on your own bro.#  
_  
"Why don't we have a small spar outside and see how great you are then?" said Tsunande as she tried not to burst out cursing.  
  
Ranma grinned and he jump out the window while shouting out loud "Don't be too long though!!"  
  
Tsunande teleported outside. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief, who knows what could happen if those two go all out in the office.They saw what Ranma could do and Naruto saw the power Tsunande had.Then everyone went outside to see the match between Ranma and the future Hokage.  
  
"Listen kid,it's not late to back out now." warned Tsunande.  
  
Ranma smirked "Nah, Ranma Saotome never backed out on a challenge and....I never lose."  
  
Tsunande shrugged her shoulders "Well...it's been nice knowing you. You can use any jutsu you like as long as one of us gives up or is knocked out.Any questions?"  
  
Ranma shook his head and made a Standard Anything Goes Stance.  
  
The Slug Senin was puzzled by the strange stance and was amazed at the calmness she sensed in Ranma_.#This is going to be interesting.#  
_  
Ranma didn't wait for her to attack as he dashed in with his enhanced speed and gave out his Chestnut Fists at Tsunande.The former student of the Third Hokage was shocked at the speed Ranma was using and took the attacks heads on then she leaped away then she pointed her finger on the ground. Ranma chased her but was shocked when the ground gave way under him.Tsunande used the same trick she did against Naruto but then Ranma gave out a ki blast at her instead. The senin blocked the incoming blast and was still standing.  
  
Ranma landed a few feet away from her and was amazed at the fact that Tsunande was still standing. Even Sasuke in his second cursed form was pushed back but this girl infront of him didn't move a single muscle. Amazing!!  
  
"Well...that was a good trcik you have there Ranma." said Tsunande and she made a handseal.  
  
Ranma smirked "You're not bad yourself ...Hokage-sama." it was true.Although Ranma could also crack the earth with one finger,he did it while pressing the Tenketsu Breaking points on the surface.In Tsunande's case she actually used brute force that even Ryoga could not do.All he knew was that getting hit by her punches would hurt bad.He performed his own seal and cried out "Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu !!"  
  
Tsunande finished her handseal but was engulfed by the huge ball of fire heading her way.Everyone was shocked that she let the fire hit her.After the fire ball Ranma was searching for Tsunande since he knew that she could evade that easily. Then he sensed something under him and leaped high to avoid a tree growing out from the same spot he was standing.Tsunande appeared above him and gave him a full punch to his face even though he blocked it.Ranma was sent down to the tree by the force of the punch and the vines wrapped around him preventing him from falling anymore. Then Ranma tried to broke loose but suddenly he felt drousy. He noticed that the leafs on the tree was glowing and they were releasing small tiny pods under them.  
  
Ranma finally realised that he was losing_.#Crap..those pods..are making tired...need to release...need to escape from this place..#_ then he opened his first and second gate and he broke loose from the tree vines and landed roughly on the hard earth bellow.  
  
Tsunande was surprised that Ranma could escape from the vines but relaxed as soon as she heard the snoring sound from Ranma's body.She won and Ranma lost to a girl.  
  
Max and Haku was trying hard to laugh out their heads. Boy was Ranma gonna be pissed when he found out he lost to a girl..um..women....that is old enough to be his mother.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ranma woke up to see the bright light from the ceiling."Urrghh...what happened?" he found himself in a room and there were blankets on him.He saw his bag near the door and his staff on the table.  
  
Max and Haku came in the room and told him that he lost. Strangely enough Ranma didn't burst out cursing. He just laughed at his idiocity and said that he did a mistake by underestimating Tsunande.  
  
"You mean you're not pissed off?" asked Max.  
  
Ranma shook his head.  
  
"And here I was hopping to see you screaming and challenging Tsunande again." replied Max.  
  
Ranma snorted "Heh,I could beat her anytime soon with my super charged KI blast.I juts underestimated her that's all."  
  
They went to get some dinner with the rest of the Genins in Konoha and talked about their fight with the four gates and about how Naruto was able to do all that jutsu without tiring out.  
  
"I'm the future Hokage.Of course I'm great." was the reply followed by the slurping of a bowl of Miso Ramen.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Somewhere unknown.....  
  
"WHAT!!! The Whole Squad IS DEAD??? How can this be?" shouted Orochimaru.He killed the messenger and went to find his right hand man,Kabuto.  
  
"Kimimaru is dead and Sasuke was recued by that Kyuubi brat,what the hell happened?"  
  
"Hmm...It says in the reports that the Four Sound Gates were defeated by the Genins and Chunins from the Sand and Mist." replied Kabuto.  
  
Orochimaru remembered the face of Ranma's grin and Max's smirk "Those two..THOSE TWO SHALL PAY!!" screamed the normally calmed Senin.  
  
Kabuto continued "There were also a report that says that Itachi and Kisame from the Akatsuki also helped defeat Sasuke."  
  
Orochimaru was quiet when he heard this_.#Is that weasel aware of my actions already?No matter I have plenty of chances to get Sasuke....Hmm..Or I could get another one like him.#  
_  
He went to his room and took out a book with numerous names on it and flipped through the book "Uchiha...Uchiha..yes.Here it is.Hmm.....the names of the ones killed are all here except Itachi and Sasuke.I'm sure there were more Uchihas in Konoha...Aha !! Uchiha Heika ,Uchiha Housoku and their clan...Kuroi no Aoru.They are the only few survivors of Uchihas besides Sasuke and Itachi." Then he closed the book and threw it a side "But they are all out of my league."  
  
Kabuto entered his room and asked, "Who is out of your league?"  
  
Orochimaru sighed "The other Uchihas."  
  
Kabuto was surprised "But I thought the only Uchiha's are Itachi and Sasuke-kun."  
  
His master smirked "Heh,that's what everybody in the five great countries think.Only a few people knew about this. Including the Kages and the other Senins.That book is the last copy of the Uchiha family record twenty years ago.It was taken by Itachi when he joined the Akatsuki and I copied it."  
  
Kabuto was quiet and let his master continue.  
  
"Kabuto-kun.Tell me what you know about our world and the five countries."  
  
Kabuto was puzzled but answered him "Our land is formed by numerous Ninja Villages. The five main villages are in the Fire Country, Water Country, Wind Country, Lightning Country and Stone Country. The rest are small ninja Villags like the Sound,no offense of course."  
  
Orochimaru nodded "Tell me what you know about missing nins."  
  
"Missing nins are ninjas that abandoned their own Villages by committing crime or betraying their leaders and Village.They have to run away from Anbus and Hunter nins.Most are Chunin to Jounin level Ninjas.They are more powerful than the normal renegade Ninjas but they are rarely as powerful as the Akatsuki."  
  
Orochimaru snorted "Do you think that the Akatsuki have the most powerful Missing Nins in the land?"  
  
"Aren't they?"  
  
The snake senin shook his head "Unfortunately....no."  
  
Kabuto was shocked,"Do..do you mean that there are stronger Missing Nins? But how is that possible?"  
  
"You have much more to learn Kabuto-kun.Yes they are one of the strongest in the land that we live.But they are merely an average organization compared to the ones in the Land Of Uchini(Land of the Amidst) or some say the Land of the Forsaken."  
  
Kabuto was surprised again "What is this ...Land of the Amidst?"  
  
"It is the paradise of all Missing Nins.The Genins there could tear a Jounin within a few minutes unlike the ones here who relies upon the strength of the Kyubi or that Shukaku kid.No one could enter there if you are not a Missing Nin...no even if you are a missing nin you must be a very good one or else you won't be able to survive a day there. It's a dog eat dog world there. People go in groups and rarely go in person.You will have to be alert every single second.You can't let your guard down even when you make a blink or it's be your last.Chakra amount must be at Jounin level at least or you'll die in a few rounds against the fighters there. It is the safest place for Missing Nins who are running from Hunter nins but I prefer the free feeling of the real world other than that place."  
  
"You mean you been there before?"  
  
Orochimaru nodded "Yes.And you won't see me entering there again.I had enough of those days.The leader of the Akatsuki was from a powerful group but even he was a weak Shinobi compared to his group. He quitted and escaped to the five countries. The ones in his old group didn't want to come out because it's a waste of time.If you can survive in that place, you can have riches beyond your dreams.Jutsus unimaginable and many powerful followers.The thing is that if you even tried to betray your master.....let's just say that you are better off dead than having them catch you."  
  
Kabuto shuddered at that.  
  
Orochimaru snorted " I cursed myself when I entered that day.I found out that even with the Senin title I was one of the weakest in the Akatsuki.Itachi was one of the better members but even he himself wasn't the best there. They could swallow him and spit him out without even batting an eye."  
  
"Then about the other Uchihas..."  
  
"Heh,the other Uchihas are all Missing Nins and are 10 times stronger than Itachi.I wanted the Sharingan from Sasuke to copy their techniques...." then Orochimaru sighed. "Leave me alone Kabuto-kun,I have enough of this and need to think of another plan..."   
  
Kabuto nodded and went out of Orochimaru's room.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Itachi woke up from his coma to the face of his partner and perhaps friend,Kisame.He was covered by Ice and was starting to shiver but his skin told him that he was burning all over.He made his chakra flow through his body and confirmed that it was the effect of the Mengkyo Sharingan of Sasuke.Then he think back about the fight in the Menge Dimension with his brother.Sasuke surprised him and it wasn't an easy task to surprise an Uchiha at his level.  
  
Kisame noticed this and gave him a glass of water, which Itachi drank it all and returned it with a nod.  
  
"So...how are you?"  
  
"I'm better now thanks to this block of Ice.I didn't now you could create Ice blocks." said Itachi.  
  
Kisame shook his head and replied "It's not my jutsu.Haku made it for you when you kept saying that you are hot.Your brother countered your Menge Sharingan eh?"  
  
Itachi didn't answer him as he thought back about the three children that he taught a few years ago.Ah yes..how could anyone forget them? _#Max...a Genjutsu and sword user I remember him.I taught him some of my best Genjutsus,I wonder if he had perfected it yet.Then there is Ranma with is chaotic method of fighting hand to hand and high amount of Chakra.Given the right amount of training he could even rival my reserves of Chakra.Haku,the quiet and nicest person I ever met.So pure and so loyal.He have great control over speed and his bloodline limit even though it's a weak one.I could make his mirrors a hundred times tougher though.....#  
_  
Itachi turned to Kisame "I will have to pay a visit to the three brothers soon."  
  
Kisame just nodded and leaved the room allowing his friend and partner to rest.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Max asked Naruto if he wanted to train with them. Needless to say Naruto agreed and they set off training in the mountains with Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and even Neji!!  
  
Ranma and Max showed them the awesome usage of Ki and how to manipulate it.Gaara and his siblings already knew tis and was sent out sparring at the other site near their camp.Neji was the first to master the usage of ki since he could control every chakra hole from his body and release them as he wished. Lee had great amount of Ki with him too and was improving in a fast rate.Naruto was struggling with making ki blasts but Ranma told him that it was useless if he used his second Ki reserves(The Kyubi's Ki)  
  
Max noticed this and took Naruto away while Ranma trained Neji on reflexes.  
  
"Naruto,I know about the Kyubi in you." said Max suddenly.  
  
Naruto winced and stared at Max "How..how did you..."  
  
Max smiled "Don't worry, no one is gonna freak out.Ranma and Haku knew this already and we don't hate you for it."  
  
Then he explained that no matter what Naruto is Naruto and not the Kyubi.Everyone was an idiot if they think that the greatest demon of all acted like a Ramen eating freak.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Well...that's rude way to put it."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Let me explain this.Every living thing have their own chakra pattern right?"  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
"But,everything..I mean every thing be it human,animal or the trees have Ki.There are many different energies in the world and Chakra is one of them.Chakra is a mix between your body energy which is stamina and will power, which is your mental strength. I is based on Soul energy.Then there is Youki which is used by Demons.Reiki is used by higher beings or even humans with high spiritual contact. Some humans use Reiki and some humans can use Youki ..like you.The Red chakra in you is some form of Youki.Then there is Chi,which is internal energy,it's the strength in our body and soul.Did you see the fight I had with Hizashi on the roof?"  
  
Naruto nodded since he was present when Max did the last attack of the Strike Of Thor.  
  
"The Strike of Thor is half based on Ki and half Chi based.The glow you saw was the Chi I inserted in his body.Since he is dead he have no Chi at all.But he have Ki in him to let him use chakra.Chi is the only energy found in living things. It's a fortunate thing that the attack was half ki based.I destroyed all his Chakra and Ki waves in him.Uh..Naruto...do you understand what I am saying?"  
  
Naruto shook his head "I lost it when you say something about Chi.Isn't Chi and Ki the same?"  
  
Max shook his head "No it isn't.It's just different like Chakra and Ki.Chakra must be molded and controlled to perform a technique while Ki used great control over your body and soul.Ki can enhance your body functions if you insert it and used it while fighting but Chakra is used outside your body."  
  
Naruto nodded in understandment "It's like when I climb the trees and walk on water,I have to put chakra on my feet right?"  
  
Max smiled "Yes,now you're getting it.Ki can also be used on water.You can make your body weight as light as a feather or three times heavier,Ranma did that while fighting with Lee.He filled his bracelets with Ki remember?"  
  
"Yeah I remember.But I saw you guys throwing Ki balls around. How is that possible?" asked Naruto.  
  
"The thing is,unlike Chakra,Ki can be used anyway we like.In or Out of our body.It could heal and it could Kill."  
  
Naruto asked again "What about Chi?"  
  
"Chi is different. Chi is something our bodies have to seal some part of us.You now the Heavenly Gates right?It's Chi that made Lee that strong.The things is,given the huge amount of Chi his body could produce the same amount of Ki too.Chi is in short,body energy. Strength and power is two different things.You have the strength but you don't have the power...then it's useless."  
  
Naruto could see question marks all over his head.  
  
Max sighed "It's like this...think of it as..um...you have a large amount of Chakra but you don't have the need to fully use it.You could continuously use your Kage bunshin but they aren't that strong.Take Tsunande for instance, she have Great amount of Chakra and Chi.She have the power and strength to do her attacks. She uses small motion to do big damage. Just simple as that."  
  
Naruto was still puzzled.  
  
"Hmm.... You need power to lift something, but it's the strength that keeps it moving. Without the power to get something moving, you won't have the strength to move it.You have massive stamina and the strength, "  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Anyway, Lee has so much power that he doesn't really need much strength. His strength is basically huge bursts of power. However, he's got so much power that those constantly bursts of strength get mistaken for chakra when he opened his gates."  
  
------------------------  
  
Ranma was teaching the same thing to Lee and Neji skip the Kyubi part and they seemed to understand and grasp the theory better and quicker than our blond haired friend.  
  
Lee was tuning up his punches and Neji was doing Chakra manipulation. After Naruto joined them they began their meditation period.After a few days Neji could make a soft glowing ki ball hovering on his palm.Then they started the Chestnut Fist Training. That's where the fun part starts...for Max and Ranma though.  
  
Insert Former Song Fic  
  
Song by Phil Collins." Strangers Like Me"  
  
(I just love that song don't you?)  
  
------------------------  
  
The guys did their trainings when they're free from missions and have some day offs .Lee, Neji and Naruto seemed to improve greatly in Ki usage.Lee and Naruto have insane amount of Ki just like Ranma but Naruto still lacked control though.Neji was a genius in Ki manipulation and he combined his Ki knowlage into his Jyuken,making it even deadlier and he could even perform the Hakke in a distance by using his Ki as fuel for his Chakra out put.Kankuro could in put his Ki in Korasu and comand it without his strings and it acted as a summon since it could obey him.  
  
Lee could throw ki balls like it was second nature to him now that he could handle the strain of the first and second gate freely.He tried to spar with Gaara and Gaara's Sand shield can't keep up with him.He could throw Ki balls after Ki balls and he didn't seem to tire at all.Lee is the perfect sparring partner for Neji,Ranma and the others like Naruto or Gaara.  
  
Neji combined his newly found knowledge of Ki in his usual Jyuken style.The Kaiten could be a devastating attack.He started giving out Ki blasts while doing the heavenly spin and he even can do the Hakke in his Kaiten state.  
  
Naruto created a deadly attack.It was an offense and defensive attack combined. He creates many shadows clones and make them gather Ki all around them, then he orders them to give him all the ki to heal him up.He didn't need the Kyubi's Chakra to heal him then.Besides that,the extra ki will form a Ki armor around him thus preventing any Physical or elemental Jutsus to harm him.He could use the gathered to perform this wickedly huge Ki ball that even Ranma would avoid getting hit by it.  
  
Naruto explained why he could do the Kage Bunshin so easily one day and The Kist brothers came up of a new Bunshin, a Ki based Bunshin instead of the Chakra based one.The Bunshin was made of pure Ki and it could withstand any physical attacks since it could regenerate by collecting the ki from all around it.The down side of this is that it could not do any jutsus,but it could perform Ki blasts though.The Ki Bunshins have the same power and strengh of the user and it actually have it's own personality like the user.The only ones who could do this technique was Naruto,Gaara,Ranma,Haku,Max and Neji.  
  
Shino and even Kiba joined them in their training and was also showing great results.Shino could control his bugs more freely without the massive Chakra he have to feed them.He converted the Ki into Chakra and he never grow short on it.His bugs could even gather Ki for him to make Ki blasts.Kiba's endurance and stamina greatly raised on par with Lee and Naruto and the Garouga no longer takes a toll on him and Akamaru once he learned to heal by meditating using the technique Ranma taught him. He filled Ki around the Garouga and it became an invincible drill that could only be blocked by Gaara's supreme shield of Shukaku or Neji's Ultimate Kaiten.  
  
The girls, also training for the future was improving on their techniques as well.TenTen's weapons could go against Temari's first star now.Hinata was tutored by Neji when they were at the Hyuuga mansion and her Byakugan could also see the Tenketsus on Neji's body.Sakura did not have any talent on Ninjutsu but she was great on Genjutsu so Max taught her his favorite Jutsu,the Reversing Jutsu.  
  
Ino learned the wonder of Ki and her Shintenshin Jutsu could travel in a much faster speed.Shikamaru was dragged along with Choji and they also improved...albeit a little bit.His Shadow Bind could be held longer and he don't have any problem with catching a fast opponent since his shadow's speed was increased.Choji's Meat Ball Jutsu was faster and more agile once he added a little Ki around him.  
  
The Jounin instructors were surprised by their progress every time they return from the mountains. They asked about the trainings they did but they swore not to tell anyone else.Jiraiya was curious and tried to sneak of on them once,he was shocked to see Naruto throwing away Rasengans.  
  
_#The brat could throw them already? How did he figure it out anyway? Wait...those aren't Rasengans,it's those energy balls that the Mist Ninjas use.I will need to have a atalk to them then.#_ thought Jiraiya.  
  
After Naruto finished his final Ki ball,Jiraiya jump out of the bushes to greet him.Max and the other teams were shocked when they didn't even detect the Senin approaching.  
  
_#Heh,he wasn't called a Senin for nothing I guess.#_ thought Max.  
  
"Ero-Senin!! Hey you come to teach me new stuff again?" shouted Naruto.  
  
_#He still have much energy after throwing that huge ki ball. Amazing.#_ thought Ranma.  
  
"I have come.....to train you guys." said the Senin and smirked at the others reaction.  
  
"Heh,Ero-Senin I know a technique more powerful than the Rasengan !! Check this out !!" shouted Naruto then he started to gather Ki into his hands.  
  
Jiraiya's eyes widened at the raw power he felt in the small hands of his student.  
  
"Naruto BAKUDAN !!!" Naruto screamed as aimed his palms high in the sky and then a great ball of Ki went soaring through it.Everyone could feel the heat radiating from the attack and was stunned by the fact that Naruto could perform this after making nearly twenty similar blasts a while ago.  
  
Jiraiya composed himself and grinned "Well seems you are that powerful,I guess you and your friends don't wanna learn my other Jutsus then."  
  
"Wait!! Wait !! Um...I ...mean..um...you can still teach me if you like..." said Naruto bleakly.  
  
Jiraiya laughed "Of course I will."  
  
The Senin trained the other genins along with Naruto for the next few weeks until their time in the Leaf was up.Team Sand and Team Mist will have to report back to their respective countries and do their own missions there.However,after Team Mist arrived at their Village they asked permission to go on a one month leave. Strangely enough the Mizukage agreed and gave them their passes to the Hidden Sand.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Haku went in the cave where Zabuza lived carrying some supplies with him.What surprised them was that he have guests, and they were none other than Itachi and Kisame.  
  
"Hello Kids....I have come here....to train you."  
  
TBC...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
(A/N : BWAHAHAAHAH Naruto can do Ki blasts !!! Neji could throw his Hakke points attack and Gaara can do Ki beams !! Review please.This is not going to be a permanent chap.Maybe it's because I kinda rushed it and I think I mae them too powerful.Tell me if you guys wanna change it.) 


	11. The Return of Old Acquaintance Revised

The Dragon Has Landed.  
  
Chapter 9: The Return of Old Acquaintance (Revised Without Power Boost)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Tekken Kid, Naruto or Ranma 1/2 here, except some changes I made to them.The rest aren't mine but I do OWN Max.  
  
Now for the replies:

Needmore : Yeah, I noticed that and I have been doing the changes after I posted the last chap.I also think that they improved too fast.Here's a chap without the other Genins learning new skills.

Night-Owl123 :Here's fic two.

Daniel : I'm glad you like that chap but I was kinda rushed at it since I'm doing it in a library.Well here's a revised one though.Little changes that the other Genins didn't train with them.  
  
**Arachnid**: Ho, long time no see pal.Glad you're still reading this.  
  
**HinataNaruto** : Yes,you can take my idea....just give me a credit like I did for Hung and Jeffrey in your fic.I have another story where Haku is CLONED as a girl.  
  
"Blah" speech  
  
_#Blah#_ Thoughts  
  
-----------------------  
  
Insert Former Song Fic  
  
Song by Phil Collins." Strangers Like Me"  
  
(I just love that song don't you?)  
  
------------------------  
  
The guys did their trainings when they're free from missions and have some day offs .Lee, Neji and Naruto seemed to improve greatly in Ki usage.Lee and Naruto have insane amount of Ki just like Ranma but Naruto still lacked control though.Neji was a genius in Ki manipulation and he combined his Ki knowlage into his Jyuken,making it even deadlier and he could even perform the Hakke in a distance by using his Ki as fuel for his Chakra out put.Kankuro could in put his Ki in Korasu and comand it without his strings and it acted as a summon since it could obey him.  
  
Lee could throw ki balls like it was second nature to him now that he could handle the strain of the first and second gate freely.He tried to spar with Gaara and Gaara's Sand shield can't keep up with him.He could throw Ki balls after Ki balls and he didn't seem to tire at all.Lee is the perfect sparring partner for Neji,Ranma and the others like Naruto or Gaara.  
  
Neji combined his newly found knowledge of Ki in his usual Jyuken style.The Kaiten could be a devastating attack.He started giving out Ki blasts while doing the heavenly spin and he even can do the Hakke in his Kaiten state.  
  
Naruto created a deadly attack.It was an offense and defensive attack combined. He creates many shadows clones and make them gather Ki all around them, then he orders them to give him all the ki to heal him up.He didn't need the Kyubi's Chakra to heal him then.Besides that,the extra ki will form a Ki armor around him thus preventing any Physical or elemental Jutsus to harm him.He could use the gathered to perform this wickedly huge Ki ball that even Ranma would avoid getting hit by it.  
  
Naruto explained why he could do the Kage Bunshin so easily one day and The Kist brothers came up of a new Bunshin, a Ki based Bunshin instead of the Chakra based one.The Bunshin was made of pure Ki and it could withstand any physical attacks since it could regenerate by collecting the ki from all around it.The down side of this is that it could not do any jutsus,but it could perform Ki blasts though.The Ki Bunshins have the same power and strengh of the user and it actually have it's own personality like the user.The only ones who could do this technique was Naruto,Gaara,Ranma,Max and Neji.

The Jounin instructors were surprised by their progress every time they return from the mountains. They asked about the trainings they did but they swore not to tell anyone else.Jiraiya was curious and tried to sneak of on them once,he was shocked to see Naruto throwing away Rasengans.  
  
_#The brat could throw them already? How did he figure it out anyway? Wait...those aren't Rasengans,it's those energy balls that the Mist Ninjas use.I will need to have a atalk to them then.#_ thought Jiraiya.  
  
After Naruto finished his final Ki ball,Jiraiya jump out of the bushes to greet him.Max and the other teams were shocked when they didn't even detect the Senin approaching.  
  
_#Heh,he wasn't called a Senin for nothing I guess.#_ thought Max.  
  
"Ero-Senin!! Hey you come to teach me new stuff again?" shouted Naruto.  
  
_#He still have much energy after throwing that huge ki ball. Amazing.#_ thought Ranma.  
  
"I have come.....to train you guys." said the Senin and smirked at the others reaction.  
  
"Heh,Ero-Senin I know a technique more powerful than the Rasengan !! Check this out !!" shouted Naruto then he started to gather Ki into his hands.  
  
Jiraiya's eyes widened at the raw power he felt in the small hands of his student.  
  
"Naruto BAKUDAN !!!" Naruto screamed as aimed his palms high in the sky and then a great ball of Ki went soaring through it.Everyone could feel the heat radiating from the attack and was stunned by the fact that Naruto could perform this after making nearly twenty similar blasts a while ago.  
  
Jiraiya composed himself and grinned "Well seems you are that powerful,I guess you and your friends don't wanna learn my other Jutsus then."  
  
"Wait!! Wait !! Um...I ...mean..um...you can still teach me if you like..." said Naruto bleakly.  
  
Jiraiya laughed "Of course I will."  
  
The Senin trained the other genins along with Naruto for the next few weeks until their time in the Leaf was up.They learned many other elemental jutsus and stealth techniques.(I'll give a list of Jutsus they know.)

Team Sand and Team Mist will have to report back to their respective countries and do their own missions there.However,after Team Mist arrived at their Village they asked permission to go on a one month leave. Strangely enough the Mizukage agreed and gave them their passes to the Hidden Sand.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Haku went in the cave where Zabuza lived carrying some supplies with him.What surprised them was that he have guests, and they were none other than Itachi and Kisame.  
  
"Hello Kids....I have come here....to train you."  
  
TBC...  
  
-----------------------------

Character List :

The Mist Team :

Max Knight ,

Age : 14

Skill : Good in Genjutsu,average Ninjutsu and Taijutsu user.A swordsman of the Mist.

Jutsus :

Suiton : Suigeki,Baizou Ryu.Suiryu Dan(With help from Arainami), Water Unseal/Seal.Mizu Bunshin.Waterfal Explosion (With the help of Arainami.)

Katon : Gokakyuu,Karyu Endan(With help from Arainami),Kasen.

Doton : Earth Shield.

Raiton : Raiken.

Sword Techniques : Takedakeshii Ryu : Chanbara no Kenbu (Sword fight Dance), Heijin (Sword Blade) ,Chakra Seeker.Hisaki No Heijin (Sword Blade Of Flames).

Genjutsu :Time Reversal Genjutsu,Canceling jutsu,Barrier Genjutsu,Mengkyo Genjutsu (No he didn't have the Sharingan but he can have some of the effects.)Golden Bind Jutsu.

Ki Skills : Sesshou Hougeki and Homing Ki Blast.Recently he learned the Ki Bunshin but he can only make one.

Taijutsu : Anything Goes style.Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken,Hiryu Shoten Ha,BaksaiTenketsu.

Other :Strike of Thor,Heavens Gift.Ki release.One handed jutsu with Arainami.Kage Bunshin and other basic jutsus.

Ranma Saotome-

Age : 13

Skill : Taijutsu Specialist.Uses his staff sometimes but he prefers using his fists and Ki attacks.Massive amount of Chakra and Ki.Almost limitless stamina and endurance.Great Ninjutsu user.

Jutsus:

Suiton : Suigeki,Suiryu Dan, Water Unseal/Seal.Mizu Bunshin.Waterfall Explosion.

Katon : Gokakyuu,Karyu Endan,Kasen.Housenka Revised.

Doton : Earth Shield.

Raiton : Raiken.

Genjutsu :Don't use much but he can cancel some Genjutsu on him.

Ki Skills : Better than Max,infact he was the one introducing the other two.He can self heal and do Ki attacks easily.His skills is the Mouko Takabisha.Ki Bunshin (can create two-four)

Taijutsu :Master of Anything Goes style.Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken,Hiryu Shoten Ha,BaksaiTenketsu.

Others : Opening of Four Heavenly Gates and Ki Bracelers.One handed jutsu with staff.Kage Bunshin and other basic jutsus.VERY fast learner and adaptive abilities.

Haku -

Agae : 12

Skiil :Haku has a pretty unique fighting style, considering he combines the genius of advanced bloodline.Most of his attacks are water based. In general, Haku uses speed in combination with powerful ninjutsu, which gives him a top advantage in battle. His ninjutsu skills are very good, while genjutsu loses some, due to the lack of use. Haku is a very physically active boy, and using his speed and strength, he has formidable taijutsu.

Jutsu :

Suiton : Suigeki,Suiryu Dan, Water Unseal/Seal.Mizu Bunshin.Waterfall Explosion.Water Shark Explosion.

Katon : Gokakyuu,Kasen.(Normally he only uses the Kasen )

Doton : Earth Shield.(Rarely uses this)

Raiton : Raiken.(Though he rarely uses this)

Ki Skills: Although he have great control over this ,he rarely uses Ki attacks like his brothers.He prefers to convert them into chakra and use it in his jutsus or aiding him in speed and strength.He could throw Ki balls but don't name them.He just throw.

Taijutsu : Insanely fast Chestnut Fist because of his bloodline limit.Great Senbon usage and great vital point recognision.

Others : Bloondline Limit jutsus-**Flying water needles (HiJutsu Sensatsu Suishou no Jutsu),Demonic Ice Mirrors (HiJutsu Makyou HyouShou) **Single handed jutsu without weapons.Ice Dragon Explosion.Flying Ice Senbons.Water Cyclone Jutsu.

------------------------------

Jutsu List.

Suiton :

Suigeki -form a huge War Hammer and slam it to the enemies.Chakra usage isn't much but the more you insert it in this attack,the more damage it will do.(Chunin Level Jutsu)

Baizou Ryu - Creates two water dragon.Similar to the water Dragon Jutsu only with a much wider arch.Used for fighting large quantity of enemies.(Jounin Level)

Suiryudan(Water Dragon Explosion) :The one that Zabuza used against Copy Nin Kakashi.Creates a gian Water dragon.Used for fighting single enemy.(Jounun Level)

Mizu Bunshin -Normal water based Bunshin. 1/10 strength of user.(Chunin Level Mist Village Jutsu)

Katon :

Gokakryuu : Powerful fire ball from the users mouth.(Leaf Jutsu,Chunin Level)

Karyu Endan :A massive fire more powerful than the Gokakyuu.(Leaf Jutsu,Jounin Level)

Kasen : Shoots flaming arrows out of ones mouth.Similar like the Housenka only it goes straight forward like an arrow.(Duh,)This was taught to them by Itachi.(Chunin Level Jutsu)

Doton :

Earth Shield - The only Earth elemental the three brothers know.Creats a barrier of Earth to prevent any physical or elemental attacks.Chakra usage is big.(Jounin Level Jutsu).

Raiton :

Raiken - Also the only lighning based Jutsu they know.The lightning jutsu Itachi taught them is a hybrid of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu where the user converts his chakra into electricity and slammed it into the body part of the enemy and paralyzing the enemy.

Other Special Techniques:

Kage Bunshin :If you don't know this then I suggest you forget about Naruto.(Jounin Level Leaf Secrete Jutsu)

Housenka Revised : This is a Jutsu Ranma created..um ...modified.He inserts a packet of explosive Mini Kunais in his fire ball and time it to explode.It looks like a Lily Fire Cracker.(Only this once can hurt) this is a Jounin Level Jutsu because of the timing attack.

Flying water needles (HiJutsu Sensatsu Suishou no Jutsu):This is a secret ninjutsu, and it is very very powerful. It is usually combined with Haku's demonic mirrors for an even better damage. This ninjutsu is secret, and it needs water to work. Haku lifts the water with his chakra, and then gives it a shape of needles. These needles are as good as real, and thousands can be created at once, then thrown at the opponent. However, the other ninja can protect his vital organs, and since the needles do almost no damage, it can take some time to defeat an opponent.But now Haku can make them into ice.That's another story then.

**Demonic Ice Mirrors (HiJutsu Makyou HyouShou):**  
This is Haku's trump card, and it is also a ninjutsu that 90% of the time will kill the other ninja(s). This secret Jutsu is also 100% original, and only Haku can do it, due to the speed requirement. As with the water needles, this ninjutsu also requires water nearby. Haku lifts the water with chakra, and surrounds an area with ice mirrors. He then uses these mirrors as a mean of transport; however, the speeds in which he moves are so incredible, it's hard for even the Sharingan to see. After confusing the opponent, Haku launches a series of needles, or uses the flying water needles trick. This technique is inescapable because theres no exit, and the user can't see which Haku is the real one (the mirrors create illusions).

Mouko Takabisha - Ki blast by Ranma.Uses his pride and confidense to make an attack.

Sesshou Hougeki - Max's Ki attack.Uses Killing Intent and some pure Ki in it.

Weapon based Jutsu:

Chakra Seeker Jutsu - Max can suck the enemiy's chakra with this jutsu using Arainami.Good at defeating Genjutsu users.

Nami Zenshin (Wave Drive)- By Ranma.uses his staff and drive it into the opponent's unsuspecting body part and make it long.He can add othe elemental jutsus in the staff.Normally combined with Raiken then with the extra time given he will use a big finisher jutsu.

Hisaki No Heijin (Sword Blade Of Flames)- Max's Heijn attack.He have three Heijin attacks and this is one of them.Flames burst out of Arainami's scales to burn the enemy.I won't tell the other two Heijin.It will be revealed after a few chaps.

Homing Ki Blast- Max created this to fight Ranma.The Ki blast can home on to any person as long as Max can sense them.

Ice Dragon Explosion,Ice Waterfall Explosion,Ice Senbon Jutsu : All created by Haku.He didn't have the chance to use them on Ranma though.They are the evolved version of Haku's other water based attacks with much more power in them.

Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken- If you don't know this,go and read Ranma 1/2.

Hiryu Shoten Ha.-Same as above.

Water Cyclone Jutsu: Haku's jutsu taught by Zabuza while on his trip to assasinate Tazuna.He never used this in my fic yet but I'm gonna let him learn this.

Mengkyo Genjutsu- Remember in my fourth chap I mensioned that Itachi taught Max on a Jutsu similar but less powerful than his Mengkyo Sharingan? This is the one.Max never used it on anyone yet.VERY chakra taxing.

TBC.....I'll add some jutsus as my fic grows.

(A/N :Acording to some of my readers,I made the other Genins like tyhe rookie nine,too powerful.They also said that shooting Ki blast isn't easyand only those with great control over it could pull them off.So I was suggested to only train Lee,Neji and Naruto.Although others like the idea of the Rookie nine improving their skills in battle,I was orignaly heading for a different idea.I juts wanna check out the response and get your ideas.This is a revised fic without the Rookie Nine getting a power boost.......) 


	12. Training, Training and MORE Training Par...

The Dragon Has Landed.

Chapter 10: Training,Training and MORE Training part I

Disclaimers: I don't own **Naruto **or **Ranma 1/2** here, except some changes I made to them.The rest aren't mine but I do OWN Max.

Now for the replies:

Firstly I'd like to say a **BIG THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO FOLLOWED ME UNTIL THIS FAR !! **I think Book two is gonna come out after five or so chapters and I have the whole thing planned out.Then another big thank you to Asphixia for being the 50th reviewer Hurray !!! Thanks for staying here as well.And for Daniel-san, a Big Thanks to you too for giving me your reviews on my previous work.I think I'll stop doing that for a while and focus on this one first since that one is a big failiure.

GorunNova : Man I was shocked to find people who actually likes my first work.I have many flames on that because it's too confusing and my SI was too powerful that it became a Mary Sue.So...um...I'll try to improve it like I did this one then.Thanks For the review.

Ok screw It : Dude,like your nick heh.Anyway,I'll be updating the jutsu list after I adjusted the bios of this chap.I can't give them a 50/50 measure for their skills since Naruto have untapped potential.Anyway I'll update the thing as my fic grows.I'll make a reminder every time I update.

Daniel De los Santos : Strange that you mentioned it that I actually intended to do just that.Check out my new chap then.

NeedMore : Well,sorry coz I really need the guys to be strong enough for future needs.Hope you don't mind though.

Asphixia : Since you gave me two reviews I'll give you two replies then.Itachi will make the three brothers stronger and I must make Naruto,Lee and Neji stronger too since they will play a big part in my fic.I'll make a chap about Naruto teaching Hinata some pointers and neji telling her how to do the Hakke or something like that.I'm actually taking Hn's advice to improve Naruto and Hinata's relationship.Glad you like my fight scenes and yes,Sasuke is brutal.Expect some OCness in him.

On to your next review....

Here's the second reply to Asphixia: It's okay that you don't like my first fic.The one you are reading was a revised version._The REALLY FIRST UN-REVISED_ one was insane and crazy.I have flames telling me that I put too many cross-overs in it.eg: Detective Conan,Oh My Goddess,Ranma 1/2,Naruto,Evolution,Spiderman and many many more.I actually planned to make it a super duper major cross over but it kinda failed.I was inspired when I watched Hung's The Great Crossover Crisis.I hope he finished it.Check out his web site, 'w w w. anime addiction. org ' just join the whole thing up and you can find many Ranma fics there.Another fic that inspired me was Jeffrey's cross-overs.I noticed that I made my SI in the first fic too happy go lucky and I toned it down.Maybe that is why you felt boring.You might get excited in the sixth chapter or so if you continued.Many readers gave up on the third or fourth so I'm surprised you actually go to the fifth chap.Although even fewer read the seventh and actually liked it.. Thanks for reviewing.

Hn : I'm gonna take your advice on the Naru/Hina thing.Thanks for the review and hope you stick with my fic !!

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on my two chapters.As I said I was in a rush to class and I can't clean up some of my mistakes there.The revised chap isn't a good chap and it's crappy.I only like my bios I made for the three brothers.In the start of this new chap I'll elaborate some on the trainings they had in the Leaf with Naruto ,Lee and Neji.I chose these three because of something I had planned in the future,I really need them to be strong enough to face some of the fighters I planned to create(And they are real tough) **I also hope you guys would give me some ideas on names and techniques plus some own characters to have in the Jounin exams and make five super tough ones so I can put them in the Land of The Amisdt.I need two Uchiha's,one Hyuuga Main House , a summoner and a Taijutsu user for the bad guys in the Akatsuki. Um...how do you guys think about giving the brothers a few summons? I've thought of one for each of them and even a pairing for Ranma and Haku but that will have to wait for a very very long time.So on with the show.**)****

"Speech"

#Thoughts#

----------------------

Two months ago in the Leaf.....

Ranma,Max and Haku taught Lee and Naruto about the usage about Ki.Haku used Ki to enhance his speed and strength while Ranma and Max use it on both physically and mentally.Naruto was able to grasp the technique quickly but he did have some interference with Kyubi.

---------------------

Naruto's Mind....

"Oy Whelp !! What the heck are you trying to pull here? I can sense that you're trying to steal my chakra without my knowing....and yet I can't do anything to stop you." growled the Nine Tailed Demon Fox inside his cage.

"You're not helping much in my matches. I should be able to do a Ki blast by now but you just have to destroy my concentration and take away my Ki."

"Ki? That's something I haven't heard in a long time."

"Waita minute....you knew about Ki?"

The Fox laughed loudly "I'm a Demon Lord of the Underworld.I lived for over a thousand years,you should think that I'd pick up a few techniques along my journey in life."

Naruto grinned at that "Teach me."

The Fox stared at the boy in front of him and snickered "Teach you? TEACH YOU ?? Why in hells flames should I,the Great Nine Tailed Fox of the East Teach You ??"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY RENTAL FEES !!!"

The Kyubi was still laughing then he turned his back at Naruto and suddenly a bright light filled the once darkened room.A voice boomed around the tunnel "So you think you can order me around eh? When you learn to respect someone...then only I'll consider teaching you.In the mean time do what your human friend says."

----------------------------------

Then Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the tree above him.

He tried to stand up and he felt the new aura enveloping his body.It was like he was reborn again."So this...this is the Kyubi's Ki?"

"No,it's your Ki without the Kyubi." said Max from behind the startled Naruto.

"Max-san.What do you mean?" asked the blonde.

The questioned Shinobi answered "The Kyubi was the one that gave you his chakra when you summoned Gamabunta and fought with Sasuke right?"

Naruto nodded,it was true.Without the Kyubi he couldn't do all the clones with the Rasengans and even summon a decent frog of his own.

"I don't know what you did or said to that fox but it seems you have been taking some of his chakra without knowing since you started to do the meditation technique I taught you and Gaara.Recently your Ki was unstable but now....he took back all his remaining chakra from you thus leaving you free of his chakra.Meaning you no longer hold his Youki." said Max.

Naruto was still puzzled.

Max sighed "It means the Ki you have now is YOUR Ki.It is all yours to control unlike the red one which was filled with rage and terror.You can control your own Ki much better than his ki since it's not that unstable.Once you're strong enough,maybe you can use his Ki at your own will."

Naruto grinned "So it's just like using his chakra like before only I can do it without using all my Chakra?"

Max nodded with a smile._#So he actually DO have a brain in there..I was starting to worry.#_

----------------------

Ranma was showing Lee his Anything Goes style of fighting to allow Lee to have a real strong punch...even though he is already insanely strong.

"Okay Lee,make punch." said Ranma clad in his gi.(Wonder where he got that.)

"But I already know how to punch." was the reply.

Ranma smirked "I know,that's why I want to see your punch."

Lee shrugged and he gave his initial Iron fist punch.The punch only reached half way and it was caught by Ranma's own hands,he then fling Lee over his shoulder.Lee landed skillfully on his feet with a questioned look."Why did you attack me?"

Ranma replied "It's a Martial Artist's rule to be alert at every time and moment. I believe being a Ninja is the same as well."

Lee took out his notebook and wrote down "Expect the unexpected..." Ranma sweat dropped from behind.

"Um...okay.The punch you did was too outstretched. It can be called 'too old' and it will be hard for you to make a counter.I've studied you fighting style when we fought and that is why I was able to dance around you,I can read your body movements with long punches you made.It will not only make you waste your energy by giving all you got but it also allows your enemy to attack you in your blind spot."

Lee was speechless. Ranma then told him all the flaws in his style and Lee was devastated when Ranma said that it was because of his stamina and speed that was letting him stay alive for this long.Ranma kept saying that he was like his rival back home,some guy named Ryoga.He was stronger than Ranma but he lacked speed.Lee could rival him with his speed but even Ryoga can catch him with his moves.Ranma said that Lee's method of fighting is good against slow moving opponents and with his knowledge of the Lotus and the Gates he could be a very powerful opponent...here.Lee was really interested to go to this place called Nerima that Ranma told him.He said it was filled with all sorts of Martial Artist and fighting style.

Lee was also shocked to hear such fighting styles as Martial Arts Tea Serving,Martial Arts Ramen Delivering ,Martial Arts Gymnastic, Martial Arts Eating Style, Martial Arts Okonomiyaki Cooking, Martial Arts Melon Smashing, Martial Arts Snow Skating, Martial Arts Chess Playing and all those enemies Ranma faced.This includes Chinese Amazons,a Hidden Weapons Specialist, Raging Mallets By an Uncute Tomboy,an Old Ghoul, an Old Perverted Troll, A Yeti-riding-a-bull-with-an-eel-and-crane cursed fighter, a Sealed Technique Fighter, Martial Arts calligraphy, a real Dragon descendant and even a Phoenix God.Then there's the many fiancées that kept coming at him. Having to fight an insane Kendo wielding maniac and his father that likes to give you a bowl cut(not that Lee is afraid to have a Bowl Cut) and his poison loving sister.

For a long time Lee was wide eyed as he listened to Ranma's tale.Ranma didn't now what came to him as he spilled all his memories to the boy in front of him.He felt his old self again as he sparred with Lee.No one was able to let him go all out and sparred with him that long.It was like Ryoga and the gang all over again.Max and Haku was decent workout but it was different with them.They used different styles of fighting but Lee was the same,he uses Hand-to-Hand combat and that was all Ranma wanted.He felt alive again,he wanted Lee to become strong like him so that he could go all out again.Ranma was wiser compared to his younger self,heck he lived his childhood all over again and he wasn't the dense dumb jock that we know.Max and Haku can see it in him that in the pass few years that Ranma had somehow...matured.(Hey he did live another six years...so that makes him 22 years old in the mind.)

Haku was meditating when he felt a presence behind him.He turned to meet the pupiless eyes of Neji.He asked to train with them.

"I felt that if I trained with you guys I could be strong." said Neji.

Haku nodded "Is that what you want? To seek power? I saw the fight with you and Naruto Neji-kun,you did have a sad pass but Naruto is right also."

Neji look at Haku with a questioned face " What do you mean?"

Haku look at his left and smiled sadly "Me and my brothers lost our parents long time ago.Sasuke's family was murdered and Naruto never even know what his parents look like.You on the other hand was taught by your father.Naruto-kun is right about one thing though..." then Haku stared at Neji "You are not the only one that is special."

Neji was stunned when he was told that Haku and his brothers wasn't related by blood. He remembered what Naruto said that day and was puzzled ever since.Now he understands.He bowed his head in shame,he had it better than the rest of them.Haku's father killed his mother and he killed his father.Max's father disowned him while Ranma's father did all those things that he wouldn't even imagine that a father would do to a child.Haku put a hand on Neji's shoulder and smiled at him "Don't worry,it's all in the pass.You're welcomed to train with us."

Haku was a great teacher too even though Neji was considered older than him,Haku was actually six years older in experience.Neji as surprised at what Ki can do.He grasped the skill to ki with his Byakugan and he wasn't tired at all while using it all day long since he could convert Ki into chakra,and ki was everywhere.Neji was used to meditation and the method suited him well as he gathered Ki from his surroundings.Haku told him his Hakke could strike at a farther distance if he can produce more chakra from his finger tips to attack at medium range.The Kaiten was stronger than ever and his loophole in the Byakugan was almost gone thanks to the enhanced sense he can get by the help of Ki filled Byakugan instead of Chakra.Still ,they had a long way to go to reach their potential.

---------------------------

Present time,

The three brothers started their training straight away.Itachi taught Max and Ranma some new jutsus based on their character while Zabuza and Kisame trained Haku to collect water molecules in the surrounding area to create other water based jutsus without the help of Water scrolls. They even taught him the water prison jutsu and Water Shield/Wall jutsu.

Itachi's new survival training took them to a new level when he told them to survive in the desert while having Kisame,Zabuza and his Killing Intent focused on them for seven days ,it was horrible.The three brothers couldn't sleep well for the first two days with their sensei's watch on them.They must survive through walls and walls of Genjutsu and sudden attacks or midnight raids from their sensei's Bunshin or sometimes Itachi or Kisame themselves.Zabuza did his mist attack on them along with Itachi's Genjutsu to put them off guard.Luckily for them,the three brothers caught on the trainings and worked together to over come the terrors by their senseis.

Max was the one to alert them about the Genjutsus by Itachi while Ranma stood guard at night from Kisame's night raid and Haku was the one that gave them support from the back lines with his jutsu when Zabuza and Kisame used their sword attacks with Itachi blowing fires from behind.The tasks were getting tougher and tougher by the fifth day and the three brothers was starting to get used to the massive killing intent by their senseis(Trust me,it's no easy feat).Zabuza's killing intent was sharp and focused on their vital points that they could defend it before he could make his strike.Kisame made his presence known when he was creating his Jutsu,the three brothers could detect his attack and decide a counter attack.Itachi's killing intent was the worse.Even Ranma was kept awake all night when he felt the chill of Itachi's presence. A blink of an eye could send you to the other side and the images sent through their minds weren't a pretty sight either.

Itachi developed a new technique and it dugs up the inner demon or the inner dark side of the opponent in his mind.The only way to over come this Genjutsu was to defeat the dark side in them.This required vast will power and great mind control over yourself.

-----------------

Max's Mind....

I woke up the the wicked laughter of someone I knew.I was in a chamber filled with a wild stench and damp air around me.I started to walk unknowingly to myself that I was walking to face my greatest fear.Then I saw him...or rather IT.The figure was laughing like a maniac as his red slited eyes peered into my soul. It wore a face of a dog (Yup I'm terrified of

dogs...even a puppy.) and he was holding...Arainami ??!!

I reached my hands behind me to make sure but all I get was the empty air and my sweat filled clothes.I checked my Kunai holder and found them empty too.Even my scroll pouch and other things I had on me was gone.The Creature seemed to understand my trouble and snickered at my state.He pointed Arainami at a huge pile of bones and there stood all my stuff.Aha...so there was hope after all.

"Don't think you can get pass me yet boy."

I turned my attention to it when it actually spoke."Who the hell are you?" I asked.

The creature laughed his insane laughter again.It wasn't as sickly as before now that I found a little bit of hope...just a little though.

"Why...I am YOU Max...I am what you feared and what you will eventually become if you loose here.I can't wait to get out of this place as you can see...So it's gonna be my turn to use the body." Then the dog faced thing launched itself at me with Arainami high above his head.

I smirked,typical monster thing.I'll just use the Anything Goes technique to get rid of the sword.As the dog faced thing came near as I expected I dashed to his right and gave him a nice straight punch to his gut._#Huh? I missed?# _then I felt the back of my collar being pulled and I was slammed to the wall with a hard thud.I opened my eyes to see the thing laughing at me.

"Do you actually think that you can outsmart me? I AM you.I know all your tricks living here.You better do your best to try and at least hit me.Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu !!" flames came out of hsi mouth towards me.I bearly dodged with my skin in one piece.

#Great..he even knows Ninjutsu...and I doubt that Genjutsu will work on him.This is so fucking bad.# I dodged a fire arrow from the beast and prepared to fire a Ki blast but nothing came out of my hands.

"What the ...Why ?"

The beast laughed again at my second attempt to fire a ki ball."Idiot ! The reason you are able to make a Ki blast is through ME ! I was the medium to your anger and Killing Intent.All those times you made a Ki blast was because of ME !! Sesshou Hougeki !!" A huge purple Ki ball started to hover infront of his chest.He smirked and bared his white razor sharp canines with a gleam in his eyes.

I was shocked beyond anything else.My Ultimate Trump card was gone.I must stop him from making that blast."Say,at least tell me your name."

It actually worked.The beast stopped half way to stare at me " I guess I owe you that.My name is Anubis...and you are gonna urrggh.." I slammed my body from his side using all my strength.I did a guard breaker again and he fell.My victory was short lived as he grabbed my arm.I tried to twist and gave him a combo.He let my fist made contact with his chest and in return fired the half focused Ki ball at my body.

My body made friends with the walls again as the blast hit me full in the chest.Guess that's what Ranma call 'Trading Punches'.

We stood up at the same time.Anubis...as he called himself was angry.I can tell by the way he was looking at me.He raised both his hands at me to gather more Ki than before.Wait...two hands? My eyes gave a sparkle of new hope when I saw the blade of Arainami on the floor.That last punch trade must have forced him to let go of my sword to let him fire that Ki blast.I made a quick dash to my sword,Anubis seemed to notice this as well and he cursed but it was replaced by another sick laugh.He released his final blast at me.

Luckily I still have control over the Ki in my body.I made a full dash at my sword...almost there...I heard the Ki attack behind me and I could even feel the heat from the gaining Ki blast.I aimed for the handle....and missed.

#Oh crap.#

--------------------------

Ranma woke up to find Max sweating bullets beside him.Haku noticed this too and tried to wake him up.

"Oy Max,wake up.It's only a nightmare." said Ranma,on his face he was visibly worried for his brother_.#What if it's a Genjutsu by Itachi again?#_Oh you have no idea Ranma.

Haku took out a bottle of water and splashed on Max's face but it only resulted by a faint moan.Suddenly Max's body gave a shudder as though he was slammed hard on a wall,then a quick spasm and then his face made a quick turn o the left like he was punched hard on the face.

"Ranma-nisan...what should we do?"

"I'll try to give him some Ki.You try and held him down." Ranma then proceeded to give his Ki into Max.

Haku took out his needles and tried to stop Max but a flying fist from Max knocked the needle away from him.

--------------------------

Back in Max's mind....

I was really getting the beating of my life.This Anubis guy was playing with me as he gave me another back hand slam.My body ached from every movement I made.Even breathing was painfull.The air was filthy and stuffy that I cant get enough oxygen in my fiery lungs._#I can't even keep my eyes focused...damn,if the guys saw me like this they would laugh their ass off...#_

Suddenly I felt a new confidence in my body_...#Ranma...is this your doing?#_ I closed my eyes to cheerish this feeling of my brother.Then I heard Ranma's voice calling out.

"Wake up damnit !! What will Temari think if you stayed a vegetable like this ?"

"Max-niisan, please wake up !!" it was Haku.

I open my eyes and saw Anubis shaking his head at the voice in his head_.#So...he was linked to me,that's why he can predict my every move.Hah, same as me my ASS.I'm gonna take my body back.#_

"Hey Dog Breath !! I'm gonna kick your ass back in my head where ever you came from so give me your best shot !"

Anubis roared and formed a basket ball size Ki blast in his hands and aimed at me.I stood there eyes closed with my mind full of Arainami's place.I was too fast that time and I missed,I won't miss this time.I made a ready stance and waited for the attack.Anubis gave a loud roar and fire the blast at me.

"Bwahahahah idiot I knew where you'll be." Anubis appeared near Arainami's resting place and waited for me to appear but I won't give him the pleasure of hitting me again.

"Huh? What the?" he turned to find me grinning at him "Too late dog face.Katchu Ten Shin Amaguri Ken!!" I gave all my strength into the Chestnut fist and striked Anubis' stomach and around his thights. Then as a final memento I gave a hard round house sweep kick to his knees while shouting the attack I learned in the Leaf Village " KONOHA SEMPUU!!" I heard a snap and fell on the wet floor panting hard from my combo_.#That's it....I did my best.I wonder if my attacks work on him.#_I tried to push my body up to face the dog beast and was glad that he too was trying to get up from the broken knee.

"Arrghh, you broke my knees...no matter I can heal it in no time." then he started to glow a sickly purple shade.I was shocked and tried to get up as quickly as I can but it as though I just did over five thousand push ups after sparring with Ranma.Then I remembered, the extra boost of confidence Ranma gave me from before was still lingering in me.I smiled and whispered my thanks to my brothers.This is gonna be a big one Ranma.

-----------------------

Ranma and Haku was worried when cuts,bruises and blood was seen on Max's body.Ranma felt the increase of Ki in Max and held Haku back.

"I think he's gonna do something.... whatever it is I hope he don't blow his head of." said Ranma.

-----------------------

Back in Max's head....

The so called Anubis stood up high on his newly healed knees and glared at Max."That was uncalled for,you could have permanently lost your ability to walk if not for my Ki."

#Huh? I don't remember having that much ki in me....is he some kind of demon?#

"Heh,you can say that.I am you and the Ki that you used in your life that combined with the Sesshou Hougeki was left in

me.Do you ever wondered where all those extra Ki you made disappeared to?"

I was stunned, everytime I made a Ki blast I have to produce alot more Killing intent and Ki to make a normal blast_....#So he took it all eh?#_

"Then it's time to give me back all my Ki you Dog face ! Mouko Takabisha !!" I screamed my hidden attack at the surprised Dog Beast.

The attack slammed full on his snout sending him back splashing down on the wet floor.I forced my body up and took a ew weak steps towards Arainami.I bend my body and pick up my sword and grinned as I felt the familiar feel of my sword.Suddenly the ground started to shake as I felt another presence in front of me.I look up to see a very angered Dog Demon."Holy shit,what the hell are you?"

"I am YOU.This is my real state. You have made me very angry and I WANT THIS BODY !!" he ran at me with full speed.If it wasn't for the Chakra in Arainami I absorbed to teleport me away from the raging Dog I would have been squashed under his charge.

I appeared via Teleportation Jutsu not far from him.#Damn,it's hard to control my chakra here.This place seems to hinder my concentration. _#No matter,I will WIN.#_

Anubis turned his head and I saw the dripping drool on his lower lips dropping on the floor.He growled and made a loud bark at me.My bones nearly jumped out of my skin from the loud noise,his glare would burn through my body if it wasn't for the comforting grip I had on Arainami.I made a defensive stance with Arainami and absorbed the chakra in it.The blue chakra surrounded me and gave me new strength to my limbs as I started to self heal on my worser wounds.Anubis also noticed this and charged at me once again.

I smirked,this time I'm ready.I leaped up high and made a handseal with Arainami,time to burn a Hot Dog "Katon : Karyuu Endan No Jutsu !!"

I grinned at the familiar cry of pain from my best fire attack then I landed not far from the burning figure in front of me.I darted towards my supplies on the pile of bones but stopped half way when a Ki blast halted me.I gave a groan and turned around to see a charred and angry Dog.I smiled at a long forgotten Joke."Here doggy doggy go get the pile of bones." the dog beast was even angrier and made another mad dash at me.I dodge the sharp claw and countered with Arainami.

"Takedakeshii Ryu : Chanbara No Kenbu !!" I did my combo swords dance and sliced the vital points of the dog beast but it did little damage since he knew all my moves and dodged most of the more deadlier strikes.I inserted my Chakra in Arainami and called out one of my Heijins "Hisaki no Heijin !!" Flames started to burn the fur on Anubis as I made my slashes at him.Though Arainami wasn't like Kisame's sword,it was as sharp as Zabuza's and it worked when my final Kenbu burned the flesh on the dog beast's left shoulder.The smell of burned wet dog hair filled my nostrils and I gave another chant on Arainami "Second Heijin,Raikou No Heijin(Sword Blade of Lightning ) !!! " His cry echoed through the tunnels as thousands and thousands of volts entered the wounds of Anubis.I leaped back to avoid the many-clawed strikes heading my way and ran towards the pile of bones.

#Huh? Is it me or is this pile of bones getting taller and taller as I get near?# then I saw it.The pile of bones started to gather and it formed an enormous skull head.Then dozons of skeleton armies started to raise from the skattered bones around the area.

"Damn,Dog Breath must've played with his food more often than I thought." I sliced through the annoying army and headed towards my stuff.Suddenly I fell from a hand sticking out of the ground."Fucking bones." I destroyed the hand but then the whole lot of skeletons jumped on me making a small hill of bones on top of me.

#This is just like that Matrix movie.....# (Think of Neo and his fight with the Agent Smiths.)

I knew that I needed to get out of here ASAP or I'll be doomed.My breathing was getting harder and harder as the weights of the bones started to increase_. #Need to do something fast.# _Then I absorbed the chakra from Arainami again to do my next handseal.My hands were heavy from the bones on my arms but I managed to do the seals.

#Horse,Hare,Boar,Bird,Dragon,Tiger,Boar,Goat,Snake,Monkey,Mouse,Horse again,Dragon,Ox,Dog and finally....Snake.#

Anubis just recovered from the electric shock and was about to enter the attack but then he heard a faint shout from Max under the pile of bones "Suiton : Baizou Ryu No Jutsu !!" all the water surrounding Anubis started to gather and formed a great two headed dragon which slammed onto him.Then the dragon headed towards the pile of Bones and washed all of them away leaving Max holding on to Arainami.

I waited until I no longer feel the starin on top of me and stoo up to see bones all over the place.I spotted Anubis not far away from me,he was buried under his own bones and was trying to get out of them.I hurried to the skull head and took my supplies. I tied them around me and made my final attack when Anubis did his charge at me.

I smirked "Looks like doggy is gonna have another shock...Raiton : Rakurai (Lightning Element: Thunderbolt)No Jutsu !!" I aimed Arainami at the wet floor and a surge of lightning came bursting out of the tip of my sword and headed towards the stunned Anubis.As the jutsu hit the wet surface,Anubis cried out his rage and then he received ten times the former shock he got from my Heijin,thanks to the water jutsu.

I was breathing heavily after my last attack and was losing my grip on Arainmi.My knees felt like jelly and I tried hard to make my eyelids stay up....but I surrendered to the sleep that was soon bestowed upon me.

-----------------

Max woke up startling hs brothers and was glad because he had won the fight with his inner demon.Haku hugged him and Ranma patted his shoulder.They were together again and will be prepared for another day of Itachi's crazy survival training.

Not far from the three brother's camp site Itachi,Zabuza and a grinning Kisame was watching their first graduated student from their training. Tomorrow it was Ranma's turn.

Sure enough Itachi used his jutsu on the Wild Horse of the Mist while he was taking his nap under his covers.

-----------------

Ranma's Mind....

I woke up to a sound that I never thought I've ever heard again for the rest of my life.Cats !! Am I dreaming?

Although I was cured from my fear of cats I still hold the memories of the Cat Fist and I cringed at the sound of a meowing feline.I walked down the tunnel leading me to god knows where,well as long as the meowing stops I'll be glad.I entered a large door and saw a hooded figure infront of me.

"Oy where am I?" I asked the figure,maybe he knew the way out of his place.The whole place smelled like....fish cake?

"Helllloooo Rrrrannmmaaa."

My skin crawled under my clothes as I heard the voice.Why does he sound like a cat? Hey I just said cat without flinching. Wait...I CAN say cat without flinching.But why am I having this strange feeling that this guy is related to a cat? Damn,why am I here? Hope he doesn't look like a cat.

The figure started to laugh again "My my Rrraaanmaa,I didn't know that you can think of me that many times."

"Huh? What do you mean? And why are you saying my name all funny like....like...a cat?"

"Oh Rrraaanmmmaaa,it's because..." then it paused.It was a short pause but it was bugging me.Half of me wanted it to finish

the sentence and the other half of me kinda knew the answer and don't want it to finish."It's because...." the figure took out his hood revealing two pointed ears,three long whiskers by each cheek and two bright slited eyes "I'm a CAT."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT !!!! A CAT !! A CAT !!"

The 'Cat' started to chuckle as it sees Ranma running and flapping around like a chicken with it's head chopped off.

I stopped suddenly in my steps and turned towards the Cat man."Hey I thought I was cured of the Cat Fist since I didn't went through it."

"Weellll Rrraaaannmmmaaa,you seemmmed to have the memmmmorrrrryy of the Cat Fist in yourrrr head.By the wayy my name is Felicia." replied the figure.

"Felicia? That's a girl's name isn't it?"

The Cat figure untied it's cover and revealed it's...um...her voluptuous figure.She had ample breasts that would rival even Shampoo's and her long slender lags made a standard model pose.She had a figure that any Beauty Queen would kill for and her body was only covered by a tank top and a mini skirt.

"Um...well...er...who are you anyway?"

"I am the figment of your mind Rrrraaaanmaaa.I am you and you aarrrreee meee.I lived within you loonnngg enoughhh and it is my turrrrrrnnn to take overrrrr yourrr boddy."

"No way I'm letting my body go beserk again.And can you please stop the purring? It's making my skins crawl." nope,no such luck as the cat girl beared her sharp fangs and claws,then she charged at me with blinding speed which I beary countered by my enhanced speed.

"Holy shit, you're fast !! It's like my...my..."

The Cat girl stopped to lick her lips and replied "Yeesssss Rrrraaanmaa,jussssttt like Rrrrrraaaankooo no?" then she charged at me again.

#Why are all my enemies GIRLS !!!???#

-----------------------

Haku called Max in their tent when he noticed Ranma tossing and turning in his sleep.Sure Ranma was a bad sleeper but this was too much.Max entered and was shocked to see Ranma's body bleed by cuts and scratches on his arms.

"Haku,we'll try to clean his wounds.This is like my state when I faught the Dog Demon in my dreams...but I doubt it is a dream.Must be Itachi-sensei's new Genjutsu."

-----------------------

Back in Ranma's mind....

I was slashed and cutted by Felicia's claws but I also managed to gave her a few punches here and there,the only thing that anoyed me was the fact that all the hits I gave he was low damaging. _#She seems to know my every move,damn...of course since she IS me.New technique Ranma....#_

I made my handseal and summoned ten Kage Bunshins to charge at her.I tried to take out my Kunais but found that they were gone,figures.Luckily I was a Martial Artis. "Hah,nothing can stop Ranma Saotome !!" Then I ducked the vacuum bladed Felicia threw at me.She was making mince meat out of all my clones with those sharp claws and her vacuum blades by her swipes.

"Heh,looks like you know the Yamasenken..well...so do I.Eat this kitty cat." I ran and leaped high above her then I crossed my arms infront of me as I took aim at her "Kai Fuu Yamasenken : Kishin Fukusuu Dageki(Open Seal Thousand Mountain Fist : Demon God Multiple Strikes)!!" then I gave out three rapid vacuum blades of my own.Strangely the whole thing just rolled off my tongue and my attack surprised Felicia as one of my blades actually spilled her blood.(A/N: Hope I translated the technique correctly.Please tell me the real one if you know it.)

I landed and released another vacuum blade at her,this time she was able to dodge my attacks though.

"You arrreeee good Rrraaaannmmaaa.I enjoyyyeddd this little game....but this is the end forrrr yyouuuu." said Felicia then she started to growl and let off a snarl at me.She opened her eyes and they gave off a yellow glow and she suddenly charged at me high speed.I was shocked,not even Haku was this fast.I tried to block her slashes with my chestnut fist but her claws continued to slash my arms.

I finally gave out a ki blast desperately while receiving ten slashes in my chest.Felicia didn't expect me to trade punches with her and took the ki blast head on.I leaped away from her and winced from my wounds,I could feel my life slipping away from my wounds as I tried to stop the bleeding._#I can't trade punches with her,I will only get the worse part and I can't even go near her.Hey this is familiar....yeah...It's like the fight with Kirin !!# _I smiled fro the first time in our fight.

Yup, there was water around us.Felicia recovered from the close ranged Ki blast and boy was she mad.She started to come at me again,this time I was prepared. I stumped my feet on the waters and let them come up to my chest part,I then made my punch to the Chakra filled water and sends it hurling towards Felicia.The Cat Demon was shocked at first but she twisted her body to avoid the incoming water blob,after all,cats hate water right? Felicia was then faced with multiple water blobs heading her way.

#I need to get nearrr himmmm...# thought the cat Demon.Then she charged at Ranma's blind side with new speed ignoring one water blob,she winced from the impact,who knew that a single water blob could hit her that hard?

Finally she arrived beside Ranma and gave him a nice swipe by her claws.Ranma was caught off guard from the sudden movement.He didn't expect the cat to actually trade hits like him and took the water blob in return to strike him at his blind spot.

I tried not to scream as Felicia continued her attacks on my body.It was all the same feelings again...all those eyes...all those swipes...I...must not...give in... to them....I was slowly losing consciousness as my blood flew freely down my arms and legs.My shirt was torn from the onslaught and my eyes were strained to stay open.Is this the end?

--------------------------

Haku and Max was busy as blood was everywhere on Ranma's body.His blanket was red from all the blood and Haku was afraid that Ranma might die from massive blood loss.Max pumped in his ki to help quicken the healing jutsu Haku did and wrap all Ranma's wounds.But it seems like everytime a wound was bandaged,two new ones would appear.Sometimes the old one would reopen and fresh blood would be seen oozing out from it.

--------------------------

Back in Ranma's Mind....

My eyes were threatening to close but then I felt my wounds starting to heal and new strength filled my body.I heard the faint voices of Haku and Max shouting out my name...

"You can do it Ranma !! Kick Anything that is inside you!!"

"Ranma-niisan Don't give up !! Or else you won't have any Ramen tonight!!"

I eyes opened revealing a very pissed of Felicia.

"I rrrrreaalllyy haated rrrrraaamennn you know?"

"Well,how about some fish cake Ramen?" I joked.

Felicia seemed to be in thought but then replied in a sweat voice "Nope,I prefer my meat RRRRAAAWWW."

I closed my eyes and side stepped as I felt her presence near me.I grabbed her out stretched arm and slammed my elbow at her shoulder pads making her scream out her lungs from the intense pain.I didn't give her a chance and I did a round house kick to her spine breaking it on contact.Sure I never hit a girl but this is a demon cat and I have NO regrets hitting a Cat Demon who tried to make fish strips ala Ranma from me.

I focused my new senses when I found out that she could read my mind.All I have to do is let my reflexes do my work for me,I'll be on the defensive stance and counter all her attacks.

They say curiosity killed the cat and that cats have nine lives.Well ranma was about to prove those theories today.Felicia healed her broken shoulder blades and spines as she stood up licking the blood by her lips.

I gathered my ki in my arms and prepared my attack.Felicia noticed this but couldn't seem to read my mind anymore.I made a new handseal.

"What aaarrreee you doing Rrrraaaanmmmaa?"

I smiled eyes closed as I mimicked my brother "That..is a secret." Felicia gave a fake pout but it soon turned into a snarl as she charged at me.I released my jutsu "Shin Jutsu : Taiyou Senkou (New Jutsu :Sun Flash) No Jutsu !!" my body unleased a bright flash that lit up the whole chamber also blinding the charging Felicia.

The Cat Demon gave out another screech that nearly deafened my ears.I grined and made my next unexpected move."Kai Fuu Yamasenken : Fierce Tiger Gate Open Blast !!" (I can't seem to find the romaji version,can anyone tell me?)

Felicia was temporary blinded from my Sun Flash so she couldn't see me dashing towards her.I used my hands to fling open her hands blocking her chest and gave her a hard kick that would break a tree trunk.She landed about six feet away from me moaning from the attack and tried to get up.

#Must not let her heal herself.#

"Hey,tigers are in the Cat family right? Here's a family reunion by me, Mouko Takabisha !!" I puffed myself with Ki and made a big Ki ball after releasing one of my gates.The Ki ball went straight towards the fallen Cat Demon and she screamed from the massive energy that was eating her whole being.

A huge blinding light followed after that and I saw a tall dark figure standing where Felicia was before and winced from my view.It was a gigantic Tiger Demon....no it was Felicia and she was MAD !!!

"Crap.."

"Yyyoouuu have nnooo ideaaa Rrrraaaannmmaaa." growled the Demon as she lifted her giant paws and made a dash towards me.

Thanks to my new speed from opening the second gates I was able to dodge the attack.I landed to the right and braced myself for her kick to my abdomen. Her toenails punctured my stomach but not by much as I made a distance from her.

#I must use my last trick then...#

I used the effect of my second gate to heal myself and leaped away to make my next attack."Ki limiters full power.Ultimate Mouko Takabisha !!"

The new ki entered my body and left instantly to the Cat Demon.It knocked her down but she got straight up and wiped the blood from her mouth while hissing at me.

"What does it take to make you stay down?" I shouted then I ran to her left,her body was large so I need to make it small enough for my next and final attack.She swatted me again with her speed.I knocked the wall and spitted out the blood that came to my mouth_.#Must be faster...third gate open...LIFE GATE !!# _My clothes gave way to the new found power in me as my skin turned to a slight pink,then to crimson red.My pig tail was floating behind me as I continued my spiral.

"Hey you uncute cat chick,you're so ugly you know that? I liked your smaller form better.With this form your thighs are too thick !!"

Felicia's head bowed down to look at her thighs, they were thick for a normal human but she needed them to be strong to support her new weight.She was actually still stunning if not for her large frame.Her eyes twitched when I said her fur is like a cow lick.She charged at me bearing her fangs while hissing my name.

"Heh,too slow too slow,not surprising since you're soo FAT !!"

That was the ticket as she started to transform into her smaller form.The good thing was that my taunting worked,the bad news is that with her smaller frame she was able to keep up with me.I opened my fourt gate and continued the spiral.

"Sssstand ssstilll you mmmmaaggot !!"

"Heh,do you know that you talk like a hick and itch like a tick?"

"MEAAAWWWRRR !!!"

"Yeah that's right,you're also build like a stick and yo can't even kick plus you have such lame tricks !!"

"COME BACK HEEERRRREEEE !!"

"WAHOOO Anyone told you that you're dumb as a brick too ?"

#Almost there......# then I coughed up some blood from my mouth_.#Urrgghhh...a few seconds.#_

I brought up my courage to say the last thing in my mind. "AND MOST OF ALL,YOU ARE SOOOOOOO UNCUTE YA' TOMBOY !!"

I finished my spiral and waited for her to strike me_.#That's it come to me kitty.# _Her eyes were blood red and her sliver was hanging from the corner of her mouth,she was anything but beautiful now.I made my last move,a haymaker and shouted my attack. "HIRYUU SHOTEN HA !!" I watched as her eyes widened as she realized that she was tricked,I grinned at her for the last time.

The floor around us started to twirl quickly and formed a giant tornado sucking the cat demon into the spiral with me standing in the middle.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!"

Her body slammed the ceiling and was stuck there for about ten seconds until I too fell from exhaustion and the over use of my gates.I heard a loud 'thump' infront of me and and saw the battered form of the cat demon lying there,her bones broken form the force of the fall and the slam on the ceiling. The strange thing was that the ceiling didn't even crack at the huge force by my tornado. I closed my eyes and welcomed the feeling of sleep that I earned.

----------------------

Ranma opened his eyes and saw the worried face of Haku and Max waiting for him.Haku gave him a hug and did a full body check on his bones and wounds while Max made him some hot cocoa.

"Heh,I'm still waiting for my Ramen Haku-chan."

The three brothers laughed and rest for the night.

Itachi was grining at his next graduated student.He glanced back to see Zabuza counting his money from Kisame."Did you think that Ranma would lose?" asked Itachi.

Kisame sighed "Nah,we betted on what he would say first when he woke up.I bet that he would boast about his fight and Zabuza here said that he would think about his stomach first,well he won."

Itachi shook his head."Sometimes I wonder if you guys are really as old as you claim to be."

TBC...

----------------------

(A/N: Ah...I would write the one for Haku but I can't think of a demon for him.Anyone have some ideas for it? Give me a review or e-mail me.My MSN messanger is ' **swtc59pd.jaring.my** '.Did you guys enjoyed this one? I hope I explained the reason I want Neji,Lee and Naruto to learn Ki in my chap.)


	13. Training, Training and MORE Training Par...

The Dragon Has Landed.

Chapter 11: Training,Training and More Training Part II

Disclaimers: I don't own **Naruto **or **Ranma 1/2** here, except some changes I made to them.The rest aren't mine but I do OWN Max.

Now for the replies:

Firstly I wanted to say something before I write this fic.I was framed.Yes I was framed by someone in my College and he used my account to give a flame to Sleepybear.Chaotic-Lord flamed me and said my fic sucked as wel is the worse fic he ever read.He even cared to give a review on my previous fic.All I want to say is that I never flamed anyone in my entire life.That's all.I'm innocent.

Daniel de Los Santos : Dude sorry man.I didn't know that you hate being refered as San.I'll stop it and call you..hm...chan?Nah just kidding,mind if I call you dude? Ok,thanks for the review.No need to apologize since I'm the one at fault.Glad you liked the last chap and hope you like this one as well.As for the whole dog thing,I really do have a Phobia of dogs,but I'm trying to get over it.

Night-Owl123 : Is it me or is it every review you make sounds the same? Anyway,thanks for the review and glad you like my fic.

Hn : I hope I get all the help I need for this grammar stuff. English isn't my first and well,I hope you like this new chap.

Asphixia :Do you know what I think? I think that you are the only female reader here.Anyway,it's always good to hear a review from you.It gives me hope that people actually are reading my fic.Chapter 12 got a record of 9 reviews for a chapter.I was jumping up and down like a crazy school girl but then I was knocked to the ground by my sister's mallet. I always wonder where the hell she keep it since she don't have any pockets on her.Well,I'm gonna take some of your advice too.Thanks for the review.

Kirin Kage The Shadow Girl :Wow,you changed your user id twice I think.Anyway,I'm sorry I gave your some negative reviews on your fic and I hope I helped you out on some ideas.Please don't hate me for that.Thanks for your review.

NeedMore : Thanks dude for your review.I'll keep that in mind.Nothing more to say but that Naruto is gonna be real strong after some chaps later and I will make sure the others won't get a power boost quicky too often.

Wolfen Man :Ah, you don't know how happy I was when I get a review from you.Hope you enjoy the Ranma manga scan I gave you.It was 28 MB but I still managed to sent it to your Yahoo mail(Hurray for Yahoo mail !!)I'll have some of your suggestions here in my fic.Anyway,when are you going online again?As a treat for your review I actually WAS thinking to put Ryoga in my fic in the first place but my friend said that he was not needed in a Naruto fic,but I'll put him here anyway just for the heck of it.

GorunNova : Thanks for the review.I'm sorry that I actually misspelled Lackey's nickname.It is **Lackay H** and he wrote a fic called **Betrothal **where Naruto was paired with Temari !! I loved that fic so much !!If you want to know more authors that are on my list of favorite authors,check my profile then.

Arachnid : Long time no review pal . I checked out on the Samurai Rabbit Character and found out that he was one of my classical favorites when I was young that I just don't know about his real name that time(huff and puff).He was in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles one time and I was amazed by his skills.But unfortunatly I can't put it for Max.I'll have to give him to somebody else though so your advice was taken.As for the Octopus for Haku...um...I didn't thought of that,but I'll take that too.Ranma's summon was decided and it will be a secret until further chaps so stick around to find out.The Velociraptor was kinda cool but I doubt they exist at that time.

Rightious : Just when I was nearly finishing my fic you reviewed,I was so glad to see your review again.I actually planned to do what you just suggested.By the time you reviewed I already did the Demon in Haku and yes...it won't be a secret if you read this chap.

"Blah"

#Thoughts#

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait since I normally would do two fics by now but it's because of College Assignments and projects.I saw Spiderman 2 on the first Asian Premiere at Golden Screen Cinema with a couple of friends and it kicked ASS!!! I think it's better than the first Movie.Better than Troy and Around The World In 80 Days.Those two are a disgrace to the original masterpieces. I'll make a rant on the two movies at the bottom of my fic and you could read it if you like.Anyway,on with the show.Here's a Picture Max kept in his wallet of the beautiful Temari I got off from a Website. http: hitec. rocket3. net/ 10. htm just join the whole thing.)

-----------------

(A/N: I hate to do this but I need to,really.Since no one gave me suggestions on my characters, I took time to think of a suitable animal summon and the bad guys.I even thought of the pairings,new Characters(Good guys) and the demon for Haku.I think I like the idea from Wolfen man.)

Ranma told his brothers his fight in his dream world while eating his Ramen by Haku.Max was in thought and finally spoke his deduction on the whole thing.

"As I had suspected then,this IS some Genjutsu to test our mind and mental will power by our senseis.I was afraid of dogs just as Ranma was afraid of cats." said Max,he saw Ranma cringed at the mention of the word cat and laughed inwardly.

"So...um...what do you think your demon will be Haku-chan?" asked Ranma after he finished his sixth bowl of Ramen.

Max was also interested in this "You could tell us if you wanted,it will help us to prepare yourself when it's your turn."

Haku was quiet for a while then he smiled at his two brothers "Nah, I don't think I have a Phobia of anything.I'm not afraid of any animals and the only thing I'm worried about is the safety of my family."

Max and Ranma smiled but in truth they were worried for him.He was the youngest after all and the two elder boys felt the need to protect him,even if he was able to go one on one with them in battle.

That night Itachi did his jutsu....

-----------------

Haku's Mind....

I woke up to the darkness and dizzy feeling I felt in my stomach.I sniffed the air and noticed that it was kinda stuffy.I also noticed that the floor was wet and the air around me was cold....but some how I felt warm inside of me._#This must be the Genjutsu that Itachi-sensei did on me...# _I walked down the tunnel just as what Max and Ranma -onichan told me.Then I prepared to face my fears.If what Max and Ranma told me was true about this jutsu then I would be curious as what was my worse fear.

Then I arrived at the end of the tunnel.I saw two figures standing infront with their back against me.They were familiar.....

I was puzzled until one of them turned and look at me.I gasped,it was....it was...Otousan and Zabuza....I started shaking with fear as one of them cracked a smile.Though a smile I knew that it was fake...but it was also so real.

"Hello Haku...remember your own old man?" said my supposed father.

Zabuza was chuckling his usual laugh but for the first time I felt scared. I backed myself away from the two figures as they approached me.I felt the cold hard wall behind me and found out that the entrance and exit was blocked somehow.I turned my head to see the evil glint in daddy's eyes,I closed them shut.I don't want to see them ever again.Those eyes that killed mommy and almost killed me....

"Haku...don't you recognized me?" said Zabuza.

I opened my eyes to see him take out his Zanbatou and did a wild swing at me.I ducked out of reflex and fell on the floor from my weakened knees.I can't do it...I just can't...I don't have the courage to face my family....even if it cost me my life.

------------------

Max and Ranma woke up and saw Haku twisting in his sleep.They looked at each other and nodded.Max went to get his medical kit while Ranma started to boil water.They waited beside Haku patiently. Suddenly they saw Haku shed his tears and tried to sout out something but nothing came out from his mouth.It was like as something was preventing him from doing that and he started to sweat,as he cried.The moaning and groaning from their brother was worse than any tortured scream they heard.

"Hold in there Haku...." said Max as he wiped the tears and sweat off Haku's face.

"Yeah,I still like your Ramen."(Guess who said that.)

------------------

Back in Haku's Mind....

Tears were in my eyes as I tried to ran away from my father and Zabuza-san.I kept telling myself that they were fake but I still don't have the courage to fight them despite the harsh training I recieved from my senseis.I ran and ran as much as I can from the two figures but they seems to predict my every movement and be there waiting for me.Suddenly my father took off his cloak and his head started to change it's shape.It grew red fur and had pointed ears,then he grew a snout followed by a low growling noise.He glared at me with his blood red eyes and did what I think that ressembled a grin."It...it was like the Kyubi's....." I stuttered out blindly.I was shock that I was able to even find my voice and even stunned when I heard my own voice echo through the whole place.I sounded like a cornered cat.

Suddenly I felt a new surge of energy in my body as waves and waves of confidence build up in me._#It must be Ranma....he is doing what he did with Max.# _I heard my brothers rooting for me in my head and that is when I felt new strength in me to move my body only to dodge a vicious slash from Zabuza.

I rolled and made a stance.I tried to take out my hidden Senbons but I found none.I was shocked as the Kyubi figure charged at me with a speed that could even rival I own.I braced myself and was slammed to the wall.The two figures attacked me without mercy and I tried my best and did all the things Ranma,Itachi and my senseis taught me.I dodged ,evaded and even blocked some of the punches and claw strikes they gave me.I felt my strength returning to me every time they hit me as blood covered my shirt as my wounds were mainly on my arms.

The pain brought me back to my feet and I glared at the two figures.They were ugly and they are not my family,they are fake."You are NOT REAL !! You shall pay for making such a poor henge as Zabuza-san !!" I did a handseal as I ignored the pain in moving my arms and shouted my Jutsu "HiJutsu Sensatsu Suishou no Jutsu (Flying water needles) !!"

The two figures was startled by my sudden attack and they were barraged by my water senbons.I leaped away to do another seal combo.I knew that my first attack did minor damage to them and I need to act quick.I finished my jutsu as soon as the fake Zabuza slashed his large sword at me "Suiton : Sui Same Bakudan No Jutsu(Water element : Water Shark Explosion Jutsu)!!"

A huge shark shaped blast made of the water around me charged at the Zabuza figure but the Kyubi fake dodged it.I spot him charging at me from my side and leaped away to avoid his claw swipe.The pressure from his attack became a mini vacuum blade and cutted my left shoulder.I bit my lower lip from the pain _#Ranma and Max had more wounds....I must not disappoint them.# _I did the healing jutsu on my arms and fueled my hands with Ki.I aimed at the Kyubi and let of two white balls of Ki.The Kyubi evaded them but was awarded the hits from behind him.I grinned as I mentally thanked Max for letting in on his new ki attack.

I turned my attention back to the Zabuza figure as he glared at me.I decided to take out my new Jutsus to take him down.I formed the handseals as I focused my chakra around the water and the waters started to swirl to the rythem of my hands.The Zabuza and Kyubi figure was puzzled at my dance since it was my secret.I remembered that they could read my mind from Max and Ranma so I kept my head clear of thoughts.Finally the two began to get pissed,opps I said a bad word,must be from staying with Max too long.He did had a liking to curse whenever he had the chance.I smiled at that when Zabuza started a handseal that I knew too well.The Kyubi figure did 20 Kage Bunshins around me.I was shocked since I didn't ecpect him to do this.But I finished my handseal before Zabuza and aimed my attack at the now approaching crowd.

"Himitsu :Aisu Ryu Bakudan (Secret Jutsu : Ice Dragon Explosion) !!"

"Suiton : Suiryu Dan !!"

The two dragons charged at each other but mine won the fight since it's tougher and more solid than the water dragon Zabuza made.My Ice Dragon smashed all the eight clones in front of me and stabbed the Zabuza clone right in the chest,also slamming him on the wall behind him.I was panting from the over use of Chakra.

Suddenly I was hit from the side by a Water Bunshin.I rubbed my side and blocked the kick from the remaining one Kage Bunshin and then ducked under the claw swipe.It seems that the three Bunsins are working together perfectly as I can't make a clear shot.Everytime I thought I could get a hit on figure,the second one would make a suicide attack to force me away.I was starting to tire as the blood on my arms keep flowing freely.I leaped away for a breather and tore my kimono to tie the clothe on my arms to prevent anymore blood from oozing out my wounds.Who knew that a vacuum blade could cut that deep.

I continued the fight with new hope and did the Amaguriken that Ranma taught me but my speed was greatly reduced from the wounds on my arms.I winced when the Kyubi and the Bunshins mimicked my moves and hit me on various parts on my body.They seem to know where to hit and I was wounded badly from three sides.Suddenly I sensed a great killing intent from behind and turned to see the attacker.

To my horror it was the fake Zabuza with his arms torn and an aura of a giant demon trailed behind him.He held his large sword on him left arm and dragged it towards me.I leaped away as he slashed the water bunshin in half.I continued to do a Jutsu while in the air "Himitsu : Sensatsu Aisushou no Jutsu " The waters around the fake Zabuza and the kage Bunshin turned cold and formed into thousands of ice senbons pinning the Zabuza on the ground.I landed as the BUnshin dissapeared and dash at the giant sword on the floor.

Although I preferred to used light weighed weapons I was familiar with the usage of giant objects while I sparred with Max or even Temari-neechan.I picked the sword and was attacked from the side by the Kyubi clone.I hid behind the broad sword blade and cried out as one vacuum blade got through it and struck my chest.

--------------------

Max and Ranma was bandaging the wounds on Haku's arms when suddenly a huge gash ran through his chest as blood splattered all over.Haku screamed from the pain and Ranma was starting to panic from the massive blood on his brothers body.

"Shit !! What the hell is happening in there ?" shouted Max in anger.He was used to the sight of blood but this was too much since it was from his brother.He did the healing jutsu that Shiro sensei taught him before but it was a normal healing jutsu for emergency wounds like cuts or broken bones.This was a large gash and he could even see Haku's rib bones.

Ranma was shaking with fury at the sight as well as afraid, he was afraid to loose someone that was close to him."This is bad Max,real bad."

"Do you think I don't notice this? Quick, pump in as much Ki in Haku and I'll wrap him up !!"

All Ranma could do was nod at his brother and did what he was told.

--------------------

Haku's mind....

I fell from the pain in my chest on the wet floor.Blood was everywhere and my eye sight was failing me...was it because of myy tiredness or the loss of blood?Maybe both.I could hear the voices of my brothers doing their best to heal my wounds as I did for them but as I heard the insane laughter of the Fox demon I felt my life washed away from me.I wanted to close my eyes and rest....until I saw the eyes of the Fake Zabuza glaring at me.

#Those eyes....are like mine...#

With a strength I don't know I had in me I stood up and spit out the blood from my mouth.I grinned for the first time in my life at the laughing figure "Himitsu :Aisu Teikiatsu No Jutsu (Secret Jutsu : Ice Cyclone) !!"

The laughing Kyubi's eyes went wide with horror as I did my jutsu.The waters around us started to turn cold and a Cyclone double my size charged at the Fox Demon.The sides of the Cyclone was razor sharp as it turned into Ice and shredded the Kyubi into bits.

I had pumped all my Chakra into the attack and fell face flat on the ground.The water entered my mouth and nose but I was too tired to move even an inch of my body.The cold and foul smelling liquid started to make me choke but I can't even lift my head side ways....it was...blurry....So this is what drowning felt like....I never thought that one could drown in a pool of water just five centimeters off ground zero.

#I failed you all...#

----------------------

Real world...

Ranma was sweating bullets as he even unleashed his ki limiters to aid Max on the wounds.Suddenly Haku started to choke from the blood in his lungs.Max starred in shock at that and used chakra to guide the blood out of Haku's mouth.He was choking hard as if he was drowning !!

"Fuck !! This is bad REAL FUCKING BAD !! I don't care anymore !!" shouted Max and he ran out of the tent.

Ranma stared at Max's retreating form and turned his attention back to his brother #Why did he ran away?#

"WAKE UP HAKU !!! WAKE UP !!" screamed the normally calm Ranma at his brother but the blood kept coming out of Haku's mouth and nose that it wasn't even funny anymore.

"DAMN IT HAKU GET UP FROM THAT !!"

Max was running all over the place trying to get his bearings as he increased his Ki sense to the surroundings.Then he beamed as he felt three figures approaching him.He turned and glared at the three.

"I won't waste my time trying to be angry you three but Haku need you NOW !!!" screamed Max,the three senseis didn't need him to say more as they entered the blood filled tent of Haku.

Ranma was happy to see that Max had brought help with him and stood up to let Itachi check on Haku's wounds.

"This is bad." said Kisame as he lifted some of the blood soaked bandage on Haku's chest."This is really bad."

Ranma and Max screamed together "NO SHIT !! Now heal him or we'll Ki blast all of us away !!"

Kisame winced at the volume but he knew that they were right,he won't forgive himself if he was the cause of this.

Zabuza watched silently from the side and applied Chakra to Haku's arms.Itachi did a handseal that Max never seen before but as soon as he did that Haku's body started to go into a major spasm that Kisame needed to use both arms to held him down.

Ranma and Max were worried sick at the sight of Haku's blood increasing all over.Itachi took off his clothes and focused his jutsu on Haku's wound.He took out a medic kit and cut the bandage on Haku's chest spilling more blood.

"What the hell are you doing!!" shouted Ranma but Max held him back.

"Don't worry,I think I know what is Itachi sensei doing." replied Max but in a cold tone.

"What is he doing? Spilling more blood?"

Itachi's eye brows twitched at the comment but he continued to do his jutsu.He revealed the rib bones of Haku and the lungs that were pumping air to Haku.He saw the gash and immediately made his signal to Kisame and Zabuza.The three gave their reserves of Chakra to the wound and heal it.

Max and Ranma watched amazed at the gash on Haku's lungs started to close up and the bleeding decreased. Then they focused on the rib bones and the blood veins near the heart.Finally the internal wounds were healed and Itachi stitched the wound on Haku's chest.With another boost of Chakra Haku started to breathe slowly as his chest healed slowly.Kisame and Zabuza was sweating but they didn't dare to stop,a single mistake could force the wound to break again.Itachi did anoher complex handseal but al Ranma could see was a bloody blob infront of Itachi since his hands was stained with Haku's blood.Max noticed that Itachi had activated his Sharingan and was checking for any signs of germs on Haku's now healing wounds.Then he placed his hands gently on Haku's chest and waited for it to heal.He calmly pulled out the stitches on Haku and Max let out his breathe of relief.Ranma closed his eyes to take in what he saw before him and sighed.

After that the three Missing Nins exhaled a breathe that even they didn't know they had kept.Kisame wiped the sweat on his brow and smirked at the slightly flushed Itachi. "I didn't know that your Healing Jutsus were this great,maybe you're better than that Tsunande from the Leaf."

Itachi didn't reply as he glared at the two brothers at the entrance "Never question what I do...."

Ranma glared back at him "If it wasn't for you Haku would not have suffered this !!"

Itachi sighed as he started to get up and walk out of the tent.Zabuza stared at the sleeping form of Haku."Is he gonna be alright?"

Kisame nodded "I trust Itachi enough that he could pull this kids life back."

Zabuza sighed "Good,tomorrow you two will be judged by us.Rest in the next tent.I'll teleport Haku to the hospital in the Sand as soon as posible." He took a soldier pill and made his handseal.

Haku and Zabuza disappeared in breeze that was filled with the thick smell of blood.

Kisame smirked at the two boys "Well,I guess it's time for bed."

--------------------------

The Next day Itachi allowed Max and Ranma to check up on Haku in the hospital.They arrived to see Zabuza with a henge on him as he met up with them at the waiting room.The doctor told them that Haku loss alot and I mean ALOT of blood and it was a miracle that Itachi was able to force his heart to make extra blood to sustain him.The Sand Hospital was giving Haku blood too but it seems that Haku's blood was special,he had a strange blood line ability and it will be hard to find one with the same signature.

"It there anything we can do doc?" asked Ranma.

The Doctor was in thought but shook his head adn started to walk away but then an idea struck his head.He turned at the group and asked if we know anyone with a bloodline ability similar or stronger than Haku's.If the bloodline was stronger than it would not only stabilize Haku but it will strengthen him greatly.Everyone got their eyes on Itachi as he closed his eyes to think about it.

Either let his student live and go on with his Sharingan bloodline or risk Haku dying and let Ranma and Max join the hunt of hating him.He may even loose the alliance with Kisame or Zabuza since they were originated from the Mist and Zabuza seems to have a liking to Haku.He was thinking for a long time that Ranma's shout brought him back to reality.

"Hey if you don't want to do then say so.I'm sure Gaara would know someone with an ability that could even rival yours."

That was the last straw for Itachi "I'll do it.But I do just to prove that my bloodline is the strongest around."

That seemed to shut Ranma up as Itachi followed the good Doctor in the blood test room.

"Okay mister umm...what is your name again?" asked the Doctor.

"You don't need to check my blood type.It's O and I'm a donor blood type.I also know that my bloodline is on par if not stronger than Haku's."

The Doctor was quiet for a while and he continued to lead Itachi to the same room as Haku and he gave out orders to his nurses and other medics available.

The blood transaction was successful said the doctor as he took off his mask.Then Ranma and Max thanked the Doctor and asked if they were allowed to enter Haku's ward.He granted their wish but they were only allowed to stay there for 10 minutes.

They entered and saw Itachi lying beside Haku.He was pale as ever since he used almost all his chakra last night and he even gave out a good amount of blood to Haku today so needed the rest.Ranma and Max thanked the Uchiha and he slept afterwards.

Haku's face was starting to show a little colour and his vital signs were at normal rate.They were told that whoever did the healing jutsu was brilliant and skillful medic nin and he would like to meet him in person.When they told him that he was the one that donated the blood he was shocked that he even gave them a fifty percent discount on the charge as respect from a medic nin to another.What he didn't know is that Itachi wasn't even a medic nin from the start,he was a killer but what the Good Doctor don't know won't kill right?

They spent the night in a motel and headed to the hospital after they had their breakfast.Kisame and Zabuza told them that they didn't thought that Haku's would be hurt this bad.The two brothers didn't reply but nodded in acknowledgement.

When the group arrived at the Hospital they saw Itachi standing over Haku,who was wide awake.Haku noticed his new guest and smiled at them but when he saw Zabuza he bowed his head down in shame.

"There is no need for that Haku,I know you did your best in the test." said Zabuza and Haku beamed at the reply.Kisame walked up to Itachi and whispered "So what are the scores you have for them?"

Itachi was quiet for a while then he look at Haku's happy face when Ranma and Max hugged him.It was a beautiful picture and he didn't want to imagine the face Haku would put up if he was rejected.He really DID give it all he got and was the one that always do his excersise without asking.He was also loyal and friendly. Then Itachi started to remember the Ice bed that Haku made for him when he was attacked by Sasuke...Sasuke...Itachi closed his eyes and think of his brother in the Leaf.

#You could have be strong like them Sasuke.... but you gave in to the false power that snake gave you.You are nothing compared to Haku,Max or even Ranma,I have been losing faith in you every day that passed....you have shamed the Uchiha name Sasuke and I shall pass my blood to Haku.#

Itachi actually wasn't the one that killed all of the Uchiha clan.When he arrived at the scene his parents were already killed and that Sasuke was taken to his new care taker.The real murderer was an agent in the Akatsuki.He used a henge jutsu and pretended to be like Itachi and did a very strong Genjutsu on Sasuke.

The truth was that they wanted Itachi in their group but he declined so they ambushed him on his way back.It was actually Orochimaru that wanted Itachi to join and to take his body for himself but when Itachi ran away the snake senin decided to kill every Uchiha and made Sasuke hate Itachi even more so that his plan would work.Orochimaru had waited for almost 10 years for Sasuke to defect but then his plan was destroyed when the Leaf ,Sand and even the Mist helped retrieve Sasuke and even defeat him in his second curse level.

Itachi felt all eyes were on him and sighed as he scanned everyone's face in the room."You all.... passed."

---------------------

The following days consist on Haku learning to use his new found skills.He noticed that his eye sight was getting better and better as he could make out the escape routes of Ranma and Max while they dodge his senbons.It was getting harder to do so since Haku could predict their moves and throw his senbons accordingly. Itachi taught Haku how to use the Sharingan but it was too straining for Haku to do it as he nearly fainted from the focus on his eyes so Itachi told him to take it easy and wrote a scroll some of the usage of the Sharingan and gave it to Haku since the two months was nearly up and the three brothers must head back to the Hidden Mist.

The wound on Haku was unnoticed unless you look really hard.All you could see was a thin red line across his chest because of Haku's pale skin.They visited Temari and Gaara on their last day.Temari said that Haku's scar gave him added character to him and it looks cool.Ranma suggested that he gave Max a few slashes on the face and stomach for Temari but then shut up when Max and Temari took out their large weapons from their back.

---------------------

They arrived at the Mist and was given an A ranked mission straight away by the Mizukage to escort his daughter and secretary towards the Stone country to sign a few documents.He also placed several Jounins on the mission as well as a squad of Anbu hidden on the way.He said that his daughter wouldn't go without the three brothers being her escort. The three agreed needless to say and started to pack again.

They meet at the gates after an hour and headed out to the Stone country.The daughter of Mizukage, Yuriko was a nice and pretty girl.She didn't have the normally stuck up attitude like other royalties but she could be when she wanted it though.

Yuriko was in a carriage carried by four tough looking man followed by three Anbu behind her and another carriage with her belongings and documents.The Secretary was in another carriage in front of her and was busy doing some last minute checks on the scrolls to the Stone Country while three Jounins walked beside her.

Three Anbu was the scout ahead followed by the Mist Brothers.No one would dare attack such a force.The local bandits gave off signals to their brethren and ordered to clear the path for this particular group since they owed Ranma a favor for letting them live and escape a few times ago.All in all it was a boring journey.

"I still don't get it,why does the Mizukage wanted a trio of Chunin to accompany Yuriko?I mean,no one in their right mind would attack a group that have three Jounins and an Elite Anbu Squad right? Not to mention the hidden Anbu Squad on the way plus reinforcements a few days before the Stone country." exclaimed Ranma.

Haku shrugged and they turned to look at Max,who in return stared at them."Why are you guys looking at me for? Do you actually think I have all the answers?" to be truthful Max did know the answer.Yuriko seems to have a crush on our Wild friend Ranma.

Ranma sighed "Well,it couldn't hurt to try though."

Haku was practicing the handseals Itachi taught him but Max stopped him."Haku,don't use 'THAT'skill in our battle,it will tire you out.Only use it when we spar or keep it as a triumph card,it's very dangerous for you to do the seals openly too." whispered Max.

Haku nodded and apologized but Max waved it off.Ranma took out a Kunai and started to polish it but then he was called back to Yuriko's carriage. He sighed as he make way towards the carriage in a puff of smoke.Haku and Max was trying to hide their laughter when they heard what Yuriko asked Ranma to do.

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO ACCOMPANY YOU THE REST OF THE WAY??" screamed Ranma.

"Well,you don't have to shout.." pouted Yuriko.

"But..but...I have to go patrolling with my brothers.You have three Anbu and three Jounins here,surely you could be safer with them.I'm only a Chunin." argued Ranma but he was starting to sweat.The sweet smell in Yuriko's carriage was starting to make him uncomfortable and the way she was looking at him was really freaking him out.

"Um..um..Yuriko-san..um...wel you see..."

"Oh please,how many times have I told you to call me Yuriko-CHAN.By the way,the more the merrier right?" said Yuriko as she batted her eyes.

"But..um..okay,I'll call my brothers here with me then."

"NO, I mean no....They are big boys and they could take care of themselves.I'm sure that Max can take on anything as well as Haku."

"But we worked best together,as the saying 'United we stand,divided we fall.' I must not be apart with my brothers." said Ranma in the most serius voice he could mimic but it was draining all his control over his facial state_.#I never thought I'd ever sound like Kuno.#_ thought Ranma.

Yuriko pouted cutely but nodded in defeat "Yeah...I guess so..but could you stay here and talk to me? It's been a very boring journey I know,tell one of your stories."

Ranma sighed,so maybe we wasn't off the hook yet."Well,there was a time when I fought this guy who turns into a pig when splashed with water....."

Haku was walking quietly beside Max,it was quiet when Ranma wasn't with them.The eldest of the three decided to broke the silence "So Haku,any improvements on THAT jutsu?"

Haku nodded in reply,he was proud that he could use the Sharingan this quick even without the real Sharingan eyes of an Uchiha.Itachi told him that the blood from him was from one of the Genius clans in the Leaf but Haku must be careful when using it since he wasn't used to the strain.

"I could see your movements easily and with my Demonic Mirrors combine you all seemed to have stopped moving.I think it's because that my speed increased so fast until I could see you guys in slow motion."

Max was speechless for a moment _#My God,does this mean he was able to move like Neo? The Mullet Time move,sheesh I wish I had something like that up my sleeves, it would work well with my sword skills.#_

"I can also see Handseals clearer and they seem to move a little slow to let me copy them.I think that is how the Sharingan works,it let's the mind to copy every movements like the enemy and ingrain it in your head."

Again Max was remembering some other things in his past life _#Like the Zero system in Gundam Wing..It feeds the handseals into his mind....#_

"Then I felt as if I can tell the difference between your Genjutsu and the real world but it's still too foggy to make sure.It's like I can grab something but it kept getting out of my reach."

Max frowned inwardly _#Great,just great.Now I can't even use Genjutsu on him...oh well,I still have a couple of powerful Genjutsus that Itachi taught me....#_

Then Haku replied "I also could sense the place that Ranma targeted at me when we spar,the only thing is that I don't have he strength to block his attack even if I could be fast to counter it so I just dodge."

Max sighed _#Trust Ranma to come up with this trick.He knew that Haku could read his moves so he just added power to his punches and forced Haku to dodge instead of counter,then he would go for the quick killing blow from Haku's blind spot.#_

Finally Haku said in a bright smile "All I hope is that I could master this new skill so that I will be strong enough to protect those I love."

Max smiled and patted his brother in return "You are already strong Haku,just promise me that you'll be alright.I don't want to loose you again.That night gave me and even Ranma a shock."

Haku bowed his head and said in a small voice "I'm sorry wasn't strong enough and made you two worry over me..." Max cut his sentence off and said in a firm voice "Do not say that.You are what you are and there's no way anyone can replace you no matter how strong they are.Just promise me that you will be safe next time alright?"

Haku nodded then he mimicked Ranma's voice, "But a True Martial Artist's life is full with perils."

They laughed together and continued to laugh as they saw Ranma being told to do Yuriko's bidding like a good boy.

------------------------

The escort group stopped in a village inn near the border for the night and rest.The Anbu stood guard on both sides of the door to Yuriko and the secretary's room and two more Anbu was on the roof guarding the windows and other blind spots.The Jounin would rest and then switch the shifts to let the Anbu's rest.The three Chunin would be back up and ready to act incase anything happen so they were allowed to rest first.

The three Mist brothers shared a same room as they meditated and rest their bodies for unwelcome visitor that would be either stupid enough to attack such an escort. Although the Mist Village was known for their assassination missions than escort or guarding missions, no one in their right mind would be stupid enough to go up against veteran killer Ninjas.

Yup no one...no one except a group of Ninjas that calls themselves 'The Order of the Crimson Blade'.They were made up of unknown Ninjas from various villages and clans.Every member has at least one special ability and were all Jounin level shinobis. The only thing that makes them one of the feared groups is that they had team work.Unlike the Akatsuki,this group attacks mainly escort groups with rare and precious cargo.Yes,they are your typical bandits only they are much more deadlier.

They consist of five shinobis with unlikely attitudes and ways of dealing with their opponents. A weapon specialist Genjutsu user,a tracker and seal user,a Ninjutsu user with a bloodline that could mend water into anything we wish and a Taijutsu specialist.

Ranma was eating some Ramen when his ki senses flared like hell as he sensed three figures that covered their chakra.Any shinobi who did that means trouble,luckily Ranma and his brothers were able to sense Ki and chakra better than anyone here thanks to Itachi's training. He stood up and met the eyes of his brothers and they left to Yuriko's room.Once there they saw the Anbu talking to two hooded figure then suddenly one of the figures lashed out a Kunai at the Anbu on the left.The surprised Anbu was shocked but he seems to be fast enough to evade the Kunai attack with his left arm guard. This attracted the two Anbu's from the other rooms and the Jounins that were resting.Then all hell broke loose as the second cloaked figure did a pretty impressive combo attack on the Anbu in front of him, sending him crashing through the door of Yuriko's room.

The Mizukage's daughter was sleeping peacefully with dreams about her and Ranma together in a field but the sudden loud crash worked her from her slumber and she was startled when she saw the Anbu's mask cracked and he took out his Katana to fend off the attacker ninjas.Suddenly there was another loud explosion outside as the Anbu's on the roofs started to square off with one hooded Shinobi who uses a sickle with weights tied to it.He hooded figure made a handseal then he threw the weights at an Anbu.The weights started to multiply and made awkward attacks on the Anbu's various body parts.The second Anbu took out his katana and dashed to the Hooded figure but then he was surrounded by a wall of water then the wall of water started to attack him as it turned into a giant hand and wrapped the poor unexpected Anbu in it's grasp.

Ranma knew it was not the time to play around, this was serious business and he dashed at the figure who he assumed was the fighter of the two figures.He unleashed his chestnut fists and took the figure by surprise with his insane speed punches.Haku threw his senbons at the second figure who parried his needles with just a kunai.Max took out Arainami and prepared his stance.

"Hey you guys,get on the roofs and help the Anbu's up there,we'll handle this." shouted Max then he charged at the Kunai user.The Jounins knew Max and his reputation and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the Anbu in the room with Yuriko,the two hooded figures and the three Mist brothers.

One of them laughed as he stood up from Ranma's kicks "Hahaha,it's been a long time since anyone could do that to me.You guys are just Chunins by the looks of your uniforms...and young too." then he dashed at Ranma to send a powerful punch to his face.Ranma was expecting this and side stepped the punch and took hold of the figure's arms with his left hand.He gave a quick kick at a sensitive spot behind the figure's back knee just to hear him shout in surprise by Ranma's reaction time and strange counter to his punch.Then Ranma proceeded to give the figure a Chestnut punch to the side of his body and vital points therefore paralyzing half of his body.Finally a Ki blast to the face sends the poor Shinobi flying bodily towards his parner in crime.

The second hooded figure was shocked but he didn't say anything as he caught his brethren's body.He was amazed by the force behind the attack and the speed of Ranma's fists.Then there was the strange energy that Ranma displayed, that was not chakra....what the hell is that then?

Ranma cracked his knuckles and moved his arms in a wide circle ark "Damn,he was down just like that?"

Max sighed "Don't underestimate your opponents Ranma....but I gotta admit he was weak."

The Anbu in the room tht was guarding Yuriko was stunned at Ranma's display also.He had heard rumors about the so called Wild Horse of the Mist and his way of fighting.Here he was given the show of his life,never before he had seen anyone do an attack like a ki blast and it was strong enough to knock out an obviously strong Taijutsu user.The figure did packed a powerful punch and the Anbu was starting register the pain on his body as the adrenaline in his body retreated back to the glands keeping them.

The second figure stared at the body of his comrade and notice that the guy was unconscious. Max smirked at Ranma's display,it seems like this time Ranma didn't play around with his target and did some damages to that poor hooded figure. The trainings with Itachi had made Ranma realize that by pulling his punches would mean the end of him if the enemy go all out on him.He was also taught that by ending the fight earlier would avoid further troubles.

Then Haku made his attack and appeared behind the second hooded figure in light speed that could even be faster than Ranma's own speed.Haku placed his senbons on the second figure's spinal cord but then the figure puffed into a log_.#Heh,I knew it was a fake,the real one is....here !# _thought Haku then he leaped away from a Kunai with a Thunder Seal attached to it.

Max saw the opportunity to do his Genjutsu on the figure who was currently fighting Haku_.#Let's see if you can fake this.#_ he finished his handseal and whispered his attack "Genjutsu : Omori Gyakuten no jutsu (Weight Reversal Jutsu)!".

The second attacker suddenly felt his arms and feet getting heavier and heavier as he fought Haku until he was getting filled with Haku's needles."What the? This is a Genjutsu eh? No matter,I know this jutsu, Kai : Genshuku no jutsu !" he did the Kai seal for that jutsu but still found himself getting heavier. "What the hell happened? I did the counter correctly!!"

Max smirked at the puzzled Ninja "Heh,what you did was the counter to the Gravity increasing jutsu but this is a different jutsu.I won't tell you the effects of it but I think you get the idea no?"

The Ninja screamed as Haku pierced the vital points on his shoulders and knock him out to La-la land.Max told Haku to tie the bodies and join them on the roof.Then he asked the Anbu to guard Yuriko and the secretary in a different room.Haku healed the Anbu's wound and he helped to tie the bodies in return.

Max and Ranma arrived in a puff of smoke and dodged a chain heading towards them just in time.Ranma took out his staff and made it grow to it's length of five feet and attacked the weapon user.Max made a handseal and blew a fire ball to another figure that was fighting with two Jounins but a wall of water blocked the fire.Hot steam filled the air as the fire was put out.

"It's like fighting Gaara....only he uses water instead of Sand....interesting." smirked Max then he dashed at the wall of water then strike the wall with Arainami shouting his attack " Kage Bunsin no Jutsu !!" then he transformed into ten clones and attacked from different angles. The Wall was too busy blocking four bunshins while the rest get through it's protection to the user.One of the Jounin did a Jutsu and the ground under the figure started to pile up on him but the ninja was able o broke loose from it.The other Jounin did a summoning jutsu and a medium sized shellfish appeared.

A giant sweat drop could be seen behind Max's head as he heard the name of the shellfish....Shellder.(Bwahahahahaa gotta catch'em all)

The Jounin commanded his summon to attack the hooded attacker with an Ice beam but it was evaded. However the beam headed straight towards the wall of water therefore freezing it.The hooded figure cursed as his special defense was rendered useless unless he finds another source of water to manipulate. He to bit his thumb and made a handseal to do a summoning jutsu,looks like it was going to be a summon match.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu !! Come out my pet and crush this creature's shell in two !!!" a giant puff of smoke appeared and the ninja was found standing on top of a ....(Another sweat drop from Max) giant red Crab with two wickedly huge pincers on each arm.

"Go my Kurabu, Crab Hammer attack and destroy his useless defense !!" shouted the hooded figure as he pointed his finger at the shellfish infront of him.

Max slapped his hand on his face as he shook his head "This....can't be happening."

TBC.....

----------------------

(A/N : Okay okay,I know you guys are probably gonna kill me for doing the Pokemon thing here but hey,this is because I can't think of any other summons for the Water country ninjas.If you guys have any ideas for a better summon then please tell me.If not then I'm gonna stick to other anime cross-over animals later on so don't blame me.Review please)

----------------------

Here is the section where I rant my views on the two most lame movies I saw.Warning,don't read this if you like Troy or Around the worlds in 80 days.(The latest one ofcourse.)

Troy.

First of all, let me say that I love Homer. I love Greek literature and I love Greek art. I love reading that stuff. I think it is some of the most sublime and beautiful monuments ever made by Western civilization.  
  
This movie was a terrible, dreadful, unspeakable slap in the face of some 2000 years of Western tradition.  
  
If you think that historical accuracy is everything then I strongly recommend avoiding the film at all costs. It will anger you the least.  
  
Some of the inaccuracies are:  
  
1. The Trojan War is between Greek tribes and not Greeks against Trojans.  
2. Sparta has no sea post. It only has a river. The scenery in the movie looks like Monembasia (city near a huge cliff by the Aegean sea in south-eastern Peloponnesus.  
3. The war actually was waging for about 10 years. In the movie appeared that became in a total of 15 days  
4. Agamemnon became the usual villain that has anyone mainstream work of Hollywood. The Nestor was not very old and it appeared as if he was simply a bad adviser, while actually he was a wise old man with a lot of respect among fellow fighters.  
5. In the duel between Paris and Menelaus the later is not dying. He doesn't dies at all in the Trojan War.  
6. Achilles never entered Troy inside Odysseus' Trojan horse. The horse was made after his death.  
7. There is no such thing as Sword of Troy.  
8. Patroclus didn't steal Achilles armor. He asked for it from Achilles in order to fight and Achilles agreed but ordered him to stop before he reaches Troy's wall.  
9. After Patroclus death, Hector took Achilles armour and wore it.  
10. Hephaestus made for Achilles a new armour and the next day Achilles killed Hector with a spear taking advantage of the only weak spot in his previous armor, the neck.  
11. Helen is actually captured and she is taken back.   
12. And on and on and on …. I can add a dozen more.  
  
Finally. . . The Iliad is not about Helen or Paris or Agamemnon, and is not a story of love. It is, rather, the kleos of Achilles - his song of glory - and it begins with the word menin, which means anger, rage, and is a word normally reserved for the wrath of gods. The Iliad starts with the origin of Achilles' anger, and ends when it is finished. The name Achilles is derived in part from the word akhos - the song of grief. Achilles is many things in this story - brutal killer and loyal friend, godlike in his fury and pride and beauty and skill - but what he is not is one of the gods, who are unchanging and immortal, and therefore cannot know the value of a human life. He is Achilles, a hero and a mortal, and so he suffers. There is something very bittersweet about regrets, and Achilles is the master of them, and this is his story. I hate that the film doesn't even seem to acknowledge this, that the conflict here isn't one between lovers, but one between societal obligations and personal honor and glory, glory that is so inextricably tied to a hero's pride and strength that it inevitably causes suffering, both to the hero and to others. It's such a grand and achingly beautiful tragedy, and they're not telling it, portraying instead a Romeo-and-Juliet type story that has no basis at all.   
  
The animations are also very lousy.  
  
I spotted a Greek ship HOVERING above the water.  
  
The sun sets in the west not the east.

And finally...WHERE ARE THE GODS IN THE MOVIE ?????!!!!

I could go on and on but you get the idea.

I suggest reading the Illiad.It's 100 times better.If you want a rel feel,go get "Helen of Troy" or " The Trojan Horse" it's much much more logical than this one.

Next movie....Around the world in 80 days.

Okay...I don't want to say more but OH MY GOD !! Passepartout is a FRANCH !!! Not a Chinese !! Who the hell says Passpartout is a Chinese name ?

Fogg is a gentleman. I'd say he is one of the most punctual and resourceful guy I ever read in a story.Other than Sherlock Holms and other detective story that is.But BUT in this version he was an inventor....AN INVENTOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD !!! What the hell are those writers thinking changing the guys attitude and personality like that ?? This is Wrong !

How could they even meet the Wright Brothers ?? This is a comedy than a story based movie. Hollywood is going down the drain...

I suggest getting the real good version.Go buy or rent "Around the Wolrd in 80 days" with David Niven as the lead actor(Fogg) and Cantinflas as Passepartout and other great actors out there including Robert Newton,Frank Sinatra,Peter Lourie,Ranld Colman,Sir John Gielgud,Shirley MacLaine and many more !!

I also suggest reading the original book by Jules Verne.

It took 68,894 REAL actors (not CGI animation like Troy),34,685 specially designed costumes (Unlike those recycled ones in Troy.),252 locations (Yet,unlike this one where they took only a few real locations)13 countries, and 70 make-up artist to glue the right beards in 15,612 chins.

Heh,I noticed I compared everything here with Troy or the real thing.....anyway,like I said.I hate and loathed those two movies.Shrek 2 was Ten times better.


	14. New Things in Life that are

The Dragon Has Landed.

Chapter 12: New Things in Life that are....

Disclaimers: I don't own **Naruto **or **Ranma 1/2** here, except some changes I made to them.The rest aren't mine but I do OWN Max.

Now for the replies:

First of all, I just wanted to say how sorry I am to update for so long.It's just that I have my Test coming up,plus three Assignments and a Group project.Then I had a big headache after all that crap.I would have gotten a major Writer's Block if not for my friends lending me some cool movies.I also had many suggestion by the movies I watched and even some research on training methods.Then I've read novels on my favourite Authors like Mr.Jing Yong and Mr. Gu Long.I went on a hiking trip with my friends to get some ideas and guess what? I found some.

I would like to wish all those who celebrated 4th of July a good holliday but it's over...sigh...hey it's the thought that counts right?

Hope you like this chap.It's a comedy chap and it'll bring back memories on the Ranma 1/2 episodes.Heh,it's not much but I enjoyed writing this.

Aryan : Hi,glad you reviewed.I'm sure to take your ideas in my fic.

Daniel de los Santos :Thanks for the review man.I hope you had a good holliday.The idea was inspired by Wolfen Man.The crush thing will be mentioned here. The summons...you like them? Hahaha,I kept grinning like an idiot after I read through my chaps.Well...here's the next chap,enjoy.

Night-Owl123 : Thanks for the support !!

Asphixia : Sorry for the long wait.Hope your sister won't be mad at me for my not-so-positive review.Anyway I'm glad that my fic could be a stress releaver.The best Naruto fic? Heh,well it's not that great.There are many great fics out here but the crappy ones just out powered them.Check out fics like Nindo,Genin,Never After,Do you Hate Me?,Twist Of Fate,Second Chances.From Cherud to Devil,New life same Destiny,Victory Kyubi and all those great fics like the There,where when is now Book 1,2,3. They are better writers than me.Oh well,I'm still glad that you like my fic and I'll be waiting for your sister's update soon.Good luck on your test and exams.Here's the next chap,enjoy.

PS: I saw the review on my first Fic.To say the least I was going to give up on that fic and concentrate on this one.But the reviews from Daniel ,you and other readers made me change my mind.I'll update that when I have other ideas in my head.As you can see,the Max here is the exact opposite of the Max in my first fic.

ErikKoekkoek : Wow,I got an update from you !! Thanks I'll take that in mind.

Arachnid : Dude,after what you said how can I NOT use your idea? Heh.Check out this one then.I'll put that in a few chaps more.

OK guys that's it for the replies and here's my Chap.Hope you like it.

"Speech"

#Thoughts#

------------------------

Max watched as the two familiar summons beat each other out. Well....it's not like they're really fighting, more like the giant red crab is trying to break the hard shell of the over sized shellfish. Max watched wide eyed at the match while the a Jounin stood beside him.He saw the look on Max's face and asked "You never saw a summon before?"

Max nodded "No...I saw a few summons but I never thought I'd saw THOSE summons."

"A Crab summon means he's a missing nin from the Water Country....He's from the Hidden Village of the Shore." replied the Jounin.

Max turned to the Jounin and asked if he had any Summons.Unfortunately the Jounin didn't have one and so Max went to help Ranma with his opponent.Suddenly he felt a mask of chakra covering his eyes,it was a sign of a starting Genjutsu technique.The Jutsu was perfectly executed but it wasn't enough to have any effect on Max,training with Itachi's Sharingan did wonders on sensing Genjutsu and countering them.Max pretended that he was in caught in the trap and waited for the Genjutsu user to come out from his hiding place or throw a Kunai at him.Genjutsu users normally attack in the dark and rarely goes one on one.

The Jounin that summoned the Shellfish took out a scroll and filled it with Chakra then he slammed it on the roof after he smeared his blood on the wordings.Another puff and the Giant Crab's legs were covered in Ice.Then small shellfishes appeared all over the Crab and started to give out cold vapours,instantly freezing the joints and limbs of the Giant Crab.The enemy was furious and did a couple of handseals o free his crab but it was too late.The Giant Sellfish opened his shell and followed the orders of his master " Partner Jutsu : Ice Beam no Jutsu !!"

The Giant Crab was turned into a nice crystal like sculpture and then the Jounin beside him did his attack and slashed off the crab's legs and pincer.That ended the fight as the Crab disappeared in a puff of smoke.The enemy ninja finished his Jutsu and shouted "Kani Ripurike-shon no Jutsu !!" (Crab Replication)then with lightning speed he dashed towards the Jounin with the Shellfish and planted three Kunai in his stomach.The shellfish saw this and tried to turn but then it was shoved away by the enemy ninja with his enhanced strength.

The other Jounin was shocked by the new speed the enemy ninja have and leaped away from the incomming shurikens.The Jounin did a half tiger Jutsu and created a sword made of Ice and blocked the Kunai that was a few inches from his face.The enemy Jounin cursed but he continued to attack,finally he got through the Jounin's defenses with his speed and did a strong hook punch to the Jounin's chin,knocking him out completely.

He took out a Kunai and dashed to the Jounin but then three Senbons stopped his advance.He turned to be face to face with a beautiful boy wearing a Chunin Vest and four Senbons in his hands preparing to launch.

---------------------

Max was starting to get anoyed,when is the enemy going to start attacking? He let out a sigh and took out Arainami "Hijutsu: Chakra Seeker no Jutsu !!"

The Chakra blocking his face was sucked in his sword and then Max started to search for the Genjutsu user using the method Kisame taught him.

_#Hmm....where the hell is he? Come out come out wherever you are....AHA !! Wow,this guy must be something if he could pull a reversing Jutsu that far.#_

Max started to jump from roof top to roof top until he arrived near a water tank,he heard a voice."You impress me Chunin,a few had been able to track me down here.I knew you noticed my Jutsu earlier and you was just waiting for me to come out....Heh,you think I'm gonna fall for a trick like that?"

Then out of the darkness walked out a guy with a Cloud Village Head Protector on his lef arm but it had a straight gash in the middle like Itachi's and he was holding a Katana.He wore standard shinobi toeless sandals and a pair of fingerless glove.The Ninja also wore traditional netted shirt and a leather vest plus two shoulder pads for protection.Max smirked and Arainami started to hum in chorus as it glowed a blue aura.

"Let's see how good you are,boy." said the Enemy Ninja and he dashed towards Max.

Max did a quick note on the attack point of the enemy and judged the contact point.He used the broad blade of arainami to block the strikes and did a jutsu "Ichi Heijin :Hisaki to Heijin !!"

The enemy was burned by the vicious flames from Arainami so he threw his vest on the floor and continued the fight,only this time he was careful enough not to get burned.

"You are skilled for a Chunin." said the Ninja as he blocked a slash by Max.

"I know." was the reply followed by another series of strikes.

"This...is the Takedakeshii Ryuu...but it's different.Who are you Chunin?" demanded the Jounin.

The blades clashed infront of them as Max glared at the enemy."Non of your business pal,surrender or retreat.I hate to kill you here."

The Jounin smirked "Heh,you got spunk kid but I'm afraid Shiro's gonna be sad to loose you so why don't YOU give up and I'll spare your life."

"In your dreams."

Max leaped away and did a few handseals "Katon : Kasen no Jutsu !!"

The enemy Jounin countered it with a Water Wall Jutsu which blocked Max's fire arrows.

Max made another handseal and combined his chakra with those of Arainami to create a huge gout of flames "Katon : GouKaKyu No Jutsu !!"

The Jounin was shocked but he was protected by his Water Wall.The entire place was filled with heated water vapours,the Jounin leaped from his position to another roof to prepare his Genjutsu....but Max was waiting for him.

"Boo."

The Jounin turned his head to meet face to face with a Ki charged punch from Max.

----------------------

Ranma was having fun once again as he spins his staff and dance around the weapons user from the enemy group.The enemy was a skilled fighter since he could stand his ground with Ranma and his Chestnut speed.

"Hey you're not half bad !!" taunted Ranma as he gave a left swing and followed by a round house kick.The Jounin evaded the swing but was hit by the kick and was sent falling backwards.He did a flip just in time and landed skilfully on the ground.Ranma jumped down towards him and fired off five Kunais at his direction.The Jounin blocked two and side stepped the rest of the kunais but he wasn't expecting a rain of Kage Shurikens heading his way and was trying his best to deflect the 50 shurikens.

Strangely,the Jounin managed to swat all the Shurikens and do a weapons combo on Ranma.

"Mouko Takabisha !!" shouted Ranma as his Ki blast destroyed all the Cains and hit the surprised Jounin in the chest.Then Ranma took out his rope and tied the Jounin down.

"I was hoping for an all out match though." said Ranma then he carried the Jounin and leaped back on the roofs.

------------------------

Haku was facing his opponent with a pair of Sais that Ookami insisted him to use and was glad that he brought them.His opponent was strangely fast but Haku wasn't slow either.He was fast and his strikes were so powerful that Haku broke two of his senbons when he clashed them with the enemy Ninja's iron hooks.

"You are skilled for one so young.Not many can stand this long after I did my Crab Replication Jutsu." said the enemy.

"What do you mean?"

"In this state,I'm as fast and strong as a crab.Do you know that a crab is one of the fastest land animal?If multiplied by human standard,a crab could be as fast as a Cheetah."

"I didn't know that."

"Well,do you ever tried to catch a baby crab?"

"No."

"It's as fast as me.Suiton : Sui Kyuu No Jutsu !! " water started to come out of the Jounin's mouth and gather around him.

_#What the....what an interesting Jutsu.I wish I can copy that,it would be useful when there are no water source nearby.#_ thought Haku but he knew that he still haven't mastered the Sharingan yet.

"With this jutsu I can do many things,since you are from the Blood Mist Village I suppose you knew that too eh? Suiton : Suiryu Dan No Jutsu !!"

The water turned into a Dragon figure and charged at Haku who did his own set of handseal.

"Hahahaha,no jutsu can match my water dragon !!" laughed the enemy Jounin.

Haku's eyes narrowed as he finished his seals "Hijutsu : Aisu Kousen !!" then a soft blue light dashed out of Haku's open hands and struck the dragon.The attack turned the dragon into solid ice just a few meters above Haku.

The enemy jounin's eyes went wide as his Jutsu was countered by a mere Chunin."How....how can you do that?"

Haku didn't answer as he finished his new handseal "I heard that crabs are nice when they are boiled,Katon : Hinotama(Fireball) no Jutsu !!"

The enemy Jounin was too shocked and tired after using two chakra consumming Jutsus and was engulfed by the fire ball and fell down in a smoking black heap....which strangely smelt like cooked crab.

-----------------------

The next day....

The group handed the attacking bandits to the local force and they were kept in a strong prison until other Ninja's from their villages comes to claim them back.

They stayed for little longer to rest the wounded and left towards the Stone Country.Yuriko was even more determinded to let the Mist brothers to guard her after that incident.She says that Ranma was more reliable than any Anbu or JOunin that her father sent here.The Jounins agreed since they knew that Ranma was on Jounin level and they respected him....and pitied him.It seems that Yuriko won't go anywhere WITHOUT Ranma,even when she takes a break in the toilet.NO you Hentais I mean he have to guard her OUTside the bathroom door.I bet Yuriko wished that Ranma have the guts to come in though

Max and Haku couldn't help but to tease him about his 'adventure' when he was ORDERED to dine with Yuriko and Sasami,the Mizukage's Secretary.Yuriko would glare at the waitresses that dare linger longer than the expected time to take their orders in food.Yuriko found out the way Ranma eats and was happy to pay for all his food.All she did was watch him eat.The way he licks his lips....the way he wipes off his sweat from his eye brows makes him move his perfectly lean muscles from his chest and show how well toned his skin is.He spent his time training under the hot Sun while in the Sand village While Ranma was drooling over his food,Yuriko was drooling over her...um...I mean Ranma's body.

Even though Ranma was dense but after the lessons about the other Sex,he wasn't THAT dense anymore.Ranma knew that the more time he spent with Yuriko,the more dangerous and trouble he'll get.Being one of the most perspective Shinobi in the Mist,he would've notice the glances and dreamy stares Yuriko gave him...and it was giving him the creeps.

_#There...there it is again !! Just like Shampoo !!#_ though Ranma as he tried to forget the look Yuriko gave him and stuffed his mouth with a piece of prime meat.

Yuriko diced her chops to take a bite out of her own steak and let the sweat juice linger at the corner of her mouth...then she slowly licked the gravy as she looked seductively at a shaking Ranma.

Meanwhile Max, Haku and the other Jounins were trying hard not to burst out from holding in their laughter,yup ,they knew about the Mizukage's daughter and her recent crush on Ranma.

Ranma caught the group from his side and swore that they'll pay for this....and I mean PAY.

-----------------------

That night Ranma was asked...okay, more like ordered to be the guard of Yuriko and was invited..um...forced to go in her room to stand guard and tell her some stories.Needless to say Ranma hope against hope that there will be another attack like the previous night....but the Lord works in mysterious ways and nothing happened that night.Well nothing except a very pissed off Ranma and his brothers who was making jokes about him.

-----------------------

In Yuriko's room....

Yuriko was clad in a semi invisible night dress made of silk which hugged her figure well.She just finished taking her bath and was coming out of the bathroom.Ranma was waiting near the door as usual and was cursing his luck at every second that ticked pass.He would have declined but he kenw that one word and Yuriko would have told her father about his disobedient and he'll be stripped of his rank again.Little that he know that Yuriko likes a man who plays hard to get and Ranma would be in a world of craziness like his home town....but he doesn't need to know that does he?

"Ranma ...." called Yuriko in her sing song like voice.

"Yes Yuriko-san?"

"Ranma,you can take out my clothes now.I'm finished here...and how many times must I say to call me Yuriko-CHAN ?"

"Um...okay Yuriko-chan." Ranma said the last part with every ounce of control he had.

"What did you say? I can't hear you."

Ranma took a deep breath and shouted " YES YURIKO-CHAN !!"

"Jeez,you don't have to shout Ranma,people might get the wrong idea."

Ranma blushed deep red."S...sorry."

Yuriko smiled sweetly as she walked out of the door "It's okay Ranma." then she walked....um, more like sashayed across the room towards the dressing table and crossede her legs slowly.

Ranma gulped as he took her clothes on the basket to the bathroom.Then he noticed a pink fabric at the corner and took a look.Boy did he wished he didn't.It was Yuriko's panties...and they were made of silk too. He quickly tucked them in again and begin to dash back to the bathroom.He splashed his face with water and after a few deep breath he started out the bathroom.

Yuriko saw what Ranma did and grinned.All the birds started to fay away from the area as Yuriko lashed out her grin.Ranma stffened at the look she was giving him_.#Like...like a c-c-cat.#_ thought Ranma.

Then Ranma saw Yuriko with a lazy glaze on in her eyes as she had them only half open. She slowly turned her body to her mirror and asked Ranma in a seductive voice "Ranma-kun...can you do me a small favour?"

Ranma just nodded since he was trying to put his jaw back where it belongs and went near her but he kept a nice distance though.

Yuriko pouted inwardly when she noticed the distance between Ranma and her but she shrugged it off.

"Can you come closer? I'll need this very much and only from you." she pleaded Ranma with her big watered eyes that could even melt Kisame's heart if he was here.Then she pulled the towel that was wrapped her hair and let them flow down her shoulders,she added her charm by shaking her head as they fell and by doing so she had also loosened her night dress,therefore letting Ranma a VERY nice view of her well endowed cleavage.

Ranma gulped at the look and cursed his luck again as visions of Max's Genjutsu of the Karma Sutra came flooding his mind again.The he screamed inwardly when he was ordered to come even closer to Yuriko. _# Shit Shit Shit !!! I'm not some pervert,damn you Max !! Soul of Ice,Soul of Ice, SOUL OF ICE !!!#_

----------------------

The Jounins and the other two Mist Brothers were betting on what on Earth is happening in the room of Yuriko.

"Heh,I bet they're just making jokes or stories right now." said one of the Jounin.

"Nah,they might snuggle together and sleep all night long like that." replied the Shellfish summoner.

"Hmm...true but would Ranma-kun do something...um...you know..." said an Anbu.

"No I trust Ranma-niichan that he would not do something like that." said Haku.

Max made a suggestion to spy on the two and everyone agreed,except Haku but soon he too was curious and so one of the Anbu did a Jutsu so that they could hear what is happening there.

What they heard was a couple of moaning and whimpering after Yuriko asked Ranma to come closer.Needless to say everyone was shocked but some Jounins grinned when they heard a low yelp.(They heard everything from the start)

"Heh what I told you ?"

"Quiet,let's not jump to conclusions." said Haku.

They continued to listen....

----------------------

(A/N : The arthur had made arrangements to let our readers a first person sound effect on what the Jounins and Max heard)

From the Jutsu.....

"Ahh....Ranma-kun....slowly..that hurts."

"Sorry Yuriko-san."

"Call me Chan !!" pouted Yuriko followed by a whimper.

"Alright,just don't make any noise....you might wake up the others."

"So? Just to let you know,I only let my Mom touch this.Be honored." demanded Yuriko.

"Really? I didn't thought of that. I thought that you can do this anytime you wanted."

"No,it must be you.It's not the same when I do it myself."

By now everyone's face was deep red and was wondering why the temperature was suddenly so hot.

"Okay,okay...but I don't think I can do it. I'm afraid it'll mess you up ya' know?"

"How bad can it be? We can just do it again next time until you get it right.With some practice you'll be a pro." cheered Yuriko.

"I only know how to do it my way."

"Well just follow my lead then."

Haku closed his ears but he slowly opened them....just curious.

"See? You just slowly slid them here and pull it back....there...aahhGasp I said slowly,that hurt."

"Sory Yuriko-chan.I'll do it right this time." apologised Ranma.

"It's okay,you'll just have to do it all over again." that was followed by a loud sigh by Ranma.

After a few seconds.

"Yes...you're a fast learner Ranma.I'm proud of you."

"Heh,didn't I tell you that I'm the best at everything?" boasted Ranma but he was nearly out of breath.

"My...modest are we?"

Max was also sweating bullets.He knew that Ranma have an enormous amount of stamina and could go on fighting for hours.To let him breath like that in less than an hour means....let's not go there shall we?

"Ok now you'll have to do the other side."

"What? Didn't I finished it ?"

"Nope,you'll have to do two places.You promised." pleaded Yuriko.

Ranma gave a sigh "Okay but this is the last time."

"It all depends if you do it right or not."

"Okay. Ooops...damn now it's all over the place sorry."

Yuriko sighed "Just clean it up,we don't want the hotel owner to see this mess tomorrow."

"Right,if Max and the other's found out what I've done they'll never quit teasing me."

Boy, talk about bad luck.Max and Haku look at each other and blushed.The Jounins were snikering at themselves,some even started to cheer on Ranma. "Hey this is better than 'Come,Come Paradise' " said one of the Jounin.

"Ahh,not too hard Ranma,I know that you want to end this fast but you have to be patient and not rush these things." scolded Yuriko.

"But it's so long."

"That's your problem.You made a promise."

"Alright."

"Let's start all over again.Lift it up like so...then hold it firm..ouch..I said firmly, not so tight...ok..yeah...and turn...then...sighedahh....good. You're getting it."

"Yes,I did it !!! It's begining to come out like before !!" shouted Ranma.

"See? It's not so hard wasn't it? You're doing a great job for someone who never do this before. "

Then everything went quiet as the Anbu spent all his Chakra out from doing his spying Jutsu for almost an hour.

As soon as that happened everyone dashed to Yuriko's room and knocked on the door.(More like threatening to break it down)

"Who's there?" asked Yuriko clearly anoyed.

"It's us Yuriko-sama.We just want to check on you." said one of the Jounin.

"I'm fine.I haven't been like this in a while so you can leave us alone.Ranma is here,he'll protect me.Right Ranma? " came the reply then they heard some rumbling and a closet closing.

"Uh..Yeah." replied Ranma.

"Oh really?" asked Max then he continued "I think we should check up on Ranma since he sounded soooo tired."

The room was quiet then finally Yuriko agreed to let them in.Once the door opened everybody rushed in to find the place....clean.The only thing that was a mess is the powder stain on the carpet....

"Uh..what happened here Ranma?" asked Max.

"We...we heard...something." said Haku.

"Oh? Did we woke you guys up? Sorry." apologised Yuriko as she blushed.

"Oh nevermind,we just wanted to know what heppened." said Max.The Jounins kept quiet since they didn't want to loose their job for being too nossy.

"Well,Yuriko was teaching how to um..." Ranma was cut off by Max "No I think we get the idea."

"You do? Phew,I was afraid that you'll ask what heppen in detail." sighed Ranma but Yuriko smiled warmly at Ranma "You did a nice job for a first timer Ranma-kun."

Haku went wide eyed as he heard this "You mean you two actually...um..."

"Okay,I admit it.I did a bad job doing Yuriko-san's hair okay? Jeez,I knew it.You guys are gonna laugh at me." exclaimed Ranma.

Everybody's eyes were the shape of a saucer (The flying kind) and a huge sweat drop formed behind them as the words kicked in.

After a whole minute staring at each other Max finally said "You mean all this time you're just tieing Yuriko-san's hair? "

Ranma nodded and replied like it was the most common thing in th world "Of course ,what did you think we're doing here? "

Everyone did a huge facefault on the floor.Someone a few rooms down shouted angrily at them "Hey if you're doing it just keep the racket down will ya? I'm trying to sleep here !"

--------------------------

It turned out that Ranma was forced to tie Yuriko's hair and he accidentally knocked over a bottle of powder on the carpet so they spent the night cleaning it off.

They arrived at the Stone Country and entered the Village by the escort of the Stone Anbu team.After Sasami signed the Documents and exchanged scrolls with the Tsuchikage,they were invited to stay for the Carnival the Stone Village was having that night.Needless to say Yuriko demanded Ranma to follow her to the Carnival.

"Right,so you'll pick me up at seven okay?"

"Alright Yuriko-san."

--------------------------

Ranma arrived at the door step of Yuriko wearing his trademark red Chinese silk clothes with his green dark blue Mist Chunin Vest on the outside.

He waited at the door until it was Seven sharp and knocked on the door.Sasami opened the door and smiled as she invited Ranma in the small appartment offered to them by the Tsuchikage.

Yuriko came out of her room wearing a light pink Kimono with a matching green belt tied around her thin wiast.The Kimono hugged her figure and the makup on her made her look gorgeous if not stunningly beautiful.

Ranma tugged his collar and started to escort her out to the carnival.

---------------------------

They passed stalls that sells various foods and drinks.Then they took a ride on the merry go round which Ranma swore not to go there again.

Yuriko was spending her time draging Ranma around the place and enjoying his company.He was so cute when they took those small pictures in the Photo box.

She saw a crowd gathering at a stall that gives out chances to catch fishes with a paper net and you can keep the fishes if you get a fish.Yuriko dragged Ranma over to get a ew fished of her own.

Like other kids arounf the place Yuriko failed to get one.There were times were she almost got one but the net was too thin and it broke the moment the fish was near the basket.

After five more tries Yuriko pouted and gave up the game.Ranma smirked at that but then he was shoved to the front by a guy and Yuriko handed him a net.

"Try to catch one if you're the BEST at everything." smirked Yuriko.

"Okay." said Ranma then he smiled as he remembered the last time he did this...it was the time were he was needed to learn his Chestnut Fist.He concentrated on the fishes then all of a sudden he started to pick fishes out of the pond.Everyone was stunned at the rate Ranma was going.Girls were envying Yuriko and glared at their own boy friend for being such a wuss.The children around were cheering on Ranma as Yuriko clapped at the last fish went in the basket.

The owner was in tears as all his fishes was taken from him on the first night.Ranma shrugged as he handed a bag of rainbow fish to Yuriko then he gave the rest to the children around him.After that he poured the rest of the fishes in the pond and the owner thanked him.

"Wow that was so awesome Ranma-kun !! You really are the best.Hey let's see how strong you are." then she dragged Ranma to a strength poll.(You know...the one where you take a hammer and slam on the pad.If you are strong enough then the ball will reach the bell and you win the prize.)

Ranma took the hammer and smirked at the weight.He returned the hammer to the bulky owner and reached back to gather his ki in his hands,then with a yell he gave a powerful punch on the pad. The ball went sky high and hit the bell with a loud ring, but it won't stop there , the ball still went flying up the the sky until it was a small dot and hung there for twenty seconds.Then it fell from the sky and created a deep hole on the ground.When the crowd watched closer they found out that the ball was made of lead.Then they stared wide eyed at Ranma, a guy that could do that must be a superman !!

Ranma shrugged "Hey it's nothing.Ryoga could do that with no trouble at all.Heck even Max or Haku can do that."

----------------------

On the other side of the Universe,a certain black piglet gave out a sneeze.

----------------------

Ranma and Yuriko was resting on a banch while eating some fried Squid and Teriyaki. They were followed by a group of kids since whenever Ranma played a game he'll win many prizes and since he can't take them all back with Yuriko he gave them to some random kid around him.

"Gee Ranma,that's real nice of you to give them your prizes." said Yuriko beside him then she started to move nearer to him.

Ranma was a bit uncomfortable with the closeness of Yuriko but he hid it under the Squid stick and replied "Well,l you can't expect me to carry those stuffed anima;s with me all night all do you? "

Yuriko nodded and scooted nearer until she could feel the hot body heat from Ranma.

Ranma was REALLY unconfortable now. _# CURSE MY LUCK !!!#_

-----------------------

They waited until the Tsuchikage gave his speech and then watched the fireworks.Yuriko watched happily at the beautiful paterns in the sky.The fire works of the Stone Country was fabulous but it still couldn't be any better than sitting side by side near Ranma.

Every boy there was envious of Ranma for ahaving such a beautiful girl as a date.The same goes to the females there.They envied Yuriko for having such a handsome ,strong and talented boyfriend. Yuriko sighed, if only it were so.....

Soon Ranma flt a presence on his shoulder and he turned only to see Yuriko had fallen asleep on his shoulder_.# This is great.....just great...#_

Ranma carried Yuriko back to her appartment and found out that Max, Haku and the other Jounins were playing cards with Sasami. Then they all went home happily went Ranma loose all his money at Poker,Black Jack and even Go Fish with Haku. If Yuriko was awake she would've laughed if she saw Ranma's ink covered face.

------------------------

The mission was needles to say, a success. They were given a day off from field work and the three brothers spent the entire day sleeping at home. They must admit that the journey back had taken alot out of them.

As soon as they started their journey back home they were attack by Bandits, Ranegade Ninja's , Assasins ,Rougue Worriors and even a few missings nins who wanted to take revenge on the Mizukage. They attacked continuously and with full force. The group need to survive on soldier pills and only stopped on the road three times. All in all, when Ranma gets his wish, he gets them tenfold. Like they said, be careful what you wish for.

Ranma grunted in his sleep with his brothers as they rested their battered body and prepared for another mission for the next day.

------------------------

True enough they did similar missions like defeating bandits and other assasinations for the Land lords. After a few months they were informed that the new Chunin exam will be held at the Mist country and the three brothers are selected to be the examiners in the Chunin exam.

TBC....

------------------------

(A/N : Sorry for the short chappie, I promise a longer chapter next time. The next chap is going to be focused on a few characters I made for this fic so don't get your hopes up for the Chunin exam. Just to let you guys know,this is a beta version fic,I'll clear the spellings tomorrow at college so please bear with it. Read and Review please I'm going to sleep.)


	15. Have You Been to Evil Valley ?

The Dragon Has Landed.

Chapter Side Story Part 1 : Have You Been to Evil Valley ?

Disclaimers: I don't own **Naruto **or **Ranma 1/2** here, except some changes I made to them.The rest aren't mine but I do OWN Max.I ALSO don't own the Master pieces of **Mr Jing Yong, Mr Gu Long** and other respective writers. I just borrowed them to use here so...um...don't sue me. (Do **anyone **actually read this stuff?)

Now for the replies:

First of all, I just wanted to say that I"M ALIVE !!!!! My dad didn't kill me !! All he said was that I'm an idiot for not calculating the distance for the parking pole. Anyway, he also said that I need to get hit atleast once to earn my experience on driving. I answered " So that means I can go hit anything I want as long as I'm alive ?" he said " NO and if you get another hit like this you'll be grounded and no allowance for three months."

I went to the Bon Odori last week and boy was it MUDDY !! I thanked my Mom all night since she's the one that advised me to wear my boots there. I met up with some of my high school friends and we had some fun there.

I have two new assignments for the weekends but I guess I can do this fic here and forget about those stupid papers until the last two days....heheh yeah I'm a lazy guy so thank heavens I'm doing this fic.

Last Friday I totally flunked driver's test....the damn car's breaks were so bad I had to strain to get it to stop. The guide didn't even give me a second chance to change a new car.....oh well...there's still next Friday.

My friend celebrated his birthday and I went to his slumber party at a rented hotel. The room was no number 413 on the fourth floor. Now I'm not the superstitious kind but the place really freaked me out. The letter four had the same sound as the word "Death" and it was a Friday (The day I flunked the stupid test) and the last two number of the rrom is 13 !! Can you imagine that ? The hall way was like a scene from a horror movie, the TV and toilet reminds everyone of the Movie JhuOn which is the MOST terrifying movie ever. I backed out coz I was having a mean stomachache (Really I had one) and so they let me out...after saying what a chicken I am but then another guy followed me.....Oh well...we did freaked the hell out of them when we mentioned all those horror movies that might happen. Movies like "The Ring", "Childs Play" , "Jhu On" and all those Chinese Ghost stories. BWAHAHAH !!!

Okay okay, enough of my crap...it's just that you guys are like my friends and I felt like pouring out and sharing my life with you all. Anyway, hope you like this chap.

Kirin Kage The Shadow Girl : Yuriko's weird ? Well....I don't know coz I'm very bad at describing girls...I'll tryto Un-Weird her then. Thanks for the review.

Daniel de los Santos :Thanks for the review man.Yeah...you can expect a cool scene from the new exams the Mist Brothers have up their sleeves. Heh, I've spent a lot of time making up test subjects. BUT this here chap ain't about the exam, it's a couple of new characters from other novels I picked and changed some of their techniques. Wow, your brother's a pilot? Waaayy cool man. Wish him luck for me.

Night-Owl123 : Thanks for the support and review here is the new chap hope you enjoy !!

Needmore : Ahh...well I did tried man. It's kinda hard to trick a veteran fic reader. Anyways here's the new chapter hope you like it as you like my other chaps(Well I really do hope you like my other chaps).Yeah Yuriko's a little bit princess like but hey, Temari's a Shinobi and well...um...I did say in the beginning that Yuriko could be very demanding when she wants didn't I ?

Asphixia : Thanks for the review !! yes the tests will be VERY different...I hope since I'm the one that came up with the ideas....but you guys can help give me some other ideas to see if I can include it in my fic.Well, here's a chap about the new character's I'm putting in.

PS: Thanks for the review on my first fic....but don't you think you made the same reviews four times ?

Wolfen Man : Dude !! So happy you made it man. I was like so happy that you reviewed !! Hope the cops won't get you so I can get more of your reviews. Enjoy this new chap man.

OK guys that's it for the replies and here's my Chap.Hope you like it.

"Speech"

#Thoughts#

(Warning !! This is a kind of a side story !!)

------------------------

It was a Dark and stormy night....Okay it's a crappy starting so I'll change it to something more original.

It was a dark and stormy night....(So I lied tough luck )

A shadowy figure was dashing through the rain across the wet trees. One might slip and fall from the wet and slippery branches but the figure was leaping from tree to tree as though he was stepping on dry land. The figure was holding a bundle of something alive...wait..alive ? Only a baby could fit into such a small form in his arms. The man also had a heavy looking metal sword tied on his back plus a small backpack filled with clothes and a bottle of water. The man was heading for a place where little man would even dare to go....Evil Valley.

Even by mentioning the name of the valley would send the shivers down the bravest swordsman or the most skilled Jounin. No one would dare make fun out of the Valley of Evil (or Evil Valley ) if he is wrongly accused of wrong doing. The punishment for killing a man was death and one would choose death over staying a day in the Valley of Evil.

Now what IS the Valley of Evil that I keep saying about? What horrors that it could have living in it that makes even the Kages shut up from the very mention of Evil Valley ?

The Answer is........a secret. (BWAHAHAHAHHA I LOVE DOING THAT !!!)

Okay so the answer is really a secret since no one could be seen coming out there....no one alive that is. The Valley of Evil is said to be a place where all the bad guys live. Yeah, you got that. It's a place where the most ruthless and most merciless scumbags dwell and hide from all the Hunter Nins that they're Villages sent them. The Valley was near the center of 'The Land of the Amidst' and is is one of the other places where missing nins and renegade Ninja's hideout. No one...not even the Legendary Shinobis from the Five Great Countries would go there alone and kill every one of the so called 'Villagers' there. No..it would be suicide and trust me...one would rather kill himself than go there and face the tortures that the Shinobis there held.

It is said that five of the 'Ten Evils' were hiding in the Valley of Evil from the rest of the world.

The Land of the Amidst is divided into four parts. The entrance, The Front Center, The Back Center and the End Amidst. The Entrance is where the normal missings nins lie stranded and roam freely there without the fear of dying from an unknown source. There where many little clans and even villages were building and they survived the harsh life that awaits them at the deep ends at the Center part.

The second part is the Front Center. This is where Orochimaru and the Akatsuki were formed. The days here is ten times more dangerous than the entrance since the Shinobis here were either Jounin level, Senin Level or geniuses from long lost Clans or even Missing nins from powerful clans like the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Kaguya (Kimimaru's clan) and other normal clans that have special abilities like the Aburame, Akimichi , Yamanaka , Sarutobi, Raiko and other clans that specialize in summoning. Here lies the location of the Valley of Evil.

The Third part is called the Back center where minor demons...yes I said DEMONS live along with humans. It is said that the demons made contracts with the Shinobis here to offer their power in return are the souls of the victims. Some victims manage to overcome the demon's contract and have complete control over the demon but that rarely happened and the victims mostly went insane and rip out his/her heart out and danced a dance of death until their blood went empty. Demons were also summons for most Shinobis here but there were rumors that some humans actually fell in love with the demons and have children with them. Their children were not feared by the villagers there like in the 'Outside World' but were respected highly (Hey you would too if the guys dad or mom could kill you with little or in no time) and trained to be the strongest of the clan. A boy would be the successor of the family and will be taught Demon jutsus and techniques while a girl will be taught only family Jutsus. If the father is a human than it will be the other way around.

The last and final part of the land is the End Amidst. They say that the place was divided into many sections and greater Demons and Demons lords inhabited the lands. The Kyubi was one of the Lords there and the fox were a feared race since they were feared for their speed and cunning mind. Not to mention the skill to learn Jutsus very quickly. The Humans here were either Kage level Ninjas or Sorcerers. Little is known about this place....That's what they all say.

Our story takes place in the Entrance of the LOTA (Land Of The Amidst)

Tsubame Tenkuu often known as Tsubame Minami no Tenkuu (Swallow of the South Sky ) was the greatest swords using Shinobi known in every part of the LATO except the End Amidst. He was a missing nin for helping an enemy ninja and even being a sworn brother for the enemy ninja. He was an honorable man to his friends and they respected him for his skill and code of honor. He never breaks a promise and if you want to keep a secret, he's the guy to turn to.

The child in his arm is the only son of his deceased sworn brother.

Three Hours before Tenkuu arrived.....

Ookawa Ryuuchou, sworn brother of Tenkuu was running for his life with his wife Tsuyu from something. Ryuuchou was a runnaway Ninja from the Ookawa clan, a wealthy clan from the Hidden Lake village but because of his relationship with Tenkuu he was banned as a traitor to the Village but with the help from his mother and his friends he was able to escape to the LOTA Entrance. There he met Tenkuu and they spent their lives there until Ryuuchou met and married a girl named Tsuyu. She was a maid from a Clan Of Kunoichis named Kadou Hana no Kyuuden (The Palace of Movable Flowers)

#...Flashback to a year ago...#

The Clan was a mix clan, which consisted of many female ninjas from all over the LOTA Entrance and Front Center part. There are two palace build there with two Leaders, each females and no man were allowed to enter the palace. Every personnel there were above Chunin Level even if she's a maid or a cook and the head Cooks or Head Waitress were Jounin Level Kunoichis. The two Leaders were sisters from a bloodline limit family. They were from the Hisui Kesshou (Jade Crystal) Clan and the Clan has a technique called the Crystal Palm Ability. Once activated, the user's palms would turn crystal clear until you could see the blood veins in them clearly. The effect of the palms are to freeze any body parts that it touched regardless of what you wear if the mastered the skill. The second most deadly skill is similar to the Hyuuga's Kaiten. It is called 'Kirikae no Hana', the technique moves the opponent's attack, regardless of the type: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu , Genjutsu, Weapon type or any Forbidden or Secret Jutsus, back to the enemy. It is said to be one of the most feared technique in the Entrance and Front Center Part. The Sharingan could not copy this technique since it is a bloodline technique and the Byakugan couldn't see the chakra hole through the Jutsu. Unfortunately, only a few was able to achieve this level of knowledge and bring the Jutsu to it's full power but hey, one can't argue with those two sisters when any one of them could kill a Jounin within 10 minutes or less.(Kakashi would be a stroll in a park)

Ryuuchou was a very handsome young man and every Kunoichi from his Village wants to be his girlfriend/wife....(like some black haired, red eyed, revenge loving guy I know.) and they were all rejected by him.No, it wasn't that he's gay or something, it's just that he thinks they're after his money and not him.(Oh how wrong he was) So he when he met with Tenkuu and battled with him. He told Tenkuu about his life when he was about to be killed, Tenkuu laughed at him and let him live to suffer the wrath of Women at his home village and made him his first sworn brother. Ryuuchi was shocked at first but agreed and accepted the offer and they became the best of friends and even better brothers than any blood related siblings.(Reminds me of another three guys in the mist no? )

As he was dodging enemy kunais he fell near the patrolling area of the Kadou Hana. His enemies fled as Tenkuu chased the enemies back to the forest while Ryuuchi fell unconscious on the ground. He woke up to the face of a beautiful girl, a little younger than him and he fell in love straight away. The girl was a maid in the Kadou Hana and as days went by she too fell in love with him. When Ryuuchi was well enough to stand up he asked for the 100th time where the heck is he. The girl who was deeply in love with him finally told him his where about and he was shocked. He tried to escape but as soon as he reached the gates two guards caught him. They took him to the leader there and were soon to be killed with the maid but then strangely the leader ordered him to be kept in a dungeon.

You see, Kesshou Yuugao and Kesshou Gekkou, the leaders of the Kadou Hana, had also fallen in love with the handsome Ryuuchou.

With the help of Tsuyu and Kami-sama's blessing, the two lovers were able to escape the palace when everyone was asleep at night. Ryuuchou met up with Tenkuu at their hiding place and Tenkuu congratulated his brother on getting such a beautiful wife. After that Tenkuu left his brother to his new wife and went roaming the land on his own until he recently received a summoned swallow from Ryuuchou that he's on the run from the leaders of the Kadou Hana and that his wife was pregnant!!

#...End Flash back...#

Ryuuchou rode on a carriage with his pregnant wife and was looking at his surroundings for any sign of movements. He could take care of minor Shinobis here but with his wife at the brink of having his unborn child he was sweating as the time flows by.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a dog barking and turned to see a huge black dog (Think of Sirius Black from Harry Potter in his Dog form) standing in front of his way. He stopped the carriage just in time to hear a loud clucking sound of a rooster from behind and his hands tightened around the lines of his horse carriage. In his cart, Tsuyu was clutching the blankets around her until her fists turned white from the force of the pain in her stomach and the fear of the life of her husband but most of all was the safety of her child.

Out of the bushes come a man clad in black with a mask of a dog and another man with feathers around his head. The two was just like their summons. One was like a dog and the other was like a rooster with his mouth pointed like one.

"Give us your belongings......or else." said the Black Dog looking one.

Ryuuchou was relieved when he heard this since they're just normal bandits. He was about to attack but then Tsuyu whispered something in his ears that made his think otherwise.

"Ryuu...they're 'Black Dog' Kuroi no Inu and 'Rainbow Rooster' Niji no Ondori. They're from the 12 Zodiac Bandit group, one of the most dangerous band of bandits around here." whispered Tsuyu.

"How are they're skills?" asked Ryuuchou but the one that answered was Black Dog "Well you will just have to find out your-self eh?"

The fight started by the throwing of Kunais and clashing of swords but was stopped when they heard the soft clanging of two pieces of jades. The sound was too small to notice but anyone who lived in the LOTA's Entrance would notice this even if they were asleep. It is the arrival of the Kesshou Sisters. They rang their jades together to get rid of unwanted ones because they only wanted what they came for not more, not less.

The two bandits stared at each other and disappeared as fast as possible into the darkness.

Ryuuchou cursed and created a barrier around the cart to protect his wife. Then he bit his thumb to summon a small swallow. He gave the message to the swallow and it flew away to the horizon to it's receiver.(Guess who?)

The runaway ninja took out a head protector and tied it on his head, it was his old head band when he was in his village and he now wore it proudly over his head. He looked toward the cart and smiled sadly as Tsuyu cried her heart out. She knew that they wouldn't last tonight since they had angered the two leaders.

Sure enough they saw Kesshou Gekkou, the younger sister of the two floating down the sky. Her scarf hovered around her body as she controled her landing by using chakra. She glared at Ryuuchou but soon her eyes started to water as tears flow freely down her cheek. She wore a silk dress, which covered all her body and a long skirt down her shoes. She was anything but a Shinobi from first glance. One would wonder how on earth would any one be afraid from a girl like that?

She spoke in the sweetest voice ever that any man present would cut off their hands for making such a beautiful girl shed a tear "Why Ryuu-kun.....why do you leave us? Don't you know that we...I love you?"

BUT Ryuuchou wasn't any man. He was a loyal husband, he shook his head sadly at the poor girl in front of him " I..I know that you love me. Heck everyone in my village love me but I declined....I declined because I have found true love. You and your sister is indeed one of the most beautiful girl I had ever met, even more beautiful than Tsuyu. But I have made my word and I would never leave Tsuyu-chan alone. You two are like statues carved by the Gods and I could never ever be together with either one of you....Now if I have to fight you to save Tsuyu-chan...then so be it.." said Ryuuchou , his voice filled with determination and worry. He knew that he could never be able to go one on one with the leader of the Kadou Hana but the image of his wife's smiling face gave him a great boost of courage deep inside of him.

Gekkou shook her head from side to side " Then kill yourself here and now since I could not make myself to kill you....do it now or....or if my sister arrives she'll ..."

"She'll what ?" came a voice identical to Gekkou's but this one was cool and filled with anger and bitterness.

Gekkou was shocked and paled immediately " Sister !! When..when did you arrived ? " she was an entirely different person from before as fear was shown full in her voice.

Yuugao glared at her sister and continued to walk towards a shaking Ryuuchou "Where's that whore that poisoned your mind ? WHERE IS SHE !!???"

Ryuuchou winced from the sudden outburst but kept his grip on his Kunai firm as he spoke. He told her what he said a few second earlier to her sister and prepared to fight.

Yuugao laughed at the reply " So you have guts after all. I'll give you a chance then. Kill that bitch and I'll welcome you back in my palace where you shall live as a King."

" How dare you suggest such a thing !! I love her not you !!" shouted Ryuuchou regretting every bit as the facial form of Yuugao changed from insane laughter to insane anger.

" You....dare to defy me? ME THE LEADER OF THE MOST FEARED CLAN OF ALL ? You shall regret saying this to me." the she started to walk towards the shaking Ryuuchou " It seems that you have to die today."

Suddenly a baby crying could be heard through out the night. Tsuyuu had managed to bear a child that night.

Everyone turned his or her heads towards the cart. With a flick of her hands Yuugao disabled the barrier jutsu that Ryuuchou placed around the cart to protect his family.

"Tsuyu-chan !! Are you all right? GET AWAY FROM HER!! Ninpo : Sui Misairu no Jutsu !!" Ryuuchou started to spit out a huge stream of water missiles at Yuuga but all she did was turn her hands in a clockwise patern and chanted her jutsus name, a name that made her clan famous " Hi Jutsu : Kirikae no Hana no Jutsu !" the powerful water missile struck her hands full but then it was reflected back at Ryuuchou who leaped away just in time to throw five kunais at Yuugao....who did the same thing and sends the Kunais back at the dodging Ryuuchou.

" Give up, there's no need to waste my strength. Just kill yourself now." said Yuugao coldly as she took another step towards the cart.Ryuuchou was desperate so he took out his Katana and slashed at Yuugao. The young girl made the same motion with her hands and the Katana was deeply embedded in Ryuuchou's own arms as blood started to gush out from his wound. It seems that the blade struck a vital vein near his collarbone and he would die of blood loss if the blood continued to flow. Ryuuchou was starting to feel dizzy but he kept on making a final jutsu....."I'll die with you, Kin Jutsu : Ookawa Ryu No Ougi, DAI KAWA BAKUHA !!!" Ryuucha's body started to flare brightly but all Yuugao did was sneer at the immense chakra that the young man was showing.

His blood was almost dried up but Ryuuchou kept his jutsu on as he gathered all the water molecules in the night air. The sky started to growl as the clouds were pulled by the family bloodline jutsu.

" KYYAAAAA !!! TSUYU I LOVE YOU !!! " Ryuuchou screamed his lungs out as he gave out a huge stream of highly compressed water canon at the still smirking Yuugao.

In side the cart, Tsuyu could hear everything out there but she could not help her husband battle her ruthless mistress. She cried until her could not cry anymore as the familiar pain of giving birth washes through her body once again....she was going to have twins. "Ryuuchou-kun.....I love you too..."

After that Ryuuchou was seen standing there with a shocked expression on his face as his family's most powerful technique was stopped in mid air as a laughing Yuugao made a motion with her hand and send the compressed water back at him. He shocked her by giving his famous grin as his clothes was stained with the blood from his wound.

At that moment Yuugao's heart turned to Ice as the attack slammed onto Ryuuchou, the only man she loved....and the last man she trusted.

Tsuyu knew what happened but she need to be brave. As the form of Gekkou came in she was a little relieved since she knew that Yuugao's sister was more caring than her and her babies would stand a chance of surviving. She frowned when she saw the anger on Gekkou's eyes but she softened the gaze as she felt her twin babies moving near her body. Blood was everywhere but she was strong enough to carry her twins near her as look at them. They were both boys and each would grown to be very handsome and great fighters like their father. One was trashing about while the other (The youngest) was looking right back at her.

#This one will be a trouble maker....but he have a good heart like his father.# then she sighed _#Too bad I won't be there to see them when their all grown up.#_

"Bring the bitch out Gekkou." ordered Yuugao.

Her sister nodded but she carefully helped the young mother to her feet. Tsuyu didn't bother to bow down to her Mistress and she stood still despite after giving birth to two healthy babies and blood loss. As she saw the dead body of her beloved husband she couldn't help but to shed a few tears.

"What ? He's dead and all you do was shed a few tears ? WHy don't you cy like you did when he's alive ?" asked Yuugao.

" I....I have no more tears to cry....you killed him but he's here in my heart...and my children's heart as well." said Tsuyu as she started to feel the after effect of giving birth. Gekkou took her arm and noticed how pale she was.

"WHAT ? How could your babies know about their father? Who will tell them ? You actually think you can defeat me ?" asked Yuugao.

"I...I...know because....because I love him....Ryuuchou-kun.....you must be patient...." Tsuyu turned to Gekkou and pleaded her " Please Gekkou-sama....I served you al my life...please let me die beside him."

Gekkou was about to reply but the glare from her sister stopped any further speech that day as she saw the disappointment in Tsuyu's eyes.

Tsuyu broke the help of Gekkou and walked slowly towards her husband but fell on her knees at a few meters. She continued to crawl but as she neared her husband's body, Yuugao did a very cruel thing. The Leader of the Kadou Hana pulled Tsuyu's hair and lifted her body from the ground." I'll never let you two be together !!" she screamed and slammed the poor girl's face on the ground smashing her brains and killing her instantly as the loud crack echoed through the sillent forest.

Gekkou was about to throw up from the sickening sound but Yuugao's order stopped her from doing so.

"Kill the babies. I will not let their kind survive this night."

"But Sis..."

"YOU DARE DISOBAY ME ? You dare take him away from me ? "

"No...I mean...I do love him but I will never ever disobey you....You can have him."

" I can have him ? What I want with him now ? What is so good about him ? I told you to kill the babies !!"

Gekkou had nothing to say so she went in the blood filled cart to take out the now crying babies. It seems like they knew about their parent's death as they cry out their little hearts as they saw the two figures on the ground.

"Poor babies....so young yet you have to die.." muttered Gekkou but her low voice was heard by her sister.

"POOR ? Do you know what their father did ? He slept with a maid, a whore !! Why did he choose that bitch over me ? "

"I....I don't know sis...I just don't know." replied Gekkou but she didn't kill the babies.

After a full minute of hearing the babies cry........

"They sure are noisy." said Yuugao.

"Maybe their hungry."

"So ? I told you to kill them."

"I know a way much better than that."

"What is it? You're not gonna tell me that you're going to let them live are you?" asked Yuugao " Because if you dare bring them up...."

"Wait sis, and let me finish. My plan is going to thrill you."

Yuugao was quiet so Gekkou continued, " Yes, we are going to let them live but after 18 years they will have to ask about their parents. We will teach them the skills and ways of the Ninja and they'll be able to be the best fighter ever."

"What will that benefit me ?"

"We will raise one of the twins. We'll train one our way of fighting and live the other one here. I saw a swallow flew by not long ago and I heard that Ryuuchou is a sworn brother of Tenkuu."

"Wait..you mean THE Tsubame Minami no Tenkuu ? "

"Yes that Tenkuu...when he sees this baby here he will think that this is the only child of his sworn brother and will bring the boy up to be a fighter like him. We will tell ours that he is destined to kill the other boy. After either one is dead from the hands of his brother...we shall inform them the truth about themselves. They will be destroyed mentally as well."

"YES....YES...that's a great plan for my revenge. But how will we be able to tell apart the two ?"

"We'll need a mark...." then when Gekkou noticed one of the baby looking at her she made her decision. The one that is not crying will be left out here because he is brave enough....Gekkou took out a kunai and slashed the baby's face making a thin line of blood flowing across his face between his eyes and nose.(Think Iruka)

The baby cried immediately as the pain registered and he kicked and tossed until Gekkou placed the baby in the cart and covered him up.

The two left with the babies twin brother into the night and leave a message behind:

He who dares enter the Valley of the Evil Shall meet me !!

As the two sisters were leaping away....

"What shall we name this one sister?" asked Gekkou.

"We shall name him....Hana no Kaibatsu meaning Flower that have the Height Above Sea Level."

Present time......

Tenkuu rushed to the scene but he was too late. He saw the letters in blood about the Valley of Evil and screamed up to the heavens above for being so blind.

Then he heard a baby's cry. His face brightened immediately as he found the little baby under the pile of blankets.

"Poor child....you must've had it bad eh ? Don't worry, Uncle Tenkuu is here and I'll make you the most feared person here so no one will be able to harm you." then he buried the bodies of his brother and sister in-law. He didn't cry but the look on his face would make anyone even with a heart of stone cry in sadness. He was torn between running out and kill one hundred men and charging to the Valley of Evil but the baby beside him was all he had in mind. After that he took the baby and set out his journey for revenge.

"Ryuuchi....it must be very lonely down there eh? But don't worry...Hell will be much noisier after I fill it up with every soul in the Valley Of Evil." then he was shaken back to reality when the baby cried of hunger. He smiled as he shook his head "Well...not until I fill your son's stomach I guess. I should be proud, he have the same loud mouth you had and the same freaking appetite." then he scratched his head as he look at the baby " Hey little guy.....you like sake?"

------------------------

Tenkuu passed a vendor with his wife so he asked if they could sell him some rice water for the baby. The man smiled and told him to give the baby to his wife and she could give some milk for the baby. When Tenkuu asked about payment the guy just said that Tenkuu once saved his life, and when Tenkuu didn't remember when they had a few bottles of Sake to refresh their memories.

------------------------

Back to the scene where Tenkuu was rushing to the Valley of Evil...

"Okay, we have our bellies full with sake and milk. Now all we have to do is to fill hell with the ones that killed your father."

Tenkuu arrived at the entrance of the valley and stared at the words carved there : Once you enter, you are a free man.

The sword using Shinobi snorted. He took a step in the place and noticed that there was a bridge there. The only thing was that the bridge was a single rope bridges with no handle what so ever.

#So...only those with skill can enter this valley.# thought Tenkuu as he tightened the baby onto his front chest and took a giant leap on the rope. He took two jumps and he was already at the other side of the bridge, he took a spit down the bridge and smiled as he heard a small dull splat after 10 seconds.

"Here we go kid. You're the first baby ever to go in the Valley Of Evil and LIVE through it." said Tenkuu to the giggling baby in his hairy chest.He sighed as he saw the facial scar on the baby's face " Too bad the guy that did this to ya will be dead before you ever had the chance to kill him yourself...oh well tough luck kid I got him first. I gotta admit that actually looks cool on your face if you grow up." then he started to walk slowly in the valley.

After a few minutes that felt like hours to him the whole place started to be foggy. _#Hidden Mist Jutsu ? No..this is real fog.# _he continued on but with a slower pace and an alerted sense.

Then he entered a wet cave filled with strange smells of various herbs. He was afraid that it could be poison so he made a barrier jutsu around himself and the baby to protect them and continued on the Journey.

Finally he got to the end of the cave and read the writings on the wall :

"Congratulations Traveler, Hope you have a great new life here in the Valley Of Evil."

Tenkuu shrugged his shoulders and walked through the wall, which is actually a Genjutsu to normal eyes. He braced the attacking Kunais and other weapons so he charged up his chakra and prepared to fight for his life.What he saw next shocked the hell out of his and probably every one that knew about the Valley of Evil.

"What in Kami's name is this ?" stuttered Tenkuu as his body started to shake.

TBC......?

-----------------------

(A/N : Should I continue ? I gotta sleep then.... sorry for the cliffy though. Please review on this and tell me if you want to know more about Tenkuu and his adventure.I Just like to say that I wrote this until 4:45 AM my time and updated this....hehehe hope you guys like it. )


	16. WTF ? Wa Tak Faham I Don't Get It

The Dragon Has Landed.  
  
Chapter 13 : WTF ? Wa Tak Faham. I Don't Get It. ( Spelling errors checked)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2 here, except some changes I made to them.The rest aren't mine but I do OWN Max.I ALSO don't own the Master pieces of Mr Jing Yong, Mr Gu Long and other respective writers. I just borrowed them to use here so...um...don't sue me. (DO anyone actually read this stuff?)  
  
(A/N :  
  
Sorry for the late update. I was not free for a whole two weeks of my semester break. What kind of semester break consist of four whole assignments and a full week of PC assembling ? Add on top of that my friends came up of an idea to make an Online Pet raising game....just for fun and test our knowledge. Heh, well it's still 20% complete and I hope you guys can give it a test ride...can you ? Pretty please? It's okay if you don't since it's not a big deal anyway.  
  
Yo Yo is a new trend in my state for the new Super Yo Yo anime and I got myself 8 Yo Yo's...which I broke five of them...from over usage. I'm trying to break my record of making over 20 'loop the loops'  
  
I spent the whole week practicing my Yo Yo skills. I've learned the Dog Bite, Long Sleeper, Tidal Wave, Loop the Loop, Around the World, Forward Pass, Rocket, Rock the Cradle ect. My hands were sore from the loopings. I got myself a new Yo Yo that allows me to add weights on it to enhance the loopings. Man, was I training for hours and my arm was still stinging from the Yo Yo's recoil. It's just like playing with numchucks.....only heavier.  
  
Last week I went to a shop and they were selling toys and models of various movies and animes. Needless to say that I walked right in to see if I can spot any Animes I know. Well, I saw a collection of Naruto toys and statues..with chakra around them !! It was so cool but it's so expensive. I clutched my wallet but then another thing caught my attention. It was a 18 inch tall Spiderman figure with 67 movable points !! I was like OH MY GOD !! I MUST HAVE THAT !!! Yes I know that 18 year olds aren't suppose to play with dolls but hey, I didn't have the chance to play them when I was young so I guess what the hechk. When I check the price I was defeated by the digits dancing around my head. It was more expensive than the Naruto collections. So I decided to save up my money to buy them. On the way back I spotted a box with a Naruto picture. The owner says that you can open the box for RM 10 and find a Toy of the Naruto anime inside. I bought two and I got Hokage and Ebisu. I was disappointed so the owner gave me a Sasuke with his big Shuriken in exchange for the Hokage. Heh I was lucky I guess. )  
  
Now for the replies:  
  
Seta Himura : Dude, sorry man but this is important for the continuation of my original fic. Please forgive me about this. Well at least check this out.  
  
Kirin Kage The Shadow Girl : Yay, you updated. I'll be sure to check it out.  
  
Night-Owl123 : Thanks for the support and review here is the new chap hope you enjoy !!  
  
Daniel de los Santos :Thanks for the review and the new character man. I'll be sure to put him here along with some OC's I created. Glad you like the SS. I'll continue that as soon as I have some more juice left.You're right about expanding this fic from the SS though. Here's the new chap hope you enjoy.  
  
Kyme : Ah haha, well I do try to make some Crying Worthy moments but I ain't good in those scenes. Hope you enjoy this chap and glad you like my fic.  
  
Rightious : Dude !! So happy you made it man. I was like so happy that you reviewed !! Thanks for also noticing about the 100,0 words thing, Hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Asphixia : Thanks for the review !! I'm not mad at you. Hey you did gave me an extra 3 reviews. Heheh anyway, you guessed right about the SS. I did came up with the idea for that to make my fic longer. Hope you like this chap.  
  
PS : It's ok for the late review...I was actually waiting for your review to continue. I did that in under 4 hours so it's kinda rushed.  
  
OK guys that's it for the replies and here's my Chap.Hope you like it.  
  
Special Thanks for Deniel de los Santos for his character and laZy hyuuGa (Yes he's still alive) for some new Jutsu ideas.  
  
Oh yeah, and the Jutsu list was updated !!!  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Speech"  
  
#Thoughts#  
  
------------------------  
  
The Mist Brothers along with a few other Chunins and Jounins were gathered for a meeting in front of the Mizukage's office. They were told that the new Chunin exam would be held here in the Hidden Mist Village as he will be electing a few Shinobis to be in charge of the topic of the exams.  
  
"I'll divide you guys into three main groups. There will be three sections in the exam just like the usuals.....but I want this one to be special. I want them to know that the Mist is a strict Village. Only the best shall pass and only the best shall become Chunin. Go, I expect a report on my desk concerning the three tests for the exam two days from now. " said the Mizukage.  
  
" Please allow me to speak openly Mizukage-sama." said Max.  
  
The Mizukage nodded.  
  
Max continued "Thank you. My question is that since me and my brothers are only Chunin, why are we allowed to become one of the Organizers?"  
  
The Mizukage chuckled " Ah....well it's just that you and your brothers are in the Special Jounin rank now. As one of the better Genjutsu and the most outstanding Taijutsu users around, I appoint Ranma Saotome, Max Knight and Haku Special Jounin from now on. You three are to help the rest of the Jounins here for the exam. Remember this, a special Jounin is lower than a Jounin and you must also regard your superiors in full respect. is that clear ?"  
  
Max nodded and then they were dismissed to their own meeting room....the Jounin War room.  
  
----------------------  
  
The three brothers entered the room and seated themselves on the far right corner of the table as they wait for the other Jounins. Soon the room was filled with over twenty Jounins and Clan Reps.  
  
A Jounin stood up to give a speech for the starting of the meeting and they all gave their advices and opinions on the tests. The three brothers were quiet the whole time until the Jounin that summoned the shellfish before noticed this and asked Max about their idea.  
  
Max received a nod from his brothers to speak for them and so he did " Well...I think that since the Mist is specialized in Stealth Assassinations, we should aim for the best of the Genins to be Chunin." Max stopped to get the attention from everyone in the room then continued "My idea is that we test them not only in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu but we shall also test them in mental stress handling, team work and...adoption."  
  
Ranma and Haku grinned at the memory of Itachi's Genjutsu treatment.  
  
The Jounins were also thinking about this, some even smirked as they caught on Max's point. Soon everyone agreed and made a report for the Mizukage the other day. The test shall be held one week after the meeting and they needed to get prepared.  
  
----------------------  
  
In the Hidden Leaf Village.....  
  
A certain blond ninja was running from a huge pack of wolfs as he ran for his dear life.....wait why is he smiling? Ah...the young Shinobi was leading the pack of wolfs to an ambush.  
  
At the ambush, a boy with a bandana and a pink haired girl was waiting patiently for their loud team mate.  
  
" So Sakura-san...how long do you think Naruto is going to be here ?" asked the Boy as he played with his Kunai.  
  
The Pink haired Kunoichi shrugged but then they heard a rather loud voice shouting their names and smirked "I'd say about ...now."  
  
"Good enough. Well lets not wait until he gets eaten shall we ?" then they jumped down from their hiding place and pulled the trap they prepared.  
  
Naruto leaped high enough to avoid the rather wide and deep pit that they dug out earlier and the pack of wolfs fell into the pit. The laughing blond landed on a tree skillfully and checked for any stray wolfs that didn't fall in their pit.   
  
"Well no wolfs here....Hey Sakura-chan !!! Shinosuke !!! " cried the Naruto as he ran towards his two team-mates.  
  
After the Sasuke incident, Shinosuke replaced Sasuke as Team 7 's new member. He's a Ninjutsu user that excels in making traps and also a Taijutsu user. He could do some Genjutsu but he'l still a little bit slow in Chakra control. He's not Sasuke but he'll have to do if Naruto and Sakura wants to enter this months Chunin exam.  
  
"Juts watch you guys, I'm gonna win this time. Then I'll be Hokage and prove that I'm the best Ninja in the Village !!"  
  
Shinosuke grinned at his new teammate. They were introduced a week after Sasuke returned and he was very amused when he saw Naruto eating at the Ichiraku ramen stand his grandfather opened. His sister said that Naruto was a regular customer and he's also the best ramen eater around....well not after Ranma beaten him in ramen eating though. Since then Naruto was also trying his best to take back the Ramen King title....and went broke.  
  
Sakura didn't take the loss of Sasuke that bad. Although she did visit her crush occasionally she didn't have that schoolgirl fan thing on anymore. After seing Naruto and Hinata together and Naruto bringing back a battered Sasuke, something in her realized that she was the mean one here. She placed herself in Naruto's shoes just as Hinata told her and was ashamed at what she had done to him. Every thing she said to the loud hyper Shinobi was plain mean. She never listens to him and everytime he did a good deed she just make stupid excuses for herself. The time were they fought Haku and Zabuza.... Naruto was the one that defeated Haku and it was not Sasuke. In the forest...Naruto stopped the big snake from biting Sasuke. She never thought that Naruto could be that powerful to even summon that big frog and forced Gaara to quit. Such determination in that boy....how could she be so blind ? He was the one that comforted her when Sasuke went away and he was the one that promised her to bring back Sasuke...the one that she loved. He was able to sacrifice himself to let her be with Sasuke when he found Tsunande to cure Sasuke. He was the only one that supported her in the Chunin Prelims and he was the one that snapped her out of Ino's jutsu. He even helped the whole class in the first test by saying his ' I won't give up' speech. He was looked down and ignored by everyone but he kept his emotions in check all the time...he was better at hiding his emotions than Sasuke. He kept everyone happy and changes the mood every time the class was starting to turn boring. He was un-expecting and used a Jounin Ranked Jutsu like drinking water...he was ....a great Ninja and friend.  
  
Naruto had gotten over his childhood crush, Sakura and often went training with Neji and Lee in the training field or the forest after The Mist brothers left. Jiraiya taught him another new Jutsu, a Katon Jutsu. Although it reminds him of that bastard Sasuke but he could combine this with the boss toad Gamabunta. His seemingly unlimited Chakra supply made this jutsu a breeze and he could do it continuously for 20 minutes without stopping. The Ki exercise made him sleep lest and rest his body so he could train longer and his results on chakra control was getting better and better ....without the help of Kyubi's own red chakra.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
One day Kyubi decided to make an entrance in his dreams and tell him about this new jutsu that needed Ki in order to perform it.  
  
"Hey whelp, get up."  
  
"Huh? What are you doing in my dream ya big fur ball ?"  
  
"Next time brush your teeth moron. I'm here to make you a deal."  
  
"If it's about letting you take over my body so you can go hunting rabbits then it's no deal."  
  
"Come to think of it...I haven't had any meat since I was in your body. It's always ramen, milk, ramen, milk..."  
  
"Alright I get it so what is the deal ?"  
  
The Kyubi sighed and continued, " I'm giving you a choice...."  
  
"What choice ? From my point of view I am the that's supposed to give you the choice."  
  
"Shut up whelp !! The choice is yours whether or not I'm going to teach you this jutsu."  
  
"A new Jutsu ? Sure what does it do ?"  
  
"Hmm...maybe I should wait...."  
  
"Hey no fair give me that Jutsu !!"  
  
"If yo say so. This jutsu requires the usage of your Ki and my Ki to merge. It will create a Bunshin of...me."  
  
"So...it's like an Ultimate Bunshin?"  
  
"No and Yes. It's like giving me a body outside your body. It could be an Ultimate Bunshin like you said since I will be the one controlling it. I can use my Chakra in the Bunshin...well I AM the Bunshin..."  
  
"But that means you could destroy the Leaf !! No way I'm letting you do that."  
  
"Heh, I would if I could."  
  
"What do you mean ?"  
  
"Well...even though I can use my chakra and my Jutsus in that state I am still unable to separate myself from you therefore my Chakra is only 20% from my original strength. Not that I can't kill anyone in that state, it's just that by doing that Jutsu you can create a rule that allows me to do things....and also stop me from killing anyone if you wish."  
  
"So I can really REALLY control you ?"  
  
"NO idiot...it's more like limiting my abilities."  
  
"As long as you're on my side it's ok...So what should I do ?"  
  
"So the normal Kage Bunshin Hand seal but add in the Dog,Bird and Tiger seal at the end. Remember this is a Contract between you and a Demon Lord.....naming ME." chuckled the Kyubi.  
  
"Yeah yeah...I'll do it when I have the time."  
  
"Whatever brat."  
  
----------------  
  
On the other side of The peaceful leaf Village.....  
  
" Jiraiya !!! What the hell are you doing ?? " Screamed a voice from the Hokage tower.  
  
Ok so the village WAS peaceful a few seconds ago.  
  
"Um...Tsu-Tsunande. I was just um...you data for my new book." stuttered Jiraiya, one of the three legendary San-nins.  
  
"That's what you ALWAYS say and I don't know who on earth would buy that...that book of yours."  
  
A knock on the door saved Jiraiya from any more banter from the new Hokage as she permitted the visitor to enter her new office. The door opened to reveal Kakashi...and Sandaime. In their hands were the latest issue of the book Jiraiya was so famous of ...Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
Eye twitch.... vein pop.....  
  
"WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY PERVERTS ???"  
  
#Yup, it was a bad idea to come in this EARLY.# thought Kakashi as he flipped his book to the next page.  
  
After a few minutes of calming herself down, the Fifth Hokage told them about the new Chunin exam that will be held at the Hidden Mist and ask Jiraiya to escort some of the teams there. Kakashi is to call the other Jounins to the meeting and gather the Genins. Soon they were off to do their job.....how troublesome.  
  
-----------------  
  
Neji could be seen blocking Lee's devastating kicks and ducked under a kunai from TenTen, a reflex he had gotten by fusing his Byakugan and his new Ki sense. The hole in his Byakugan was no more as he gave a punch to Lee who in turn evaded to the left and made a sweep kick to knock him off. Neji leaped to avoid being swept but changed it to a back flip as TenTen's senbons flew pass his chest.  
  
The Hyuuga landed and ducked another barrage of Shurikens and a mighty sidekick by his Taijutsu using team-mate. A slight glint in his eyes made the two attackers stiffed in their tracks but that was all Neji needed as he called out his new attack " Shin Hakkeshou : Kyori Rokujuu Yonshou ( New Hand of the Eight Divinations: Distance Sixty-four Palms) !!"  
  
Lee's eyes went wide as he made a soft bed of Ki in front of himself to protect his body from the new technique Neji used. TenTen leaped away as soon as she notices the all to familiar stance. The Ki enhanced attacks stung Lee's body even though he had his Ki shielding him from the attacks. Each hit were highly concentrated and they felt like sharp needles poking his skin and vital Chakra points.  
  
After the attack Lee was left panting from the onslaught. Neji stopped his attack and wiped a sweat drop from his forehead. It seems like the attack took out most of his reserves of Chakra and Ki too. He made a mental note to increase his hold on creating more Ki next time.  
  
----------------------  
  
Back in the Hidden Mist.....  
  
Max could be seen walking down the street with his brothers by his side. They had just finished a brief for the Chunin exam and was looking forward for a quick spar. They came to a halt when a figure stood in front of them. He wore a Chunin vest just like them but had chains surrounding his left hand up until his shoulder ( think of a character from** Saint Seiya** that uses chains....named **Shun**. Thanks **Daniel **and **Wolfen Man** for reminding me the name) His silver hair flowing freely behind him. He also wore a Chinese shirt underneath the vest but unlike Ranma's , his one have two gold trim along the side and on his right hand he wore a black fingerless glove. Beside the black Kung fu pants he wore the standard Shinobi sandals with his Hai-ate on his forehead.  
  
The three grinned as the figure approached them. " Hey Rei, long time no see." said Max to the figure. Ranma grinned and made a small punch on the figure they called Ray " Yeah. I thought you died at the last mission." Haku smiled at Rei and greeted him " Where have you been lately Rei ?"  
  
The figure named Rei shrugged and his chains made a nice clashing sound " Well you know dong missions and stuff. I heard you guys are promoted to Special Jounin eh ?"  
  
The Three Brothers nodded.  
  
"Ah...well some guys get all the luck."  
  
"Hey you can be one too if you stop holding back your potential. I know you're holding back a lot when we're on that recon mission were the enemy spotted us. We did kill every one of them but all you did was use your normal skills. Heck you weren't even serious with the renegades." said Ranma.  
  
Rei shook his head " It's just not the time.....yet."  
  
"Well when IS the time?" asked Max.  
  
Rei was quiet for a second but then changed the subject " Anyway, I was here to congratulate you guys...."  
  
Suddenly a shadowy figure jumped on Ray's back and nuzzled his hair. " REI-ONICHAN YOU'RE BACK !!!"  
  
"AAAHHHH Get off me you brat !!" shouted Rei as he tries to get the boy off his head. The Mist Brothers have these huge sweat drops on their head as the scene played in front of them.  
  
"You're finally back bro !! Mom told me so I came running back after my mission." said the young Genin who is obviously Rei's brother. He had the same hairstyle and eye colours as his brother but he wore a more Western style clothes. A bright red vest and dark blue short pants holding his Kunai pouch on his right. He wore his head protector on his forehead like his brother and wore two red fingerless gloves. He had a small line of chains on his left leg and they clashed together as he jumps up and down around his brother.  
  
"Yeah Yeah, I can see it. How are you doing ? "  
  
"Is that the way to talk to your brother after that two week long mission ? Huh ? HUH ? I'm gonna tell Mom !!" shouted the Genin.  
  
"Why you little rat !! You're a GENIN for crying out loud. You just need to take a few lumps before you can be a Chunin like me."  
  
"Heh, I'll be a Chunin yet.... right after this years Chunin Exam." exclaimed the young Genin.  
  
"Really ? Well you see my friends here are the testers at the test. Maybe you can get a few tips from them." said Rei jokingly.  
  
The young Genin took a fe seconds staring at the three brothers in front of him the shook his head " NO."  
  
Max smirked #Looks like he doesn't trust us...#  
  
"Hey kid, we are really the testers for the exam." said Ranma.  
  
The young Genin shook his head again " I don't care, I'm not gonna take the short cut way of becoming a Chunin. I will be one like everyone else. Bye nice meeting you, I gotta go train with my team." then the young boy left running away towards the training grounds.  
  
"Nice kid." said Max.  
  
"Yeah. A damn annoying one if you ask me." said Rei.  
  
"Well you can't get a kid any more hyper than that....oh wait you can get a Genin that hyper..." said Ranma as he remembered a certain blond ramen loving Shinobi a few hundred miles away from the Mist.  
  
Haku laughed " Yeah, and you can't find another one like that in a few years later too."  
  
They laughed as they headed to their own training area to spar and catch up on old times.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Back in the Leaf, Naruto gave a loud sneeze and fell off the tree he was standing on.  
  
Shinosuke shook his head at this " Oy Naruto, that's the 8th time."  
  
Naruto stood up from theground and shrugged " Yeah, I know. It's strange you know ? Like some one is talking about me...."  
  
Sakura sighed "Yeah and Monkeys turn into a cage."  
  
Somewhere near the bath house....  
  
"AAACHOOO !!"  
  
"AHH Old man, you almost get us caught." scolded Jiraiya as he quickly look side ways to check for any angry mobs around.  
  
"Well seems like someone's talking about me....or something related to me." said Sandaime.  
  
"Yeah right. You're just too old for this stuff that you could pass out from the heat.....uh-oh.." Jiraiya did get the chance to finish his sentence as the angry mob of girls chased the two perverts around the village.  
  
Tsunande saw that from the tower and sighed, " I wonder who else is as perverted as those two..."  
  
------------------------  
  
Somewhere again...  
  
"OH SWEETO!!! " chirped an old man as he was chased by a mob of girls.  
  
Suddenly he sneezed and fell from the fence and the angry mob cracked their knuckles as they hit him with everything they got.  
  
------------------------  
  
Hidden Mist Village three days later...........  
  
Naruto and co arrived in Hidden Mist and the three brothers were waiting for him at the gates. Just as soon as the Leaf team arrived the Sand team arrived too. With Gaara and Temari doing the lead with several Jounins and a group of Genins they were happy to see each other. Gaara nodded at them and they all headed to their hotel to rest the night.Tomorrow is gonna be a big day.  
  
------------------------  
  
(A/N : Ahh..sorry for the crappy chap. I promise a better chap next time. Anyway a parting gift from me is a bunch of joke I thought of. What if Naruto went to the Harry Potter world ? What if they went to Hogwarts ? Here's my jokes and hope you like it. Be warning Harry fans, this is a one sided joke. Oh and I told this joke online to a fic author so it's unedited.)  
  
==================  
  
Joke start:  
  
----------------  
  
Hermoine : Do you know who Harry Potter is ?  
  
Naruto : No, who is he?  
  
Hermoine : He is the boy who lived from an attack by, You-Know-Who.  
  
Naruto : No, I don't know who.  
  
Hermoine : He fights Dragons, Giant snakes, Ogres and a very evil guy.  
  
Naruto : I fought Giant Ten Story Tall Snakes, Sat on a ten Story Tall Toad, A Huge Giant Raccoon monster and a guy who can make his neck and tongue grow long....  
  
Hermoine : He have a scar a shape of a lightning on his forehead and it hurts whenever the bad guy is near,  
  
Naruto : I have a seal that keeps a nine tailed Demon Fox within me and it becomes visible when I'm mad  
  
Hermoine : Well...he could play quiditch....  
  
Naruto : I could turn myself into a whole football team....and play all by myself.  
  
Hermoine : His Godfather can turn himself into a black dog...  
  
Naruto : I can turn myself into a sexy girl...My instructor can summon dogs underground, My sensei can summon giant frogs, My friends could stop you by his shadows.....  
  
Hermoine : OO  
  
Ron walks by and says : I can play chess and win 10 times in a roll.  
  
Naruto : Shikamaru is undefeatable in Go, Shogi and even chess....IN OUR WHOLE VILLAGE.  
  
Harry : Well...Hermoine is the top student in our class...maybe the whole school.  
  
Naruto : Well...we have Sakura , She's the top of our class..., Sasuke and Neji ... are geniuses of their clans.  
  
----------  
  
Jiraiya vs Haggrid   
  
Haggrid : Huh, I have a Pet dragon once.  
  
Jiraiya : I have a Pet Toad that could step on your dragon....  
  
----------  
  
Professer Dumbledore : I have a Pet Phoenix.  
  
Tsunande : I have a pet pig.  
  
Everyone : SO ?  
  
Tsunande : I dunno I just wanna be a part of his jokes...Ah I know !! I have big breasts and I can't be old !!!  
  
Everyone : Sweat drop  
  
---------  
  
Prof .D vs Hokage the third....  
  
Prof D : I am the greatest Wizard ever.  
  
Hokage : Whatever..I don't see your face on a mountain anywhere.....  
  
PD. :I have a Pet Phoenix whose tear can heal any wound that's suppose to kill you.  
  
Hokage : I have the God of death on my side.  
  
PD : I have a hat that talks and recite poems.  
  
Hokage : I have a shape shifting Monkey that talks and he could bite off your head anytime he wants.  
  
PD : I have a mirror that can tell the deepest thought of the human mind.  
  
Hokage : Well ....I have this crystal ball...  
  
PD : Wait...don't tell me you can see the the professor in my school sucks at that.  
  
Hokage : No....My crystal ball can see through the thick walls of the women's bath house.....wanna take a peek ?  
  
PD : Well.....it's been years since I....oh what the hell...STEP A SIDE !!  
  
-------------  
  
Malfoy vs Sasuke.  
  
Malfloy : Step aside mud blood or I'll do a spell on you .  
  
Sasuke : Hn....KATON : GouKaKyuu No Jutsu !! BBQ Blonde anyone ? I made it extra crispy.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sakura vs Hermoine.  
  
Hermoine : It's like this e=mc2 and then divided by this and multiplied by this ...then...  
  
Inner Sakura : GO TA HELL !!!  
  
---------------  
  
Shikamaru vs Ron  
  
Ron : Hah I check-mated your King !!  
  
Shikamaru : Kaga mane no Jutsu....now you can't move anything else and I can kill you so no one will know that you check-mated me.  
  
--------------  
  
Aura vs Anbu  
  
Aura : We can fly around in our brooms as fast as the wind. We can shoot balls of spell that could stun an opponent in a blink of an eye.  
  
Anbu : We can teleport anywhere we want. We can kill you with a flick of our hands. We can make fire , water, earth and any other elements just by making handseals.  
  
Aura : OO  
  
--------------  
  
Prof McG. Vs Kakashi.  
  
Prof G : I can turn myself into a cat. Transforms self into a bob cat  
  
Kakashi : Kuchiyose No Jutsu ..... a pack of dogs appear to chase the cat away  
  
---------------  
  
Harry Vs Naruto  
  
Harry : #Chants spell#  
  
Naruto : Harlem no Jutsu !!   
  
Harry : #Faints from blood loss.#  
  
---------------------  
  
Voldemort vs Orochimaru  
  
Voldemort : I can speak to this huge snake and command it to eat you....  
  
Orochimaru : Tut tut.....Kuchiyose no Jutsu ! # Manda appears and killed the moron.# My snake does what I say AND he can talk.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sirius black Vs Kiba...  
  
Sirius : I can turn into a dog.  
  
Kiba : My dog can turn into ME.   
  
----------------------  
  
Ranma 1/2 vs Harry Potter.  
  
Harry : I defeated a huge snake and passed a dragon while flying on a broom...  
  
Ranma : So what ? I killed a Phoenix GOD !!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ryoga could destroy Hogwarts with only a finger  
  
------------------  
  
Akane could bitch slap Malfoy and he would end up in New Zealand  
  
------------------  
  
Dragon problems ? Ogres that invade you toilets ? Call the Nerima Wrecking Crew and you'll be begging for the Dragons and Ogres back in under a week or a full refund  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry : I met a house elf though...  
  
Ranma : I met old ghouls, Cat monsters, old pervert that can't die, an amazon old prune that hits me with a stick......so much I can't even count.  
  
--------------------  
  
Prof Mc G : I can turn myself into a cat.  
  
Ranma : I can turn myself into a girl with cold water and become a boy with hot water.  
  
Ryoga : I can become a piglet.  
  
Mousse : I can turn into a duck with glasses  
  
Shampoo : Me be cute cat too  
  
Genma : I can be a panda.  
  
Akane : Hey ....Ryoga I didn't know you had a curse.  
  
Ryoga : Um...Uh..A...Akane..um...Get lost walking out the door but went in the chamber of secrets.  
  
--------------  
  
That's all folks. Sorry for any Hp lovers out there. It's just that I saw the latest Potter movie and it was a huge disappointment so I decided to diss them. Heh. Check up for the next review since it's gonna be real huge. I just need some more time to think up a new battle scene that will make you guy enjoy more. Well till next time. Oh and incase I don't see ya, Good Morning, Good Afternoon , Good Evening and Good Night !! 


	17. Jutsu List and Character Bio

The Dragon has Landed Official Jutsu List and Character Profiles.

Disclaimer : Don't know about you guys but if you think I own Naruto and Ranma 1/2 then you are nuts and need mental help.

Replies : Ok guys I sorted out the Jutsu list from the last one and here's the new updated one.

**Nisght-Owl123 :** Thanks for the review !! Here's a Jutsu list for ya.

**Daniel de los Santos :** Sorry since this isn't a chapter but I promised you guys that I would update a Jutsu list every 3-5 chaps but I haven't so...here it is. I checked and edited the last chap for the errors. Thanks for the review and the name for the Saint Seiya character !! Glad you liked the way I put your character, he's gonna be one of the main guys in my fic oops I did a spoiler !!!

**needmore :** Dude thanks for the review !! Heh, ya think so ? Well it's to make my fic a little exciting no ? Well hope the Jutsus I made ain't too powerful. Oh, Shinosuke is NOT a combination of Sasuke and Shino. He's a guy from Ranma 1/2 who fights demons. I'll give more info in this update.

**Wolfen Man :** Glad to see the cops didn't catch ya man. Sandaime isn't the Fourth. Sandaime means " The Third ". The Fourth is Yondaime...who's name is un-mantioned in the series but I think it's Kazama Arashi or something like that. As for the names for the kids...hmm....try Uzumaki Hayato or Uzumaki Myouga. Hayato means Quick man, you can make him a fast learner since Naruto have the tallent on learning things quickly. Myouga means Japanese Ginger, I got this while thinking about the meaning of Naruto. Naruto means Fish cake so...heheh, I suggest making his name some kind of food product. Hope these helped ya. Oh and inform me if you made a fic. For your wuestion ( I copied you !! Bwahahah no copy rights around ) it is a huge YES. I made up my mind on this when they saved Zabusa from the Chidori. This is an AU and it'll be focused on the Mist Brothers than the Leaf nins....but I'll make Naruto appear as much as possible.

**Asphixia :** I replied your e-mail !! Bwahahah thanks for the review IMOUTO-CHAN !! Anyway here's a Jutsu list for the characters. It's okay if you haven't seen (or heard) about Saint Seiya since it's an 80's anime. You can buy the Manga I think. Or you can search the net for it. The character's name is (Thanks Daniel and Wolfen Man) Shun. The question you asked......is a secret. (Baahahaha loves to do that )

And for the newest reviewers that UNDERSTANDS what my title says congratulations !! WTF = Wa Tak Faham !! I don't get it.

**Snowy Yuki :** Review one : Thanks man. Are you a Malaysian ? If yes then waht state you're from ? If it's Penang than you should go to Prangin Mall to buy them. The shop's name is **Shen Yee Trading,** Third floor just opposite **Just Toys** , which is another place to buy figures....but I like Shen Yee better. The guys there are cool and explains the history of the figures there. Glad you knew the H.K comic but I didn't get ideas from that. It's originated from a Chinese Novel named "Return Of The Condor Heroes " by Mr Jin Yong then there's The Novel called " Twin Heroes " By Mr Gu Long. I think you read the Malay dubed comic and I got the original Chinese version....oh well as long as you know the titles.

Review Two : Thanks for reminding me that. I corrected the error last night.

**weirdnezz279 :** Terima kasih !! Well I'm so glad that I have readers from my Country....hmm...maybe if i use other languages here I'll get more readers ? Heh, glad you reviewed. Hope you stick with this fic as it goes.

And now for the new characters and Jutsus. I copied the old ones for better viewing since that one was too hard to read. From now on this will be the OFFICIAL Jutsu list. I might add the pictures of the Mist team....if I had the time to draw them....and scan them....and upload them....yeah I'm also a lazy guy...

---------------------

**The Mist Brothers **

**Max Knight** or Makishi/Kyokudai Naito in Jap....either one you guys can pick.

Age : 14 ( actual age is 26 since he was transfered here when he was 17 and arrived here in a 6 year old body. )

Sex : Not yet...hehe ok he's a guy.

Rank : Special Jounin.

Skill : Good in Genjutsu,average Ninjutsu and Taijutsu user. Uses a Chakra eating sword.

Old Jutsus :

Suiton : Suigeki,Baizou Ryu.Suiryu Dan(With help from Arainami), Water Unseal/Seal.Mizu Bunshin.Waterfal Explosion (With the help of Arainami.)Water Shark Explosion.

Katon : Gokakyuu,Karyu Endan(With help from Arainami),Kasen.

Doton : Earth Shield.

Raiton : Raiken.

Sword Techniques : Takedakeshii Ryu : Chanbara no Kenbu (Sword fight Dance), Heijin (Sword Blade) ,Chakra Seeker.Hisaki No Heijin (Sword Blade Of Flames).

Genjutsu :Time Reversal Genjutsu,Canceling jutsu,Barrier Genjutsu,Mengkyo Genjutsu (No he didn't have the Sharingan but he can have some of the effects.)Golden Bind Jutsu.

Ki Skills : Sesshou Hougeki and Homing Ki Blast.Recently he learned the Ki Bunshin but he can only make one.

Taijutsu : Anything Goes style.Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken,Hiryu Shoten Ha,BaksaiTenketsu.

Other :Strike of Thor,Heavens Gift.Ki release.One handed jutsu with Arainami.Kage Bunshin and other basic jutsus.

New Jutsus :

Second Heijin : Raikou no Heijin (Sword Blade of Lightning), Raiton : Rakurai no Jutsu ( Lightning Element : Thunderbolt).

Meaning behind the name : "**Max**" means that he will do everything to the Maximum level in his fight and give it his best to protect his family. "**Knight**" or "**Naito**" makes him the honourable and dashing knight to anyone he rescues....ok so I like the name since it's based on a movie I saw last few years ago. Oh and that explains why he likes to use swords.(Kinda mushy eh ?)

Max is a kind hearted guy but keeps to himself when he's arround people he don't know. He had a bad past in his old life. Bulllied in school, framed by his friends and nearly got himself disowned. His father is a military guy and orders him around. Nearly killed by some bullies and was transfered to the Naruto world via Cell Phone. He's very protective of his new family and vows to become strong enough to protect them. He's the eldest of the Mist Brothers and is also a strategist in some way.

**Ranma Saotome **previously known as Ranko in his past life due to a curse which turn him into a girl when he touches cold water....but why the heck am I telling you guys this ?

Age : 13 ( actual age is 25 since he was transfered here when he was 16 and arrived here in a 5 year old body.)

Sex : Currently male......can turn into a girl in his past life when splashed with cold water.

Rank : Special Jounin.

Skill : Taijutsu Specialist.Uses his magical staff sometimes but he prefers using his fists and Ki attacks.Massive amount of Chakra and Ki.Almost limitless stamina and endurance.Great Ninjutsu and Taijutsu user.

Old Jutsus:

Suiton : Suigeki,Suiryu Dan, Water Unseal/Seal.Mizu Bunshin.Waterfall Explosion.Water Shark Explosion.

Katon : Gokakyuu,Karyu Endan,Kasen.Housenka Revised.

Doton : Earth Shield.

Raiton : Raiken.

Genjutsu :Don't use much but he can cancel some Genjutsu on him.

Ki Skills : Better than Max,infact he was the one introducing the other two.He can self heal and do Ki attacks easily.His skills is the Mouko Takabisha.Ki Bunshin (can create two-four)

Taijutsu :Master of Anything Goes style.Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken,Hiryu Shoten Ha,BaksaiTenketsu.

Others : Opening of Four Heavenly Gates and Ki Bracelers.One handed jutsu with staff.Kage Bunshin and other basic jutsus.VERY fast learner and adaptive abilities.

New Jutsus : The Openings of the Yamasenken and the Umisenken.

Meaning behnd the name : "**Ranma **" can mean "**Chaotic or reckless horse**". "**Ran**" can also mean "**Untidy**" in Chinese thus his way of fighting.....using very unorthodox styles. "**Ma**" means "**Horse**" in Chinese so I'll make him '**The Wild Horse'**. "**Saotome**" means "**Rice planting girl**" heheh not very catching eh? That explains his girl side in the original Anime "**Ranma 1/2".**

Ranma Saotome, a very popular character in the late 80's and....hey what am I talking about here ? Okay no jokes...

Ranma Saotome, a brave, confident and arrogant lad. He's view on the female society is a bit sexist...ok so he's a sexist in the begining but he learned a great deal while here in the Naruto world. Have a great case of foot in the mouth syndrome but tends to back up his claim by knocking out the opponents. He had a past life that would make any man crazy. What life he had ? Oh just multiple fiancees (Which I don't mind having one...no not Akane or Kodachi since their nuts) a stupid jerk for a father who turns into a Panda when hit with cold water....and he's also the start of Ranma's troubles. He had a mallet using fiancee who can't cook a decent meal even with the cook book in front of her. Ok enough about what we know about Ranma. Basically he's an honourable and kind boy at heart. Looks out for his friends and siblings when they are in need and his word is as good as gold. Oh incase you're all wondering, he ended up here in the Naruto wolrd by a mirror.

**Haku **or Momochi Haku as he likes to call himself if asked for his family name. (Momochi is Zabusa's family name if you're wondering)

Age : 12 ( actual age is 19 since he was transfered back here when he was 13 and arrived here in his 4 yaer old body.)

Sex : Looks like a girl but he's actually a boy.

Rank : Special Jounin.

Skill :

Skiil :Haku has a pretty unique fighting style, considering he combines the genius of advanced bloodline.Most of his attacks are water based. In general, Haku uses speed in combination with powerful ninjutsu, which gives him a top advantage in battle. His ninjutsu skills are very good, while genjutsu loses some, due to the lack of use. Haku is a very physically active boy, and using his speed and strength, he has formidable taijutsu.

Old Jutsus :

Suiton : Suigeki,Suiryu Dan, Water Unseal/Seal.Mizu Bunshin.Waterfall Explosion.Water Shark Explosion.

Katon : Gokakyuu,Kasen.(Normally he only uses the Kasen )

Doton : Earth Shield.(Rarely uses this)

Raiton : Raiken.(Though he rarely uses this)

Ki Skills: Although he have great control over this ,he rarely uses Ki attacks like his brothers.He prefers to convert them into chakra and use it in his jutsus or aiding him in speed and strength.He could throw Ki balls but don't name them.He just throw.

Taijutsu : Insanely fast Chestnut Fist because of his bloodline limit.Great Senbon usage and great vital point recognision.

Others : Bloondline Limit jutsus-Flying water needles (HiJutsu Sensatsu Suishou no Jutsu),Demonic Ice Mirrors (HiJutsu Makyou HyouShou) Single handed jutsu without weapons.Ice Dragon Explosion.Flying Ice Senbons.Water Cyclone Jutsu.

New Jutsus :

Newly implanted Sharingan Ability Courtesy of Itachi giving him his blood therefor enabling Haku to have the hsaringan Ability. Now he could see through some Genjutsus and copy some Tai or ninjutsu. Though not a new Jutsu, this counts as an improvement or upgrade to him....to me it's better than a new Jutsu. Even though he can't fully master it, he should be able to do the basic Sharingan Moves.

Meaning Behind the name : "**Haku**" in the Chinese version means "**White**" hence his pure and innocent heart. "**Momochi**" means "**Demon**" in most fics I read and it is also "**Demon man**" in Chinese so...I guess he could be like one if he's provoked.

Do I need to explain Haku ? Ok, He's more confident now that he's reborn and have two brothers that likes and protects him. He also have a family now. Although he was taken away from his brothers at some part of the fic, that only increases his love for his brothers (No This is NOT gonna be a Yaoi fic...I hate those) He can do Ki attacks but only uses that if needed. His new addition of the Sharingan Bloodline makes him a very deadly opponent. Oh and HE IS A GUY !!!

---------------------------

**The Sand Siblings**

**Gaara **aka Gaara of the Sand.

Age : 11

Sex : He's a guy and if you can't see this you're dead in less than 5 seconds.

Rank : Chunin

Skill : Gaara has a Demon in side him but unlike Naruto, his Demon was forced into him by his own father who wishes tyogain the Ultimate Shinobi. He uses a wide variety of Sand Ninjutsu and he is a master at manipulating Sand. He learned Taijutsu and some ki skills in my fic.....Hehe taught by Ranma and his brothers. He is cold on the outside JUST to scare off the other Ninjas but he's a good guy at heart. Carries a gourd arround him that consists of some sand that protects him AUTOMATICALLY !! Uses Ninjutsu most of the time. He could use a Genjutsu that puts him to sleep but he never did this in my fic HAH !! He can use Taijutsu Anything Goes Style too .

Old Justus (Used in the manga) :

Sabaku Sou Sou (Desert Grave yard) , Sabaku Kyuu (Dessert Coffin) , Ryuusa Bakuryuu.(Desert Avalanche)

New Jutsus (Used in my fic) :

Sabaku Kikanjuu ( Desert Machine Gun ), Shouten Bimu ( Death Beam )

Meaning behind the name : "**Gaara**" means "**The demon that loves himself**" in Chinese hence his attitude in the manga. "**Gaara**" can be broken to "**Ga**" means "**Moth**" in Japanses..which I have no idea why..."**Ara**" means "**Flaw**" or "**Defect**" that explains why he defected to be more dangerous than the Kazekage imagined....well in the manga/anime though...hehehe.

All those who don't know Gaara raise your hands !! Hmm...no one ? Ok I'll skip his intro...Huh ? Hi Gaara, what are you doing here ? Hey why is sand creeping arround my body ? WAAAHHH Okay Okay I'll do an intro for ya just don't kill me !!

Gaara is...Gaara. He's alot less blood thirsty in my fic since he met Max and his brother Ranma when he's young...Hmm..I think I made a Time Error Paradox since he was supposed to be 5 ....oh well It's MY fic so flamers back off. Actually I noticed this when I wrote this chap ...heehee, funny no one noticed eh ? Just don't mess with this guy or he'll kill you. He still is a killing loving guy because of his 'mother' but hey he could tell a joke from time to time. C'mon Gaara tell them a joke.

Gaara : Okay since you're being so KIND to do my intro....Umm...Why does the chicken cross the road ?

Max (Authur) : Uh..that's an old one Gaara but the answer is because he wanted to go to the other sode.

Gaara : Wrong.

Max : What ? Why ?

Gaara : Because I said so that's why.

Max : ......

Gaara : And because I was going to eat it for lunch.

Max : Sweat Drop

**Temari **or Temari-chan called by Max. ( I Love you Temari !!)

Age : 13

Sex : I dunno ....um...maybe she'll have it when the time comes...ok she's a girl.

Rank : Chunin.

Skill : Has a nick for using her over sized fan to blow he opponent away or slice them to shreds. Uses Wind based Jutsu most of the time. I think she have also a great Taijutsu Skills since she could block Lee's kick in the Anime/Manga and uses her arms to make those wind attacks with her fan. Uses Ninjutsu.

Old Jutsus (Used in the Manga/Anime) :

Ninpo : Kamaitachi ( This seems to be the only Jutsu I seen her use but it still kicks ass), Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Kiri Kiri no Mai (Summoning a sickle using weasel)

New Jutsu (Used in my fic ) :

Kaze Kyanon no Jutsu (Wind Canon)

Meaning behind the name : "Temari" or "Tamari" means "Collected Things"...I don't know why but when I search for her pic on Yahoo they showed these small colourful balls that Japanese children plays on Festivals...I saw them playing when I went to the Bon Odori in my country. Anyway, who cares about names ? I still love you Temari-chan !!!

Temari is one of my favourite Kunoichi in Naruto and my official Favourite Female Character list. Yup also the girl friend of my Avatar Max here and she's also one of the strongest Genin Kunoichi in the Manga/Anime. Tayuya could kiss my ass and still be dead anyway. A strong dorminant spirit that caught Max's (and mine ) eyes while doing his mission in the Hidden Sand Village. She could be agressive in battle and soft while she's not fighting. Yup deffinately my favourite character here. TenTen wouldn't last Ten seconds if Temari goes all out on her. GO GO TEMARI-CHAN !!!

**Kankurou or Kankuro by some fics.....**

Age : 12

Sex : Although he's a guy, he seems happy to put on face paint.....and he plays with dolls too.

Rank : Genin. (yeah I know I'll make him Chunin if I had the chance)

Skill : He's a marionette user and he can control them from a distance using carefully toned Chakra strings. Could be a match for TenTen though since she also uses Chakra strings to do her ShouShouRyuu. He can go toe to toe with Shino in the manga and he's also a great spy. GREAT Chakra control. I dunno about him...but he uses his puppets Korasu and the other one I forgotten...um...oh yeah Koroari.

Old Jutsu :

Kuro Higikiki, Ippatsu ( Black Secret Technique, Firt Strike),Kugutsu no Jutsu (This is where his puppets can turn into anyone he wishes)

New Jutsu :

Sorry no new jutsu here....jutsu for you man..oh yeah he could do the Chestnuts fist with the dolls...I mean MARIONETTES.

Meaning behind the name : "**KanKurou**" can be broken up to be "**Kan**" which means "**Warship**" Bwahaha weird eh ? "**Kuro**" or "**Kurou**" hm...well "**Kuro**" means "**dark" **or** "black**" and "**Kurou**" means "**Hardships**" or "**troubles**" that stands for his color of choice(Which is black) and he's always getting in trouble ...well...maybe it's his stuck up attitude towards "BRATS" hehe.

--------------------------

**Konoha's Team 7**

**Uzumaki Naruto** aka The No.1 Loudest Ninja in the Leaf aka Dobe-kun by Sasuke aka Naruto-kun by Hinata and his close friends aka The Future Hokage of Konoha by HIMSELF aka Whelp/Brat by Kyubi aka Baka by MOST people he know. aka...um..you get the idea.

Age : 12

Sex : He can turn himself to a sexy blonde by his Henge or as he calls it...the Sexy no Jutsu. He's a boy alright ?

Rank : Senior Genin ( I made this up since he will go on the next Chunin Exam.)

Skill : I copied this from www dot narutofan dot com ....

This young rookie Genin of the Hidden leaf village also has many ways of fighting. He is basically an overall good shinobi, but he mostly uses ninJutsu and taiJutsu. Many people mock him because he looks weak, but Naruto's true power is his potential and willpower. He is so dedicated to becoming a Hokage; he will overcome anything on his way in any possible manner. He never gives up, and although he cannot yet surface his true powers, he trains hard. Now, one reason that Naruto cannot fight as well as other ninja is because he doesn't know himself. His biggest problem is controlling his chakra, which is what we explain in the following lines.

**Naruto's Chakra**  
Naruto has one of the most complicated Keirakukei seen in the whole series. That is, because he has two Chakras. As Jiraiya explains one is his normal chakra, which is because of his life stream. The other one is the Demon Fox's Chakra, which is hidden deep inside him. The seal the 4th gave him controls that chakra from taking over. However, Orochimaru's Guguou fuuin (five part seal) overcame that seal that the 4th Hokage had given him, and completely messed up Naruto's chakra control, which is the cause of the instability he was experiencing for some time. Fortunately, Jiraiya was able to overcome this seal with his Guguou Kaiin, giving Naruto complete control over his own and Nine tails' chakra. Thus, he can now utilize his full potential, if he learns how to.  
  
Now that we know how Naruto controls his Chakra, we can take a look at his basic skills. Basically, Naruto was an "unskilled ninja" who didn't know how to even create Bunshins, a very basic skill. However, after practicing Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, cloning becomes second nature to him. Kage Bunshin is the most widely used skill by Naruto, and throughout time, he has been able to create a whole lot of replicas and keep them up for a long time, or even have them use other Jutsu's such as Henge no Jutsu.  
  
As told earlier, Naruto uses almost no GenJutsu, and his taiJutsu is pretty simple; however, when Kyubi takes over, he becomes a taiJutsu expert, moving at extremely fast speeds and hitting so hard that a boulder can be smashed into pieces. The only real TaiJutsu technique he has is the Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, which is pretty much like Sasuke's Lion Rendan. As for his NinJutsus, Naruto knows Bunshin, Henge, and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu at first. Later in the series he learns some other ninJutsus from his new Sensei, Jiraiya, which include Summoning no Jutsu and Rasegan.  
  
Naruto's most exciting characteristic is the fact that in every fight he does something new. Every time he has a different trump card under his sleeve, such as Uzumaki Naruto rendan and summoning no Jutsu. In the following lines we discuss what is probably his most powerful attack, which is used only under "special" circumstances.  
  
Old Jutsus ( used in the manga ) :

Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu Sexy no Jutsu, Harem no Jutsu, Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Rasengan, Naruto Rendan, Tajyuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Uzumaki Naruto: Clone Body Slam, Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: 1,000 years of Pain, Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki, Rendan Nisen Naruto  
  
New Jutsu ( Used in my fics ) :

Naruko Bakudan (Ki based attack I gave him)

Meaning behind the name : "**Uzumaki**" means "**Whirlpool**" just like his seal on his tummy and the super fast learning of the **Rasengan**...heheh I made that up."**Naruto**" is a kind of **fish cake**( The swirlly and colourfull kind) that will be found on Ramens. Maybe that's why he likes toeat Ramen eh ?

So, with the power of the Nine-Tails at his aid, Naruto has a colossal amount of chakra that accompanies his seemingly endless stamina perfectly. On the whole, Naruto is well established for any type of Ninja skill and out of all the characters, he seems to have the largest inventory. In this list, there is the Kinjutsu, Kage Bushin no Jutsu. This is similar to Bushin no Jutsu, but instead of creating the illusion of multiplication, it actually creates actual clones of Naruto that can fight and hold things. This is Naruto's favourite technique! He also has the infamous Sexy no Jutsu. This crazy technique involves using the Henge no Jutsu to turn into a hot chick and give the (male) adults a geyser or a nosebleed, knocking them out instantly. This technique is a little ridiculous, but that's Naruto for you!

**Haruno Sakura **aka Sakura-chan by Naruto aka Large Forehead girl by Ino.

Age : 12

Sex : Dreams to have with Sasuke....ok ok enough with the sick jokes...she's a girl incase you don't know.

Rank : Senior Genin.

Skill : I copied this off the same website as the Naruto Bio....

Jutsus : Basic jutsus like henge or kawarimi...she has the best chakra control in her team before and after Sasuke left.

Meaning behind the name : "**Haru**" means "**Spring**" while the "**no**" combined with her other name means "**The cherry blossom of Spring**".....nice name for a girl with pink hair.

Sakura is a very honorable ninja of the leaf, and although she doesn't always participate in battles at missions, she can prove to be very strong and brave. She doesn't have any techniques unique to her, but her Chakra control skills are among the best. She practices mostly genjutsu, but she also has some pretty decent skills with basic ninjutsu and taijutsu, as well as weapon fighting. Her most widely used skill is Kawarimi no Jutsu; she uses it to confuse the opponent and attack from behind with a sure hit such as a kunai strike or a NinJutsu.

Sakura also has some pretty good Genjutsu, such as Kai (cancel), which only Chuunin level ninjas are able to use. However, her most developed skill is chakra control; Sakura is probably the only Genin that can control Chakra so well so it is never lost or wasted. This gives her total control over her techniques, so she can learn almost any Jutsu if she is shown how it is done. Moreover, Sakura is a really bright ninja who knows everything about Chakra, techniques, and anything ninja-related. She can be a really important source of information during a battle, and would make a perfect teacher for young shinobis.

On the other hand, Sakura has little stamina or Chakra capacity. Compared to Naruto and Sasuke, she has almost no stamina. Also, her body is not that of an ideal ninja, as she doesn't generate a lot of Chakra. This results in her not participating in too many battles; however, when she does, she really proves her strengths.

**Raku Shinosuke ** ( I repeat, he is not a combination of **Sasuke **and **Shino**. )

Age : 13

Sex : Male (Hah, see I stopped telling lame jokes !!)

Rank : Senior Genin

Skill : I dunno about him much even though I created him. He have good Ninjutsu skills and basic Taijutsu. His control over Genjutsu is higher than Naruto but lower than Sakura. This made him the oldest member of team 7. His teammate qited during Ibiki's test so he's left a Genin.

Meaning Behind His name : **Shinosuke's **name can be many things if translated. "**Shi**" means "**death**" while "**Shin**" also means "**new**" or for a better effect "**Truth**", "**Reality**" or "**Genuineness**". The "**Suke**" part means "**assistance**" so that he could do well in assisthing his teammates in battle with his traps. The "**Shin**" also means that he will be truthful to his long partner in life.

Jutsus : Mostly Katon and Doton Jutsus - Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Doton : Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu and some others thatwill be revealed during the next few chaps.

----------------------------

**Team Neji,TenTen and Lee**

**Hyuuga Neji **

Age : 13

Sex : Male (Some girls I know think he's sexy...whatever that is....)

Rank : Senior Genin and former no.1 rookie of the year.

Skill : I copied this from the website .....

Neji's eyes allow him to do a lot of exceptional techniques, but they also give him the comfort of having an absolute defence. One of his key techniques is the Heavenly Spin. Using the Byakugan to it's potential, Neji can see almost 360° around his body and he can also sense all the attacks approaching him. Then, using his Hakkeshou, the Chinese martial art of gentle fist fighting, Neji unlocks his chakra openings and flushes large amounts of chakra out to stop the incoming assault. He then uses his body so spin and blasts anything, within range, away. This technique is only passed down to the heirs of the Hyuuga family, so for him to master it alone is a clear example on his degree of genius. The other example of Neji's attacks, shown thus far, is the 64 hands of Hakke. A special technique that blocks every single chakra opening on the opponents body, all in the wink of an eye. This completely seals the chakra in the body, rendering any Jutsu useless, even Taijustu. The 64 hands of Hakke take extreme physical capability, and for Neji to use it so easily really shows how brilliant he is.

Old Jutsus (Used in the manga/anime) :

Bloodline limit : Byakugan , Kaiten, Hakkeshou : Rakujuu Yonshou.

New Jutsus (Used in my fic ) :

His whole in the almost 360 degrees Byakugan range is no more. Learned the usage of Ki and improved his Jyuken. Shin Hakkeshou : Kyori Rokujuu Yonshou ( New Hand of the Eight Divinations: Distance Sixty-four Palms), Shin Kyori Kaiten.

Meaning behind thename : "**Hyuuga**" is his family name...I don't know about it but "**Yuuga**" means "**elegance**, **grace**, **refinement**" and "**Neji**" means "**Spiral**" maybe that's why he can do the "**Kaiten**" with little difficulty.

Calm, cool and collected. Those three words sum up Neji entirely. Hailed as the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, an ancient family in the Hidden Leaf Village, Neji is a self proclaimed genius who has already mastered some of the most difficult and prestigious techniques the clan has to offer, and he's only a year older than Naruto. He hosts some astonishing moves, unique to his clan. Neji carries the Advanced Bloodline of The Byakugan, said to be one of the oldest advanced bloodline in the Hidden Leaf. Neji is distinguishable by his white eyes, which all members of the family possess. So with these regal airs, Neji has become quite a supercilious boy, who claims to know people's destiny and makes a point of telling them exactly how things are. For such a talented young man he has one downfall as a person: His vindictive and bitter in his attitudes towards people. This is, sadly, because he is trapped inside a Hyuuga tradition that was destined to curse him since birth.

**TenTen **aka 10 10 by most fans.....hehhehe

Age : 13

Sex : Female ( and a rather hot one )

Rank : Senior Genin

Skill : I copied this from the website .....

This female shinobi, as told in the manga and anime before, uses many different types of weapons to her advantage. Among other weapons she uses shuriken, Kunai, Scythes, Knives, Daggers, Katanas, maces, flails, and other blades. She mostly lances her weapons in order to use her accuracy. Now you may wonder; how on earth can a person throw a scythe and always hit the target. Well with Chakra of course. Tenten can focus Chakra and throw the weapon hard enough to cut almost anything. Some other techniques she uses is scroll- created weapons, where she unravels a scroll, and after doing some pirouettes in the air, weapons start appearing. Then, while Tenten is in a whirlwind motion, they all get thrown toward the enemy, causing great damage. Her most famous attack is described below:

Old Jutsu (Used in the manga/anime) :

SouShouRyuu

Meaning behind the name : "**TenTen**" means **10 10**...ok...that's a joke. It means "**Heaven**" or "**Sky**" in Japanese or Chinese....I don't know her family name though.

Tenten is a natural weapons master; a Konoha village genin, this femme fatale has many moves up her sleeve. She mostly uses weapons instead of ninjutsu or genjutsu, but is also a swift fighter. Her Taijutsu are pretty strong, but what is the most admirable aspect of her is accuracy. Tenten has such a good aim that she can throw about 5 shurikens at once, and not one of them misses the target. In fact, her accuracy is so great, that Tenten can hit the same target 100 times in 100 tries, which is a 100% hit rate. (Even with that she can't scratch Teamri....TEMARI RULES !!)

As explained by Gai, the only possibility in which Tenten can miss is by force, such as losing concentration the last moment or by moving the projectiles out of aim with air or sound waves. This makes Tenten the most weapon experienced Leaf genin. Besides that devastating ability of hers, Tenten knows to keep balance between offence and defense. Since her attacks are mostly ranged, she has a fair distance between her and the enemy; neither too close so she can get attacked, nor too far so she can't attack.

Oh and I wanna add this....her voice is so cute !!

**Rock Lee** aka Thick Brows by Naruto

Age : 13

Sex : Boy

Rank : Senior Genin

Skill : A damn good Taijutsu Specialist. Those who knows him will say that at the first mention of his name....and also his HYPER ACTIVE ways that could put Naruto to shame. Hehehe he should cut down the sugar in his diet if you ask me. He have almost NO talent in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu so he puts all his attention in Taijutsu. His goal in life is to proove that a Hard Working Ninja can win a Genius Ninja...naming a certain white eyed Shinobi in his team.

Old Jutsu :

Konoha Repuu, Konoha Shepuu , Openings of all Five Heavenly Gates. Initial Lotus, Extreme Lotus.

New Jutsu :

Uses the new knowledge of Ki and made his speed even faster in battle. Uses Ki to increase the weights in his weights like Ranma. Aoi Kemono Dageki(Green Beast Strike) a Ki blast Lee developed himself....ok so I made up the name...sue me.

Meaning behind the name : "Rock" well you guys already know what this means right ? His way of fighting and his rock hard fist makes him one of Konoha's best Taijutsu specialist. "Lee" is a common name use by others like "Bruce Lee" Hmm...maybe that's why they named him after one of the greatest fighting hero.

I'm not going to say much about this hyper Ninja since you guys would probably know what he's like....ok, He's Maito Gai's prize student and uses Taijutsu to the MAX. Since he only knows Taijutsu so he puts his all into that type of fighting. He uses the Tekken or "Iron Fist" style of fighting that directly harm the opponent's bones or physical attribute. He's the COMPLETE opposite of his teammate Hyuuga Neji....including personallity and fighting style. Oh did I mention he has SUPER thick eye brows and a blinding shining bowl cut that puts Gohan's hair cut from Dragon Balls Z to shame ?

-----------------------------

**Uchiha Itachi**

Age : 17 (Thanks to Needmore I get the right age )

Sex : Male

Rank : S class Missing Nin (Means Jounin class)

Skill : Okay whatever you do DON'T piss this guy off or yuo'll be in a world of PAIN !! Great in Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Fast speed and very smart in battle.

Jutsus : over 1000 jutsus like Kakashi since he have the Sharingan. He uses Katon jutsus and his mastery over the Sharingan made him a feared opponent. Tsukiyomi Menge Sharingan.

Meaning Behind the name : "Uchiha" means ...nothing..the correct way of saying his name is actually "Uchiwa" which means "Fan" thus the fan symbol of his family. "Itaci" means "Weasel".

This guy is a ruthless character in the manga but I kinda like him and the way he treats Sasuke..he broke his arm. Yay for Itachi !! Well...he is to blame for the murder of his whole clan in the manga....and Sasuke's behaviour but I changed him in my fic. If you read carefully through my fic again I'm sure you'll find the explaination. He was framed by the Akatsuki and the burden of murder was tossed on him body. It was actually Orochimaru that killed the whole clan and used henge and a very strong Genjutsu to fool Sasuke in believing that Itachi DID kill his family. In order to play along with Orochimaru's plan, Itachi needed to be cruel enough to provoke his younger brother but it seemed to back fire against him. Sasuke's hunger for revenge and power really disappointed Itachi and so he trained the Mist Brothers...well they didn't complain much when their parents died right ?

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Age : 12

Sex : Male

Rank : Former Konoha Genin but he almost turned to be a missing nin.

Skill : Among his many diverse abilities, this fiery Uchiha has a sharingan which he uses as skillfully as his sensei, Kakashi also does. Sasuke prefers using more offensive techniques than defensive ones, so it results that his TaiJutsu and NinJutsu are far stronger than his GenJutsu; and as the old saying goes, the best defense is a good offense.  
  
Early in the series, Sasuke seems like a very powerful ninja -which is totally true– but he doesn't posess any extraordinary abilities. Later however, his Sharingan surfaces, adding a lot to his strength; Orochimaru's seal, however, is what changes Sasuke as a whole person.

Jutsus : Basic Jutsus,

Katon Jutsus : Gokakyuu , Ryuuka, Housenka. ShiShi Rendan, Chidori.

New Jutsus : Second Curse Seal Level. Ability to fly.

I got this off a website :

**Sasuke**  
Sasuke is the last surviving member of the Uchiha Clan, along with his brother Itachi. Sasuke's goal in life is to revenge his parents death by killing his own sibling, and he will do anything to reach this target. This young leaf Genin is one of the most skillful shinobis in Naruto. He has a very big stamina and chakra capacity in his body, which allows him to perform many different Jutsus. His chakra control is also pretty good, although not as good as Sakura's.

Early in the series, Sasuke seems like a very powerful ninja -which is totally true– but he doesn't posess any extraordinary abilities. Later however, his Sharingan surfaces, adding a lot to his strength; Orochimaru's seal, however, is what changes Sasuke as a whole person.   
  
The seal Orochimaru gave Sasuke makes him use up his own chakra quickly, but once Sasuke has no more chakra, the curse supplies him with huge amounts. This gives Sasuke an edge in fights; however, he also loses control, turning into a fearless demon who kills almost anything in it's path. As a result, Kakashi seals the curse, but still gives Sasuke a choice; if he wants the power of it, he may use the Chakra from his seal, but if not, he can still fight normally in a battle.  
  
Seals and curses aside, Sasuke is a very potent fighter without them. He has the incredible skill to learn high level NinJutsus such as Katon Goukaryuu, Katon Ryuuka, Katon Housenka, and other Taijutsus such as his own Shishi Rendan. Sasuke also has some skills with his Sharingan, such as Sofuushashen no Tachi, a technique unique to the Uchiha clan. However, Chidori would be his most powerful technique. He uses it only when in great danger, and he has to be pretty sure before using it, since it uses up a lot of Chakra. Chidori is described below.  
  
**Chidori:**  
This technique is shown to Sasuke by Kakashi, during the training before the Chuunin exam. It is also known as Lightning edge, or the Thousand birds. The latter nickname was given due to the sound it creates. The excessive chakra gathered in the palm of the user creates a chirping sound so loud it creates the sense that one thousand birds are chirping. Lightning edge was given as a name to the technique because Kakashi had used it once to cut a tree. This technique is so strong, that when Kakashi plunged his hand inside the tree, it instantly fired up just like if lightning had struck it.  
  
Now lets go into some more details. Chidori is a really powerful technique which requires a series of hand seals to be performed, along with great chakra concentration. The ninja then places his hands in a position crossing them, palms toward the opponent or upwards. The following stage is what takes the longest of the technique; chakra is gathered in enormous amounts in the hands.  
  
So much chakra is gathered that it is clearly visible by the naked eye as blue electricity at the ninja's hands. After gathering his strength, the shinobi starts running towards the opponent at a great speed; once near him/her, the lightning ball is plunged in the stomach or heart, or any other vital organ. This almost always causes death, but it is also really risky to use.  
  
All that powering up creates an opening for an attack, so the ninja must first be sure that the opponent cannot attack, and also that the strike will land successfully and not miss the target. Besides that, a lot of Chakra is used up for this technique, so it will most likely be of the last attacks in a battle. Given those few disadvantages, it is obvious that the Chidori is a great attack.  
  
Sasuke's skills don't stop here. This Uchiha has also many great talents with weapons, along with his TaiJutsu, as told before. He uses many types of shuriken, both normal and Fuuma (large) for his attacks. His accuracy is almost perfect, and he even knows a couple of Jutsu's for his weapons, such as Kage Shuriken. Sasuke's Taijutsu is commendable, as it is almost as good as Rock Lee's. His speed is incredible, and his most famous combo is his Lion combo, which he invented on his own during the Chuunin 3rd exam prelims.  
  
**ShiShi Rendan (Lion Combo):**:  
Sasuke's own TaiJutsu combo, which includes a series of punches and kicks to create a lot of pain to the opponent. First up, Sasuke uses Rock Lee's Konoha Repuu, to send the opponent towards the sky. He then jumps after the flying ninja, and places himself beneath him/her, Sasuke does Kage Buyou( Shadow Leaf dance). This leaves the opponent motionless, and creates an opening for an attack from Sasuke.  
  
As a result, Sasuke first grabs the opponent's back, and then quickly releases it while kicking the opponent's rib with his left leg. The enemy will probably block that strike because it is a very obvious strike. Next, Sasuke will do a 360 degree flip in the air, creating the illusion that he will strike with his right leg. However, while he is rising from the flip, he raises his left hand and smacks the enemy in the face, sending him down.  
  
Sasuke follows with another punch in the stomach, again with his left hand. Now his opponent is nearly touching the ground, so Sasuke delivers the final blow; a frontflip towards the enemy, striking his face with his left foot, and smashing him onto the ground.

**Hatake Kakashi**

Age : 26 (Thanks to Needmore I get the right age )

Sex : He would gladly have it .....ok he's a Guy

Rank : Former Anbu captain now he's a Jounin.

Skill : Aka "Copy Ninja" Kakashi since he could copy jutsus with his implanted Sharingan. He knows over a thousand Jutsus but never uses all of them. Creator of the Chidori and a Genius of Konoha Village.

Jutsus : Over a thousand but I'll try to make some of them up here...Chidori, 1000 years of pain, Kage Bunshin, Suiton : Suiryudan, Suiton : Water explosion, Kuchiyose No Jutsu and Tsuiga no Jutsu...oh don't forget the Doton : Shinju Zanshu.

Meaning Behind the name : "**Hatake**" means "**Field**" and "**Kakashi**" means "**Scarecrow**"...weird eh ?

I got this from a website :

Kakashi is probably one of the strongest ninjas out there, and is considered to be a genious among Konoha Jounins. Trained under the 4th Hokage, he has a great talent for a shinobi, because besides his greatly balanced skills, he also receives help from the Sharingan- something that aids him greatly in battles. Kakashi has the amazing ability to think fast and effectively, without endagering his teammates, but without sacrificing his life is either. Either way, Kakashi's main goal in a mission isn't to make it out safely; it is to make sure that his teammates are not hurt, and that the mission is successfully completed. He will give up his life for anything that threatens the peace.  
  
Kakashi is an overall great ninja, and he can use NinJutsu just as well as he can use TaiJutsu and GenJutsu. His knowledge with the Sharingan is very good, but although he isn't as powerful as Uchiha Itachi with it, he can still get his way around with the enemy. The Sharingan also aids him by giving him the ability to copy techniques off enemies, which is the reason behind Kakashi's wide range of techniques. This talented Jounin has copied so many Jutsu's throughout his experiences in life, he has been known as Copy Kakashi.  
  
Among his many techniques, there is Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu, Mizu Bunshin, Ninpou Kutchiyose, and Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu. Finally, Kakashi's knowledge with weapons is great; although not as great with them as other shinobis, Kakashi manages to use kunai's and shuriken's to his advantage even in a heated battle, without missing his aim.  
  
Although not very widely used, Kakashi is a talented ninja even with GenJutsu. Using his Sharingan, he can trick the opponent into using a technique he has in mind, then use the exact same technique to counter-attack, givin him an advantage in battle. Kakashi is also a good martial artist, and he is in great physical shape. He always manages to use his quick reflexes and strong blows to his advantage, and he doesn't get exhausted that easy. All in all, he is as powerful as he is mentally as he is physically.  
  
This shinobi's most notable skill is his one unique NinJutsu; Chidori. Also known as Raikiri, the Chidori is one of the most powerful NinJutsu's out there, and can prove to be lethal to any person. The technique starts out with the shinobi performing a few hand seals, then placing his hands on a peculiar position, palms facing forward. Chakra is then gathered in a sphere-like shape on the palms; however, this is the lengthier phase of the attack because all the Chakra amount gathered is huge. So huge, which appears as blue lightning around the user's hands. Its other name, Raikiri (which translates into lightning edge) was given to it because  
  
After gathering all the required Chakra, Kakashi will release his hands towards the opponent, and charge with the Chidori on one hand, then plunge into one of the enemy's vital organs. Because of the vast amounts of Chakra it uses up, the Chidori can be used only a few times in a battle, before the ninja's chakra is drained completely. To be exact, Kakashi can use this technique about 4 times in all, after which he must rest for long hours. However, most likely Kakashi will make sure the attack will land on the opponent, and he will not be charging around with the Chidori on his hand.

**Momoshi Zabusa**

Age : 26 (Thanks to Needmore I get the right age )

Sex : Duh...he's a guy.

Rank : Former Anbu member, Former Mist Nin, and Former Jounin of the Mist...now he's a Missing nin.

Skill : Among his inventory, Zabusa has a lot of stealthy Ninpou. His basic element is water, because Mist is a form of water. Hidden Mist no Jutsu is the one he uses frequently, because it raises a dense fog around the area, and makes his body invisible to the victim: perfect for the genius of silent killing. His most devastating attack is the Water Explosion no Jutsu. He himself doesn't use it in Naruto, but we know the technique belongs to him, because Copy-Ninja Kakashi uses it against him before Zabusa gets a chance to. All of Ninpou Zabusa uses are extremely invigorating to watch, which is probably why he is such a firm favourite with fans of Naruto. Because we all like a badass, don't we?

Jutsus : Hidden Mist no Jutsu, Water Clone no Jutsu, Water Prison no Jutsu, Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu, Water Explosion no Jutsu.

The Devil of the Hidden Mist himself: Zabusa. Renowned for his strength and his expertise in silent killing, Zabusa is a legend among Ninja. Zabusa deserted his village for his own agenda and has been hunted ever since. His reputation of being a devil precedes him. To look upon him would strike fear into the souls of anyone. His large frame and even larger sword make him seem almost inhuman. But his appearance isn't the only reason why folk fear him. This devil's reputation spawned when he was an infant.  
  
In the Hidden Mist Village, otherwise known as the Blood Mist Village, there was a final impediment to graduate and become a ninja: The students had to fight each other to the death. This appalling graduation examination was for all the young students to fight against each other until one of them died. This was the Hidden Mist's final test for the young hopefuls and as harsh as the tradition seemed, it didn't change. Until, a young demon showed up at the final exam and cold-bloodedly killed over One Hundred students. This boy wasn't even a ninja, yet he had taken out profusion of children and stained his own tiny hands with their blood. This child was Zabusa.

**Jiraiya**

Age : late 50's

Sex : Would gladly do it too since he is a Guy and a PERVERT.

Rank : Sennin or...Hermit.

Skill :Among his inventory of abilities, Jiraiya's techniques are very varied. He has perfected sealing and unsealing, fire Ninpou, Taijustu and special Frog abilities, including summoning no Jutsu. It seems he is one of the Three Nin's for a good reason. The first time we see him using an unsealing jutsu is when he takes off the seal Orochimaru place upon Naruto to seal the Nine-Tails taking over. Jiraiya can also seal away things. When Naruto and Jiraiya encountered Itachi he uses a sealing technique to seal the black fire that scorched the walls of the giant toads oesophagus, another jutsu Jiraiya preformed. In hand-to-hand combat, Jiraiya has useful defensive techniques such as the underworld spines, which turn his frizzy hair into sharp spines. But most importantly, he has the power to summon Gama-Bunta. A giant toad summon, who wields knives and a vicious attitude. This is the same summon Naruto brings forth when he first performs the summoning no jutsu, so perhaps Naruto is more like Jiraiya than he thought.

Jutsus : Five Part Unseal, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Touton no Jutsu, Gama Guchi Shibari, Sealing Jutsu, Rasengan, Underground Swamp of the Underworld, Underworld Spines, Gama Yuedan.

Not only is Jiraiya one of the infamous Three Nin's, he also a writer and a pervert. The first time he appears in Naruto is in the hot springs, while he is peeping through the women's bathing area. This sets the trend for how Jiraiya acts. This is because Jiraiya is the mastermind behind the "Come Come Paradise" books, the same nasty books Kakashi is constantly reading. Jiraiya is a self-confessed pervert, although he claims most of his peeping inspires his writing to improve... which is debatable.  
  
Jiraiya has a habit of springing up from nowhere after he's been missing for long periods of time. Even Hokage himself had been trying to locate the whereabouts of Jiraiya, even though he was in the village for sometime. Jiraiya and the 3rd go back a long way, seeing how he was Hokage's apprentice, along with Orochimaru and Tsunade, the other two members of the Legendary Three. The 4 of them had a mixed relationship, but Jiraiya's attitude as a Genin was very similar to Naruto's. Orochimaru was the genius of the group, much like Sasuke, and Jiraiya was jealous and annoyed at the attention Orochimaru had over him. Even Hokage tells Jiraiya to be more like Orochimaru, which obviously angered him. However, Jiraiya did have some common ground with the 3rd. They were both lechers.  
  
As Jiraiya matured he became a Jounin and took on 3 students of his own, one of which was Yondaime, otherwise known as the 4th Hokage. Jiraiya took a particular liking to Yondaime, because he was extremely talented in all aspects of Ninjutsu. As his apprentice, Yondaime learnt a number of Jutsu from Jiraiya, including the Rasengan and the Summoning no Jutsu, which would eventually make him the most famous Hokage to have lived. These are two of the techniques Jiraiya passes onto Naruto. In Naruto he sees many similarities with Yondaime, and possibly himself, therefore he goes out of his way to train Naruto and show him how to use the obscene about of chakra he has inside of him.   
  
----------------------------

**Original characters**

**Rei Butai**

Age : 15 (yeah he's older than the Mist Brothers...so what? Not many become Chunin at age 14 ya' know....)

Sex : Boy ( Can I make at least ONE more joke ? No ? Heh, you're no fun.)

Rank : Chunin (But he's actually better...he just don't think it's time yet....whatever it means)

Skill : This is a character Daniel De los Santos gave me. Thanks man. His skill for now is a secret and it will reveal itself later in the fic. Just a small tip....he uses his chains....and is a Ninjutsu,Genjutsu user with average Taijutsu.

Jutsus : This is a secret until the next few chaps.

Meaning behind the name : "**Rei**" can also mean many things I'm sure that all of you that watches anime will notice that...basically the "**Rei**" in my fic means "**Expression of gratitude**" thus his attitude to his friends. "**Butai**" means "**Force**" or "**stage**" since he will be a great force to recon with and he could **'Perform' **greatly on stage (Or in this case...**battle field**) and he will be very good in battles.

He's gonna be a part of this fic from now on. **Spoiler alert**

**Gosei Butai**

Age : 12

Sex : Boy

Rank : Rookie Genin

Skill : This character's skill will be revealed in the next chapter...hopefully though. All I can say is that he's based from an Anime too.

Jutsus : ALSO A SECRET !! Bwahahahha you'll have to find out in the next few chaps.

Meaning behind the name : "**Gosei**" means "**Wisdom**" or "**Understanding**" I would like him to be on the understanding part more since he understands the hardships that a Genin would go through and the hard trainings his brother goes through to achieve Chunin rank. "**Butai**" is his family name just like his brother **Rei Butai **so his name means "**Force**" the **Force of Wisdom** or **Force of Understanding **Bwahahahah.

As you can see in my fic, this young Genin have the same determination like some blonde haired Genin we all know of. He respects and love his older brother and seeks to be as strong as him one day. His team consists on two other OC's that will be introduced here.

**Aki Mori**

Age : 12

Sex : Girl

Rank : Rookie Genin

Skill : This character's skill will be revealed in the next chapter...hopefully though. All I can say is that she's based from an Anime too.

Jutsus : ALSO A SECRET !! Bwahahahha you'll have to find out in the next few chaps.

Meaning behind the name : "**Aki**" means "**Autumn**" and "**Mori**" means "**Forest**" or "**Baby sitting**"...or also "**Lance**" well that will make her the big sister figure in Gosei's team.

This character will be revealed in my fic so stay tuned.

**Shunichi Kudo **...no not **Shinichi Kudo**.....

Age : 12

Sex : Boy

Rank : Rookie Genin

Skill : This character's skill will be revealed in the next chapter...hopefully though. All I can say is that he's based from an Anime too.(Anyone can guess by the name)

Jutsus : Yes....you guessed it, A SECRET !!! You can get the idea if you know the character I took from the Anime.

Meaning behind the name : "**Shunichi**" can be broken up into "**Shun**" which means "**Genius**" or "**Excellence**" or he could be "**Talented Person**". "**Ichi**" can be "**One**" or "**Fair**" hence his way of fighting fair and always turns out to be number one in every fight he joins. "**Kudo**" means "**This painful wolrd**" but could be broken up to "**Ku**" which means "**nine**" and "**Do**" meaning "**counter for occurrences**" so he could counter anythinng that the enemy throws at him.

This character is sort of like Ranma minus his sexist remark. Oh and this guy is as arogant as Ranma too....hope to see these two fight. I just know that if paired up, the two will be a powerhouse !! Shunichi helps his teammates in battle with his skills and never backs out a challenge...reminds me of some Pig Tailed Martial Artist eh ?

---------------------------

(A/N : Ok....I'm too lazy to make the Bios for Orochimaru and Tsunande so I'll leave it like this. The Jutsus well...um..just imagine them ok ? I'm too lazy to write them and describe them one by one.)


	18. The Chunin Exam Part One

The Dragon Has Landed.

Chapter 14 : The Chunin Exam Part 1

Disclaimers: I don't own **Naruto **or **Ranma 1/2** here, except some changes I made to them.The rest aren't mine but I do OWN Max.I ALSO don't own the Master pieces of Mr Jing Yong, Mr Gu Long and other respective writers. I just borrowed them to use here so...um...don't sue me. (DO anyone actually read this stuff?)

Replies for the reviews :

Before anything I would like to say a huge **GOMENASAI , Minta Maaf, SORRY, Desole, Spiacente, Droevic and Pasaroso **to all my readers for my long update. I was busy for three entire week full of assignments, tests and quizes. Not to mention the various projects by my team and doing some freelancing work.

So...to release some stress. My class decided to go on a hiking trip accross a hill to a beach to have a picnic. Unfortunately it was raining cats and dogs that day but we kept on hiking through the muddy road. The rain stopped after an hour and soon we arrived at our destination all wet and tired. Our strength was replenished went we hit the waves. I was looking at my friends playing in the sea and laughed as a girl pushed one of my best friends in the water while he was playing his Yo Yo by the shore. I took the whole thing in a Digi Cam in Video mode and was laughing my arse off. Even my lecturer was being thrown there by some of our classmates and everyone was having a fun time. Suddenly all eye were on me and when I noticed the dangerous glances I started to run.....but it was too late as numerous cries of

" He's still dry !! "

" GET EM LADS !! "

" LET HIM WALK THE PLANKS !!"

filled the whole beach as they chased me. Since the rocky side of the shore cornered me they wasted to time to drag a screaming, pulling, kicking and a cursing me down the waters. I couldn't believe that my best friends and lecturer was the one that took me down. I was screaming " TRAITORS !! DON'T COME AT ME WHEN YOU BROKE YOR ARM !!" since I was the one responsible for the first aids. It was all forgotten when I tasted the salty waters of the Sea. My leg was wounded by the sharp edges of the rocks but I trudged on for 200 meters to our next destination barefooted to eat our lunch. Oh did I mention we started at 8:00 am and arrived here at around 11:00am ? Huh, the hot sand pierced my wounds but I continued to walk on despite the massive pains from my feet.

The next week consisted on me getting **18inch Multi Poseable Spiderman Action Figure**. I was so happy that I actually slept with it in my arms....I could do many poses with it and was enjoying every second with it together. You guys should get one yourself.

I watched **Alien VS Predator **with some friends and it was awesome. The only thing that was on my nerves was the screen time....It was too short for my taste. Still it is worth to watch it with your friends and re-live the past episodes of Alien and Predator.

Ok so I guess it's time for me to do my fic....although I got a test on Computer Organization tomorrow I feel that my readers deserved a well written fic from me.

Oh and plushies for everyone that reviewed on the last fic and an EXTRA 30 inch plushy for **Daniel de los santos **for being my **100th **reviewer !!

**Daniel de los Santos** : Really man, I can't say how gratefull I am to you for giving me all the reviews and support I needed. Thanks for al the tips you gave me in your e-mail too. Thanks for telling me ranma's forbidden techniques. I found them out from other fics too and I will be sure to have him perform them. Don't worry, only he will be able to use them. Can't say much here but enjoy this chap.

**Night-Owl123** : Here's the new chap and yes, you guessed the names !!

**Wolfen Man -Unleashed **: Oy where is your next chap ??? Heh, but who am I to say since I haven't touched this in a while too. Anyway hope you continue your fic just as I continue mine.

**Needmore **: Thanks for the awesome site. It helped me alot !!

**Asphixia **: Thanks for the review again. Heh, well I'm keeping it a secret for it. Yuriko isn't going to be Ranma's girl friend.....yet...or maybe not...you'll see in the future who I'll pair Ranma to. Ja, imouto-chan.

**Arachnid **: Yup long time man. Thanks for telling me that. I'll correct it as soon as I have the time....

**Snowy Yuki** : Wow a fellow Malaysian. You live in Johor ? Cool. Congrates on your fic and good luck on it. I'll make a review as soon as I have time. Shiscabob ? Sorry I never known about that....

**Genki no Ryu **: Thanks for liking my fic...Hey you noticed my liking of dots...dot...dot....

**Rodaiogin **: Well...people seems to want it so I put it here. Here's an actual chapter. Thanks for waiting.

(One of the Jutsus here is given by laZy hyuuGa The Steel Dragon Missle )

Okay I guess that's all the people I needed to thank. As for my 100th reviewer Daniel...THANKS A BUNCH !!! You really made my dream came through for doing that 100th review. Enjoy this chap.

"Blah" : Speech

#Blah# : Thought

It was a good thing that the teams arrived a week earlier for the Chunin exam. It kinda gives them a break from all the aggressive trainings they had in their Villagers. The Mizukage was kinds enough to listen to his daughter's plea to build a theme park for the Genins to relax and prepare themselves for the up coming event....Since the Hidden Mist Village was in the Water Country that means that the Theme Parks were mostly water based.

Max and the other genin teams were having the fun of their lives as they went to get themselves a pair of swimming trunks and goggles for the now famous Wave Pool courtesy of the Wave Country. ()

The Sand team however was quite reluctant to join the fun since their Village take water very seriously. They don't get to um...waste water like this back home.

"C'mon Gaara, it'll be fun !!" yelled Haku as his brothers tried to push the sand covered Chunin to the store. They wanted to get him a new pair of swimming trunks before they had the chance to push him in the wave pool. Gaara wanted to go...he really do. It's just that his 'Mother' will keep getting in the way....he just knew it !!

"Hey just leave the gourd at the counter and seal Shukaku up with your meditating techniques. " said Ranma. They introduced the others to Rei and his brother as they went in. Temari was blushing as she saw the displays of swim suits available.....they were so...revealing.

The Mist brothers were laughing their heads out as Kankuro took a pair of Swimming trunks that have a palm tree design on it. Ranma couldn't help to say " Hey Keiki you lookin Great !! Maybe a bowl cut will make you look better !! "

Sakura and Ino were with Temari at the girls department as they fuss over the swimsuits. Naruto had chosen a Ramen designed swim trunks with an Orange Tube....figures...The other Genins were enjoying themselves as Lee did a nice guy pose and bought a pair of green colored swimming trunks. Rei sweat dropped as he asked Neji " Is he always like this ? " Neji noded "Unfortunately....yes."

Soon they were finished as Gaara choose a beach colored trunks and a float ...just incase. Sakura had her pink one piece swim suit with her towel tied on her waist and a float with her while Ino wore a Bikini and a pair of bright yellow goggles hanging above her forehead " Hey forehead girl why don't you get yourself some gogles to cover up that HUGE thing you call a forehead?"

"Shut up Ino -PIG !!"

"Yeah right, says the one who needs a float to swim !!"

The two kept bickering as Hinata and Temari came out of the changing room. Hinata also wore a one pieced suit but it was purple in colour, she had her coat on to keep her warm. Temari blushed as she came out behind Hinata, who knew that she would be that shy in person ? She wore a two piece dark purple colored swim suit which hugged her well endowed body and her towel tied by her waist. Her hair as still in her four pony tailed fashion as she held on a life tube with her.

Naruto was yelling about how Hinata looked nice in her new swim suit. Max was stunned at the view he was seeing and tried to look elsewhere since he was standing beside his blushing girlfriend.

" What ?" asked Max as everyone except Naruto and a blushing Temari was grinning at him.

Both Max and Haku chose Navy blue swim trunks while Ranma wore his red trunks.

"Hey Ranma, how does it feel Not being Ranko ?" whispered Max into his brother's ear and laughed as Ranma's face turned as red as Hinata's. Haku smirked at this since he knew his brother's pass life as Ranko.

"Well what are we waiting for ? Let's go hit the park !!" shouted Naruto as he raced out with Kiba followed by Chouji and a bored looking Shikamaru. Suddenly Ino asked something that caught everyone's attention.

" Hey...where's Shino ? "

Somewhere near the park where little kids were playing with a bunch of realistic animal figures, Shino could be seen standing there watching them playing.

" They will never EVER get me in this...this..pool..." said Shino to himself as he started to walk away. Then he bumped against someone. That was never supposed to happen. Shino was a great shinobi even when he's not looking where he's going, his destroyer bugs would tell him about his surroundings. What was so special about this time ?

Shino looked at his 'victim' and started to apologize but then when he saw the one infront of him he was stopped as the face stared at him curiously.

"I..I'm sorry for bumping in to you..er.." said the figure. All Shino did was nod dumbly as see the figure run away with her friends. Then she stopped and bowed at his direction for forgiveness as she continued with her friends.

"Now that was....unexpected...maybe coming here wasn't so bad after all." said Shino to his bugs "Now I know why you guys didn't warn me about that."

"ALRIGHT GUYS LET'S GO GO GO !!!" shouted Naruto and Kiba as they ran as fast as they could to the wave poll shouting taunts like " Last one there is a wet dog." or " You're not gonna beat me dog breath !!" Neji sighed as he watch Lee ran after them knocking the two Genins off their feet and tubled into a great ball ....falling down the poll just as a giant wave hit the shore.

Max sweat dropped as he watch Gaara and his siblings staring at the water.

"Yo Gaara-kun, what are you waiting for ? Jump in and have fun !" said Ranma and he did a jumping canon ball. He created a big splash as he landed near Lee.

Haku went to the troubled Sand nin and found out that they were not allowed to waste water like this in their Country. Max shrugged his shoulders " Well, you're in OUR Country now and you're suppose to play with water since that's all we got. Here let me give you a helping hand....." Max proceeded to make fast handseals and smirked at the shocked expressions on the three siblings faces.

"No...NO WAY IN HELL YOU ..." shouted Kankurou but it was too late as the words came out of Max's mouth " Suiton : Baizou Ryuu Dan !!"

A giant dragon head made out from the waters around Max came smashing down at the three Sand ninjas. The first dragonhead smashed Kankuro down the pool along with an unexpecting Shikamaru and Chouji while Gaara being the alert shinobi he was, pumped chakra to his feet and leaped away from the attack. Temari leaped as soon as Max's handseals were formed since she knew them all too well. What she and Gaara didn't know was the second hidden dragon head...and that was it for them as the dragon dragged the shocked duo down the pool.

Ranma was holding a sign with a huge " LOL !! " since he was trying hard not to drown from the waves while laughing his head off his shoulders. Haku on the other hand was leaning on a grining Neji.

After the waters calmed down, all Max could do was run for his life from Temari's blades of wind, Gaara's murderous sands and Kankurou's killer puppets.

" GUYS CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE ??? I KNOW WHY DON'T YOU GO TAKE A DIP AND WE'LL FORGET ABOUT ALL THIS ?? "

" DIP ?? DIP ?? I'LL SHOW YOU A DIP MY DEAR MAX !! COME BACK HERE !! " screamed Temari as she shouted another kamaitachi assult at Max.

" ......." was all Gaara needed to say since his eyes showed a much feared killing intent.

" COME BACK HERE MAX !! YOU COULD'VE RUINED MY KORASU !! "

Soon a bandaged Max could be seen sitting there with an Ice cream cone in his hands staring at his fellow ninjas playing at some of the rides. Gaara was surprisingly having fun at the Log Coasters where he sat with Kankuro on a log and splashed down from 10 feet.

After that, Max took them to a ride called Snake River Falls. ( Thanks for the ride **Daniel **!! )

All the Genin and Chunin stepped in the huge rubber tube and waited for their turn for the ride. As soon as it started, Naruto was making bets with Kiba and Ranma on who will scream the loudest. Chouji kept complaining about his food being wet and Shikamaru complained about Ino since she was making him nervous from the clutching on his arms. Hinata found herself clutching Naruto's arm for comfort and Temari the same with Max. Gaara and Neji smirked at them while Lee kept telling TenTen about how he is going to survive the fall.

The ride started by making massive 90 degree turns and water splashed on their faces and various body parts making them wet before getting to the end of their ride. Needless to say Ino and Sakura was the screamers there....TenTen was holding on Neji's hands threatening to break it from holding in her scream. Max wasn't much better since Temari's grip was ten times stronger from all the training. Gaara and Kankuro stared at each other and the sand shinobi actually laughed at Kankurou purple face....without his face paint that is. Ranma, Naruto , Kiba and Lee shouted their hearts out from the turns that made the whole tube almost fell over from the fast speed. Although they were shinobis' that could kill with a blink of an eye, they were still a bunch of children inside.

At the last stop, they stared at each other as silence filled the tube.....they look down at the 90 degree down ward fall and screamed as the tube did it's fall for 20-30 feet.

A massive splash was formed that could've made a Suiryuu Dan Jutsu look like a little worm. The splash

Everyone was laughing from the fall when Max asked about Haku. They turned to look at a VERY pale looking Haku and was worried that he would be sick from the fall....Ranma made a waving hand infront of his brother to get his attention and all he received was a shout of

" LET'S DO THAT AGAIN !! "

from his brother.

They did a few more rides until Haku made a handseal to increase the speed of the decent....that was when the girls voted for a more slower ride. Supprisingly, Gaara insisted on making the ride faster and faster until the splash was higher than a Fully Powered Water Fall Explosion Jutsu.

( Enter scene from the Song Fic.....where Naruto and Hinata entered the Love Tunnel. )

Soon it was time for dinner and they headed for a BBQ Sukiyaki restaurant where they could eat a very tasty Steam Boat and BBQ buffet together. Ranma and Chouji was filling their stomach with food while the others laughed at the recent ride they had. They found Shino, Raku ( Team seven's new member ) laughing with Rei and his brother there too and told each other the fun time they had in the Hidden Mist Village.

Time to depart and Naruto made his promise to the gang that he will become Chunin this time.

Okay enough of all this peacefulness and on with the action !!

The Genins arrived at room 101 o hand in their forms. However, unlike the Leaf, Hidden Mist didn't bother to use any tricks before the first test.

Naruto complained " Aw man, and here I was hopping to reveal the Genjutsu on the room, ne Sakura-chan ?"

The pick haired girl smiled and nodded sadly at the memory from Team 7's first Chunin test. How she missed Sasuke and how he helped her regain her courage. " Don't worry Naruto-kun, if there's any Genjutsu being used, Sakura-san and I will let you be the first one to break it. " joked Raku from the sidelines.

Naruto frowned but made his foxy grin and they continued on to the test hall.

Test Hall number 13.....

The test hall was packed with various Genins from everywhere just like the one in the Leaf and since it wasn't 'filtered' it was even more packed. The feelings and pressure was worse than Konoha and since this wasn't familiar land everyone was tensed well..... maybe except the Mist Nins.

" Eh !! Hey this is great !! Just like the first time !! " shouted an excited Naruto as he searched for Rei's younger brother Gosei since the two found themselves very similar in a way.

" Naruto-niisan !! " a voice called and the Fox vessel turned to get a glimpse of Gosei's team. There was a green haired girl with a half worn cloak that covered her whole right arm, leaving her left side open. he could see bandages on her elbows and forearms and her look tells him that she's a serious fighter.

Next to her was a boy playing with...a yo yo and he was very good at it from the way he made the tricks and still looked bored. He wore a bandana with a star in the middle and his Hai-ate as his belt buckle. He has fingerless gloves and normal half cut Khaki pants with the standard shinobi sandals.

" GOSEI !! Wow so this is your team ?? " greeted a grinning Naruto .

Said ninja nodded proudly and replied " Yeah, hey guys intro. " then he turned around the face his team. The green haired girl sighed at her teammate's childishness " Hello, I'm Aki...Aki Mori and this Yo Yo playing freak here is Shunichi Kudo." The brown haired boy glared at her " Hey I can do my own intro. Hey dude, Shunichi's the name, Yo Yo's my game. Glad ta meet'cha. " the girl elbow smashed him in the gut and went on ranting about little kids acting grown up. Gosei smirked " And you're the one to say eh ? Aki-san. "

Neji's team came in and

Suddenly a massive wave of dread filled the room as a huge puff of smoke signaling the entry of the Jounins and examiners of the first test. In came a man with a facemask that covers his mouth and cheek, leaving his eyes to be seen. Behind him were Gaara, the Mist Brothers and other Jounins.

" Alright you guys, the first Test of the Chunin Exam will start after I tell you all the rules and conditions of the test." said the Jounin in a bored tone.

The Rules and Conditions are :

1. The Genin teams will select a representatives for the teams. The Rep will enter another room and they will each be given a certain test to see if they are worthy of the coming tests.

2. Once the Rep failed, the whole team will fail.

3. No weapons are allowed in the test room.

4. Only the strongest shall survive.

Oh and this last one will make you re-think this over again....Once you failed...you will forever be a Genin.

" Bah...this is the same as the one in the Leaf....of course we will take it. " said some of the Genins that failed the second test from the one in Konoha.

Neji was selected for his team. Shino from his team. Naruto from Team 7...yeah I know but hey he's the star. ( Ino and Chouji didn't enter this exam since they never had any replacements. I just put them here for enjoyment. ) Although the two boys kept arguing , Aki was chosen from Gosei's team.

The Reps followed the Jounins to the room and the door was sealed by three Jounins and five Chunins from the outside with a barer Jutsu that could even block a Byakugan.

Sakura crossed her fingers and said in a soft voice " I hope Naruto passes. I don't want to be a Genin forever." Raku smirked at her " Hey, you're the one that kept saying that he could go through anything. Besides I have great faith in him."

Sakura smiled " I thought you never knew him that well enough to trust him."

"Hey, anyone that eats at my Gramp's and calls for ten more bowls deserves my respect."

In Room 13...

The Jounin stared at the group of Genin Reps in front of him and announced in his normal boring tone " I am Momonga and I will be your Main Examiner today. Let me explain the true meaning of the Chunin exam..." he continued to tell the Genins of the Chunin exam and the many things about it.

No one knew that as soon as the Genins entered the room, Max and several Jounins that excel in Genjutsu had started to use a high level Reversal Jutsu on them, making the Genins think that they are in a normal class room where they are infact standing there in empty space. Soon they were seated and they were forced to do a half stand posture from the Genjutsu simulating a chair. They were told to take a paper test.....

Neji felt the slight tingle and activated his Byakugan. He was shocked to see the thick chakra clouds that blinded the other Genins so he canceled the Genjutsu. Other smarter Genins did the same and did their test while standing. Luckily for them it was basic knowledge unlike the one in Konoha. The other Genins felt the strain on their knees but continued to do their paper in that pose.

Aki's right shoulder started to twitch and she uncovered her right forearm to reveal a gauntlet. The gauntlet was shaking and suddenly she could feel the strange chakra around her eyes. She dispelled the Genjutsu and smirked at the examiners while she stood up straight.

Naruto did his test while in his posture but he didn't feel any different since he had massive amounts of stamina and chakra from the Kyubi. Guess being a vessel of a Nine tailed demon fox paid the toll after all.

Shino was standing all time since his bugs ate all the chakra that came his way. He was the first one that was unaffected by the Genjutsus and stood there with his paper.

The Genins passed their test papers and was ordered to take a piece of paper again that contained a number. They are required to spar against each other as a three-man team.

" Hey but I thought our teams aren't allowed here. " said a Grass Ninja.

Momonga replied again " You are to form a team between the Genins in this room by random....check your numbers..."

Outside Room 13.....

" Hey Hinata, can yuo use your Byakugan to spy on them ? I wanna see what are they doing inside." whispered Kiba to his teammate. The Hyuuga heiress nodded and did her handseals. " Byakugan.....wha..what ? " Hinata was shocked since her eyes couldn't see through the thick wall of chakra by the seals and the barear Jutsu by the Jounins.

" What happen Hinata ? " asked a worried Kiba.

" My...my Byakugan couldn't see through the walls....they are sealed by a Jutsu ...sorry Kiba-kun." and she deactivated her eyes.

" Damn....now I can't see what the hell is happening in there...." chided Kiba.

Gosei was getting excited and asked his partner " Hey Kudo-kun, do you think Aki will get us out of our Genin rank ? Do ou think she will pass ??"

Kudo shrugged " Hey she beat the hell out of us man. Well....yeah she'll pass....or it's Genin for the rest of our lives..."

All in all, everyone outside the test room was getting nervous by the minutes that passed.

Room 13...

" Hey hey !! I'm in the same team as Neji !! " yelled Naruto as he jumped and did a punch in the air. Everyone was glaring at each other as the teams were formed. Neji was teamed up with Naruto and a Stone Nin named Fuji. Aki was teamed with a Rain nin and a mean looking Sand nin. Shino was teamed with a Grass Nin and a Hidden Falls Nin.

Momonga stared at the newly formed teams and started his speech again " Now you will spar....anyone who gives up will leave the room and the winners will give their name and sign it on the forms the Jounins by the door has. Now.....START !!"

The Genins tensed and dashed at each other.

Neji's team state....

Naruto made ten Kage Bunshins and waited for his opponents to attack but he found out that his enemies raised their hands and gave up. He raised his eyebrow and was clueless while Neji smirked at that, Fuji didn't care much and marched out to the Jounins and signed his name.

" Hey why are you guys giving up ?? You haven't even started yet mmmfffpph.." he stopped yelling since Neji had him in a headlock and whispered in his ear " Stop this Naruto, they are in a Genjutsu trick...and so are you...KAI !!" after Neji dispelled Naruto, he went wide eyed at the whole class. Some were standing there staring at open space while most of the teams headed out the classroom after they signed their forms....soon there were only 20 genins left standing there staring at Momonga.

The Jounin did his first smirk on his emotionless face and said in a boring voice again " Good...you guys found out about the Genjutsu eh ? I now declare those present...winners of the test of the Forfeiting Room. You may now leave..." then he received another stare from the Genins and smiled " Hey this is for real. Now get out before you miss your other tests. "

They were about to leave when Naruto asked Neji " Hey what is this ? I don't understand this test. " Max appeared beside him and smirked " Heh, I didn't know that you could pass this Naruto. The test is quite simple actually. We simulated a classroom to lower your guard to do a Genjutsu on you guys. By doing the chair thing, we already lowered your sensing skills since you are concentrating on maintaining your balance and doing the seemingly easy tests."

Naruto cocked his head to the left " Hey...why is the test about Ramen ?"

Ranma appeared behind him " It was my idea, by using a certain Genjutsu we were able to let you guys do a paper that YOU wanted. Naruto wanted a test that relates to Ramen....and thus the Jutsu made you see the questions you desired. Actually the papers are blank. "

Neji sweat dropped, no wonder the subject of his paper was about the Hyuuga House Laws.

Max smiled and continued, " After that, we made the Genins think that their opponents gave up from the spar. The so called 'Winners' went to the Jounins and signed their form....the form that states their lose and their Genin rank will be their rank for four years until they could do another Chunin test. That makes you guys the real winners for staying behind. Good job you guys. See you in the next test." with that the Genins went out the room followed by the Jounins.

The Genin teams out side were shocked when Momonga announced the losers of the test and some even said that the test was unfair....until they saw Gaara's Sand surrounding them and Ranma's glowing ball of Ki in his hands.

Suddenly a puff of smoke exploded in the middle of the scared genins and a Kunoichi appeared standing proudly with a clipboard in her hands. Her hai-ate on her waist and she let her short spiky brown hair swayed from side to side. She smiled at the group and cleared her throat to announce her arrival " Good Morning to you all. You can call me Kyattsuai, follow me please, the next test is held in field 66 near the river Shinku." then she winked at Ranma, which made him shiver from the strange glint in her eyes.

They arrived at the field and marveled at the scenery there. Birds chirping and the cool morning breeze soothed their tensed body.

Kyattsuai smirked at the group as they stopped and she nodded to her Jounin examiners. The genins surveyed the place and some even stretched their back.

"Alright you guys, the next test is about to start..but before that, I would like you all to sign this agreement form..." then came the long speech about the death and the works. Most of the senior Genins tensed as soon as they were given the form.

" Heh, atleast the snake freak ain't here this time.....I hope..." said Kiba as he scratched Akamaru's hair. All Genins from Konoha were told about the tale of the Snake using Senin that killed their Third Hokage after the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke. The puppy barked and let hoped on his master's head. Hinata was nervous since the start bit calmed down when she saw Naruto made a thumbs up pose. Lee was making a few push ups while Neji closed his eyes to regain some lost chakra from the last test.

" Ok, since you guys probably think that you would walts through this test....well sorry to say this but I will cut your numbers in half...or maybe more." said Kyattsuai and her hands by her slender waist. The genins from Konoha smirked as they heard this, looks like there are people like Anko out there after all.

She continued when the crowds were quieter " The next test is.... a game of death by the field next to me. You are all divided into two large teams, each teams consist of 30 Genins...guess why? Heh, as I said, this is a game of teamwork too. You will be given to play a certain game, once a player falls or is unable to continue...his team will be out of the exam. The team with the lost score and the most Genins before the sun goes down wins and will proceed to the third test."

Naruto was trying to take in the information as much as he could but all he could understand is that this required teamwork....and that is what he's good at right ?

Neji narrowed his eyebrows at this...he hated to work in groups or unknown Ninjas....

The rest of the Genins were muttering amongst themselves.

Max and his brothers smiled at the puzzled genins _# Wonder how long will they ask the question.....# _

Surprisingly Kiba shouted to the Jounins " Hey why Game are we gonna play anyway ? "

The Jounins all look at Ranma's direction and he grinned his famous smile that made almost all the Kunoichi present weak in the knees....well...almost every Kunoichi since Kyattsuai was licking her chops.

" The game is...**_soccer_**."

The whole Genin population went silent.... so silent...then the bunch was filled with killing intent that if anyone farted....he would be dead faster than he could say " It wasn't me. "

The group of Jounins was stunned as they felt the killing intent of the Genins, some even fought the urge to take a step back. Hibiki, a jounin that have bandages around his arms whispered to Ranma " Hey man, what is so special about soccer ? "

Ranma whispered back " Don't you know that they are still kids ? They would have played soccer before and....it's considered an honor to win a game...It is a game of teamwork and strategy and this is psyching them up."

" What ? What do you mean ? " asked the Jounin.

Ranma pointed to Max and Haku who was helping two other Jounins bring in a huge stereo and sound system. A few other Jounins went to set up a power generator to supply power to it. Kyattsuai gave out the team names on a sheet and called out the names of the teams to form.

The teams are :

Team Blue :

Team from the Leaf , Naruto's Team

Team from the Leaf , Neji's Team

Team from the Leaf , Kiba's Team

Team from the Mist , Aki's Team

Team from the Mist , Senmai's Team

Team from the Mist , Soba's Team

Team from the Sand , Kankurou's Team

Team from the Stone , Ensei's Team

Team from the Sand , Gurai's Team

Team from the Mist , Leon's Team

Team Red :

Team from the Rain , Gekkai's Team

Team from the Rain , Tensei's Team

Team from the Sand , Raku's Team

Team from the Cloud, Kirin's Team

Team from the Leaf , Unknown Team

Team from the Stone, Unknown Team

Team from the Lightning, Unknown Team

Team from the Grass, Unknown Team

Team from the Mist, Unknown Team

Team from the Stone, Unknown Team

( AN : Sorry coz I'm lazy to think of the names...)

The Genins teams are given one hour to get to know each other and to make certain strategies on their opponents while the Jounins finished setting up the huge Speaker.

At team blue.....

Neji and some other 'hard headed' genins nearly broke out fighting each other and Kankurou took out Korasu to strangle a poor Mist nin.

Then it was Naruto who said that they should work together. They nodded their head and agree a truce. Soon they knew each other's ability albeit a little, no point telling them that they could do stuff like throw Ki blasts around right ?

The made a battle cry and went through their 'Battle Plan' again. Sakura was highly praised for her intelligence ...though most Leaf nins did wished Shikamaru was here.

" Alright you guys know what to do right ? Now let's kick some ass !!" shouted Naruto and strangely everyone yelled a

" Hell Ya !! " with him.

At team Red .....

Similar to the Blue Team, they nearly killed one genin from a brawl to see who's team leader. Finally a game of ' Who's the cop ? '( It's a chance game to see if anyone would be chosen a leader in my younger days) settled this. They let out a loud war cry and imagined their victory poses from the other teams.

After an hour the teams are settled and positioned themselves accross the field. The goal was as big as the Mist village's gate and team of three genins were to guard the goal.

Kyattsuai stood up top the mic and announced " Alright you guys, remember the drill, you are allowed to use jutsus and you are also allowed to kill...but please make that as a last minute thing, I hate to clean this place up...anyways the match um...second test of the Chunin exam will start in 5...4...3...2...1... START !!"

Before the match, let yours truly tell you a little about this soccer game.

Rules :

1. There will be Jutsus allowed ( Duh. )

2. Once you get a red card...which is highly impossible you're out of the game.

3. No Free Kicks or Penalty allowed....but if you used your hands to get the ball other than a Goal Keeper you're also out.

4. If one member is unable to continue your whole Team is out of the match.

5. A Goal is 3 Points.

6. A Genin Team down is 1 Point.

7. Other than that...try not o get killed.....if you can.

Max turned the music of the Sound System to full blast and the music started. Everyone was high and gave their all to the match. Guess the music ?

_DO YOU REALLY WANT IT ?? _

_DO YOU REALLY WANT IT ?? _

_GO GO GO OLE OLE OLE !!_

_GO GO GO, GO GO GO HERE WE GO (YEAH )_

_THE CUP OF LIFE THIS IS THE ONE , NOW IS THE TIME DON'T EVER STOP ..._

( A/N : Gotta love that song, no ?)

Naruto was grinning from cheek to cheek as he saw the enhanced foot ball soar through the air from their first attack and prepared to do his part. He made his favorite seal and screamed it's name to the heavens " TAIYUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !"

Nearly a hundred Naruto's appeared at center field and started marching through the startled Red teams " GET EM GUYS !!"

Lee dashed with his super speed and took lead, the ball in front of his vision as he sped through the 1 mile long field and spotted a tio of Stone nin and smirked as they made a tall tower of stone to block his approach.

_#You think that thing is gonna stop me ? Wrong !! #_ thought Lee and he made a kick so that the ball went high up the skies and he leaped with the first gates open " Konoha POWER WHIRL KICK !!" and kicked the ball hard towards the goal.

The center defenders were shocked at Lee's jump but they stood there and made their handseals, it's time to show them what Cloud Nins can do.

" Ninpo : Raging Tornado !! " the skies darkened and winds blew from the Red team towards the ball heading their way. The ball's force was weakened from the Tornado and was sucked in until it landed in the feet of three running Rain nins who took lead.

Lee frowned at this but shrugged it off as reinforcements arrived...in the form of a hundred Narutos screaming for his ball....um...soccer ball.

The Rain nin's teammates nodded and made many Bunshins as the Mist Nins from their team made a thick mist to cover their real form. The Grass nin created vines and crippled some kage Bunshins but they were too much and overwhelmed the vines. Unfortunately The Narutos missed the real Rain team and they were able to pass Naruto's defenses....right into Shino's destroyer bugs.

" Huh ? What the ... THE BALL !! Where is the Ball ?? " shouted the leading Rain nin and was rewarded by a ball of destroyer bugs on their legs. Their screams filled the field and the Jounin referee announced the Blue Team earned 1 point for eliminating an opponent genin team.

Kiba took the ball in his lead and ran with Akamaru who turned into himself with the Beast Human Transformation, Aki and her team followed him. As soon as they arrived to the Red team's center field they were greeted by a team of Sand nins that made a sand storm but it was useless when Aki unwrapped the cloak that covered her right arm. It revealed a gauntlet with a device attached under it. She chanted her technique " Ninpo : Seeking Crystal ! " and a diamond shaped crystal came shooting out of her wrist and hovered for a second, then it started to point and tug in a direction. Kiba nodded and they continued through the sand storm until they came upon a clearing....and a shadow that covered their own. The look up and stared wide-eyed at the huge Stone Golem. Three Genin could be seen standing on both sides of it's shoulder and one on the head.

Aki cursed, she didn't want to use her special technique here....she wanted to keep it for the finals but looks like she will have too...her train of thought was interrupted as Kiba kicked the ball to Gosei's leg and smirked at the three " I don't want to make you guys look bad but I also needed to let out some steam, keep my ball for me will ya ? " Gosei nodded and Kiba gave Akamaru a Soldier pill. The puppy's hair turned red as it grew in size and strength, the master and pet combined and a shout of " Shoutourou !! " was heard and a huge two headed dog could be seen standing there face to face with the Golem. The Wolf drooled and growled at the Golem, Gosei was too shocked to even notice a Rain nin coming from his side with a Kunai in hand.

Fortunately another Kunai blocked the attacking Rain nin's Kunai. The Rain nin was now face to face with another team from the Mist, they glared at each other and a fight started between the two team. Shunichi covered their back while Gosei and Aki took lead using Aki's crystal finder. They found Lee waiting for them near the defenders and wanted to make a pass but three Lightning Nins blocked his way with lightning charged Kunais and Katana. Lee was angry but even he couldn't defeat three senior Genins in a go.

Gosei was nervous, he knew that his team alone could not proceed alone through the army of senior Genins....he was about to turn back until an Orange blur was leaping away screaming curses at the Red Team. The young Genin grinned and his team followed him towards Naruto.

Meanwhile Naruto was dodging volleys after volleys of Leaf Shurikens by the Grass Nins and even from a Rain Nin throwing senbons at him.

" Fuck you damnit ! Get away from me !! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !! " shouted a desperate Naruto and he was surrounded with twenty Bunshins but three was destroyed as they made contact with the razor sharp grass dance Jutsu. The Grass nin smirked and placed his hands on the ground while chanting " Ninpo : Razor Leaf Jutsu..." the Grass around Naruto became as sharp as Kunais and slashed at his feet, blood could be seen splattered on the once lush green field.

Gosei was angered that they harmed his new brother and took out his secret weapon while passing the ball to Shunichi. He took out a red gun handled Top launcher and aimed at the ground while shouting his attack " Ninpo : Daichi Bureza (Ground Blazer) !! " the bright red top flared with chakra and it streaked towards the grass with a trail of hot blazing fire. It burned the sharp grass around Naruto and created a small line of fire to prevent the Grass Nins from ever coming.

" GOSEI !! Cool Jutsu !! I never thought uo could do that. " said Naruto as he leaped to his friend. Gosei was worried about the scars on Naruto's legs but was shocked when he saw the wounds closed up in front of him.

" N...Na..Naruto-nichan, what about your legs ? "

The blonde shinobi look at his legs and shrugged " Um...it's my...bloodline ?"

Gosei nodded " Cool !! Hey can you follow us to the Goal ? " The fox vessel made his trademark fox grin and that was all they needed from him and they dashed towards their goal.

Gosei attached his Top back in his launcher and made the same attack again to burst through a blockade but it was countered by a Mist nin with a Sui Tate Jutsu since they were near a river. Shunichi pass the ball back to Gosei and he took out a Blue Yo Yo with the label on it that says " Blue Streak" then he gathered Chakra in the Yo Yo and aimed it towards the Water Wall with a shout of his attack " Ninpo : Boruto Shinnyuusha ( Bolt Raider ) !! " electricity streaked around the angry Yo Yo and it dashed through the Water Wall and electrocuted the Wall which caused the ninja behind the wall to receive a shocking experience (no pun intended )

Naruto was awestruck by the display of techniques from Shunichi that he almost tripped himself but was rescued by Gosei and they headed towards the Goal.

At the Red Team's Goal they saw a group of Rain nins smirking at them " Ninpo : Senbon no Buyou (Senbon dance)!! Ninpo : Senbon no Kabe (Senbon Wall)!"

They were shocked from the many senbons that came at them and was overwhelmed by the needles. Fortunately Aki was calm enough to make her counter attack and shouted her own shield " Ninpo : Kanaami no Tate ( Wire Screen Shield) !! " her wire streaked out and created a huge shield made of wire and protected the team from the senbons. The wires were chakra enhanced and made of strong metallic fibers so it could withstand even a slash from a sharp Katana. Naruto gulped from the attack and wiped his brow of sweat, if he was defeated here , Sakura and Raku would be out as well.

Aki and her team retreated from the Goal and she suggested they took Lee with them. Naruto agreed but as soon as he turned he was hit in the chin by the Grass nin and fell over Gosei who was with the ball. Needless to say the Grass team took the ball and passed it to the second Mist nins waiting across the field. Shunichi glared at the grass nin and took out a red Yo Yo but Aki stopped him from doing anything rash.

" But the ball !! That idiot took our ball !!"

Aki sighed, they were no matched against experienced Genins even though Naruto was here. His senses might be weakened since he couldn't even block that punch. So the team started towards Lee.

Max and his brothers was shocked when they saw Gosei and his team's attack methods. Who would have guessed them using Yo Yo's , Tops and even crystal finders for attacking ? ( I do, I do )

The music was now playing a techno beat named Start The Dance by The Cynic Project.

Kiba's state...

The two headed dog started it's attack at the giant golem with a rather nasty pounce with knocked the Golem down on it's back. The Golem was hard and strong but it was slow...and Kiba is fast _AND _strong. They knew that to destroy that thing they needed to use their ultimate attack....the Garouga. The two headed dog waited for the Golem to stand straight up then charged their attack " GAROUGA !! " they screamed innerly and smashed towards the giant. The high spinning duo tore through the Golem like tissue paper and landed a few feet away and waited for the nice sound of crumbled rocks....but all they get was a hard knock to the side. The wolf slammed it's body on the ground and glared at the giant in front of them. The Golem has huge cracks on it's right arm and a hole that rips through it but it was still standing. The Genins on it laughed at the puzzled look on Kiba.

" Our summon is special. No matter what you do, you cannot destroy it since it will recreate it's limbs from the ground." said a Genin on the left shoulder. The one on the top made a handseal and the Giant re grew it's lost left arm and the hole was whole again ( no pun here also ). The one on the right made another set of hand seals and shot a technique " Doton : Doro Nagare ( Mud Stream) !!" the Golem opened it mouth and out sprouted a huge pile of mud towards the wolf who dodged but then the one on the right commanded the Golem's right arm and shouted his attack " Doton : Chikaku Dango (Earth Crust Dumpling)no jutsu !!" the Golem's right arm launched itself and formed into a pile of mud and stone. It struck the two-headed wolf and the whole thing landed roughly on the ground.

_# Fuck !! This is bad, I can't move fast because of this sticky pile of mud...damn. Release ! #_ thought Kiba and his jutsu was released as he and Akamaru separated.

The genin on the Golem laughed again " Hey looks like the dog is a wet dog now." The one on the head was laughing as well but Kiba could see sweat on his brow. He smirked at his chance, he tossed a soldier pill to Akamaru and he ate one himself. The two dashed at the Golem again with new speed.

The Stone team was puzzled, " Hey boss, why are they hading this way when they are no match for us ? " asked the one on the left. The leader frowned " They're targeting us, be on guard." At that they made the Golem spit out balls of mud but the duo was too fast and their sizes are small enough to dodge the attacks. Finally the two leaf attackers were climbing on the Golem's rocky body. The Stone genin took out they're weapons but due to the lack of chakra because of the straining Jutsu...and the fact that Kiba is a fast attacker, a shout of " Ninpo : Piercing Fang !! " and blasted the two genins from the left and the one on the right shoulder. The attack was so powerful that the spin actually destroyed the head of the Golem thus making the Genin on it's head lose control over the summon. The Golem started to crumbled and fell apart while Kiba made a combo attack with Akumaru on the leader of the Stone Team.

As the last bit of the Golem fell, Kiba and Akamaru could be seen standing victoriously on The stone nin's unconscious body. A reff appeared beside them and declared the Blue team another point.

Score : Team Blue taking the lead....2 to 0

It's over an hour and neither team had scored a goal. Naruto and his friends could be seen battling against the three Lightning Genins and two Grass Nins while the Rain Team battled the Mist team. Gurai's team ( Sand nins from Blue team) was eliminated by the Red team's Cloud team that was heading for the Goal.

Neji and Hinata could be seen guarding the goal along with Ten Ten and Sakura. Raku was nowhere to be seen and they waited for their enemies to come near them. They grinned as the Cloud nins evaded the near fatal kunai attacks from Ten Ten and Sakura's new form of Genjustu. The Cloud team was escorted by a Grass nin and a Sand Nin. Suddenly a burst of fire appeared behind the Grass nin but he ducked under the ground using a Doton technique. Raku cursed his luck as he tried to dodge the vines from the Grass Nin.

" You want to play Doton Jutsus ? Fine, Doton : Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu !! " he reached underground and battled against the Grass nin underground.

Neji glared at the Cloud nins who made a powerful blast of Chakra and inserted it in the ball to make lightning sparks appear on it. The ball was kicked by the cloud leader and was sent flying towards him.

"Byakugan !!" he noticed the chakra on it and decided he could deflect it by using his Kaiten.

The Cloud team smirked at this and made another passing for Hinata but they was surprised when she too did the Kaiten, although smaller than Neji's but it was enough and Ten Ten made a kick towards the ball and it reached Kankuro who used Korasu's spring and send the ball to the sky. While everyone's attention was on the ball Sakura ran towards the Blue team's own own stone team....with the ball !!

When the Cloud nin noticed the long pause in the sky they finally found out that it was a bunshin ball and a Kawarimi Jutsu combined along with a Genjutsu to fool them. It was basic jutsus but it was all Sakura needed to take them off guard. They cursed and started after Sakura but was blocked by Kankuro and his new team.

The sand nin with the Cloud knew about Kakurou so he just stood there for backup.

" Let's dance....." said Kankurou in a deadly voice and Korasu made a clicking sound as it revealed the sharp Kunais in the hidden compartments.

Lee was struggling against the Lightning ninjas. They were not holding back either, throwing Lighting bolts here and making a slash with their Sparkling Kunais. Finally Lee had it enough and he charged at them with his first gate open " Eat this, Green Beast Strike !! " a all of Ki appeared around his hands and he unleashed the power within him to the shocked Lightning Ninjas.

The energy was strange but the Lightning Ninja's waren't stupid enough to find out the effects of it if it touched them. They could fell the heat from the blast and was taken back when they saw Lee dashed towards Naruto's team.

"Shit , he's going to get our Goal !! " shouted one ninja and they hurried towards him.

At the same time Naruto was using his Kunai to cut down the vines from the Grass nin he was fighting with. Gosei took out a blue top and made his handseals while launching it towards the second Grass genin and his whip vines " Ninpo : Wind Cutter !!" the top blasted forward and created a gust of wind behind it. The wind was like Temari's Kamaitachi only this one was smaller but it had the same effect....

The poison vines were shredded and the Grass nin was helpless as he felt Shunichi's aura behind him " Take this Multiple Looping X 20 !!" he threw his two chakra enhanced Yo Yos at the Grass nin who took all the attacks head on. Then Aki wrapped the wire around his body and made a hand seal " Chakra Bind no Jutsu !! " the wires started to tighten around him and suck the chakra out of the Grass nin. He yelled out in pain since every time it sucked out his Chakra , the wire would tighten.

After a few seconds, which seemed like an hour to the Grass nin, he fainted. The Kyattsuai appeared and declared The Grass nin out of the test.

It was fortunate for Raku and he emerged from the ground with a body by his side. It was the Grass nin and he fainted from Raku's new Jutsu.

" Actually it was Wasabi....I put it in his mouth when I tied him up with my head lock. "

five hours Later..........

It was a tough battle, ever since the Grass team was out of the Red team, they started to concentrate on attacking the opponent's ninjas instead of the ball. Because of that the score is now like so...

Red Team : 4

Blue Team : 4

The Teams left are :

Team Blue :

Team from the Leaf , Naruto's Team

Team from the Leaf , Neji's Team

Team from the Leaf , Kiba's Team

Team from the Mist , Aki's Team

Team from the Mist , Senmai's Team

Team from the Sand , Kankurou's Team

Team Red :

Team from the Rain , Tensei's Team

Team from the Sand , Raku's Team

Team from the Leaf , Unknown Team

Team from the Stone, Unknown Team

Team from the Lightning, Unknown Team

Team from the Mist, Unknown Team

The Jounins were betting on various teams that would win or lose and Max betted on Naruto, Neji and Gosei's team while and Haku betted the same.

The Genins were showing signs of fatigue since they were playing...um..battling for six hours straight and they only had a ten minutes break after every hour. Raku placed traps around their goal while the other team created a large wall of stone, mud and sand. It was like breaking in a fortress than anything else. Neji was getting annoyed since he wasn't allowed to enter the fight.

After half an hour....

The Red team was able to ambush Senmai's team by letting them battle against the Lightning Ninjas which was older and stronger than them. Aki volunteered to replace Neji and he went to battle along with Kiba, Lee and Naruto while Gosei and Shunichi act as back up a few meters behind them.

Naruto made ten Kage Bunshins with ease and that surprised the whole gang since he could still pull a very chakra consuming jutsu after six hours. Then Naruto ordered his bunshins to be their human shield since the enemy's Leaf team knew of Neji's abilities....so their target is the Leaf team from the Red team.

Unfortunately, the enemy wasn't fooled and they send a Sand team and a Mist team to engage them. Neji, with his still fresh body took out two Mist genins with ease and that got them a point for their team. The sand team was having trouble with the Ten Naruto's and a angered Two Headed Wolf. It seems that Kiba had brought a whole stack of Soldier pills with him.

" Go ahead Neji !! We'll handle this !! " shouted Naruto as he charged at the sand team. Gosei saw this and went to him but he was told to go help Neji by Naruto instead.

Neji smirked at the display or the huge fortress. This is a challenge to the Hyuuga Branch member and boy do he love challenges. The Rain team appeared and Lee took off his weights and stood up in front of Neji.

" Lee....I though that the weights..."

" Are not important now. Gai sensei told me to tale them off whenever I'm in need to get a boost of speed....and we are indeed in need of my superior speed to get through this test. I'm tired Neji....even if I hate to admit it but I am...so I may have to use that technique..." Neji nodded and Shunichi followed him while Kankurous team arrived and offered help but Lee only asked them to help Neji score a Goal for them.

Lee took off his weights and stared at the evening sky....it was beautiful...the Sun...then he glared at the Rain team in front of him with fire in his eyes. He released the bandages around his arms, leaned forward and disappeared from their sight.

" Where the hell ? " asked one Rain nin but then he felt a hard kick under him and was sent flying skywards. He then felt his spine's pressure point being stunned and was shocked when the bandages wrapped themselves around him. The last thing he heard was a shout of the deadly technique that he would never forget " Initial Lotus !! "

I'll leave the rest for you great folks out there.

Neji and his new escorts arrived at the large fortress that shielded their goal.

" Damn...this is..." said Gosei.

" Big...." continued Shunichi.

" How are we ....? " asked Kankurou's Teammate.

The puppet user shrugged as he pointed Neji since he was in command and he was with the ball. The Hyuuga smirked and activated his bloodline limit ability " Byakugan !!"

He grinned again as he fully scanned the whole fortress ... " In every defense....there is a weakness for there is NO absolute defense......only a perfect offence." he charged up his Ki and the others backed away from him, he threw a Kunai to a corner and said in a stoic voice " You guys....attack with your best attacks where I land my Kunai....use all your Chakra and don't held back or this won't work. Don't worry for we will be the victor in this ...game." then he closed his eyes and waited for the attacks.

Kankurou's team was reluctant to attack but seeing Gosei took out a new Top and Shunichi with tow Yo Yo's , a Gold one and a Black one, they too nodded to each other.

Gosei went first with his Black Top, he focused all his chakra in it and a dangerous flash flared around it. He slowly pointed it to the place a Kunai rested and snapped his eyes open. He shouted the attack and launched the fast spinningtop towards his target " Ninpo : Tetsuyuu Dangan ( Steel Dragon Missile ) !!"

On top of the spinning top a faint shape of a Black dragon appeared and roared to the skies as it smashed through the fortress leaving a trail of destruction but the hole started to close back as sand filled the hole. Shunichi wasted no time as he too released his attack " Double Yo Yo handling : Sonic Boom !! " he threw the Golden Yo Yo and it smashed through the Sand with ease. Mud filled the hole " It's not over yet !! Second strike : Air Blade !! " The Black Yo Yo created multiple air blades like the Demon God Storm and it sliced through the hole like a hot knife through butter.

Kankurou and his team created a huge sand ball and aimed it at the hole which is filled with grass, dirt and rocks " Final Attack Formation : Sand Canon Ball !"

The huge ball of sand blasted through the hole and that is when Neji dashed forward with super speed that could rival Lee's speed in his first gate....which is true since Neji had also released his first gate.

As he neared the hole he made a spinning movement and shouted his attack " Shin Kyori Kaiten ( New Distance Kaiten) !! "

It was unbelievable!! The Kaiten could be seen as a huge canon ball if self with the soccer ball sucked on Neji's chest with his Ki and he dashed through the thick walls of the enemy team.

Naruto and his clones were battling the Team of Sand Nins.

" Eat this ya morons !! " screamed Naruto and his clones threw ten Kunais each towards the opposing team. The Sand team dodged the barrage but suddenly a shout of "Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu ! " could be heard from behind them. A huge burst of flames caught the leader off guard but he was still able to fight on.

" Raku !! "

" Naruto, let's show them the true power of the Leaf. Doton : Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu !! " Raku reached underground and pulled a hidden Sand nin with him.

The fox vessel smirked and made a gesture with his hands, it glowed with a blue aura and he yelled his attack " Naruto Bakudan !!" he threw the hot Ki ball towards a Sand nin behind his sand shield and it ripped the thin layer away. The Sand nin was blown a few feet away until three clones kick him up the sky.

" U-"

" Zu- "

" Ma-"

" Ki- "

Then three clones instead of the usual one appeared on top of the sand nin and gave him a powerful Hell drop to his head shouting his new move " Naruto Ultimate Combo !!"

The sand nin was knocked out even before he landed and Ranma appeared to declare Sand team out of the game.

Naruto stopped his fight as do everyone else when they felt the powerful attacks on the fortress and stared at the hole that Neji created.

Inside, the Lightning team and Leaf team was shocked when they felt waves and waves of attacks against their wall. They were even more shocked when they see a human sized ball of chakra heading they're way. The goalkeeper, a stone nin, a lightning Nin and a leaf nin was stunned and ducked from the overwhelming power. Neji's whole body spanned so fast that they were knocked away like TenTen's Kunais ( No offence Ten Ten lovers ) and it kept on going even the Goal's net was torn apart.

Neji landed in the river a few meters behind them and splashed around and nearly drowned until a Jounin helped him up. He was exhausted but he was happy...he managed to get a goal...and no one could blame him since this was his first Goal and this was also his first game of soccer.

Team Blue's yells were heard through the whole field and Max played the song " We are the Champions " and Kyattsuai congratulated the winners of the second test. Since it was half and hour before sun down an Team Blue scored the highest marks and Team Red was down to only one team left, the winner is of course Team Blue.

So only those that survived in team Blue are allowed to enter the Third Test of the Chunin exam.

Team from the Leaf : Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Raku Shinosuke

Team from the Leaf : Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee , Ten Ten

Team from the Leaf : Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino

Team from the Sand : Kankurou, Mikado, Fushima

Team from the Mist : Aki Mori, Gosei Butai, Shunichi Kudo

The Genin teams were invited to a BBQ by the river side and the Mizukage told them that the third test will be held a month later and they are required to train or rest in the Village. They must be prepared for the upcoming test.

" Hey, aren't the ones entering the finals too much ? " asked Naruto.

Max and the gang smirked at his notice " Yup, and that doesn't matter to us. Remember, you are in our Village and the test is ours to make. Rest well and prepare for the finals."

The Genins won the test and they enjoyed the music and went back to their apartments dead tired.

================

( AN: Hope you guys like this chap. I have been squeezing my time for this and I would love to have a nice review from you guys. )


	19. The Last Test part 1

The Dragon Has Landed.

Chapter 14 : The Chuunin Exam part 2 ????

Disclaimers: I don't own **Naruto **or **Ranma 1/2** here, except some changes I made to them. The rest aren't mine but I do OWN Max. I ALSO don't own the Master pieces of Mr Jing Yong, Mr Gu Long and other respective writers. I just borrowed them to use here so...um...don't sue me. (DO anyone actually read this stuff?)

Authors Note :

Ah....another month of endless assignments and tests and home works and projects, wonder when will it end ? Tell me oh mighty one when will all these stop and when will the lecturers stop their torturing of our innocent minds ? Tell me, why must we take tests every week and why the exams are so fucking hard, TELL ME !!!

Ah...sorry guys, I was in a shitty mood back there. Anyway, back to my life. I dunno about you guys but the last few days was one of my happier moments as a 18 year old. Why ? Well, most of you that received my e-mails or chatted with me on MSN might know.

THAT'S RIGHT YOU GUYS !! I'M HAPPY EVENTHOUGH MY FAMILY LEFT ME HOME ALONE WITH MY 85 YEARS OLD GRANDMA AND WENT TO A VACATION AT PORT DICKSON !!

I received a link from a friend to some of my favorite 80's cartoons and I even got to download their super cool intros !! Now I know that some of you guys might think that I'm childish for that, what kind of 18 year old am I ? Well, I'm a child at heart and I like it like that just fine. For those of you that are curious about the cartoons I found interesting, here are some of the titles and some info on them :

**Kidd Video **: Don't feel bad not knowing this great cartoon cause amongst the 20 people I asked....no one knows about this. It's about a bunch of kids playing some songs in a garage and a guy sucked them to a place called the Flipside, which is practically a cartoon land where they were turned into cartoons. Heheh I'll tell more about them. Mail me if you're interested. I spent the whole afternoon downloading the songs here.

**Centurions** : Yay, I spelled the names correctly !! They were once on my MOST Wanted Toys for my Birth Day....and they still are !! The show is a little weird and the graphics are crappy, but hey I like the suits !! The fact that there's a character named after me is a BIG ego boost.

**Mighty Max** : Gotta love this for obvious reasons ( Hint : CHECK THE NAME and HIS ATTITUDE !!) Hahaha well, the intro sound track is super cool. No stupid lyrics that call out the name of the cartoon repeatedly like other shows. This intro lets you enjoy a very cool rock n roll music. The voice actor for the bad guy is none other than the Great Tim Curry !! The graphics are also sharp. There was an episode where the bad guys are a bunch of aliens, sounds familiar? Heh, they also look like the Aliens from AVP...well....for me they are. I love Norman's sword.

**Visionaries **: Again I don't think you guys know this one...or even LIKE it. I don't care, I like it because...because...ahh forget it. I like it and it's final. They have great character plot and it's actually exciting.

**M.A.S.K **: No , not the green guy that runs around screaming for somebody to stop him. This is an old cartoon where the heroes wear these cool masks that gives them special abilities and such. Love the song, WANT THE TOYS !!

**G.I. Joe vs Cobra and G.I. Joe, A real American Hero **: There are two versions I think. All I know is that no matter what, THEY ROCK !! YO JOE !!

**Rambo **: If you don't know this then you're missing out another classic. Like the one in the Movies, Rambo has to be called from whatever he's doing to help defeat some bad guys...although they don't die , I enjoy seeing Rambo dish out endless ammo on the bad guys.

**Gargoyles **: Another great cartoon I like. Although not as old as the others, I still recommend this to anyone who likes myths and legends. Anyone have the sound track for this one ?

**Denver The Last Dinosaur** : AAHHHH I WANT THAT DINOSAUR !! Love the songs !! Love the plushies !!

**Thunder Cats** : Heh, it's kinda hard not finding anyone that DON'T know this cartoon in my country. It's also an epic like the Teenage Mutan Ninja Turtles. Cheetara's hot and I REALLY want that whip Tigra has. Not to mention the Hover boards of Kit and Kat.

**Back to The Future, the animated series** : Love the movie, love the series. Nuff said. Hey Bill the Science guy is here!!

**Where is Wally** : I recorded the series back then and paused it and tried to actually find Wally in my 12 inch TV. I was jumping around happily when I found him as I remembered.....even though I did that over twenty times....

**Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego** : Damn, every time I watch this I was screaming out at the main characters when they missed and failed to catch Carmen. Now THAT'S playing hard to get.

**Bots Master** : OH YEAH !! I Totally LOVE THE INTRO !! Ninjzz and ZZ, you guys are so cool !! Street Boyzz you guys ROCK !! the only thing is that I never get to have those cool 3D shades.....LASER TIME BOYZZ !!!

**Samurai Pizza Cats** : I'm SO not surprise if no one even bothered to watch this cartoon cause I wouldn't even watch it. BUT...BUT.. I watch it in Japanese and read the subs. The English Dubs are STUPID !! I hate dubs. They ruin EVERYTHING GOOD. Just search for them in Yahoo and you might find them familiar.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles** : Cowabanga dudes !! Love them, Heroes in a half shell , Turtle Power !! I used to sing the theme songs and actually tried to spell their names Especially Don...Don..Dona...arrrggg where's the Lyrics !!

**The Real Ghost Busters **: Another epic like the TMNT that people won't ever forget. Who you're gonna call ? Somebody else than me if you want me to take out that underwear.

**Jayce and the Wheel Worriors** : So it's lame...so what ? I enjoyed this cartoon and that is what matters.

**Transformers season 1,2,3,4, The Movie **: The only thing I hate about this is the crappy graphics and cheap lines from some characters. Note that this is the American version of the Transformers; the main character is Optimus Prime. I hate Rodimus, such a brat. Star Scream...I missed his voice in the later episodes and his childish plots to take over Megatron.

**Transformers MasterForce**: Yeeha, now this is 100 better than the American version. This is where the robots require HUMANS to control them. The humans transform into some chip and attached themselves on the cars or planes. Then They Transform and they make these cool sounds and let us see their stats. The Leader here is a Yellow Jet that kinda reminds me of Captain America from the Dubbed version.

**Transformers Headmasters**: Another one of the Transformers. This one however didn't need the help of humans. The leader, Fotress Maximus is a grey robot that transforms to a Giant head and attached itself to the main HQ of the good guys and it transformed to a HUGE HUGE Robot to battle the bad guys. The same goes for the Evil Decepticons, their leader, Scorpinox, Transforms to a huge Scorpion Robot from the base. The character I really like here is the robot named " Six-Shot " he could Transform into six different things and do jutsus like a Ninja. I remember seing him do a Bunshin.....Oh and they say he could transform into a Seventh change...

**Captain N** : No it's not captain Nemo. N stands fro Nintendo. Yup, the console Nintendo. It's about a boy sucked into his Nintendo and he gets to zap enemies with his zapper gun. You know, those guns that are needed to kill those stupid ducks in Duck Hunt ? He gets help from the characters of various games like Castlevania and Megaman.

**Dino Riders **: My friend have the toy of this series and I remember going to his house and play with him every chance I got.

**Saber Riders** : Need I say more ? The songs are kinda crappy but I sometimes find myself singing to it.

**Bravestar **: This is the one cartoon that let's the character kiss passionately under the moon light. Cowboys from the future. Sorta like a lone rider thing. Only with animal strength and a talking horse with a big ass gun.

**Macross/Robotech** : Again...a Great _ANIME _!! You heard me. This is an _ANIME _!! Like the **Samurai Pizza Cats **and **Hello Kitty **, this is actually an _ANIME _!! Love the Planes.

**Dragon Flyz **: Yeah, another one with kick ass dragons !! The songs are nice and the graphics are cool.

**Conan the adventurer**: Aside from running around almost naked and the anoying Phoenix.....I actually enjoyed this cartoon.

**King Arthur and The Knights of Justice** : A nice merging between Foot ball and Knight hood

Do you guys think that's enough ? Well ok. Just give me an e-mail if you wanna know more about the cartoons mentioned here. Oh and please, anyone heard about **Mighty Max, Kidd Video **or even the two **Transformers **and cartoon here ?

Now for the review replies :

**Night-Owl123 :** Did you know that you never seem to stop surprising me by being the first to review ? Thanks for your support. Here's the next chap.

**Asphixia :** Well, here's the next chap my imouto-chan !! Hope your sister do well on her fic. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this one as you did like all my chaps. I tend to make the fic original in crazy ways.

**Daniel De Los Santos : **Dude !! Hope you like this one. Thanks for the helps, tips, ideas and suggestions on my fic. I couldn't have done it without you. Hope you enjoy this one. It's a long wait, I know but I hope this will make it up to you guys.

**Kirin Kage The Shadow Girl :** Okay, here's the chap as promised Thanks for your review.

**Jade Eyes :** Well, looks like I have other readers out there I didn't play any of the FF series though. Glad you like my fic and hope you stick to it to the end .

**needmore : **Yeah, she is. I kinda make it like that to let off some steam from my Beach adventure. Ramen designed...hehe well let's just say that he have ramen all over the design. I'm not that good with clothes....

**Wolfen Man Unleashed : **Yo man, hows school and the cops ? Still hot on your tail ? Anyway, I know a guy that sells these huge M1 A2 grenade launchers for a low deal. Mention my name and get a 20 discount on all clips and ammo Hope you like this chap. Thanks for the review and your ideas. Oh...did you enjoy those Naruto game fights ? Haku rocks man !!

**Stonebridge :** Thanks for your review !!

**Krayzi : **Wow, you reviewed !! Thanks, I really appreciated this. As for the Shaolin Soccer based thing....do you belive I actually never thought of that ? I was just thinking about a sport and then soccer hits my head....no not the ball. But anyway, hope you update too. Oh, and I do know about Shaolin Soccer. It was great trend here to quote from the players.

**Snowy Yuki : **Yeah, Bola sepak. As for the rain. I did took a payung there...it's just that the rain was too heavy that I was wet from the splashing and sweat. Anyway, hope you update too. As for the third test, you're gonna have to find out.

**Kitsu3 : **Thanks for the review !! I'm not mad at ya, I was happy to receive this one review from you !!

As for this last review, I had to keep it for last since it was from my idol writers here in

**Hibiki54 : **No, really. I still look up to you even if you gave me a negative review. It was good. I now realize the places that I needed to improve and will work on that. I did say at the end of the chapter that that chap was a crappy one didn't I? Well I hope to see your review in the future.

**Sierra-Falls :** Holly !! You reviewed !! YAY !! I didn't think the writer of **Unnamed Master** could find the time to read my story. I'm fully honored. Thanks for your interest in my fic. As for Max...well he already is powerful, what with his Genjutsu and strategist in the group. It made him an asset to the Mist. Anyway, I'll keep in mind what you said.

Oh before I forgot, the results for the OC I created are here. Although I didn't declare one but it seems that you guys are enjoying guessing which anime I based to form the New Mist Team.

**Gosei Butai** : I based this Top playing Genin from my friend's favorite Anime. Bayblade. Hahaaha some of you guessed right and some of you even suggested about Shippo from Inuyahsa. To tell the truth , I never thought of Shippo until Daniel mentioned him to me.

**Aki Mori** : To those who correctly guessed this girl. I congratulate thee. She is based from Lyserg from Shaman King. The only thing missing here is a fairy...

**Kudo Shunichi : **I'm glad that you guys like him. There's actually a part of me in him. The yo yo part. I have the idea from watching the Anime Super Yo Yo and Rinku from YYH.

You are all welcomed to guess the attacks, lines and quotes I have in my fics and tell me your ideas to improve my fic.

Okay back to the show :

"Speech"

#Thoughts#

The three Mist brothers were preparing for the third test. Unlike the one in the Leaf, the Genins are only given one week to train or rest for the Third part of the Chuunin exam. This time, the Hidden Mist will be alert so that the incident at the Leaf won't happen here. Tsunande even said that she would visit Naruto since the Leaf Ninjas were amongst the Genins that entered the Final Test.

Ranma tossed his empty cup of ramen in the trash and turned towards his brothers " Hey guys, who do you think will pass ? Do you think Naruto will be Chuunin this time ? I didn't see any Chuunin qualities in him from the first and second Test."

Haku nodded " He was as usual, lucky that Hyuuga Neji was with him in the first test. He didn't make any new improvements other than his massive stamina and chakra reserve on the second test. I'm afraid if he didn't do anything to prove his Chuunin qualities he would fail even if he DID get through the third test."

They waited for Max to reply but a knock on the door averted their attention. Haku stood up and opened the door to see a Jounin and a bag of something in his arms standing there.

" Yoshi-san, what brings you here ? " asked Haku and smiled at the bearded Jounin who grinned in return. He let off a sigh and gave Haku the bag.

" Hello Haku-kun, these are the results and matching we had for the Final Test. " said Yoshi in a tired tone. The bags under his eyes revealed that he hasn't slept in quite a while. Haku bowed and took the bag while Ranma invited him for a seat and a cup of tea.

The Jounin declined and smiled sadly at them " Love to but I still have a few houses to go before I could hit the sack. Bye guys..." then he vanished.

" Now that's what I call a man who takes his job seriously." said Ranma.

Haku closed the door and nodded to Max " So...what are your decisions? "

Max smiled at his brothers and said in a familiar voice " That....is a secret." then he was attacked by two pillows from Ranma and Haku.

One Week Later.....

The Genins were gathered at the Mizu Stadium like the one in Konoha except this one was a little smaller. The place was filled just like the previous exam but this time more Anbus where spotted and many Jounins were stationed at the gates of Mizukagure.

Naruto stared at the Jounin Guide that brought them here and was excited to beat the crap out of his opponents. Neji scanned the place with his Byakugan and noticed the hidden Anbus. Then he spotted Max and his brothers sitting at the balconies with the other Jounin Instructors from other villages. The Sand team and Leaf team was there as well.

Gosei waved at his brother who smiled and returned the wave.

Soon the Mizukage gave his once over speech of congratulating the genins that passed the second test and then a Jounin appeared to give the topic of the last test to the Chuunin Exam.

A man with a scar running down his left eye with a hand guard walked up and made his intro to the Genins.

" My name is Kosame and I will be the referee for the last test of the Chuunin Exam. The last test requires the Genin group to fight amongst themselves until the other two is unable to fight or shall they give up, the remaining Genin will proceed to fight the other Genins. There are five teams, and there will be five Genins to proceed the second phase. Then they will defeat the remaining Genins until only one shall be the victor. The rules are simple, it's free for all and killing is permitted but I will stop the fight when I see that the victim is no longer able to defend himself. After all, we must keep the body counts to the minimum. The second rule is that each match will last for only 20 minutes max. After that time limit the judges will decide who will proceed to the next fight. " then he took out a walkie-talkie and called for the screen to show the fighting teams to go first.

The Genins were shocked beyond anything else and were too stunned and confused that they didn't move but stared at the examiner. Fight amongst themselves? This was unheard of by the Konoha Genins. The Jounins however narrowed their eyes and shook their head at this.

Kakashi sighed, just typical. The Mist made the same thing a few years ago. Fortunately, the Jounins were given permission to interfier the fights.

Naruto was jumping around shouting insults " Hey Hey !! What do you mean fight among ourselves? We're a team !! How can we do that ? Kill ? I can't do that to my friends !! " the cold glare from Kosame made Naruto to listen o what he's about to say.

" If you are unable to do so, then you are unfit to be called a Ninja. We are tools for the country and our Mizukage, we are Shinobis that fight the enemy and won't blink in the face of death. Fighting your close friends is a good beginning to help you in future battles. Your best friend might be your worse enemy one day...." then he pointed at the large screen on the left wall.

-----------------------

First battle :

Team Leaf ( Inuzuka Kiba vs Hyuuga Hinata vs Aburame Shino )

Second Battle :

Team Mist ( Gosei Butai vs. Aki Mori vs. Shunichi Kudo )

Third Battle :

Team Leaf : ( Hyuuga Neji vs. TenTen vs. Rock Lee )

Fourth Battle :

Team Sand ( Kankurou vs. Mikado vs. Fushima )

Fifth Battle :

Team Leaf ( Uzumaki Naruto vs Haruno Sakura vs. Raku Shinosuke )

Sixth Battle :

Winner of First Battle vs. Winner of Second Battle

Seventh Battle :

Winner of Third Battle vs. Winner of Fourth Battle

BREAK for 20 minutes

Eight Battle :

Winner of Fifth Battle vs. Winner of Seventh Battle

BREAK for 10 minutes.

Ninth Battle :

Winner of Sixth Battle vs. Winner of Eight Battle.

-----------------------

Then Kosame called for the first team to battle to come forth. The other teams must clear the arena and wait at the balcony. Naruto couldn't help but kept to his thoughts.

# What can I do ? What can I do ? I can't hurt Sakura-chan or Raku but if I don't I'll lose.....even if I win, I'll have to fight the other guys that passed the match...# Then he realized that his match was the luckiest one...the few things that made him worry was the fact that he must fight his team member and the safety of Hinata....and Hyuuga Neji.

He turned to look at the white-eyed fighter and smirked as the Hyuuga was looking at his way. He smiled and tied his Hai-ate proudly on his forehead and went to see Hinata.

The girl was shaking from the moment she heard about the topic. She knew she was not as fast and strong like Kiba and her Gentle Fist was weak against the smart Shino and his bugs. When she saw Naruto, her heart rate went up and her breathing was harder.

" Hey, Hinata-chan, good luck and kick Kiba's ass for me !! You can do it !! " said the blonde Shinobi totally oblivious at her state. Unknowing to him, it actually worked to calm Hinata down. His confident smile raised hers and she started to walk down the stairs with a " Thank you Naruto-kun." and waited for the Referee to start the match.

Kiba was troubled, as was Shino. They knew about how Hinata would felt and actually considered asking her to quit but the stern look and the determined heart she had made them proud. She was going to give her all.

" Kiba-kun, Shino-kun...let's give it our all and see who's the better Shinobi." said the Hyuuga heiress and activated her Byakugan eyes. Kiba smirked while Akamaru barked and Shino gave a small nod.

The referee just make an annoyed look and gave a shout " The First Match Shall Begin at the count of 5...4...3...2...1...BEGIN !!" Then he leaped back to the sidelines.

" Akamaru, let's attack Shino first. " said Kiba and gave his partner a soldier pill. The little dog grew larger and his fur became red as it's strength grew along with his chakra.

" Inuzuka Ryu : Beast Man Transformation !! " two Kiba's appeared and they charged at a calm looking Shino who had his hands in his pocket. Little did the two knows that he was actually smirking at the charging duo under his coat.

" Sorry Shino but this is the end !! Piercing Fang !! "

" Hnn..." the attack blasted through Shino's body but Kiba continued to attack since he knew the first one was always a clone of Bugs. Shino appeared behind Kiba but a back fist from Kiba welcomed him.

" Heh, you forgot that I can smell you Shino. Piercing Fang !! "

Shino got up with his cracked sunglass and narrowed his eyes. The two charging tornados was nearing him but suddenly stopped when a wall of bugs made a makeshift wall between them.

Kiba halted and was in thought # Damn, I can go through that easily but his bugs will cover us and eat our Chakra...what HUH ?? # he evaded a kick from Hinata and dodged another palm strike from her.

" Hinata !! What are you doing ? " Shouted Kiba.

" I told you that I will give my all. Don't hold back to me Kiba-kun. " said the Hyuuga Heiress and made her stance. Kiba narrowed his eyes as he thinks about his situation. One, he couldn't bring himself to hurt Hinata. Two, if he ignored her and attack Shino, she'll be mad and attack him from his blind spot. Three, Shino.... where is the real Shino ?? As he thought this Shino already made four Bunsin with his bugs and surrounded the two fighters in the middle.

" Alright, don't blame me if I hurt you guys !! Akamaru !! Lets do this ! " Kiba shouted and slammed his palms together and a huge burst of smoke covered the two fighters. Shino and his clones stepped back while Hinata covered her eyes followed by a leap back.

After the smoke cleared, all they see was a giant hole in the middle with a pile of dirt around the hole. Shino's eyes widened when he realized that Kiba had dug the hole to...

To late as the ground under him started to crack and an enormous tornado exploded out of the hole slamming Shino's chest. The spinning speed and power of the Garouga was so great that Shino was unable to keep conscious from the spinning attack by the huge two-headed wolf.

Then Kiba slammed the Bug user to the wall and barked victoriously as the bug Bunshins disappeared and became black masses of Destroyer Bugs. The Bugs was lost since their master was too far away and was unable to call them since he was passed out. The Wolf turned to see a glowing Hinata with her pearl white eyes focused on the it and dashed towards the girl.

Hinata steadied her stance and made a seal. # Kawarimi no Jutsu !#

The wolf slashed the log and turned to see the Hyuuga Heiress right under it. # Crap !! #

Hinata made an all too familiar stance and Neji smirked at the way Hinata move herself. She was graceful and fast, though not as fast or strong as him but it was already a great improvement on the shy girl.

" Hakkeshou : Rakujuu Yonshou !! " then Hinata made her strikes under the poor wolf.

Each time her palms hit the body part of the Twin Headed Wolf the crowds winced as the beast yelled and howled in pain. Each attack burned the skin of the Wolf and Kiba was in pain.

# ARRRGGHHH !! So...this is what Naruto felt when he fought Neji...damn I didn't expect her to be this strong...Sorry Akamaru..# then with a puff of smoke the two fighter and pet was separated leaving a panting Hinata as she had spent her last strength to make all the 64 points and attacks count.

Kosame smiled and went to check on Kiba, Akamaru and Shino.

# Well, they're still alive and she's standing there with her eyes still glowing...# then Kosame made aloud announcement to the crowd " Winner of the first battle....HYUUGA HINATA !! "

The crowd roared in cheer especially a certain Blonde boy and a white eyed Hyuuga...

Hiashi smiled with pride as his daughter walked up the stairs. He decided to go and have a little talk to her...

--------------------

The next match came on and the combatants were from the Mist Village itself. Gosei took out his best tops and made sure the handles were tight around his fingers. Aki just rolled her eyes but tugged on her Crystal Dowsing Pendulum (Thanks Daniel!! But I may still call it a Crystal Finder since it's what I get from the Chinese Version of Shaman King ) it was reinforced with a better wire and could hold up to ten times her weight. Shunichi still had his proud look on his face as he took out his gloves and cracked his knuckles, this will be fun.

Since the three usually spared together, they like every team knew the weakness and the skills of their teammates. They will have to improvise.

Gosei stared at his brother who gave him a nod and said in a serious voice " Guys...my bro warned us about this...guess we'll have to give it our all huh ? "

Aki's eyes were half opened and she said with her normal voice, the one that makes Gosei feels like a little kid " Well, it looks like I'll have to show you two who's the best in our group then. "

Shunichi smirked " Yeah, ME !! "

Kosame rolled his eyes " The battle will start at the count of 5...4...3...2...1...BEGIN !! "

As soon as he said that the three made their moves to attack each other together with their weapons " Ninpo : Daichi Bureza !! " " Ninpo : Nibai Ryu Chuugaeri (Double Dragon Looping ) !! " " Ninpo : Kanaami no Tate !! "

Gosei attacked Aki with his fire/earth elemental Jutsu but it was deflected by her Wire Shield and he leaped away from the screeching Fiery Yo Yo that Shuninchi sent to him. Shunichi made good use with his technique and made a double attack to his teammates. He knew they would either evade or block his attacks, he just wanted to make some space between them and him so he could produce a more powerful attack.

While the two boys went on the offensive, Aki just use minimal amount of Chakra and inserted them in her wires to block everything they let out. As their attack bounce off her shield # As always...# she made her handseals since her wires would protect her no matter what.

Gosei slammed another Top in his Top Launcher and fire another one at Shunichi " Ninpo : Juusei Hasu(Multiple Star Lotus)!" his top blasted forward with fire trailing behind it and erupted in a huge explosion sending small mini tops with fire around it and start chasing Shunichi and Aki.

Shunichi was surprised that Gosei would use this attack at the beginning of the battle and cursed himself, this was no time to play, this was for real and he must do his best or fry in flaming top hell.

He finished his handseals and commanded his yo yo to come back to his hands. Then he infuse them full of chakra and crossed his arms letting his Yo Yo shine from the fire Tops coming his way.

" Ninpo : 20 times Dragon Loop !! " the flaming tops were either being smashed off course by his Yo Yos or they just blew up in flames creating small explosions around him. That made Gosei smiled and made a handseal " Ninpo : Hidden Mist no Jutsu ! " the arena was soon filled with Mist.

-----------------

Back at the balcony...

Max raised his eye brow at this. He turned to look at Rei who shrugged " Hey, he's a fast learner. "

-----------------

Gosei attached another Top in his launcher and aimed at Shunichi's place since he could hear his low cursing but suddenly ducked from a fast and deadly strike by Aki's Crystal Finder.

# Damn, I forgot that she could sense me with her Bloodline....But I can use this as my advantage before my mist will be blown away by the wind. That took a lot from me.#

He aimed the Top down and realized it. The Top spins at his leg and he made his handseal " Bunshin no Jutsu..." the top turned into a Bunshin and smirked as it leaped towards Aki.

Mean while Shunichi took out the two Yo Yos from his fingers and replaced them with ten smaller version of his current Yo Yo. He now have ten identical Yo Yos under his control # This will need my full concentration and all my knowledge of Chakra control...I must not fail.#

" Haipa Yo Yo Saishuu no Gikou : Orochi no Hensei ( Hyper Yo Yo Final Technique : Formation of the Eight Headed Demon Serpent)!"

The strings started to grow thick and glowed with Chakra and eight of the Yo Yos connected to his first four fingers have the appearance of a Snake head and the other two strings from his thumbs became the tails.

" Ninpo : Orochi no Shuryu ( Head of The Eight Headed Demon Serpent )!"

Two heads tracked the location of Aki and Gosei while eight other heads and tail hovered around him and guarded him from all sides preparing for a strike or to defend against anything his teammates could send him.

Aki attacked the Bunshin that was running circles around her and it exploded in a puff of smoke leaving a Top slowing it's spin to a dead halt on the ground. She blocked a punch and a kick from Gosei who was able to sneak pass her senses. Then recalled her wires and formed a Kunai with it. She slashed against Gosei who blocked it with his own Kunai. The two Genins started clashing Kunais and traded punches and Kicks until they heard the shout of Shunichi's attack.

Both Genins felt the rush of chakra and was shocked when they saw the ten glowing strings around shunichi. That was the second time they saw him use that technique. The first time was when he fought their Jounin Sensei to earn the right to be a Genin. This time, his snakeheads were more realistic and more deadlier from the training sessions they had with their Jounin Instructor.

Aki finally gave out a sigh, and closed her eyes and took a deep but slow breath. Then she opened her eyes when she felt the Mist started to clear. She was again surprised when she saw what Gosei had in his hands. It was the two chains that always hung around Gosei's belt. The tip of his first chains is a shape of a triangle and the other a shape of a circle. He let the chains twirl around him making four circles around him.

-------------------

At the balcony .....

Max couldn't help but widened his eyes when he saw the chains # This...this is getting weirder and weirder...first the Yo yos...then the Tops...then the Dowsing Pendulums...then the Snake heads...NOW THE CHAINS ??? #

Rei was feeling proud at his brother # He finally found the chance to use those two...the Chains of Andromeda....#

" What are those Jutsus ? " asked Ranma.

" It's a family technique. Only my brothers and me were allowed and able to control the chains of Andromeda. The powers of the chains depend on the user. " explained Rei as his own chains echoed in rhythm with his brother's chains.

Not far away from the place where Ranma and his brothers stand...

Naruto was cheering on Gosei as the fight comes to the climax. Kakashi was interested in the attacks the Genins from the Mist showed. It was nothing he ever seen. Although they would be somewhat weak against him in battle, he must admit that by using these tools would surprise the opponents. Then he saw the Jutsu that Shunichi used and narrowed his eyes since it reminded him of a snake using Sennin.

--------------------

Back at the Arena...

Aki ejected her normal Pendulum and replaced it with an old looking string and said to her teammates " This is it guys...This was once my father's Pendulum and although it's made of Crystal...it's more powerful and easier for me to control it. I suggest you two to prepare for a big ass whooping for I am almost unbeatable with this."

The other two nodded and with an invisible signal, the three started their attacks. Gosei's chains leaped up and engaged the seemingly roaring snake heads and the loud sound of metals clashing could be heard as the Yo Yo made contact with the chains. The chains looked as though they were alive and Gosei didn't even flinched from the devastating strikes from Shunichi's Yo Yo attacks " Nothing can come through my Rolling Defense. "

Back on the balcony, Gaara and Neji was clearly interested in this new 'Ultimate Defense'.

Aki raised her eyebrows as she saw Gosei's strings move on their own. It seems like her teammate has been keeping a big secret to himself. She lifted her hands and her Crystal dashed towards Gosei in blinding speed and deadly accuracy as it was on course headed to strike at his head.

Gosei almost laughed at the attempted attack. The chains blocked the attack as if it was the easiest task in the world. Then Gosei said in a stoic voice " My turn.....Alpha...attack. " the triangular tipped chain went flying and intercepted the Crystal Finder and the two tips clashed. Both trying to over power the other and neither succeeding.

As Shunichi saw this he took his chance and attacked Gosei in full force from the east with all his heads and tails. With his concentration fully on Aki's crystal finder, he was not prepared for Shunicho's full-scale attack. The chains tried to stop the incoming heads and were barely able to halt them in place.

Sweat started to flow freely down Gosei's eyebrows; he used a lot of chakra in the start and only has enough to do his last attack. He made hand seals and pumped all his chakra in his chains while shouting his attack " Ninpo : Seiun Sou (Nebula Stream) !!"

Aki winced and released her own attack " Ninpo : Crystal Heart Seeker !" her crystal glowed in a bright blue hue and strikes the center of Gosei's location.

Shunichi was cursing when he saw the attack. It was all or nothing. He was low in chakra and this will be it " Ninpo : Orochi no Rippuku ( Orochi's rage ) !! " the Yo Yos attacked and the snake heads roared against the chains that are binding them, trying to break through it.

"RAAAAGGGGGHHHH !!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA !!"

"GGRRRRAAAAAAGGHHHH !!"

A small explosion was formed with a huge amount of smoke and dust. It was followed by a blinding light in the center of the Arena swallowing the three fighting Genins. The spectators shielded their eyes form the Flash Bang like light and murmured amongst themselves about the outcome. Kosame just closed his eyes and waited for the wind to calm down.

A few seconds later, Kosame saw that the Genins were left laying on the ground covered in dirt and debris from the crater they created. He waited for them to get up but all he heard was moans and runts from the three figures. He finished his mental count of ten seconds and called for the medic team. They were all down for the count.

" Winner of the Second Battle....No One !! We shall have a ten minutes break to clear this Arena. "

TBC....

----------------

(A/N : Sorry for the long delay, I was having my final year exams and I think I kinda flunked them. I'll tell you all about the exams in my next chapter. Please review. )


	20. The Last Test Part 2

The Dragon Has Landed.

Chapter 16 : The Last Test Part 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2 here, except some changes I made to them. The rest aren't mine but I do OWN Max. I ALSO don't own the Master pieces of Mr Jing Yong, Mr Gu Long and other respective writers. I just borrowed them to use here so...um...don't sue me. (DOES anyone actually read this stuff?)

Authors Note :

Thus starts the new semester with six new courses for poor little me. I barely passed the last semester with a 2.86 grade point. The required points to pass were 2.00 so I guess I'm safe. I'm kinda sad to see some of my friends away to another classes but we still go out together. The new classes were harder than what I expected and I don't intend to say anything here. Alright, on with what happened BEFORE the semester.

I went on a vacation trip with my friends to Genting Highlands, which is a place where we have fun staying at the resort there. The things there is waaaaay expensive and I over spent my budget just for food. The worse thing is that I ate some lousy pizza in Pizza Factory and a very bad version of a Black Peppered Udon Noodle from Sushi King. One word ....." Eww..", okay make that two..." Yuck ! "

Well, we did have fun there. We rode the Bumper Cars until midnight and even went to the Haunted House. Then there's the Go Cart and the Motion Master. The Motion Master has become an annual event for me since I always go for it every time I came to the resort. It's the thing Mr. Bean went on in his Movie. You sit in a dark room and the screen plays a simulation of a certain movie. The chairs move accordingly to the movements and you will feel like being in the front seat of James Bond's car !!

Oh and then there's the archery range. I actually got an idea after I strapped on the arm guard. I borrowed one from my friend and wore them on both my arms. It looks like the ones that the Anbu wears in Naruto !! My friends took a picture of my as I do the hand seals for a Kage Bunshin Jutsu

Here comes the bad part of the trip.

As we were about to go home, my luggage was tossed out of the Bus on the mountain path from the lower part of the Bus. All my clothes and pants were in there including some rare CD's and my branded jacket and sweaters. Damn bastards, if that's what they meant by VIP class Bus then I don't wanna go on a civilian bus. They gave me a one hundred-ringgit refund, which didn't even cover half the losses.

Anyway, must be some sick joke from Kami-sama that day.

As I came home a week later, I found out that I don't have any Internet access in the new house. ARRRGGHHH the only way I can do anything like checking my e-mails or updating is via the PC in my Dad's clinic, Cyber Cafe of the College PC. Sorry for all the Authors out there that I promised to review, I'll get reviewing after I get the internet working.

Finally, **HAPPY DEEPAVALI AND HARI RAYA** TO ALL MY **MALAYSIAN** READERS EVEN THOUGH IT'S KINDA LATE!! OH and a **Merry Christmas**!!

Okay now for the Review Replies :

**Night-Owl123** : Thanks for your support and reviews, here's the next chapter !!

**KKSG** : As I said in MSN, the things here are from Shaman King, BeyBlade, Super Yo Yo, Saint Seiya and Yu Yu Hakusho. But hey, thanks for taking time to drop me a review. Hope you do well in school.

**Krazy **: Thanks for pointing out my errors, I'll get to that ASAP but I don't think it'll be done in such short time since I don't have internet access, this was done in my College and I can't use the PC as often as I used to. I'm actually blushing from that fight scene comment, hah, I did that rather poorly if you pit it against the great works of Jeffrey, Hung Nguyen, Hibiki45, Carrotglace or even you !! Heck, Sleeping Bear and the others are way way better than me. It's okay if you don't know any of those old school cartoons. You're a teenager? Me too, I'm only 18 years old, how old are you ? Yeah. Hinata gets a free ticket and this chapter will reveal all the other plot holes here and there.

**Daniel de los Santos** : Ahh... so good to hear from you. You even have an e-mail for me ! Thanks and hope you enjoy this one as well. Wow, you still remembered the theme song from King Arthur and the Knights of Justice ? COOL !! I'll catch up in our daily e-mails man, here's the new chapter !! I decided to stop the StarCraft fic for a while and finish this fic and the other one. I don't think the readers like the Starcraft fic, it's too jumbled from what a reader told me....anyway, I'll continue it just for fun and I know that you and Peter will kill me if I don't after all those ideas you gave me. You got it, the reason I did this triple threat match is because I remembered the Genin test that Zabuza had in his Genin days. Friends have to fight each other to pass the exam and this will be what they'll be doing. Hehhehe ENJOY !!!

Oh and thanks for spelling Donatello for me !! I can spell it right this time D-O-N-A-T-E-L-L-O !!!

PS : I wanna hire you as my Beta reader for this one as well if that's alright....

**Sierra-Falls** : Ahahahha well, I still remembered Dian and Ranma's first meeting and it's really fun reading your fic. Wait....YOU'RE A GIRL !!! I can't belive I didn't notice that !! ? Moo....

**Tenshi no Tabris** : Wow, I think I have myself an EVA fan here. Thanks for telling me this, I'll change it when I have the time. Thanks for your review.

**Virgil **: Virgil ?? As in Virgil from Mighty Max ?? I think you got the wrong Max here, by the way how's Norman doing ? Hehhe, joking. I think I really need to fix my Spell Checker, I can't belive I still have so many grammatical errors...I'll hire a Beta Reader then. Tenkuu is not the first Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist, it's actually Higashi. Tenkuu is just a very skilled Swordsman in the LOTA. Don't worry, the story will continue and your guess was correct if you think that the Mist Brothers are going to the LOTA. Heh, thanks for the review.

**Needmore **: Glad you could drop by a review. I'm always happy to get on from you and this one is no different. I am a fan of Shaman King after all. Well, just think, Sasuke actually betrayed Naruto right ?

**Asphixia **: Glad you made it imouto-chan. Let's see, no spelling errors...of course it's a good thing. I can't say that I'll update this as quickly as last time since I only have two fics to worry about. This time it's College VS A Dragon From Above VS The Dragon Has Landed VS New World, New Age, New War VS Enigmatic Mind Logger and two new fics I haven't started yet. Anyway I'll try to finish this ASAP !!

**Kitsu3** : Gee, I keep getting praises don't think I'm ready to deserve yet, anyway...thanks !! I'm giddy as a school boy now, I'll do my best !! Thanks for the review !!

FINALLY, ON WITH THE SHOW !!

"Blah" : Speech

#Thoughts#

------------------------

Hyuuga Neji closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of the balcony as cleaners cleared the Arena for his match. This will be the Ultimate challenge going up against TenTen and a fully healed and energetic Lee who was doing his 100th push up. Leave it to the Hidden Mist to come up for this blasted Test, not only this will cause an uproar in a team, some teammates might even held a grudge between them. Such is the cunning and brutal thinking of the Mist.

Rock Lee finished his warm up to which consist of doing one handed pushups and 200 sit ups. He wasn't even tired from it. His green shirt was still dry and the weights on his legs were almost nonexistence. This was the second time in his life he was this riled up. The first one almost caused him his life as a Ninja. By opening all five gates he placed his life on the line and still he lost...but this time he will prevail. He looks at Ranma and did a thumb up with his nice guy pose. This time, he will have the chance to prove his Ninja Way, at last, the time for Neji to feel his power is near.

TenTen stared at her two teammates at the sidelines and gripped her scrolls in her back pouch. Sure she had trained every bit as hard as she could and worked all day to perfect her skills as a Kunoichi, but she knew in her heart that she wasn't even close to defeating Neji or even Lee. The gap was too far. The battle between Ranma and Lee already showed that Lee was holding back a lot when he opened the Five Gates. She remembered the envy on Neji's face and the determination on Lee's face when he charged at Ranma. Then when Lee walked to her and made his pose again to encourage her, all her doubts went away.

" TenTen, let's give it our all and show Gai-sensei what your training has done to improve your Hot Blooded Youth Power! "

All she did was smile and gave him a nod.

After 10 minutes, Kosame called for the next team to enter the Arena.

" Third Battle. Please welcome them, all the way from Konohagakure, Team Leaf, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and TenTen !!" announced Kosame and soon the Arena was filled with cheers and claps from the Konoha supporters. Hyuuga Hiashi and Hanabi were there as well.

" Watch carefully Hanabi, this will be another lesson for you. " said Hiashi to his second daughter.

" Yes father. "

Neji stared at Tenten and Lee as they made their stances. All was familiar with Neji's Hyuuga stance but no one but a few knew the strange stance Lee was in. Ranma chuckled as Lee copied his own Anything Goes ground stance. The Anything Goes ground stance was the one that Ranma used to actually defeated him in the Forest of Death. Left arm covered his lower section and right hand balled into a fist rested in his mid waist while he stood wide legged with a slight 45 degree towards Neji and TenTen. His left leg was half planted on the ground as he supported his body weight on the right foot. This gave him the needed space for attacking or defending.

TenTen's hands reached for her Kunai behind her and bent her knees preparing for any attacks from her two sides. Her eyes locked on the slightest movement of her teammates. They were waiting for the first signal of attack and the whole stadium was quiet to them. The only voice they could hear was the breathing sound of their own and their teammates.

" READY.......START !! " shouted Kosame and leaped away.

Neji wasted no time as he activated his Byakugan without the handseals and did a Kaiten to deflect the dozen Kunais and Senbons from TenTen.

Lee evaded the Kunais and deflected two Senbons with his own Kunai. He did a back flip and rolled to the left followed by a dash towards Tenten. He gave out a battle cry and unleashed his initial attack " Konoha Senpuu !!"

Tenten smirked at this. She had long developed a counter to Lee's attack and today was a good day to test her counter. She threw four Senbons at Lee's shin and hid a Kunai in her right fist while waiting for the right moment. As expected, the Senbons were deflected by the strong wind pressure created by the technique's force, and then came the hard risky part. As Lee's leg came into range she planted her Kunai at Lee's thigh and leaped back to decrease the damage to her body.

Neji was surprised at TenTen's bold move but no one was as shock as Tenten when Lee smirked as he grabbed hold of TenTen's hand. He retracted his leg and gave an arm toss to the shocked kunoichi. The weapons user landed roughly but again stood up and two Kunais in her hands.

" What the...I didn't expect you to counter my counter-attack. " said Tenten.

Lee smiled " Neither do I TenTen, that was a revised movement. I started to read moves like Ranma-kun and developed my own Anything Goes Arial Attack. " Then Lee ducked as a palm strike from Neji zoomed pass his head.

" You talk too much Lee. " said Neji then he back flipped to avoid Lee's Konoha Violent Wind Sweep but that was soon followed by an uppercut. With the help of the Byakugan, Neji detected the attack with his back turned and shifted his body to the right, therefore avoiding the uppercut.

" Neji-kun !! I shall defeat you today, Hundred Leaf Fist !! " yelled Rock Lee as his fist blurred at Chestnut fist. This was a modified version of Ranma's Amaguriken with less quantity but with more power. He focused on Quality than Quantity.

Neji was forced to block all the attack since he didn't have time to make a stable enough Kaiten to deflect those punches. Just as Gai said, the only way to defeat Neji was close range super fast speed attacks and the Hundred Leaf Strike was the perfect technique for him.

At the last punch Neji gritted his teeth and delivered an open palm strike to Lee's chest. The two attacks made contact and Neji was sent a few feet away from Lee.

" Arrghh...I wasn't fast enough..." said Lee as he spat out some blood.

#Flash back a few seconds in slow motion#

Neji gave his open palm strike and received the punch to his shoulder but his left hand was aiming for the Tenketsu Points on Lee's right hand. The fact that his first charka filled palm strike hit Lee's chest was an added bonus since his main idea was to lock up Lee's hands.

#End flash back#

Lee stood there with a limp right hand and was starring at Neji as the Byakugan user slowly stood up. Then the two attacked each other but then a huge cloud of smoke followed by a large explosion averted their attention as a barrage of weapons started to fire their way.

It was TenTen's SouShoryu Jutsu and while the two rivals were fighting each other, she took out her scrolls and began her attack.

Neji tried to make a Kaiten but the pain in his left shoulder was too unbearable so he did his best to evade the weapons and deflect them single handed with his Chakra filled palm strikes. Lee on the other hand was also trying his best to avoid the weapons. The handicap on his right hand not only made his balance a little sluggish, the attack in his chest added insult to his evasion because that was the place where his Center was located.

The Center of a martial artist is a critical area. Once a person started to do a Kata or a technique, he will have to find his center and focus his/her energy through it to do the kata flawlessly. It was also the basic place to gather Ki in the body and a very important chakra focusing point. That is why you see the Ninjas do their handseal in front of their chest. By disabling that area, the user will feel like walking on a waterbed or riding a bike with a punctured wheel. All in all, the more skilled you are, the more it affects you. In this case, Lee was having a tough time avoiding the weapons.

The first barrage was over and Tenten leaped up to do her second follow up attack. She attached each weapon with her strings and gave the boys another barrage. This time Lee and Neji was unable to dodge the weapons, as they didn't have the time to get any rest to slow their breathing.

Neji had two Kunais on his right arm and eight senbons on his back. His leg was unharmed but two Shurikens and a Kunai hit the left shoulder. Luckily he was able to avoid the critical areas on his body and was soon breathing hard. Lee was in the same condition with Kunais on his back and a Syche on his left shoulder.

It was a sorry state to both the boys and Tenten. Neither of them thought about their third member because they were too engrossed in their own battles. Just like the First battle, they underestimated the weakest of their team and paid dearly.

TenTen was proud that her attack finally did what she wanted. Unlike the one in Konoha with Temari, her attacks were great in ambushes of fighting against many enemies. Neji would acknowledge her for her strength.

Neji cursed himself again and again as he plucked out the Kunais on his arm and shoulder. The punch from Lee had lessened but the added Kunais did even more damage to him.

# I think my shoulder is dislocated...damn, that means I can't use my Kaiten anymore.# thought Neji as he took out the last Kunai # But that doesn't mean I can't attack. # And he gathered the remaining Ki in his body to his palms and prepared for his attack " It's payback time Tenten, Lee..."

Lee took out the Syche with much effort since his right hand was numb from Neji's Tenketsu attack. Then he tried to breathe slowly as he positioned his center back where it belonged. Neji's attack did a moderate damage to Lee because he was hit by Lee's punch. Therefore the effect was over after a few tries of focusing his Ki to his chest. Soon Lee saw the look on Neji and grinned " Hell yeah, that was tricky Tenten."

" Hey, that's for ignoring me. " replied Tenten but became wide eyed when the two started to dash towards her, she threw her Kunais at Neji's face and leaped away to avoid the kick from Lee. She was welcomed by Lee's punches and was sent sprawling back to the walls as Lee's punches was too strong for her.

Neji tilted his head to the right and lifted his own kunai to block the second strike from Tenten. After he saw Lee's attack on Tenten, he decided not to take a gift horse in his mouth and performed his secret technique. The stance was similar to his 64 points attack but the way he focused his chakra was different.

The white eyed Ninja yelled his attack right after Lee's punch went through Tenten's defenses " Shin Hakkeshou : Kyori Sa-ti Nishou (New Hand of the Eight Divinations: Distance Thirty-Two Palms)!!"

All Lee could do was to fend off Neji's attacks with his own speed attack " Hyaku Ha Ken ( Hundred Leaf Fist ) !! " Unfortunately, with the damage to both his arms and low recoil from his previous attack on Tenten, Lee was barely able to fend off Neji's attacks. His hundred strikes were reduced to only forty or even less and Neji's attacks were more painful on him...that's what he thinks.

With the new way of fighting foes with the usage of Ki, Neji's newly developed distance strike made his attack a ranged technique. However, Lee's punches were painful even for the Hyuuga Genius and the combined damage from the previous weapon wounds had made him reduce his own 64 attacks to 32.

The two rivals were tired and were breathing hard. Tenten started to wake up and saw the state her two teammates were in and was shocked when Neji made his final move towards Lee who was obviously in pain.

" This is the end Lee, I win. " Neji raised his palm and aimed for Lee's chest again, this time to make Lee faint from the disturbance of his center and rib bones.

Lee's head was down, his arms hung lifelessly on his sides as Neji came closer and closer. Even Tenten held her breath at Neji's last strike.

The whole Arena was waiting for the final strike to the Green Beast of Konoha...and here it is.

At the very last moment, Lee lifted his head and disappeared from sight.

" Shit !! " Neji realized this attack and cursed but it was too late as Lee gave a very powerful kick under his chin and sent the proud Hyuuga in the air, then he gave out a yell " Sukai Dasshu Kikku ( Sky Dash Kick ) !! ) Lee twisted his arms on the ground and pushed his body upwards like a miniature Tornado and gave Neji a powerful kick to the spine and shoulder joints therefore dislocating his arms. Then he landed skillfully on the ground as Neji's body slammed a few feet in front of him creating a small crater and a dust cloud.

His body tensed as he felt Tenten made her move.

# Arrghh, Tenten didn't give me any time to cool off after my kick and I'm still a bit dizzy from all that spinning...# thought Lee as he avoided a senbon and two kunais.

He landed and made a roll forward with his arms guarding his face. Three Kunais pierced his arms and he opened them to find Tenten charging at him with a Fuuma Shuriken. He winced as his arm muscles refused to stay up. The twisting movements were hard on Lee since Neji sealed his right arm. Lee forced Ki into them for them to work right but the sudden Ki boost was straining them to his limit and he was feeling the after effects of forcing open the Tenketsu Points.

# Geez, I wonder how the hell Naruto-kun was able to force his points open and still fight on with Neji...This hurts like hell.# thought Lee as his arms finally gave way to Tenten's large Shuriken strike.

Blood spread over his green shirt and Tenten's hands. Lee gave a small grin at Tenten and whispered, " Sorry Tenten, I'll end this as fast as possible. " and made a 180-moon kick to Tenten's chin and knocked the weapons master out to la-la land.

" Heh, my arms are wounded but my legs are still fine. Sorry Tenten, Neji...I finally proved my Nindo." said Lee with tears of happiness in his eyes. He was able to defeat Neji without using any of the Forbidden Techniques...he even forgotten to take off his weights on his ankles.

Kosame walked towards the thick browed boy and declared loudly " Winner of the Third Battle……ROCK LEE OF KONOHA!! "

The crowds erupted in cheers and applauses and tears of happiness ran down Lee's eyes. He winced as he took each step back to the balcony. Another green blur came down and landed in front of Lee, the smoke revealed a crying Gai. The teacher and student hugged each other while crying their hearts out to each other.

" LEE ! YOU DID IT !! "

" GAI SENSEI !! I PROVED MY NINJA WAY !! "

" THE BURNING RAGE OF YOUR YOUTH SHINES GREATLY TODAY LEE !!"

" YES SIR !!"

Everyone present developed a huge sweatdrop behind his or her head. The medic team came and took the unconscious form of TenTen and Lee on a stretcher and went to the Medical Room.

Just as he appeared in front of Lee, Gai made his pose and declared that they should prepare for the next match and so he carried Lee's body back up. Even though Lee seemed reluctant to be carried; his body was too battered by Neji's attack and Tenten's weapons so he allowed his sensei to take him to the Medical room as well.

--------------------

Kosame wiped his forehead and walked to the center of the arena once again. The cleaners did a good job clearing the place of Tenten's weapons and repairing the walls. Kosame cleared his throat and called out for the next battle " Fourth Battle, all the way from Sunakagure, please welcome, Team Sand !! "

As Kankuro walked down the stairs, his teammates nodded to each other and appeared before him in the arena. Mikado, a longhaired boy with two huge Shuriken tied behind him stood wide legged with his hands balled into fists stared at the son of the former Kazekage. Kankuro just ignored him and untied Korasu from his back. Fushima was a quiet boy about Kankuro's age with short brown hair and a huge cape covering his upper body only revealing his legs. He had a white turban on his head with his forehead protector attached on it. He never took his eyes out off Kankuro since the time Kosame announced the rules of the last test. He knew Kankuro's trick and his ability to switch himself with his dolls before entering any battles in order to avoid direct damage from the enemy. He wasn't ignoring his other teammate either.

Mikado uses his Bloodline to merge his body with inanimate objects, he was a tough opponent as well, but Kankuro's skill as a powerful Chakra manipulator and the son of the former Kazakage earns him the position on Fushima's list of powerful Shinobis.

" Start ! "

Immediately, Mikado did his handseals and merged with the ground without a trace. At the same time, Fushima took out his Hooked Kunai and charged at Kankuro. He was certain that the Puppeteer didn't have the chance to switch places with his puppets and plunged the sharp handles into the shoulders of Kankuro, therefore disabling his usage of his arms.

What happened next shocked the hell out of Fushima as he felt the hardened feeling of a log in his grasp. Kankuro did a kawarimi jutsu just in time.

" What ? " Fushima cursed but soon kept his guard up, he knew from experience that Mikado would chose this chance to get him from either behind or...underground.

Sure enough the ground under Fushima became soft and a huge Shuriken came flying out underneath him. Fortunately, he was well prepared for the attack and did a back flip...and bumped into something hard. His mind yelled to move but it was too late as four strong hands hold on to his body. Fushima tried to break free but he knew it was too late as the spine-chilling chuckle of his teammate entered his ears from behind him.

" You're in my trap....give up or you'll be dead." said Kankuro behind Korasu.

Fushima struggled but finally gave a sigh " Heh, you know me Kankuro, I don't give up this easily." as he said this he was mentally thinking of a way out of this.

Kankuro shook his head " Good-bye ...huh ? " Fushima's body started to fall apart and turned into sand.

# Suna Bunshin ? # thought Kankuro but then a hard kick from Fushima halted his thoughts and send Kankuro sprawling to the ground. Two hands grabbed Kankuro's body and pulled him down the now watery looking ground. At the lost of its master, Korasu limped and fell apart on the ground.

Fushima growled and took out two kunais plus a scroll and made some rituals. At the corner, the ground burst and out came a black figure from it.

Everyone thought that it was the dead form of The Puppeteer but then gasped when it started cracking. The shell of sand revealed a sinister looking Puppet with horns, Kuroari.

-------------

Back at the Balcony....

" Holy cow, that was some quick changing. I never see his hands move to switch place. " Said Ranma.

Haku nodded " Yes, it won't be shocking if you do see it huh ? "

-------------

Underground....Mikado was annoyed. He knew it was hard to get his hands on Kankuro but that was insulting. Using two puppets at one time was no problem for Kankuro but it requires strong will of concentration.

# It's about time for that guy to show himself...he have no more puppets now that Korasu is down and Koroari near my territory. The only way he can defeat me and Fushima is to have a third...NO WAY !! #

As Mikado was thinking about the current situation, he came upon a long cylinder object pointed at him. Then he traced the thing to another bigger dark figure. At that Mikado knew it was time to come out from his Jutsu.

Fushima turned around to see Mikado's fearful face and then a huge explosion followed soon as Mikado's leg landed beside him. They covered their eyes from the debris and were wide eyed as they behold the scene in front of them.

It was magnificent to the spectator but true horror and shock to those under its majestic gaze. A huge puppet standing 12 feet high with black bat like wings covering it's body like a cloak stood there glaring at them. The eyes were glowing a red hue with its teeth as sharp as any kunai and the way it looks at them was very VERY unnerving.

" W...what the hell is that thing? " asked Mikado as he tried to stand still. The shockwave from the explosion had stunned his legs and he was suffering from the shock of seeing such a sight. Fushima could only stare in silence as the figure made its move towards them.

Without thinking through, Mikado took out his second huge Shuriken from his back and twirled it, preparing to cut the thing down to pieces. The figure's eyes glared at the charging Shinobi and opened its mouth. Out came twelve single handled Kuanis and six shurikens.

Mikado, a skilled Shinobi that he was dodged and deflected the projectiles with his weapon without losing any momentum as he kept on charging. Suddenly, the bat like wings that acted as a cape started to reveal the body of the figure. Mikado and Fushima prepared for some sort of an attack and halted in their tracks.

Under the cape was two strong hands holding a huge razor sharp Syche. The body was sleek and metallic looking with the black paint; red steaks ran along the joints and the abdomen forming realistic muscles. Mikado shook his head and started his attack again and shouted a battle cry.

A loud clank echoed through the arena and there we see Mikado with his large Shuriken being blocked by the huge Syche.

" Fushima, let's finish this thing together first. You know you can't handle this alone do you ? " Shouted Mikado who was desperately trying to over power the figure but was failing fast.

Fushima sneered at the plea but followed the call for help. He threw his cape on the ground and disappeared in a second. He reappeared in air after forming his final seal " Ninpo : Tsuyoi no Kaze Surasshu ( Mighty Wind Slash ) !! " and crossed his arms while charging straight toward the figure's head.

Then he let off a large wind blade made of compressed air and chakra.

Ranma was reminded of his Yamasenken's Demon God Attack.

However, the attack was useless as the figure lifted its head and ejected itself from the body letting the Wind Blade to miss the intended target. Fushima landed and took out his Kunais but then the head hovered in air let loose with a large metallic net with some seals attached to it in air and captured him in them. As Fushima tried to cut himself free from it, the net let loose with a thousand volts of electricity from the seals. Fushima's cries of pain was heard and then silence soon followed as the smell of burnt flesh filled the arena and a dull thud signaled the end of Fushima's battle. He was still breathing though.

Mikado watched hopelessly at his partner's defeat and disappeared underground using his Bloodline technique. This time he did it without the handseals, this was because it only required the user to do them once for it to be activated. The Syche, without the pressure of the Shuriken user was sent deep in the ground and was stuck there.

Mikado came out the other side of the figure and launched his Kunais at it. The figure turned around and used the bat wings to deflect all the incoming kunais ignoring them like it was just some flies. Then Mikado made another handseal and summoned ten Suna Bunshins to attack the figure.

The figure opened the wings and from the chest plates out came four smaller nets that caught three Suna Bunshins while one dodged it. Once the net landed with the bunshins it started to tighten itself until the Bunshins turned back into sand.

The other seven made their attack and slashed at the giant puppet. In the end, it was useless as the puppet sprouted two more arms from behind the body and seated on the lower side of the original arms. The arms were not the normal kind. Instead they were weapons themselves. One of them looked like a cannon while the other resembles a very sharp and obviously very deadly metallic claw.

The charging bunshins wasn't even given a chance to run as the cannon let loose blast after blast of iron balls covered in explosive notes, destroying every one of the sand bunshins. Mikado and another clone started to retreat but the metallic claw launched itself at the bunshin as chains trailed behind it and destroyed it in less than a second. Mikado was lucky to escape underground with his jutsu but the puppet pointed its cannon at the place where the Sand Ninja disappeared and fired.

The ground exploded in a magnificent pile of dirt and Earthen debris followed by a singed body...

Needless to say the winner is decided. Kosame coughed and searched for Kankuro. The son of the Kazekage was nowhere to be found until suddenly the giant puppet started to bend over and a secret door opened front the back and out came the black clothed Puppeteer.

The crowd cheered as Kosame announced the winner of the Fourth battle...Sabaku no Kankuro.

------------------------

The other teams congratulated Kankuro but inside he was sad. He had to kill his friends to achieve victory and although he doesn't show it, he did care for them...a little bit. It was after a few minutes when the medic said that his two teammates were alive that Kankuro started telling about how he felt about the battle.

" Holy hell !! That was awesome!! " said Gosei after witnessing the battle performed by the Sand Shinobi. He was all right after his battle and was amazed by the puppeteer's technique.

" Hell can't be holy you baka. I can't believe I tied with you." said Aki beside him. Though she was angry with herself for not being the winner, she was also amazed at the power Gosei showed during their fight.

" Whatever, it shows that you're no better than Me.," retorted the young Top Player.

" That will soon change." said Aki in an annoyed voice as she closed her eyes.

" Yeah, I'll be the winner next time we fight." said Shunichi.

The three youngsters started their bickering like usual.

Kankuro on the other hand was relieved that they didn't insist on learning how he did that jutsu. For the pass few months, Kankuro has learned the advance sealing technique from Baki and soon found out that he could seal almost anything in his scroll and tried to seal his puppets. The giant puppet is named after the God of Death, Shinagami. ( Yeah, I know it's very VERY cliché but I like that name. )

Its main function is major destruction of the target. Equipped with over 100 cannon balls that could fire over 200 meters and twenty electric nets plus ten self tightening wires/net enables this weapon to attack large crowds and make long ranged attacks. The metallic claw could catch the enemy before they escape and finishes the job with a mighty swing from the Syche. The bat like wings acted as both shield and stealth usage as it is made of small and strong wires enhanced by chakra flowing through them at all times. Kankuro have to charge them with Chakra when he needs to and it will merge with the surrounding environment's color scheme thus making it hard to spot. In short, it can be camouflaged in battle. The sharp edges of the wings are sharp enough to cut through anything as easily as a warm kunai through butter and are laced with poison from the venoms of the deadly desert Scorpions.

Unlike Korasu and Koroari, the two paired puppets needs Kankuro to control them using his chakra string. Shinagami's body is semi hollow and could contain Kankuro himself. Basically it's a walking man made killing machine...without the works of machines that is. The fingertips of Shinagami were chakra expender ampliperes that enables multiple chakra strings for Kankuro to control Korasu and Koroari at the same time. With all the most sophisticated weaponry in his arsenal, Kankuro was one of the most formidable opponents in the Sand country. Next to his sister and younger brother, he was one of the most feared Shinobis in his generation.

Though Gaara could crush this fake imitation of the God of Death, he do respect his older brother's way of combat.

Max and Ranma whistled as they witness the carnage Kankuro's puppet did to the arena. Holes and craters where still smoking from the cannon balls and the final one was a big finish.

" Boy, I REALLY feel sorry for the cleaners this time." said Ranma.

------------------------

Kosame checked his watch and announced the fifth battle to be ready and that the contestants should prepare themselves.

Naruto's gaze was full with sorrow as he remembered what Kosame said. Any one of your teammates could be your future enemy or even a threat to your village as a Missing Nin. In this situation it's kill or be killed, survival of the fittest. Then remembered what Kakashi and Zabuza said in the Wave country, a Shinobi is a tool for his country and must kill without any doubts, without emotional interference in battle. One second could tip the scale of life and death. Once you're over one side you're there for good. That also applies to the path that Sasuke chose during his escape to the Sound. The Leaf was lucky to have the Sand and Mist to help get back Sasuke. Who knows what will happen if Sasuke actually did get to Orochimaru's side.

Jiraiya told him about the Akatsuki and the reason why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke for his body. Naruto was accepted as Jiraiya's official student but he wanted to stay in the Leaf before getting his Chunin rank. Though Jiraiya said that Rank doesn't matter when you kill the other Shinobi, Naruto had already said that he wouldn't break his promise to himself. He will get the Chunin Rank no matter what this time.

He looks side ways at Sakura and noticed that her Hai-ate stood proudly on her forehead. She turned at him and smiled proudly. Then he turned around to look at his other teammate, Raku Shinosuke who in return waved and made a fist at him.

Sakura felt the same feeling when she was fighting with her long time rival Ino. After Sasuke's capture, she went to The Fifth Hokage to get acceptance and asked for apprenticeship under Tsunande. She has improved greatly with determination as strong as Naruto and her skill as a Medic Nin was almost as good as Shizune when she was her age. The body strengthening training increased her Taijutsu and with some time, she could even give Max a run for his money. Like Naruto, she too made a silent promise to herself. That she will not let others suffer from protecting her, it was her turn to protect her friends and family. It was her turn to fight and gain back Sasuke's trust. It was her duty to get Sasuke back in line as a friend if not...then as a team mate.

Raku tightened his belt and sniffed the air around him. Yup, the smell of excitement was in the air. It was the most awaited match for the Hidden Leaf. Though not as big as the Stadium in the Leaf, he knew that this was similar to Sasuke's match back home. He was a graduate from the Ninja academy and though his mother disagreed when he came back as a Genin of Konoha, his father approved his dreams as one of Konoha's protectors. He was willing to risk his life at the hands of death to protect his family and his home. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to go against the two students of the Legendary Senins of Konoha but he had to try. He will not back down and he will prove that he too was a proud Shinobi of Konoha. He wore his Hai-ate above his head and met up with his two teammates at the center of the Arena as the crowd cheered on.

Kakashi's eyes glittered for a short moment when he saw the fire in his team's eyes. He failed them once and he will not fail again this time. Sasuke's hatred toward his brother was too great and that triggered the act to go to Orichimaru. It was bad enough that The Leaf suffered some loses along the way. Genma and Raido's wound was healed but that still doesn't excuse Sasuke from running to the Sound. He remembered the time Sasuke woke up screaming as the curse seal started to eat away his essence and mind from using the Second Level for a prolonged time. He was cursing at his brother and Naruto for ruining his revenge and that the Leaf was weak to call upon the help from so many villages. He was slapped across the face by Tsunande-sama herself and was glared by Jiraiya. Many other Jounins were present and most of them have lost their faith in Sasuke. The other Jounins however still insisted that Naruto was the cause of this behavior.

-----------------

#Flash Back#

" It's the Demon Fox's fault !! " yelled a Jounin from behind. The others nodded and yelled the same thing.

" Yeah, if it wasn't for the fact that he was placed in the same team as that Demon Spawn, The Uchiha would never run away calling our Village weak. " followed another Jounin.

Anko took out her Kunai and threw it at the Jounin but it was caught in his hands.

The Jounin smirked " Anko-san, you're a Special Jounin...therefore NOT an official Ranked Jounin like me. You should watch your temper wisely before I vote you down as Chunin. " said the long haired Jounin. He was punched on the face as Ibiki appeared beside him.

" I however am a Jounin. " spat the scared man.

" Enough ! " shouted Tsunande. He had placed a Jutsu to calm down Sasuke and slow down his increasing heart rate.

" This situation is bad enough and all of you shall feel ashamed to be so immature. Kuno Tatewaki, this is your last warning and if you screw up again you shall be demoted to Chunin for five years until you retake the Jounin exam for causing this riot amongst the Jounin ranks. Anko, you're to be put on martial relief after this for a week. Ibiki....you'll be punished as well but I can't afford another one of my Shinobis to be kept out of duty, the Leaf needs more Shinobis for the huge pile of Mission Forms. You shall be punished when the crisis is over." said Tsunande, she took another deep breath and turned toward Kakashi. She was surprised when Kakashi wasn't reading his perverted book like he used to and his eyes showed some emotion of sadness in them.

" Kakashi, you are given a warning for not organizing your team. A Jounin Instructor's job is to look after the next generation of Konoha's Shinobi and here you have disobeyed that order by letting your Students fighting among each other and even nearly causing the lost of the Last Survivor Of The Uchiha clan to the Hidden Sound Village. This is the fact that you held prejudice towards your students. You neglected to train Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto as much as you focused your time on Sasuke. A Jounin Instructor is to view his team as equals and treat them as equals. I guess the Third made a big mistake in letting you lead them. What have you to say for yourself? "

Kakashi sighed and was quiet for some while until he lifted his head and stood in front of Tusnande.

" I...Hatake Kakashi shall accept any punishment for all my mistakes. I have nothing to say more than how proud I am at my Students. Naruto has improved along these few months, Sakura didn't falter at Sasuke that much in her battles and has showed some side of her kindness to her teammates including Naruto in some occasions. They entered the Chunin exam together and entered the final exam even though they didn't pass it. Sasuke also showed that he was indeed a normal boy in the inside and around Naruto. Although they don't get along very well, I suspect that he view Naruto as his best friend...or even a brother. "

Tsunande smirked and held up her hand " So...you really accept any punishment? Even if I want you to stop reading those disgusting book Jiraiya sells? "

Kakashi's body trembled but he nodded.

At that the whole room started rumbling and some started to say that Kakashi's gonna kill himself if he don't get the chance of reading the novel.

Tsunande chuckled " It's alright Kakashi, I won't do something so cruel...BUT I will if you repeat the same mistake you made."

Kakashi bowed deeply as he heard this " Thank Tsunande-sama !! You don't know how glad I am."

" I can hardly imagine...." said Tsunande darkly, then she continued " Your punishment shall be decided now...You shall Lead a new Team of Genins at the start of tomorrow. Report to me after this meeting and do NOT be late again."

" Hai Tsunande-sama."

#Flash back End#

--------------------

Ranma took a bite at his sandwich and looked hoping that this will be as great as the fight he had with Lee last time. Naruto was a loose cannon like him and with the skill he showed back in the Leaf, the Summoning of giant frogs, this time he wondered what this Genin could do next. He had felt the increase in Ki and chakra control when he met Naruto by the gates and he knew that the blonde's skill has indeed increased this pass few months.

Max stared at the arena and his thoughts went back to when Naruto told him about what they did to Sasuke, the Genin was placed under a strict watch and chakra restrains so that he won't try to escape again. The Uchiha was a changed guy and never spoke to anyone else again since the release from the heavily guarded prison. Sakura tried to talk to him but all he did was stare blankly out the window. His thoughts went back to Naruto's improvement in skills, though not quite what he expected, the blonde haired Genin has proven that his skills in combat had greatly increased under the trainings of Jiraiya and Kakashi. The fight at the waterfall was proof that Naruto was stronger than Sasuke in power.

Haku just watched silently at the only boy who defeated him twice in his lifetime. Even with his training with his brothers and Zabuza, Naruto was able to strike him down in his Demonic Mirror Jutsu with the help of Kyubi's power. Then there was the summoning; he never saw such a huge frog before. It was no wonder that Gaara gave up his fight with Naruto. What shocked him was that Naruto summoned an even bigger frog...um…Toad when he was fighting Sasuke at the Waterfalls. This proves to be a very hard battle for the blonde Shinobi since he is needed to strike the girl he likes and the grandson of his favorite ramen stand. Well, it's all up to him now.

Gaara stared at Naruto as he readied himself for battle. This boy was the only one besides the mist brothers to talk to him as a friend. The fact that Naruto has a Demon inside him shocked Gaara the day when Naruto told him. Trust me, Gaara isn't someone you can easily shock. He wondered what will happen if he would fight with Naruto again...this time he shall not hesitate to go all out.

Temari watched on at the boy who won Gaara by making him surrender. She was surprised when she too found out about Naruto's own secret...that he too held a demon. Not just any demon, it was the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kyubi no Kitsune. One of the greatest and most powerful Demons found in the Fire country. She shivered at the thought of Gaara and Naruto going all out in a fight. The mapmakers are going to be busy remaking maps after their fight.

Kankuro was annoyed at the brat who was so stupid and yet so insanely powerful to defeat Gaara in the match. Though not physically, he had been giving excuses about how Gaara should fight the Blonde for real but when he found out that Naruto held the Kyubi in him, which changed Kankuro's mind almost instantly.

Hinata held her hands together and said a silent prayer for her love...she had come this far without his help. What she dreaded most was about to come true. She knew that Naruto is going to win this fight. She also knew that she will have to fight him in the semi finals...Oh why the heck did Kami-sama made such a difficult decision for her ? Should she just admits defeat and go back a loser again? NO!! That wouldn't be what Naruto wanted. That wouldn't be what her father wanted...That wouldn't be what SHE wanted. She will go down in glory...she will not back out now. Hyuuga Hinata shall fight till the end....and go home as a proud Hyuuga worthy of her name.

---------------

At the center of the arena, Kosame smirked at the facial features of the three Genins. They were still somewhat uncertain about this fight, this will not do.

" ALRIGHT !! This shall be the fifth and final battle for today. Make the guys up there proud of yourselves and be the winner. Earn the right to win the Chunin Title and become one of us, is that not what you came here for ?"

Naruto and his team stared at Kosame who suddenly said his speech and said together " Um...you're weird."

Kosame face faulted and stood up straight quickly " Fine, Ladies and Gentlemen. All the way from the Hidden Village of the Leaf, The final battle for today...Team Seven of the Leaf. Please welcome Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Raku Shinosuke !! "

At the back lines, the Jounins of Hidden Mist sweatdropped at the way Kosame was behaving.

" Gee...I think Kosame's loving it." said Momonga " The idiot..."

" But you must admit he does a great job at this." said Kyattsuai.

After a deep breath Kosame made the declaring of the start of the Final Match that day " SSSTAAAAAARRTT !! "

( TBC..... ? )

-----------------

(AN: Well, that's two down and five more to go. I think I'll cut the other battles short and make an epilogue for this book. Then I'll start the next Book, The Dragon has Landed Book Two. Tell me what you think ? Or I should continue to write fight scenes and forget about this after the arch? Review Please.)


	21. Is this the end ?

**Disclaimer:** Everything here is **mine**. Heh, all **except** Naruto and his crew of course.

**The Dragon Has Landed : Is this the end ?**

**To my readers : I've come to mind that I will end this fic. I passed on this fic to a fellow fic writer I met and she'll be the one who will continue it. Her name on is Ilovesasukekun and will forever continue this fic. I'll be focusing on my others and I hope she does a good job like I did. Some info on my friend here, she has wrote over 5 Naruto fics, love, angst and action though three of them are Yaoi. However those are some good ones. Um...oh and as you all know she likes Sasuke a lot so be sure to see Sasuke in the near future up and kicking ass along with Naruto. She made a nice story filler up about why Ranma don't like girls...she'll make him and Haku a pair so those who asks for Ranma and Haku's pairing...you'll get one...they like each other right ? And since Haku looks like a girl, she said that she'd make them a cute couple, just like in her fics.**

**Here's her little intro that I received from her e-mail :**

**Hi Mina-saaannn you can call me Ino-chan since I like purple too and Sasuke is SOOOO Cute when he's in chibi mode. I'll do my best to help the Mist brothers along with their relationship. Macks will find that he actually likes Haku but Ranma won't have any of it and the three brothers will fight each other for their affection...a love triangle . I love Haku/Zabuza fics and while doing my own fics, I'll add some brotherly love here.**

**End of E-mail...**

**Anyway hope you guys give her your full support on this one okay ? Yeah some of you may not like Yaoi fics but hey, her fics are somewhat okay to read. This is my final chapter to you guys out there and I will be working on my Unexpected Events and my other fics. Enjoy !**

**Now for my replies :**

**Krazy : **Thanks for your support. 13 ? OMG, you're better than me then, I started at 16 and look where it got me ? Ahh...the new age has come...well, hope you enjoy this last episode.

**Night-Owl123 : **Again, thanks for the support. Hope you'll still support me in my new book.

**Virgil : **Wrong Virgil ? Oh well, anyway thanks for your review. Nothing much to say but I'll be sure to get a better English Class..hahha stay tuned for book two. Oh and I'm glad you like the characters

**Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl : **Yay well hope you read my new book when it's out.

**needmore : **I will remember what you say, thanks for the review and teachings. I too thought that it was a bit rush, well I will not make anymore-overpowered characters then. Please review my chapter and the new book.

**Animewatcher : **Thanks for the review yeah, the cliffy** was evil isn't it ? So does my mood...sighs...my bag...**

**Zhuyou : **You aren't the only one complaining...anyway thanks for the review.

**Jin Kazemeijin **: WAAAHHH Hunt little me ? Well wouldn't want that to happen...so here's the final episode of The Dragon Has Landed.

**Wolfen man Unleashed : **You took my advice and updated...cool. Yeah I know I know, basic stuff...here and there...drink a bud...blah blah...see you in MSN.

**Rodaiogin : **I saw your fic...where's the update ?

**A.L.S : **Thanks for giving your support ! Here's an update !

**Mesterio :** Hmm...well I only had that Matrix thing in that chapter...

**simpleinsanity : **Thanks for liking my stories. Yeah the pokemon just came to me when I was staying up late at night. Oh and as for the Chakra absorbing ramen...to tell you all the truth ...this fic was ready to come out on **April Fool's day** ...and well I did something like that...EXPECT RAMEN AND WEIRDNESS ! And as for joining your staff...well I will think about it. I mainly do SI fics though I would make exceptions.

**Very Special Thanks to my fellow Knights of the Square Table : Daniel de los Santos for being my pre-reader and advisor, Wolfen Man Unleashed for being my pre-reader and random factor creator, laZy hyuuGa for helping out with the tricks. Oh and Enigma for your support and help on my other fic Unexpected Events. Those of you who haven't read that, check it out **

**Alright my duckies...( Sorry, been watching too many Teen Titans lately ) Here's the last ride to the Dragon Has Landed..Enjoy.**

Previously on The Dragon Has Landed :

_" ALRIGHT ! This shall be the fifth and final battle for today. Make the guys up there proud of yourselves and be the winner. Earn the right to win the Chuunin Title and become one of us, is that not what you came here for ?"_

_Naruto and his team stared at Kosame who suddenly said his speech and said together " Um...you're weird."_

_Kosame face faulted and stood up straight quickly " Fine, Ladies and Gentlemen. All the way from the Hidden Village of the Leaf, The final battle for today...Team Seven of the Leaf. Please welcome Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Raku Shinosuke ! "_

_After a deep breath Kosame made the declaring of the start of the Final Match that day " SSSTAAAAAARRTT ! "_

Naruto smirked and did his signature move, the Jounin Level Jutsu " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! ", clones by the tens appeared and surrounded his teammates each drawing their own respective Kunais and dashed at Sakura and Shinosuke.

The two Shinobis made their own handseals as Shinosuke disappeared underground and Sakura slammed the floor with a force that rivals the Baksaitenketsu, spreading debris and rocks at the incoming attackers.

As Naruto focused on Sakura, he felt two hands under him and was pulled down the ground. However he was quick enough to call out two Kage Bunshins and pulled him back up. The two bunshins were destroyed instantly with the quick strikes from Shinosuke's Kunai.

Naruto glared at Shinosuke and made a punch towards him, the punch was deflected easily and Shinosuke struck him in the center of his chest, suddenly Naruto puffed into smoke and a log replaced the original Naruto. Shinosuke chided himself but then the smoke from the log alerted him and he leaped away as the log exploded from the explosive tag trap.

Sakura smiled at Shinosuke's failed attack, she knew from pass experience that Naruto has developed that random behavior since the first time they were a team. She made her jutsu and her eyes started to glow. It was a jutsu Tsunande taught her to detect concealed enemies in a Kage Bunshin, Sui Bunshin or Suna Bunshin...however this required time to focus the chakra into one's eyes and the concentration was intense, just the perfect jutsu for Sakura.

Naruto came out behind Shinosuke and made a hook punch to his cheek, it connected and Shinosuke was sent bodily away. Naruto felt a chill up his spine and nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw many shards of rocks heading his way...oh and they were rather sharp.

Without wasting his rhythm, Shinosuke took out a packet and tore it...revealing a bundle of dried Ramen noodles. Then he took out a scroll and unsealed it to reveal a huge bowl and some hot water...well I assumed they're hot because they were boiling.

Back at the stands...

Max and Ranma was choking as they saw what Shinosuke summoned...this was getting weirder and weirder...( Hurray for weirdness ! )

Shinosuke threw his dry noodles into the water and it started to dissolve. Then he added some power and what seems like herbs into the concussion and smiled at the nice aroma. Sakura was battling with Naruto's clones and suddenly the clones stopped attacking and had a strange smiled on their face. They dashed towards Shinosuke and ignored the shocked Sakura " Hey, I'm over here ! Baka, what the heck are you doing ? "

It was futile...useless...the blonde shinobi was trapped in the smell of his favorite food on Earth...Ramen...a LARGE BOWL of Ramen.

Naruto was in heaven...he disabled his clones and showed himself as he started to take out a pair of chopsticks out of nowhere and licked his lips of drool while shouting out " ITTATAKIMASU ! "

Shinosuke smirked as his plan worked # Naruto, I don't know if I'm lucky or if this was a trick because no one in his right mind would fall for this...# then seeing Naruto's hunger ridden face he sweat dropped # Maybe I'm just lucky...# he took out his chopsticks ( Which was actually senbons ) and attacked.

As the blonde Shinobi stopped in front of what he believe as the food reserved for the Gods above, he felt a movement in the air current behind him.

# What ? Someone is trying to stop me from eating the Gigantic Ramen ! He shall pay !#, he ducked at the last minute and did a sweep kick, which surprised the hell out of Shinosuke. Luckily he did a back flip handstand and avoided the dirt ground. He stood there and stared at Naruto " So you did tricked me."

Naruto tilted his head " Huh ? Whaddaya mean ? I'm pissed because you delayed me from eating this. Ramen should be eaten in the first five minutes if you want to preserve its original taste without the water corrupting its noodles. "

Then he made a pose " I shall defeat you in that time frame. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! " Forty Naruto's appeared and everyone made a ready stance " Alright man, do your thing ! "

Shinosuke looked worried, this isn't going to his plan. He took out his senbons and braced for the attack...the attack, which didn't come.

" HEY ! I SAID ATTACK HIM, NO YOU STOP EATING ! YOU'RE NOT EVEN REAL ! HEY YOU THERE, I KNOW YOU'RE SNEAKING THAT FISH BALL AWAY...ARRGGHHH TAKE YOUR HANDS OUT OF THAT BOWL ! "

Everyone sweat dropped at the scene. The summoner of the Kage Bunshins, scolding his OWN creations for not obeying a simple attack command...instead they started eating that large bowl of ramen. Finally Naruto dispelled his clones and glared at the bowl...soon his glare turned into a smile " Yes...it's just you and me...you and me...bwahahhaha " he took out another pair of chopsticks and started to dig in. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sakura wouldn't have any of that ignore the girl, fight-the-other-guy-and-THEN-fight-the-girl thing. Can't boys learn from their lessons?

" Ramen ! NOO ! "

Guess not.

" Naruto, I'm your opponent, fight me or you're not gonna eat any Ramen after I'm through with you. " said Sakura.

The blonde suddenly had fire in his eyes as he stated dramatically " Thou Shall Pay for this insolence...have at thee! Taiyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! "

Ranma turned to Max " Gee, you'd think that he's related to Kuno or something."

Naruto had this zoned out look in his eyes as he stared at Sakura and Shinosuke...suddenly he vision them as carrots and beef pieces...Don't ask which is which, figure that out by yourself.

He dashed at them with surprising speed that nearly matched Lee with his weights on and clutched the clothes of the surprised Shinosuke.

" I'm gonna eat that Ramen if it's the last thing I do !" the blonde screamed and went near the bowl of Ramen. Sakura threw a kick behind his head trying to catch him off guard but he surprised her by ducking and took hold of her leg despite her enhanced strength behind the kick and did an over shoulder throw...right at Shinosuke.

Without delay the blonde ramen lover dashed back to his bowl...only to be intercepted by traps...dozens of Kunais, senbons, explosion wards, nets, Shurikens and various weapons where thrown at him from many directions. It made TenTen's Double Dragon Weapons Barrage looks like a simple breeze on summer.

But all was not enough to keep Naruto away from his goal. Heck if you gave him the option of Hokage and Ramen he would say " Huh ? Ho-what ? Get away, and stop bothering me. "

After 20 seconds...which is all it took for Naruto to dodge all the traps made by Sakura and Shinosuke's Earth jutsus. People were starting to think that Naruto was holding back a lot of his skills in the Prelims.

Shinosuke sweat dropped as Naruto shrugged all his Earth Spikes just like that and his mouth went hanging as he saw Naruto took out another pair of Chopsticks.

" Where the hell is he keeping all those chopsticks? " asked Sakura.

" Hmm...don't know, but he's not gonna get his Ramen I'm afraid." that said and Shinosuke appeared behind the bowl just as Naruto's chopsticks where about to get it's first feel of the gigantic Ramen noodles.

Shinosuke leaped and use his hands and the giant silver Senbon he used as Chopsticks to flick away Naruto's chopstick. The two shinobis had a lock on and started to tackle each other...with their Chopsticks. Yup, typical Saotome Style.

After 20 seconds Shinosuke's metal Chopstick won and destroyed Naruto's own chopsticks. He did a victory dance and made his attack " Naruto Shuriken no Jutsu ! " as the Fish Cakes came flying towards Naruto.

( Note : Naruto is actually those cute fish cakes in the ramen, so think of them as Shurikens coz they're round and wavy at the edges. )

It was so sudden and random that even Kakashi would have trouble knowing what kind of attack it was without the help of his Sharingan.

And Naruto did what he is most famous for...he opened his mouth and ate them...he ate them ALL.

Shinosuke had tears in his eyes as he saw his technique being EATEN. He glared at Naruto and made another gesture with his chopsticks and the Ramen from the Bowl started moving and they came out attacking Naruto like snakes chasing its prey.

Naruto's eyes widened and were basked in Ramen as they tied him from head to toe suffocating him.

" Give up now Naruto if you wanna survive that ! " said Shinosuke.

Back at the stands ...

Ranma slapped his hands on his forehead and let it slip down slowly as he grumbled something about girls, samurai wannabes and bathtubs...oh and cats and water...hot and cold, and un-cute tomboys and Ramen competition.

Max was laughing all the way but was silenced by a backhand fist from his brother. Haku shrugged, they were like that all the time and it wasn't weird...the weird thing is the Chuunin Exam this year was supposed to be filled with blood and injuries...It seems that the techniques the Genins used was either non lethal or self created, who ever heard of dying via Ramen ?

( Author has his hands up in the air )

Anyway back to the battle...

Hmm...on the right we have Shinosuke and Naruto struggling for breath...and um...hey where's out pink haired Kunoichi ? Oh there she is, sneaking behind Shinosuke...poor dude. Huh ? What the heck is that ?

Suddenly the ground under Sakura started to crumble and out came tendrils and spikes, luckily she was able to escape with her trainings with Kakashi and Tsunande. Even though she was under Kakashi's tutor, she still goes to Tsunande for her trainings when the Hokage is free. Just like Naruto, she was training under one of the Three Sannins.

Shinosuke smirked " Sakura-san, there's no way you can come near me because traps are planted around me. After I defeated Naruto, then I'll come after you." then he tightened his grip on Naruto making the blonde gasped for air.

After some seconds of struggling, the blonde Shinobi finally went rigid and started to spasm...then he went limp as he used the noodles as support for his weakened body. Everybody sighed and thought that Naruto fainted from the lack of oxygen.

Shinosuke sighed too " Too bad Naruto, you lost to my family technique...the Struggling Ramen. If only you...Huh ? " everyone's head snapped back to view as Naruto let out a loud and muffed " RRRAAAARRRR ! ".

What happened next was unexpected to everyone except Ranma and maybe Max, because Naruto did what Ranma did all those years ago when he was fighting against Shampoo in the Ramen Delivery Competition...he started to eat the noodles.

They stared and stared and stared, the Kages, the Jounins, the Chuunins, the Genins, the crowds...heck even the Anbus where watching. They stopped what they were doing a minute ago and watched on as Naruto slowly...okay, quickly eat through the Ramen that was holding him.

Seconds passed and then minutes...yup, they were stunned...soon Naruto's face appeared and they cheered. The whole arena cheered for Naruto and beckoned him on as he ate the last string of Ramen on him.

Shinosuke yelled with rage " No one has done that before! What ...How the hell can you eat all that ramen in less than five minutes ? "

Naruto burped and shrugged, then he wiped his chin with his sleeve and said in a cocky voice " Heh, nicely done. It's still tangy and smooth to the last bite. Now that I'm full, I can go all out repaying ya...Ultimate Taiyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! "

( Insert Naruto battle song here )

There were Naruto's everywhere, the whole place was filled with them and they reek of Beef Ramen. Sakura and Shinosuke was unable to do anything since they were dog piled...by hundreds of Ramen flavored Naruto's.

" Kyaaaa ! " with a loud shout Sakura dispelled the Naruto's with her fists and made some space between herself and the crowd of Naruto's.

Shinosuke dove underground and appeared behind what he assumed was the real Naruto and took out his kunai for a strike, unfortunately Naruto sensed him and with a puff he used his second original jutsu " Harem no Jutsu ! "

Yeah you guessed it, major nosebleed from them unexpected fools and crowds. Even the Mizukage wasn't spared.

Shinosuke was sprawled on the ground as the Naruto's held him down with Kunais on their hands...

Sakura and the other females in the Arena was having their veins throbbing and they either knocked their spouse's head or just kick their ass off the floor. Temari turned towards Max and Ranma preparing to hit him over the head but was surprised when she saw Max and Ranma laughing their ass off the ground. Nope, no blood here.

" Max...are you...um...not effected by this? " asked Tamari as she started to doubt her boyfriend's interests.

Max wiped the tears from his eyes and said between gasps, he haven't had this kind of laugh since...since...well the time he made that Genjutsu on Ranma about the birds and the bees " I've seen better than that Temari-chan..." then he slapped his mouth shut as he noticed what he said " Um...I mean...um...you're the only one for me Temari-chan. I would never ever go head over heels for another girl...plus, that's Naruto we're talking about."

_#Phew, nice safe Max.#_ he thought as he saw the glare was gone and an all too sweet smile on Tamari's face...wait. The only time she did that was when she had a plan to defeat her opponent...oh my God...

Temari pulled his ears and dragged him back to the seats. Leaving Ranma and Haku to laugh their ass off, for the sake of their brother, they laughed.

Soon Sakura was exhausted by destroyed all the clones...well, she was actually wasting her energy in anger since all the girls had better assets than her. Naruto grinned evilly and said " So Sakura-chan, you wanna give up ? "

The pink haired Kunoichi clenched her fists and suddenly punched Naruto on the cheek, which sends him towards the bowl. Which shattered into a million pieces.

By now everyone was back in his or her seats. Some had sore marks on their faces by their mates but most of them had this gaze on their faces...oh and the added tissue in their noses.

At that punch Sakura dropped down, her last energy spent.

Naruto stood up after the punch. It hurt like a bitch but he fought much tougher opponents that gave a harder punch like that. He thought back to the time Ranma sparred with him and thanked Ranma for that.

The crowd gave a heartily Cheer as Naruto was announced the winner by a bandaged up Kosame.

That was ten times better than the last Chuunin Exams. For obvious reasons of course.

The fights went on. Fighters fall and the winners keep on fighting for their country and rank of the Chuunin. Scars were earned and the Genins that failed where brought into a new world of self-learning. All the teachings of their teachers and instructors were used and were utilized to fulfill their dreams.

Lee won the match between Kankuro as he released his gates at the last moment to gain the boost and ripped the Final Puppet apart, revealing a stunned Kankuro inside.

Naruto was no match for Lee as the older and more experienced boy pummeled the blonde before he could do anything. Even with the trainings, Lee was just too fast for Naruto to catch.

Hinata gave up on seeing Naruto being defeated. There was always next year.

The awards for the rank of Chuunin were given to the following Genins.

Kankurou for the skill of deception while fighting his teammates. Hiding from his teammates in the Final Exam.

Rock Lee, for his skill in Advance Taijutsu and the showing of a true fighter. He fought TenTen like she was an equal.

Hyuuga Neji, for his look out on others, even though it's a short and unexpected ally between teams, he guided his teammates to victory in the First Exam. He also showed great leader ship in the Second Exam.

The Team that was fully given the Chuunin title was The Mist Team. Although they lost in the fight, they gave their all in the fight. They showed that they truly understood the reason on the Final Exam.

Those that aren't promoted to Chuunin...will be welcomed to attend the next Chuunin Exam held in the Stone Country.

Naruto was sad of course. He did his best but it wasn't enough. He knew that he didn't go all out with Lee, heck he can't go all out. He could either kill Lee or endanger everyone if he went all out. He wasn't able to do that to his friends. No..he had his own Nindo to go through. Weather Chuunin or not, he'll always be the same, the one and only...UZUMAKI NARUTO !

The teams went back to their countries and train.

However, Naruto will not be following them as Jiraiya appeared and took Naruto off to a training journey.

Max and the Mist brothers bid farewell to him and waited for the return of their blonde friend. Shinosuke gave Naruto his recipe for the ultimate Ramen bowl technique and he was grateful for that.

Max sighed as the last of the teams went back. He smiled as Temari waved good-bye and disappeared along the horizon. It was good as it lasted.

Two years later...

The Place, The Hidden Mist Village. The occasion...Chuunin Exam. The Entries?

" HEY WATCH OUT ! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I'M GONNA KICK EVERYONE'S ASS ! "

Yup, same old Naruto...

But in the two years...many happened...many had died and many had risen to take their place.

In the Valley of Evil...( Begin side story )

Tenkuu stared wide eyed at what was before him...it was unbelievable, the tales about Evil Valley...tales about how the ones that enters are to face the trails of the Missing Nins here...the tales about how one must be as alert as a deer...was all a LIE !

He saw people walking on the streets, children playing and old folks playing Shogi on the tables while drinking what he assumed was sake or tea. Just what the heck is this ?

Tenkuu went in what he assumed was a normal looking restaurant and found out that it was just that...normal. He didn't let his guard down though, he found a seat and a young looking girl wearing a kimono served him some green tea and asked him his orders for lunch.

" Um...how come this place seems so normal ? " asked Tenkuu.

The girl laughed sweetly and answered, " Well sir, everyone thought the same too, but rest assured that you're safe here unlike the outside world. We come here to live peaceful lives now. So...may I take your orders ? "

Tenkuu was thinking about this info until a round fat monk came over smiling widely " Hey there, hahha, aren't you the Snake Catcher Ottoseimaru ? Yeah, we heard of you beating Orochimaru that day...so you've come down here too eh ? Welcome to my Happy Restaurant. I'm the owner, you can call me Waraigusa the laughing monk. As you can see we're a peaceful village. I really appreciate if you ...um...forget about what the outsiders say about our humble valley. "

The sword user was stunned, so this was the all feared Evil Valley? They became normal villages? This is really unbelievable to one such as Tenkuu.

He ordered some milk and a bottle of sake himself; of course he used silver tipped toothpick to test it for any poison. It checked out and he drank it all up. Suddenly his vision started blurring and he felt light headed " Damn...me and my fetish for a good sake...Ookawa always warned me about it..." then he went limp and snored so loud that it could wake the dead.

The young girl walked over there and picked the now sleeping baby and chuckled. A large man with an eye patch and a wide mouth walked by and laughed. His large mouth was so big that it could fit a ramen bowl. His hair was tied into a cannibal like style and he even had a bone tied on his knot on top of his hair.

" So does our little Kimiko had her fun today ? " stated the man. The little girl giggled and answered while she covered her face " Why Kyokou-sama, I don't know what you're talking about."

The large man smirked " You can't full me, now take that bloody disguise away before I eat you, you do know that I love young girls..." to show his point, he opened his mouth and his white pearly teeth made a Gai like sparkle.

The young girl frowned and with a lady like twirl, a woman in her thirties appeared in front of Kyokou pouting " Oh c'mon Kyokou, don't be a spoil sport. Let a girl have some fun will ya ?"

Suddenly a cold voice startled both persons and as they turned about, they came face to face with a ghost...or a man ? Well if he's to be called a man you should say that he resembles a corpse. Ahh yes, he looks like a Zombie.

" Dang, I always hate it when you do that Kyuu Rei, why can't you move around like a normal man ? Oh I forgot, you're only half man. Hahhahah " Kyokou laughed at his own joke.

" Har har, and you're the vegetarian tofu eater king of the whole world." said the live corpse as his monotone voice echoed through the restaurant. At that the large man shivered at the thought of eating tofu, he wondered who the hell would eat only tofu ?

( Author : I do, I do, Pick me ! )

" Shouldn't we bring this big loaf to Kyouzame-sama ?" reminded the fat bald monk.

At the mention of Kyouzame, the two men put aside their bantering and lifted Tenkuu and his iron sword, Kimiko carried the baby and they went off towards their destination.

About a few hundred meters away, through some bushes and trees, pass a rocky mountain path; across a stream they arrived to a cottage. Inside the cottage, was a chair, tied to the chair was the master swordsman Tenkuu.

Tenkuu opened his eyes and tried to move but he felt pain all over his body...heck, there were parts on him that he didn't know that could feel pain. He couldn't see straight as the room was dark, but he could hear and he heard footsteps coming his way. Tenkuu waited until he could feel his body parts again and stood up straight. He went out and found out that it was now dark outside and not a soul was on the streets...the whole town felt like a ghost town.

Suddenly he saw a shadow and he dashed towards it, he didn't need any chakra manipulation to catch that person. After a few seconds he caught up to the man and found out that it was just a dead corpse.

" So...someone knows medical jutsus here...interesting." he noticed that the corpse held a sword and picked it up " Whoever he is...he is trying to help me..." then he started to search the village.

He broke into the houses along the empty streets with his sword shining with the moonlight as his guide. No one was in the houses. Every time he reaches an empty house, his temper rises as he became more rugged and angry. Suddenly he heard laughter and his hopes went sky-high and dashed towards the small wooden cabin that was emitting the ruckus.

Tenkuu was so enraged that he didn't notice the many black shadows following swiftly behind him, instead he broke down the door and made a tug and roll to meet...another room of empty darkness. His eyes searched throughout the corners for any clues but the more he search the more his anger and thirst for the kill goes stronger. At one point he was very tempted to destroy every thing in his path.

Then he heard some murmurs outside again. This time he sneak out from the back window and followed the voices to another smaller cabin, as he neared it he could almost hear what are the voices saying...and his eyes widen as he heard them.

" So...what are we gonna do with this brat? "

" I think I'll just eat it, baby meat are rare around here, HAHAHAHAH "

At that Tenkuu burst in the cabin with the sword and yelled his battle cry; he would kill them all for sure this time.

As he broke in he saw a man there also tied to a chair and a radio beside him with those dialogues. He glared at the radio and knew that he was tricked. With a kick the radio was no more. His eyes turned to the gagged and weak looking man tied to the chair and then his vision softened.

" This guy must've been tortured...look at all those burns and scars..." said Tenkuu and he used his sword and made a nice slice down the side which cut through all the ropes. He tried to carry the man but suddenly he was kicked on his knees and he fell down on the floor, as his legs were numb. The " Man " stood there laughing " The mighty Tenkuu was so easily fooled, I was thinking of a better challenge... too bad though, Kyokou would've enjoyed the baby..." then she poof away leaving Tenkuu on the ground, he swore out and tried to stand but every time he uses force on his legs he would feel unbearable pain shooting up his spine and ribs.

" Damn, the enemy is skilled in pressure point attacks...I can't move at all." thought Tenkuu as he sat in an Indian style meditation stance. Then the room started to emit a very nice pine smell...and Tenkuu fainted at the poison.

" So what do you think will happen to him ? " asked voice he remembered as the young girl in the restaurant.

" Heh, all I can say is that he'll be a walking vegetable after Waraigusa used his Brain Shatter Jutsu on him. I bet he'll also be a cripple since you did that nerve twist switch technique." this one was unfamiliar but was full of strength.

" I think he'll die after a few hours since I you did your Torture Rack jutsu on him." this time it was a monologue voice like it wasn't even human.

" Hhahahah hey, you aren't bad yourself, you probably drained all his chakra and ruptured his chakra points huh ? " said the same loud voice.

" You guys have had your fun...now we must move according to plan...awaken him." said another voice, it was filled with a commanding tone and the others splashed him with water and grinned as he awaken.

" Hahhaha, Mighty Tenkuu of the South, it is an honor in receiving your grace here...however we have no idea as to why you come here, unless you want to join our humble valley and make it your home ? Hahhaha, you must be a worthy criminal to be here, we do not tolerate 'Hero' figures like you. Hheheheh.", said the fat and bald monk.

" It seems that he is concerned about the child he was carrying with him.", said the walking zombie look-a-like.

" But why would a hot headed Shinobi be doing here in Evil Valley with a child?", asked the cannibal Kyokou.

" He might be tricking us, shall I do more damage to his body ? " asked the pale skinned man again.

" Nay, leave him to the doctor and ask if he is to be healthy." said the leader figure as he walked forward to examine Tenkuu's battered body. One would cringe at the leader's right hand as it was a deadly looking hook and was red on the sides and the pointed spikes all around the wrists. His face a also rugged with a nasty scar across his chest and red markings all over his body and have long wavy red hair that would burn brightly in the Sun.

An old but tough looking man with a Yin Yan symbol on his robe walked in, he had pale gray eyes as the light from the small room reflected off them. Obviously a Hyuuga " What did you lots do this time ? "

" Doc, check out what he have for your experiments Hhahahah you should thank us for bringing in another lab rat eh ? " laughed the fat monk, he seems to never stop grinning and laughing from the beginning and find every little thing amusing.

" Huh ? This...this is..." stuttered the Doctor, " This is Tsubame Minami no Tenkuu, why the heck would he come here? " asked the Hyuuga Doctor.

" Well, if we knew, this won't be a mystery, but your job is to check if he is still mobile." said Kyuu Rei. The moonlight from the window made him look more like a ghost as few strands of his hair floated along with the night breeze.

" Hmm...You guys did a number on him...if not for his undying will to survive, which I don't know why too, he would have been dead long ago. But as you see, he is now a vegetable. He can't be any harm to you guys...but as a precaution may I ask for him to be sent to my abode to be sure ? " Asked the Doctor, his voice was calm and collected as he pressed on certain parts of Tenkuu's body.

The leader figure was silent but then agreed, he have nothing to do with Tenkuu and who knows what experiments the Doctor might do to Tenkuu.

At the nod, the Hyuuga lifted the large swordsman up with ease clearly showing that he is still strong and a fighter yet, useless men aren't allowed in the valley.

The women walked in with the baby in her arms " So what are we going to do with this little brat ? "

" Like I said, why not let me eat him ? " said Kyokou as he started to drool at the sight of a plump child.

" Haahahahah look at little Kimiko, she looks like a mother holding her child. Hhahahha Hey what are you going to teach him when he grows up ? How to be a crook like you ? Hhahahah " laughed the fat monk.

At that everyone started to laugh, well except the zombie and their leader who grunted.

" Hey, that's not a bad idea, this child is sent here by the Gods to us so that we could raise him and wreck havoc through out the land. Look at his mouth, I think he'll be a great cannibal." said the large cannibal.

" Hmm, to say the truth, I'd rather teach him myself than you, I fed him and changed him so I'll get to teach him first." said Kimiko as she hugged the baby " And God forbid another cannibal like you in this valley."

" Hhahah, maybe I'll teach to laugh like me, look at his smile, he'll be a fat monk like me yet. "

As the three talked about the things they would do to the child, Kyuu Rei took a longing look at the baby " The child does have strong looking legs...he could outrun anyone here if I were to train him..."

" Silence." everyone turned to the leader figure " Since you're all so psyched up about raising this child...I shall allow this, but remember, at the age he can walk, we shall train him in all our styles, at the time he reaches 16, he'll be a killing machine fit for this valley, we shall show the outside world that we, the five Evils of Evil Valley are great fighters and teachers."

" Hai, Tandoku-sama." said everyone; even the baby was quiet through out his speech.

" Um...what shall we name the little squirt? " Asked the cannibal.

" I found this on him as I was changing him." said Kimiko and took out a Hai-ate and a clan sign. The Hai-ate was with the logo of the Hidden Lake village and the scroll was from the baby's father's clan...the Ookawa clan.

" Hey this kid is loaded hahahahh how about he ransom him? " joked the fat monk.

" Fool, if he's here, what do you think they did to his father? Tenkuu isn't from the Hidden Lake, the last I heard, the heir from the Ookawa clan is a hidden-nin too." said Kyuu Rei.

" Fine, fine, I was just joking Hhaahah."

" Alright, back to his name...so we know his family name is Ookawa...I know, since he could survive this ordeal, why not name him Iede ? A boy running away from his home." said Kimiko.

" No, he didn't run away, he was born in the Land of the Amidst...so he is a survivor...call him Seizansha, so he would survive our training and not die on us." said Kyuu Rei.

" But he looks like a little whelp...call him Chiipoke ! " yelled the cannibal.

" Tiny ? He'll be a bigger man than you. I still think that Iede is better."

" Why not ask the boss ? Hahhaha and I think that Kokkei would be suitable since he likes to laugh like me. " asked the Monk.

Tandoku was enjoying the bantering until the subject was turned to him..." I shall combine each of your point of view of this child...laughter, survivor, tiny, running away from home...From now on, I shall name him Ookawa Shun." said Tandoku.

As everyone digested the information the baby chuckled at the sudden silence. The adults followed on and they laughed along.

" What a fine name, Shun ( Fish) Ookawa no Shun...the Fish of the river...hahahhaha. " laughed the monk.

" Indeed, he shall be tiny like a fish, a survivor in the rough streams, able to escape from any threat, truly a wonderful name." said Kyuu Rei.

" Well little Shun, Welcome to Evil Valley, your new home." said Kyokou the cannibal.

Young Shun started to train at the time he could talk and understand simple language. At age four he was already able to say out the names of the different shinobi weapons and basic jutsu names. He was happy living his carefree life in Evil Valley, though he would change his caretakers every week.

He likes to stay with his fat monk look-a-like uncle Waraigusa, he would learn the art of brain washing and deception from him, the fat monk also taught him hidden weapons and some basic Jutsus to hide certain objects from the enemy. As times goes by he would learn more advance stuff of course. The way of making up quick lies, detecting false notes and excuses from a target plus the way to decode encoded scripts. Nothing could escape the young boy's eyes as time goes, he would be one great detective as he grows.

Then he would live with his Aunt Kimiko who would teach him manners and the art of disguise. He could alter his skin color and made mask from rubber sap and various objects. He was also taught to learn various slang, accent, languages and dialects; yes he was to become an expert ventriloquist. Not only is he to learn the physical aspect of disguise, Shun worked from the actor's point of view to completely become the object of his impersonation---to think, to feel and react like another person. She was also taught on pressure point attacks.

After that he would live with uncle Kyoukou, the giant man-eater. The man would teach him how to cook good food, well after his training though. Kyoukou taught him various Martial arts, physical training, Taijutsu, vital point recognition and other chakra exercises. He would have to climb hills, mountains and trees with weights tied on his little legs, hands and back while yelling out the ingredients to make the perfect meal, explosion notes, where to catch certain animals and such.

He will be living with his other uncle Kyuu Rei, now he was never scared out of his life while living with this one. Kyuu Rei was like something out of a horror flick, um...not that he doesn't know what a horror flick is because there aren't any cable there. Anyway, Shun will have to be left out in the storm, the hot sun, the wet swamp and other hostile environment to survive Kyuu Rei's training. He was trained to be a master of camouflage and covert movements. In other words, he must be good in hiding and sneaking up on people. Needles to say, he doesn't sneak up on people to do them any good. Kyuu Rei is an expert with silent weapons, assassination techniques, going in and out of various traps without triggering any of them within short amount of time. He trained Shun to stay motionless in one place for long periods of time and not fall asleep while doing stake out missions. Then he will have to run like hell. Heh, Kyuu Rei was a master of escaping too.

The final uncle would be Uncle Tandoku. He always commented on how cool his hooked hand was and would act respectful towards him. He remembered the first time he was introduced to him for his training. The large man led him to a wooden cabin away from the village and asks him to wait inside. As the young boy went in he was met with a dog...a hungry dog that wasn't fed for three days straight. Shun's cries for help could be heard from outside but Tandoku yelled back " Kill him or be killed, that is your choice." then he left him there. As he came back the other day, the boy was found sleeping beside the dog's corpse. Tandoku smiled, this boy is worth it after all. That was Shun's first kill on another life form. Everyday he will have to battle various animals and on the fourth day, Tandoku taught him the art of silent and massive killings. How to kill the opponent without spilling any blood and swift killings on the victim. Shun has various scars on his small body from the animals he fought with.

Kimiko would rant on how Tandoku trained him and so she would take him to the Doctor. The others agreed upon that he was to receive as much training as possible. The Hyuuga was reluctant at first but after seeing the curiosity of the young boy's eyes he agreed. He was forced to eat various herbs and was bathed in a medicinal tub filled with other bad smelling stuff. It was said to enhance his physical toughness and increase his body's healing process. Then he was taught how to meditate and do chakra manipulation like the Hyuuga. The Jyuuken Chakra exercise was a daily training routine and he was to read on the many medical books on the good doctor's shelf. Pressure points, poison brewing, antidotes and various animal venom and healing techniques was absorbed like a sponge to the young boy.

The young boy grew up to be one of the best in his generation as the other young lads in the Valley were under his command. They could never disobey him, many tried though, and many failed running back with their hairs burned or clothes shredded. So yeah, he was the little devil of Evil Valley.

His guardians were happy at their creation, young Shun was a combo of their personality, a cheerful lad at first sight, then within a few seconds he'll be like a harmless old man, and then he would be a merciless killer and next laughing at his enemy's misfortune.

However, no one except the Doctor, Hyuuga Yorozu, knows of the young boy's true personality. Shun would open up his inner secrets to the good doctors as he was the only one that cared for him. The doctor taught him the true heritage of his bloodline from the scroll that Kimiko found on him. He even told him about Tenkuu when Shun was at the age of 10. The two was like father and son although not related through blood but they were unrepeatable when Shun stayed with him.

One night, as Shun was sleeping in his makeshift tent, he was undergoing Kyuu Rei's training on wild life survival. He made traps and various alarms to warn him of any unwanted visitors. It was that day that Shun was kidnapped.

TBC...?

Alright everyone I'm sure that it's been great reading my fic( dodges apples)...if not then get the heck out of here cause I'm doing this for my own pleasure and friends. Yeah, anyway this is the end for book one, The Dragon Has Landed. Book Two Titled: **The Wandering Dragons** will be out about a month or two, yeah I know I'm a lazy dude, but hey I'm keeping it real...hahaha

I'm gonna rest now...as the title goes... the Wandering Dragons...

Oh and if you haven't guessed it...I fooled ya I'll be making book two in no time, should've take a look at your face when you saw my AN hhahahah well I will Never EEEEEVVVVEEERRR give my fics to anyone else. You can count on it.


End file.
